Calendrier de l'Avent 2018
by Gargouilles
Summary: Tous les jours jusqu'au 25 décembre 2018, un chapitre JohnLock pour attendre Noël...
1. Avent-Propos

Eh oui. Je sais. Je vous l'avais promis-juré, qu'on ne m'y reprendrait plus, que c'était de la folie, trop épuisant, que personne de sain d'esprit ne pouvait recommencer ça pour la troisième fois. Mais ne dit-on pas jamais deux sans trois ? (Oui, je sais, c'est assez faible comme excuse mais je n'ai rien trouvé d'autre)

Alors oui, nous y revoilà pour la troisième année consécutive, nous sommes le cinquième dimanche avant Noël, c'est l'Avent (ou pas vu que l'Avent c'est le quatrième dimanche, mais on sera déjà en décembre et ça n'ira pas), et je vous annonce de nouveau une publication quotidienne au cours du mois de décembre, pour égrener les jours avant Noël… Parce que Noël, c'est quand même ma période préférée de l'année *o*

Alors par contre, j'aime autant vous prévenir, on n'est PAS sur le même modèle que l'année dernière. Déjà, je n'ai pas fini de l'écrire, je suis toujours en NaNo pour ça, et ce sont des chapitres très courts par rapport à ce que je peux produire… Je vous préviens également, douée comme je suis pour Noël, ça va hyper joyeux comme d'habitude xD

De plus, je ne suis PAS historienne. Mes sources, c'est Wikipédia et Google. Alors par pitié, ne râlez pas sur la réalité historique des faits décrits (vous comprendrez en lisant), juste contentez-vous de l'accepter comme élément de décor d'une histoire qui est celle de John et Sherlock et leur quête pour se retrouve ;)

J'espère que, cette année encore, vous prendrez plaisir à lire mes petites bêtises pour patienter au même rythme qu'un calendrier chocolaté ! :D

Comme l'année dernière, je vous prie de m'excuser pour l'absence totale de réponses à vos reviews durant la publication. Je vais poursuivre la publication de _L'Aîné_ en parallèle, mais comme vous le savez peut-être déjà, cette période est très chargée pour moi professionnellement parlant, et je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de faire autre chose que bosser, dormir, et avoir une vie personnelle IRL, l'IVL passe un peu à côté. Du coup, je vous remercie déjà par avance du fond du cœur pour vos reviews, et promis, j'y répondrais en janvier !;)

J'en profite également pour remercier **mes deux bêtas** , Merveille et Biquette, aka Elie et Allteas, qui n'ont pour l'heure actuelle pas corrigé la moindre virgule de mes textes, mais ça viendra peut-être… ou pas. Je ne pouvais pas l'exiger de leur part, considérant quand j'ai commencé écrire et le délai de correction qu'elles ont eu parallèlement à leurs vies personnelles !

Enfin, je fais ici le **disclaimer global de la fic** : Gloire aux Dieux sur Terre que sont S. Moffat et M. Gatiss, pour l'adaptation récente de Sherlock pour la BBC, et Sir ACD pour la création du personnage original. Merci à eux de me prêter leurs personnages pour que je puisse jouer avec… et ne pas les rendre en bon état !

 _Rendez-vous samedi prochaine, 1er décembre, pour le premier chapitre ! J'espère que cela vous plaira ! :)_


	2. 1er Décembre - Cumberland - XIIe siècle

_Waoh, merci pour l'accueil sur l'Avent-propos ! Oo Je suis impressionnée et très touchée par votre fidélité ! Par contre, je voudrais vraiment vous éviter d'être déçus, alors je vous en supplie, n'espérez pas quelque chose comme l'année dernière. Parce qu'on en est très, très loin !_

 _Aucune réponse à vos reviews, c'est normal, j'ai pas le temps... ce sera sans doute en janvier ! ^^_

 _Par ailleurs, je viens seulement de finir l'écriture (en même temps que mon NaNo, 5e médaille consécutive sur le fil du rasoir !), donc j'ai encore rien d'uploadé... je sais que je vous ai habitué à des chapitres tôt le matin au réveil, mais il est possible que je ne puisse pas et que ça attende que je rentre du bureau, tard le soir, certains jours ! Alors pas d'inquiétude, ça va venir._

 _J'en profite pour vous préciser qu'une lectrice absolument ADORABLE, qui s'appelle Mundanchee et Mudomo, a également écrit un Calendrier. Elle m'a même gentiment prévenue, limite en me demandant l'autorisation, pour savoir si j'en faisais un moi-même. Au dernier moment, j'ai décidé d'écrire le mien. Alors que le sien, il est prêt et travaillé depuis longtemps. Alors si vous voulez me faire plaisir, allez la lire, et laissez-lui une review :) Ce serait un beau cadeau pour tout le monde ! :)_

 _Sur ce, je vous rappelle que je ne suis PAS historienne et vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :)_

 **1er Décembre – Moyen-Âge – Comté de Cumberland – Milieu du XIIe siècle**

Sherlock s'ennuyait. Ce n'était pas vraiment une nouveauté. S'ennuyer était ce qu'il faisait de mieux dans sa vie, et le plus fréquemment. Les loisirs, dans son existence, n'étaient pas franchement passionnants. La chasse, notamment, était l'activité la plus ennuyante qu'il connaissait. Père et Mère organisaient aussi très régulièrement des tournois et des joutes, mais Sherlock n'y paraissait que par obligation, et certainement pas par envie. C'était prévisible, bruyant, sale, ennuyant.

Le jeune homme réprima un bâillement, tout en déportant son regard vers le haut de son lit. Mais le décor, qu'il connaissait par cœur depuis l'enfance, n'avait guère changé. Les journées de son existence coulaient, mornes et grises, au château. Il avait grandi entre ses murs froids et épais, et son enfance avait été rythmée par les nouvelles des batailles et des guerres menées dans tout le pays.

Durant des années, Sherlock avait trouvé cela fascinant. Père ne le laissait pas souvent participer aux réunions, mais c'était toujours une joie quand il le faisait. Si les nobles ne faisaient pas attention au garçonnet dans leurs pieds qui ouvrait grand yeux et oreilles, l'enfant, lui, absorbait absolument tout. Il mettait ensuite ses connaissances en corrélation avec tous les cours de stratégie dispensés par ses précepteurs.

Les choses avaient changé quand, à l'âge de douze ans, Sherlock avait osé parler. Sir Henry, d'un air méprisant, avait renvoyé l'enfant dans ses cordes, arguant qu'il était trop jeune pour comprendre ce qui se tramait ici.

Sherlock n'avait pas apprécié l'affront.

– Père ? Si j'ai raison, et nous savons tous les deux que c'est le cas, j'exige la tête de Sir Henry pour paiement de l'outrage qui vient de m'être fait.

Le lendemain, Sir Henry était mort, et plus personne n'avait osé traiter Sherlock comme un enfant.

Malheureusement, cela avait eu pour conséquence d'obliger Sherlock à assister à toutes les réunions militaires, et c'était barbant. Vraiment barbant. Cinq ans plus tard, l'enfant était devenu homme, et il ne trouvait plus aucun intérêt dans ce qu'il croyait être des discussions d'adultes, mais qui n'étaient rien de plus qu'une guerre d'ego et de stupides imbéciles.

– SHERLOCK !

Le susnommé ouvrit péniblement un œil. Allongé sur son lit, les yeux clos, perdu dans sa tête et ses pensées, il avait manifestement perdu la notion du temps.

– Grand frère, que puis-je pour ton bon plaisir ?

Il renvoya une œillade ironique à son ainé, prince héritier du comté du Cumberland, et qui se tenait au pied de son lit, bras croisés sur le torse et le visage furieux.

– T'habiller et venir, maintenant ! ordonna-t-il. On donne bal, ce soir, tu te souviens ?

– Comme si je pouvais oublier... soupira le jeune homme.

Mycroft était de six ans son aîné, et il ne laissait jamais Sherlock déroger à la moindre de ses obligations. On pouvait difficilement faire plus différents que les deux frères. Mycroft était Prince Héritier, et Père et Mère étaient fiers de lui. On ne pouvait nier l'aura royale qu'il déplaçait autour de lui. Il était l'enfant parfait, l'enfant chéri de la couronne, et accomplissait le moindre de ses devoirs avec perfection et minutie. Il était également au courant de tout ce qui se passait dans chaque recoin du château qui constituait la prison dorée de Sherlock.

Sherlock, en sa qualité de cadet, n'avait aucune royale obligation. Vaguement une nécessité de se marier par intérêt, un jour ou l'autre, mais pas grand-chose de plus. Il avait grandi en totale liberté dans la citadelle, faisant pleurer ses précepteurs et ridiculisant les nobles, battant dès l'âge de huit tous les adultes du château aux échecs.

En revanche, personne n'avait jamais réussi à lui apprendre une once de respect du protocole. Mais seul Mycroft essayait toujours, et parvenait toujours à dénicher son frère pour l'obliger à assister à ses obligations.

– N'essaye pas de m'abuser, prévint Mycroft alors que Sherlock ouvrait la bouche pour trouver une excuse pour se défiler. Je ne bougerai pas d'ici tant que tu ne seras pas prêt. Et je ne te ferai pas l'affront de te prévenir que nous ne serons évidemment pas en retard.

* * *

Sherlock boudait, sa deuxième occupation favorite après l'ennui. La salle de bal était pleine à craquer, les serviteurs se pressaient au milieu de la foule de nobles qui mangeaient, s'enivraient, et dansaient. À la lueur des bougies, Sherlock trouvait l'humanité triste à pleurer.

Mycroft avait tenu sa promesse. Sherlock avait été obligé de s'habiller de vêtements propres, non froissés, et représentatifs de son rang, une couronne sur la tête, et Mycroft avait drapé sur ses épaules un lourd manteau d'hermine. Et à l'heure exacte, lui, son frère, sa sœur, Père et Mère avaient paru dans la salle, faisant s'incliner les bustes, courber les échines, et plier les genoux. Père avait levé la main, et la fête avait commencé.

Depuis, Sherlock boudait. Il avait dédaigné le vin et la nourriture qu'on lui avait présentés, et faisait de son mieux pour montrer ostensiblement son mépris pour cette fête. Il ne savait même pas ce qui justifiait ce bal. Une nouvelle victoire sur le front ? Une nouvelle annexion de territoire ? Samain ?

Sherlock avait grandi dans la citadelle toute sa vie. Ses seules excursions dehors avaient été pour chasser, et même s'il était un excellent cavalier et tireur à l'arc, il n'avait pas trouvé la chose très amusante et distrayante. Ne lui étaient restés que les échecs, et les livres pour seule occupation. Mais désormais, seul Mycroft pouvait le battre au jeu, et il avait lu tous les ouvrages possibles.

À seulement dix-sept ans, il ne pouvait songer que son avenir semblait bien morne, à l'image de cette fête décadente et stupide.

Sherlock sentit soudain quelque chose le heurter, et il se redressa pour faire face à l'impudent de toute sa hauteur. Un mot de sa part, et l'autre, qu'il soit noble ou esclave, serait mort au matin. Cela faisait partie de ses privilèges.

– Pardon, Seigneur, je suis...

Sherlock n'entendit jamais la fin de la phrase. Sa tête heurta les dalles de la salle de bal avec un bruit sourd. Ses yeux étaient déjà voilés de noir, et une seule phrase existait encore dans son esprit : _Le compte à rebours a commencé._

* * *

Sherlock ouvrit les yeux, et se redressa en sursaut. Il reconnut aussitôt le décor autour de lui : sa chambre, son lit. Par la fenêtre dont personne n'avait tiré les rideaux, il aperçut la nuit. À ses côtés, sa sœur Eurus, le médecin, deux serviteurs. Eurus portait la même toilette rouge flamboyante que lors du bal, et elle n'avait pas franchement l'air inquiète. Le raisonnement se fit rapidement dans l'esprit de Sherlock ; il ne s'était évanoui que quelques minutes, et pas plusieurs heures ou pire, plusieurs jours, comme cela avait déjà pu être le cas auparavant. Ce qui était très gênant, puisque « le compte à rebours a commencé ».

– Monseigneur Sherlock ! Comment vous sentez-vous ?

Sherlock n'avait jamais aimé le médecin du château. Il comprenait pourquoi, désormais, maintenant qu'il avait connu le trou noir. De son air le plus aristocratique et le plus condescendant de sa collection, il répondit.

– Parfaitement bien. Je n'ai pas besoin de vos services. Disposez, maintenant.

C'était un ordre, et le médecin le comprit aussitôt. Il hésita cependant, guettant du regard l'approbation de la princesse, qui lui signifia du regard d'obéir à son frère. Avec une courbette, il obéit et quitta la pièce, entraînant dans son sillage les deux valets.

– Tu peux y aller aussi, grande sœur. Je vais bien. Tu ne voudrais pas manquer le bal !

Sherlock savait qu'il ne pouvait pas abuser ni Mycroft, ni Eurus. Ses aînés représentaient le seul mur infranchissable à ses talents de manipulateur, mais il pouvait cependant compter sur le goût de Eurus pour la fête et la danse. Elle était assurément la plus belle femme de la soirée, et le savait. Les hommes se pressaient à ses pieds, et elle en jouait avec la plus grande cruauté. Avoir été obligée de jouer les garde-malades pour son frère évanoui n'avait pas dû l'enchanter, et Sherlock lisait en elle comme un livre ouvert. Elle voulait retourner danser et séduire.

– Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Parade, Eurus. Il doit y avoir une bonne dizaine d'hommes qui attendent que tu leur brises le cœur.

– Et pas que le cœur, lâcha la jeune femme dans un rire cristallin à l'image de sa cruauté.

Sherlock lui renvoya un sourire aussi faux que lumineux, tandis qu'elle s'éloignait, réajustant le décolleté profond de sa robe. Des dizaines d'hommes attendaient sa sœur. Et logiquement, un devait l'attendre, lui. Il devait le trouver.

* * *

Il n'hésita pas vraiment longtemps. À peine sa sœur partie, il sauta à bas de son lit et se jeta à corps perdu dans une course à travers les couloirs de l'ancestral château qui l'avait vu grandir. Père et Mère n'avaient jamais vu d'un très bon œil que leur fils cadet traîne partout, mais Mycroft avait été réellement outré le jour où il avait appris que Sherlock s'infiltrait dans les cuisines, parmi le personnel. La colère de son frère aîné avait convaincu le jeune homme de recommencer aussi souvent que possible. Au point d'avoir, aujourd'hui, un plan parfait des lieux dans la tête, y compris les recoins sombres, les passages réservés aux valets, les pièces où aucun noble ne mettait les pieds.

Tout en courant dans les couloirs, engoncés dans ses vêtements de bal et la couronne qui pesait trop lourd sur sa tête (il ne savait même pas comment Mycroft faisait pour porter la sienne en permanence. Sherlock le soupçonnait de dormir avec. Voire d'être né avec, comme une extension de sa tête), il visualisait les couloirs et les pièces proches de la salle de bal.

Des voix et de la lumière filtraient en dessous d'une porte. Il prit dix secondes pour reprendre son souffle, et poussa le battant sans s'annoncer.

Les trois personnes dans la pièce sursautèrent aussitôt. Mais le bleu nuit rencontra le bleu glace, et rien n'avait d'importance. Les deux autres étaient des points de détail, de la menue valetaille dont il n'avait que faire.

– Avez-vous fini avec cet homme ? demanda-t-il de sa voix la plus aristocratique, celle dont il avait appris à user à loisir depuis qu'il avait réclamé (et obtenu) la tête d'un noble qui avait eu le malheur de ne pas être d'accord avec lui.

– Mon...Monseigneur, balbutia la jeune femme penchée sur le lit où reposait la seule chose qui comptait aux yeux de Sherlock.

– Si vous avez fini et qu'il n'a plus besoin de soins, je vous ordonne de retourner à vos postes. Cet homme m'a bousculé, et je me dois de le punir.

Sa voix glaciale et ses yeux dardant des éclairs firent frissonner la malheureuse servante, ainsi que le serviteur qui avait amené ici le blessé évanoui, pendant que le médecin de la cour et les nobles s'inquiétaient tous de la sécurité de Sherlock.

– Monseigneur, saluèrent-ils en s'inclinant profondément.

Ils contournèrent précautionneusement le Prince, et refermèrent derrière eux la porte. Il ne resta alors que Sherlock, redressé de toute sa hauteur, et l'homme blessé qui l'avait bousculé à cette fichue fête, et qu'il avait regardé dans les yeux. Qu'il regardait de nouveau dans les yeux. Le bleu nuit contre le bleu glace.

– Alors ? souffla l'autre d'un air amusé. Comment vas-tu me punir au juste ? Tu as vu, j'ai tenu ma promesse. Je ne suis pas un combattant !

Ses pupilles étincelaient d'amusement, et une seconde plus tard, la bouche de Sherlock ravageait celle de cet homme, laissant s'échouer sur ses lèvres le seul mot qui comptait, dans un gémissement de désir :

– John.

* * *

Leurs corps nus reposaient l'un contre l'autre dans le lit Princier. Sherlock s'amusait à dessiner les contours de ce corps qu'il connaissait par cœur et qu'il découvrait aujourd'hui pour la dernière fois. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le contempler, insistant sur le drôle de dessin formé par les grains de beauté sur le poignet gauche. John, qui peinait à retrouver une respiration correcte, gloussait doucement contre la caresse qui le chatouillait.

– Combien de temps avons-vous ? murmura Sherlock.

Le visage de son amant s'affaissa aussitôt de tristesse. Sherlock n'était pas capable de prédire le temps qui leur était alloué. John, en revanche, savait parfaitement l'évaluer, instinctivement. La douleur dans ses traits ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une seule chose. D'ici peu, tout cela serait fini.

– Profitons au maximum de nos deux jours ensemble, lui murmura John.

John ne se trompait jamais. Au matin du troisième jour passé ensemble dans les appartements princiers, prétextant une maladie le clouant au lit pour ne pas avoir à en bouger, Sherlock, Prince du Comté de Cumberland, était mort.

Quand la garde entra dans la pièce, John leur tendit ses mains avec un grand sourire. Être condamné à mort pour l'assassinat du Prince ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Il lui fallait mourir pour partir retrouver l'amour de sa vie.

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre : Egypte Antique - Thèbes - -1470 av JC_

 _Reviews, si le coeur vous en dit ? :)_


	3. 2 Décembre - Thèbes - -1470 av JC

_Merci pour votre accueil du premier chapitre ! Beaucoup d'entre vous n'ont pas encore tout compris... C'est normal, ça viendra ;) Certains ont déjà des propositions très proches de ce à quoi va ressembler cette histoire, qui se renouvelle à chaque chapitre... Mais y'en a une, elle a tout su en avant-première de quoi il en retournait, alors que j'en étais au balbutiement de l'écriture, hein ma Clélia ;p Je te dédicacerai le chapitre écrit chez toi dans ta cuisine x)_

 _Par contre, juste pour info, si vous voulez du joyeux, du gai, du mignon, du tendre... Bah ne restez pas ici. je vous assure. Et ne revenez pas avant le 25 décembre xD Parce que le gentil mignon, c'est pas du tout au programme de mon Calendrier, même si c'est Noël ! xD Allez plutôt lire celui de Mundachee et Mudomo, je suis sûre qu'il est nettement plus doux que le mien, qui est un concentré de sadisme et ce que l'humanité a fait de pire !_

 _Mais si vous êtes d'accord avec le sadique et que vous êtes encore là..._ _Bonne lecture ! :D_

 _(Faites attention aux dates ! On est revenus en arrière par rapport au premier chapitre !)_

 **2 Décembre – Egypte Antique – Thèbes – -1470 av. JC**

La chaleur de cette journée était écrasante, encore plus que d'habitude, mais cela n'empêchait pas John de courir à travers les couloirs du Palais. À l'âge de bientôt vingt-cinq ans, il était un médecin réputé, et il avait été appelé en urgence au Palais royal. Cela ne lui était jamais arrivé, jusqu'à hier. La cour possédait un attirail de médecins, aux spécialités diverses, sous les ordres du médecin-chef, médecin généraliste. Jusqu'alors, jamais il n'avait eu besoin de faire appel à quelqu'un d'extérieur.

Mais la petite princesse Néférouré, fille de la grande Reine Hatchepsout, était malade. Et l'un des médecins du Palais était un ancien ami de John, qui avait fait ses classes avec lui, avait suggéré de faire appel à lui pour obtenir un avis complémentaire. Les médecins de la cour étaient tous très compétents, mais John était spécialisé en maladie infantile.

Il avait été reçu la veille, par la grande Reine. Pharaon son époux brillait par son absence, mais cela n'avait rien changé. Derrière la femme magnifique, parée des plus beaux autours, John avait vu la Reine. Et avait compris toutes les rumeurs qui disaient que la fine fleur de l'Égypte était le Dieu incarné. Ils avaient raison. Qu'importait le Pharaon, Seigneur et Maître de l'Egypte, au pouvoir divin et incontesté. Le Dieu, c'était elle, il fallait être fou pour la décevoir. John était allé au temple juste après l'entretien, prier les Dieux de lui accorder la connaissance pour venir en aide à la petite princesse, et ne pas décevoir la maîtresse suprême de leur pays, sans quoi il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau.

Cela aurait dû probablement être l'évènement le plus important de la vie de John. Puis son univers avait basculé, lorsque la Reine l'avait congédié.

– Allez, maintenant. Je reçois mes architectes, désormais. Je veux édifier un temple pour ma fille, qu'elle contemplera et chérira, quand elle sera en âge.

John avait parfaitement compris le message sous-jacent : l'enfant ne devait pas mourir.

Mais c'était réellement quand il avait quitté la pièce, quand il avait franchi les immenses portes de la salle du Trône, que le monde avait changé d'axe. Les deux hommes qui y entraient après lui ne lui avaient jeté qu'un bref regard, mais cela avait suffi pour qu'il se sente mal. Il avait chancelé, la tête brutalement lourde et douloureuse, un voile noir devant les yeux.

Le souffle coupé par la douleur, il s'était raccroché à une colonne pour ne pas tomber, et il avait senti posés sur lui les regards suspicieux des gardes. John avait tenu bon. S'il s'effondrait là maintenant, la Reine Hatchepsout ne lui ferait sans doute pas confiance pour soigner sa fille. Un médecin malade n'inspirait pas confiance !

Alors il avait tenu bon, repoussant la douleur et l'obscurité qui envahissait ses yeux. Lentement mais sûrement, au bout de plusieurs heures, la souffrance avait reflué, et il avait récupéré sa lucidité. Et avec elle, un pan enfoui de sa mémoire.

Il devait le retrouver. Parce que _le compte à rebours a commencé._

* * *

C'était pourquoi le lendemain, après avoir examiné la petite fille royale, à l'heure de la sieste où tout le Palais s'engourdissait sous la chaleur, il courait à travers les couloirs.

– Le quartier des architectes du Temple de la Princesse Néférouré ? demanda-t-il à un valet, une fois parvenu à proximité.

Le jeune garçon haussa les épaules. Il ne savait pas. John n'osait pas prononcer le nom qu'il cherchait, et qui enflait dans sa gorge. Il ne se sentait pas autorisé à le prononcer tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas revu. John insista, lui décrivit l'homme qu'il cherchait. Le regard de l'esclave s'illumina lorsqu'il mentionna les yeux clairs, plus bleus que le ciel d'été. Et, avec emphase, lui indiqua une direction.

John n'hésita pas et reprit sa course, jusqu'à parvenir aux appartements mentionnés. Il ne chercha pas à se présenter ou se faire annoncer. Il pénétra dans la pièce, et retint son souffle.

Le bleu nuit rencontra le bleu glace, et il sut.

– Sherlock... murmura John, le cœur à l'agonie.

Mais l'architecte en face de lui ne sembla pas, dans un premier temps, le reconnaître. Il se prit cependant la tête dans ses mains, laissant échapper un gémissement de douleur. John, mû par une habitude qu'il ne connaissait pas, se précipita vers lui, le prit dans ses bras, cherchant à atténuer sa souffrance de par sa seule présence.

– Je suis là, Sherlock, souffla-t-il, serrant contre lui l'autre homme.

– John, lui répondit l'architecte dans un murmure.

Et le médecin se sentit de nouveau complet, entier, bercé dans l'étreinte d'un homme qu'il n'avait jamais vu de toute sa vie, mais qu'il connaissait pourtant par cœur. Ils restèrent serrés l'un contre l'autre un moment, sans rien dire, se contentant de se regarder bêtement, d'écouter les battements de cœur irréguliers de l'autre, avant que John n'ose franchir le stade de non-retour. Ses lèvres trouvèrent celles de son amant, tandis que ses yeux se fermèrent pour mieux apprécier les sensations.

Un profond sentiment de retour chez soi envahit le médecin tandis que les lèvres jumelles répondaient à son baiser, de manière d'abord douce, puis de plus en plus voraces. Une partie de l'esprit de John voulait parler, essayer de comprendre les sentiments qui l'étreignaient et qui étaient dénués de sens, si on y pensait logiquement. L'autre partie éclipsa tout le reste, et il approfondit le baiser, dévorant la bouche consentante, insinuant sa langue pour venir chercher celle de son compagnon, tandis que sa main, elle, s'insinuait sous les vêtements de l'architecte.

L'avantage des pagnes et des toges drapés qu'ils portaient tous les deux, était que cela se défaisait rapidement. En quelques minutes à peine, le lin froissé s'étalait par terre, et les bijoux étaient ôtés, provoquant des doux bruits de tintinnabulement en tombant. Quand, enfin, leurs corps nus s'épousèrent l'un contre l'autre, John fut de nouveau assailli par cette violente sensation de retour chez soi, d'habitude. Sa langue vint se poser naturellement contre la gorge de son amant. Dessinant lentement, sans en avoir conscience, la forme particulière que formait les grains de beauté de son amant à cet endroit-là.

Sans en avoir conscience, l'architecte saisit le poignet gauche de John, caressant la peau tendre marquée par une légère constellation similaire.

Quand leurs corps, embrasés par un feu qu'ils ne maîtrisaient pas, se murmurant des mots qui n'auraient pas dû avoir du sens dans cet univers où ils ignoraient tout de l'autre, s'unirent enfin, John se mit soudain à pleurer. Ce n'était pas de la douleur. Ce n'était pas du plaisir. C'était l'absolue certitude que dans cinq jours, tout cela allait leur être violemment arraché.

* * *

– Est-ce que tu comprends quelque chose ? demanda timidement John, nu contre son amant, au fond de son lit, une fois remis de leurs émotions.

– Non, avoua Sherlock, l'aveu semblant le brûler.

– Moi non plus. Je ne te connais pas. Je ne t'ai jamais vu. Mais je t'aime.

Il n'avait aucun doute à prononcer ces mots, dont ils ne doutaient pas. Ils les avaient murmurés mille fois à l'oreille de l'autre.

– Je t'aime aussi, répondit l'architecte, de manière automatique, mais néanmoins passionnée. Mais je n'arrive pas à me défaire de cette sensation de te connaître, toi, mais d'ignorer tout de qui tu es. Je sais... je sais qui tu es en tant que personne. Je connais ton corps. Tes émotions. Tes pulsions. Ton sens de la justice. Ton besoin de protéger le monde entier. La nécessité vitale de conserver une énergie dans ta vie, pour lui donner du sens... Je connais ton nom.

– Mais j'ignore tout de toi. De ton passé, de ta famille, de ton métier, de ce que tu fais. Je pourrais reconnaître ta voix entre mille, mais je ne l'avais jamais entendue avant aujourd'hui.

Le médecin se redressa, faisant face à son amant, le bleu nuit contre le bleu glace, et de nouveau cette sensation l'étreignit.

– Et je sais que tu vas mourir. Ou que je vais mourir, je ne sais pas.

Sherlock sursauta, surpris.

– Mourir ? Pourquoi ?

Le médecin secoua la tête de dénégation.

– Aucune idée. Je le sais. Je le sens. Comme tout le reste. Comme si se rencontrer, c'était notre destin... pour mieux mourir ?

– Ça n'a aucun sens.

– Parce que se connaître sans s'être jamais rencontrés, tu trouves que ça en a ? répliqua-t-il sarcastiquement.

Et en le disant, il savait déjà comment Sherlock allait réagir. Il ne se trompa pas. Un sourire étira les lèvres fines de son compagnon, adoucissant le visage arrogant et taillé à la serpe, les pommettes hautes et acérées.

– Ce n'est pas faux, reconnut-il. De quoi tu te souviens ? Enfin, si souvenir est le bon terme.

John hocha la tête. Lui aussi aurait employé ce mot. Il avait des images précises dans la tête, qui semblaient appartenir à une autre existence, mais qui étaient à la fois les siennes, comme une réminiscence d'un passé dont il ignorait tout.

– De toi. Partout. Tout le temps. De l'herbe verte à perte de vue, aussi.

Sherlock grimaça.

– Aucun indice sur ce qui pourrait nous intéresser. Savoir comment on en est arrivé là.

– Non. Toi non plus ?

– Non. Je ne comprends même pas où nous pourrions être, cela ne ressemble en rien à l'Égypte, ou aux terres et aux peuples qui nous entourent !

John n'avait pas besoin de le regarder pour deviner qu'il était furieux contre lui-même. Sherlock haïssait ne pas comprendre. Il le savait. Sherlock était, avait été, cultivé, et le plus intelligent d'eux deux. John l'acceptait. S'il ne savait pas, le médecin n'avait aucune chance de le savoir. Il n'essayait même pas. Il n'avait jamais quitté l'Égypte. Il était même né et avait grandi à Thèbes, et n'avait jamais franchi les frontières de la capitale. Les images dansant devant ses yeux tenaient plutôt du délire, selon lui. L'Égypte ne pouvait pas ressembler à cela. C'était impossible.

– Est-ce vraiment si important, au final ? Je ne sais pas qui tu es, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de t'aimer. Autant en profiter, non ?

Sherlock n'était manifestement pas d'accord avec cela. Mais il céda aux yeux bleu nuit de son amant, et l'embrassa délicatement, comme une promesse. Quelle importance cela pouvait-il avoir de ne pas savoir d'où leur venait ses étranges pensées qui les poussaient l'un vers l'autre. Il avait tout le temps du monde pour le découvrir et en profiter.

* * *

Les jours suivants se passèrent dans une brume étrange. John assurait le suivi de la petite Néférouré, qui allait de mieux en mieux. La grande Reine avait convoqué le médecin, et l'avait personnellement remercié, l'enjoignant à poursuivre ses efforts et à guérir complètement l'enfant atteinte de coliques.

John s'occupait de ses patients, également, et le soir venu, retrouvait l'architecte de la Reine. Ils partageaient alors discussions, disputes, et leur couche. Comme s'il en avait toujours été ainsi. Comme si cela était parfaitement normal. Sherlock détestait avoir tort, et n'hésitait pas à le faire savoir haut et fort. John n'aimait pas qu'on l'empêche d'exprimer son point de vue. Ils se disputaient presque autant qu'ils s'aimaient, animés par les mêmes pulsions.

* * *

Au soir du cinquième jour, John marchait d'un pas guilleret en direction de la chambre de son amant, quand il entendit deux servantes murmurer, catastrophées, comme si le plus grand malheur du monde venait de s'abattre sur le Palais. Chemin faisant, les rumeurs enflaient, et les bruits allaient bon train, sans que John n'en comprenne un mot.

Sherlock, qui savait toujours tout, n'était pas dans ses appartements pour l'éclairer sur cette drôle de situation. Perplexe, car être en retard n'était pas le genre de l'architecte, John se mit en quête de son amant à travers les couloirs. Il ne le trouva pas. En revanche, il tomba sur son confrère médecin, qui l'avait recommandé pour le traitement de la Princesse Royale.

– Peux-tu me dire ce qui se passe ici ? Je ne croise que des gens bouleversés.

– Ne sais-tu pas ? Le temple de la Princesse Néférouré... Il y a eu un accident, alors que les architectes de notre Reine inspectaient les travaux. Hékay est gravement blessé, tous les médecins sont à son chevet, mais Horus l'appelle inexorablement.

– Et l'autre ? murmura John d'une voix blanche, le visage pâle et une sueur glacée le long de l'échine.

– Sherlock ? Anubis l'a accueilli dans son royaume immédiatement. Il n'a pas souffert, et les embaumeurs sont à l'œuvre.

John ne répondit rien. Cinq jours s'étaient écoulés, et l'amour de sa vie était mort, comme il l'avait prédit.

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre : Rome Antique – Capoue – -380 av. JC_

 _Reviews, si le coeur vous en dit ? :)_


	4. 3 décembre - Capoue - -380 av JC

_Héhéhé, vous commencez à comprendre où on va ! Alors oui, niveau joyeuseté pour Noël, on est très très loin, mais hé, promis, ça se terminera bien ;p_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 **3 Décembre – Rome Antique – Capoue – -380 av. JC**

– Stop ! On arrête là pour aujourd'hui ! Rentrez-vous !

La voix de leur doctor arrêta net les combats dans la cour d'entraînement. Une partie de John en fut frustrée. Il aurait aimé continuer à se battre, frapper, sentir la sueur couler le long de son corps, et faire quelque chose de sa vie. L'autre part de lui était simplement épuisée et n'aspirait qu'au repos.

– John, au massage ! lui cria la voix de son doctor. Tu dois être présentable pour ce soir !

Il grimaça. Il n'avait pas envie d'être présentable. Pourtant, il le devait, pour le plaisir de son seigneur et maître. John pouvait bien être le rétiaire le plus connu, puissant et invaincu du ludus impérial de Capoue, il n'en restait pas moins un esclave, enchaîné au bon pouvoir de son maître, Maximus. L'homme n'était pas spécialement bon ou mauvais. Il était un maître, et ses gladiateurs combattaient pour son bon plaisir.

Avec un bref signe de tête à leur entraîneur, John quitta l'arène, conscient qu'il n'avait pas le droit de se plaindre. Il n'avait jamais rien vécu d'autre que cette vie, et il était au plus haut de la hiérarchie des gladiateurs. Son doctor le respectait, son maître l'estimait pour l'argent qu'il rapportait. Il aurait pu mourir mille fois, depuis des années, mais il s'en était toujours sorti avec des blessures superficielles. Même celle de son épaule gauche, qui aurait pu être très grave, n'avait finalement laissé qu'un entrelacs de peau blanche et boursouflée en guise de cicatrice.

Il était bien traité, disposait d'un confort que beaucoup lui enviaient, avait le droit à de nombreux avantages, une vie privée, il faisait partie de l'un des ludus les plus prestigieux du pays, et nombre de jeunes femmes l'adulaient.

Pour un gladiateur, il avait la belle vie. Pour un homme, il avait des chaînes à ses pieds et ses poignets.

– Salut, John.

Le jeune homme adressa un bref sourire à l'esclave noir, et généralement muet, qui allait se charger de lui, et de ses muscles éreintés par le combat. Comparé à cet homme, il n'avait vraiment aucune raison de se plaindre. John avait le droit de parler, lui au moins. L'esclave s'autorisait à faire la conversation à John, parce qu'il savait que ce dernier ne dirait rien. Mais sinon, il préférait rester muet pour ne pas provoquer l'ire de ses maîtres.

– Un traitement de roi, aujourd'hui ! commenta le masseur, tandis que le gladiateur se déshabillait.

– Comme le trophée habituel que je suis, tacla John.

Au fond de lui, il était finalement content. Sa peau tannée par le soleil était couverte de poussière, et un bain chaud et fumant l'attendait dans les thermes privés de son maître, avant de pouvoir profiter des mains expertes de l'esclave qui délasserait ses muscles et assouplirait ses articulations.

– Tu ne devrais pas dire ce genre de choses.

– Je sais.

Le penser était déjà une offense à son maître, mais le dire à voix haute était d'autant plus risqué. Mais John connaissait son interlocuteur depuis tout petit, et il savait qu'il n'avait rien à craindre d'un homme qui l'aimait comme un père. Et pas comme son véritable père, qui l'avait vendu à l'arène et Maximus, vingt ans auparavant.

– Tu as bien besoin de te détendre, commenta l'homme avec un sourire. Allez viens, il te faut être en forme pour ce soir.

Maximus, seigneur et maître, donnait une réception de la ludus impérial de Capoue, ce soir-là. Comme toujours, il y aurait beaucoup trop de vin, de miel, de mets raffinés, des danseuses, des musiciens. Ce ne serait pas une orgie, mais une démonstration de tout le pouvoir de maître Maximus. Et John savait bien qu'il était le trophée préféré de maître Maximus.

* * *

Il entra dans l'arène en souriant à son ami mirmillon, qui combattrait avec lui ce soir-là pour le plaisir de leurs spectateurs, les invités de leur maître. Ils ne feraient pas semblant, mais ne chercheraient pas à se faire mal non plus. Ce n'était pas Rome, et ce n'était pas un combat à mort, juste un divertissement où leurs corps lustrés d'huile étaient l'attraction principale. John savait à quoi il ressemblait, pour son maître et ses invités.

John porta le premier coup, heurta dans un bruit sourd le bouclier de son adversaire. Il entendit déjà les vivats de la foule. Il s'autorisa un bref sourire sous son masque de métal, et d'un clignement de paupières, sut que le mirmillon pensait de même : s'ils étaient déjà comblés par un bref coup porté avec très peu de force, ils seraient faciles à contenter, et le spectacle serait vite fini sans trop de dégâts.

Un éclat de connivence alluma leurs pupilles. Ce serait encore plus facile et rapide qu'un entraînement.

* * *

John avait gagné, et il saluait son public, vautré sur des sofas autour de l'arène, qui applaudissait à tout rompre. Il ne retirait aucune fierté de cette victoire, puisque son ami avait simplement cédé de plus en plus facilement à ses coups pour abréger le combat. Il avait ensuite demandé grâce, et la foule amusée, comme dans un vrai combat et non un divertissement privé, avait accepté qu'il vive. Il était sorti sous les hourras de la foule conquise, tandis que John saluait respectueusement son public.

Il termina par son maître. Maximus était levé, grand et blond, un sourire fier sur le visage. Autour de lui, il y avait un homme que John ne connaissait pas, mais qui semblait plus influent que tous les invités qu'avait pu recevoir le maître durant toute sa vie. Une femme, plus magnifique que toutes celles que John avait vues dans sa vie, se tenait à ses côtés. Un jeune homme, sans doute un peu plus jeune que John, était là également. John eut le malheur de croiser son regard, se faisant foudroyer par deux pupilles dont il ne percevait même pas la couleur, à cette distance.

John se sentit chanceler, vrillé par le regard. Il tituba, mal à l'aise. La foule, heureusement, ne sembla pas s'apercevoir de son mal-être. Maître Maximus discutait avec son invité. Seul John et le jeune inconnu ne se lâchaient pas des yeux.

Tout aussi brusquement que la douleur avait commencé, elle reflua quand l'inconnu se détourna, attirant l'attention de Maximus, et lui murmurant quelques mots à l'oreille. John détourna le regard à son tour, quittant l'arène de sable d'un pas lourd et pesant. Il se sentait nauséeux, envahi d'une sueur glacée. Il voulait dormir et oublier.

– John, le maître te réclame.

À peine avait-il franchi le seuil que la voix de son doctor résonnait, faisant tomber un couperet sur ses envies de tranquillité.

– Non, gémit-il, désespéré.

– Rends-toi présentable et va.

Il n'y avait aucun moyen de désobéir à son maître. Alors John ôta sa tenue de combat, et revêtit la toge simple qui le désignait comme à peine plus qu'un esclave.

* * *

– Maître Maximus, vous m'avez demandé ? salua-t-il respectueusement en s'approchant de son maître.

L'homme, qui avait une stature impressionnante debout, n'était qu'un amateur d'orgie une fois couché. John n'avait du respect pour son propriétaire que lorsqu'il était debout.

– Oui, John. Viens ici. Tu as beaucoup impressionné nos invités prestigieux, aujourd'hui. Ils voulaient te rencontrer.

D'un large signe de la main, il désigna les trois personnes à l'aura puissante que John avait aperçu auparavant. Une femme, un homme... et le jeune inconnu au regard perçant. Le bleu nuit rencontra le bleu glace. John trembla.

– En fait, je ne veux pas le voir. Je veux l'acheter. Dès ce soir, il sera mien.

La voix était celle du plus jeune. Ils faisaient tous partie de la même famille, à voir leurs traits semblables, et pourtant ils furent tous surpris de la voix glaciale et n'admettant pas la réplique du jeune homme. Il ne regardait même pas Maximus, mais se contentait de fixer John, qui continuait de frissonner.

– Il n'est pas à vendre, répliqua Maximus, se redressant.

– Ce n'était pas une question. Votre prix sera le mien.

– Sherlock... tenta d'intervenir l'autre homme (son frère ?).

– IL n'est PAS à VENDRE ! tonna Maximus, qui avait déjà manifestement abusé du bon vin.

John, crucifié sur place, ne put que rester spectateur de la scène qui suivait. Sherlock, sans jamais se départir de son calme, et de sa voix glaciale, contrait les mots de son interlocuteur, faisait des propositions, tournait en ridicule l'homme puissant à qui appartenait John, lequel s'était levé, chancelait, la tête tournant à cause du vin.

Et ils débattaient de John. Comme s'il n'avait été qu'un objet entre eux, un objet sans le droit de parole. Car après tout, c'était ce qu'il était.

– Très bien. Dans ce cas, je vous rachète sa dette. Combien ?

La dernière phrase du jeune noble arrogant acheva d'asphyxier John. Comme tous les gladiateurs, il rêvait d'un affranchissement, et en ce qui le concernait, le rêve était tangible. Il avait gagné, à la sueur de son front, suffisamment de victoires pour, dans peu de temps, revendiquer ce but ultime.

Et contre une telle proposition, Maximus ne pouvait rien. Il s'apprêtait d'ailleurs à balbutier, à accepter.

– NON ! s'insurgea John, oublieux de sa position. JE REFUSE ! JE GAGNERAI SEUL MA LIBERTÉ ET JE NE DEVRAI RIEN À PERSONNE !

Son coup d'éclat surprit tout le monde. Maximus lui promit une punition. Le jeune noble arrogant décréta brutalement qu'il en avait assez et se retira dans ses appartements. John fut congédié de la fête.

* * *

Une fois mis à la porte, sommé de retourner dans ses appartements, il ne réfléchit pas, et fit demi-tour, s'enfonça dans l'immense villa de son maître.

Il en connaissait les recoins par cœur. Il connaissait les quartiers des invités les plus prestigieux. De la lumière filtrait sous une porte, et il entra sans réfléchir, persuadé qu'il avait raison.

Sherlock ne sursauta même pas à son entrée, couché sur un lit, son air aristocratique seyant à la perfection son visage taillé dans le marbre.

– Comment as-tu pu oser me faire ça ? siffla John. M'acheter ? Où est l'égalité entre nous ?

Ses revendications n'avaient de sens que pour lui... et pour Sherlock, qui ne parut pas offensé une seule seconde du ton avec lequel lui parlait un homme qui lui était inférieur, et qu'il venait de rencontrer.

– Je refusais de te laisser entre ses sales pattes ! Tu es à moi ! siffla le jeune homme, le visage déformé par la colère.

– Ça ne te donnait pas le droit de vouloir m'acheter !

– Évidemment que si !

– Non !

– Si ! Je refuse qu'il te touche !

La colère de Sherlock exsudait par tous les pores de sa peau, et John éclata soudain de rire, comprenant la raison de l'ire du jeune homme qu'il connaissait par cœur sans jamais l'avoir vu.

– Il ne me possède pas dans ce sens-là. Ce corps est vierge, et il t'appartient tout entier, comme la dernière fois, et la fois d'avant.

Tout à leur dispute absurde, et impossible entre deux hommes de leur classe sociale respective, ils s'étaient rapprochés, debout au milieu de la pièce, Sherlock dominant John par sa taille, John compensant avec ses muscles saillants sous l'encolure de sa toge.

– Vraiment ? À moi ? Comme avant ? Comme toujours ? Comme pour toujours ?

– Vraiment, assura John.

Et dans un mouvement instinctif, il posa la main sur le cou de son amant, là où il venait de découvrir quelques étranges grains de beauté. Les doigts de Sherlock se refermèrent sur son poignet gauche, et une immense chaleur grandit dans le corps du gladiateur. Une seconde plus tard, leurs lèvres, désespérées et affamées, entraient en collision et se perdaient les unes dans les autres.

Leurs mains, enfiévrées, partirent à la conquête de leurs corps.

– D'accord, je ne t'achèterai pas. Mais tu dois gagner ta liberté.

– Encore quelques combats. Je serais libre. De te rejoindre. D'être avec toi pour l'éternité, promit John.

* * *

Sherlock, sur le point de laisser son amant repartir de sa chambre au petit matin, ne put s'empêcher d'hésiter et de le retenir par le poignet, anxieux. Le bleu nuit rencontra le bleu glace, et les sentiments dévorants qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre depuis, leur semblait-il, la nuit des temps, les brûlèrent un bref instant. Le compte à rebours a commencé, et il craignait tant que l'éternité n'existe pas, pour eux.

– L'éternité, vraiment ?

– Vraiment, promit John en lui volant un baiser.

Il y avait eu trois combats, tous plus dantesques les uns que les autres. John avait franchi les étapes les unes après les autres. Sherlock était confiant. Il n'en restait plus qu'un, et John lui avait promis l'éternité. Il ne se serait pas trompé sur ça. Tout à fait à son aise, il s'installa confortablement dans la loge impériale, à côté de leur empereur, dans les immenses arènes de Rome, et applaudit poliment l'entrée des gladiateurs, confiant.

Sa vie bascula une minute plus tard, quand le sable blanc de l'arène se tâcha de rouge vermillon, une longue traînée presque irréelle, qui ne tarda pas à former une flaque, alors que lentement, le corps de John chutait en avant, empalé sur une épée. Sherlock ne pouvait que rester spectateur, de la mort de l'amour de sa vie.

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre : Alexandrie – -150 av. JC_

 _Reviews, si le coeur vous en dit ? :)_


	5. 4 Décembre - Alexandrie - -150 av JC

_Vous avez à peu près tous compris le concept, maintenant, donc on continue ! J'espère que ça ne vous lassera pas, on a plusieurs millénaires à couvrir par des évènements plus ou moins marquants (et plus ou moins joyeux xD) avec nos deux loustics qui se perdent et se retrouvent ! Le choix des époques est parfaitement aléatoire et selon mon bon vouloir. Et pour répondre, le premier chapitre était "in situ" (XIIe siècle) pour mieux vous perdre, ensuite on est reparti à l'origine (Egypte Antique), et partir de là, on va dérouler l'ordre chronologique jusqu'au chapitre final qui se déroule de nos jours, est très très long, et on verra bien s'ils surmontent la malédiction à ce moment là... ;p_

 _(Et oui, je le répète, lisez les notes d'auteur, c'est un Calendrier triste parce que Noël, la joie, le mignon, le choupi, le tendre, c'pas mon truc ;p Là on part sur 24 jours de souffraaaaaance xD)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 **4 Décembre – Alexandrie – -150 avant JC**

– La Terre est ronde.

Sherlock se retint à grand peine de hausser un sourcil désabusé, et se contenta de présenter son visage le plus neutre et poli possible à son maître, Ératosthène. Oui, la Terre était ronde. Elle était aussi hélio-centrée, mais tout le monde semblait s'en moquer totalement, et ne pas vouloir le croire. Sherlock n'avait pas envie de convaincre des idiots qu'il était plus intelligent qu'eux (parce qu'il était plus intelligent qu'eux, c'était un fait avéré que nul ne pouvait nier), alors il ne disait rien. Mais si même son maître à penser se mettait à débiter de tels poncifs, Sherlock n'était pas certain qu'il y survivrait.

Il avait décidé de devenir l'apprenti de Maître Ératosthène parce que ce dernier avait des travaux ambitieux, et une intelligence au-dessus de la moyenne. Sherlock, sous couvert d'être un étudiant sage et attentif, avait réussi, par ses tours de manipulation habituels, à lui faire comprendre que non, son apprenti n'avait jamais tort. Sherlock n'avait pas envie de recommencer à se faire obéir de quelqu'un d'autre. Ce n'était pas forcément compliqué, mais c'était un processus long et pénible, pour réussir à se faire obéir tout en donnant l'illusion à l'autre qu'il avait le pouvoir. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de tout recommencer, mais le déranger pour de telles banalités inintéressantes, c'était vraiment barbant.

– Je veux dire, bien sûr que la Terre est ronde. Tu le sais, je le sais, aucun de nous n'en doute. Mais je veux la mesurer.

Voilà qui devenait beaucoup plus intéressant. Sherlock n'y avait jamais songé, mais le défi pouvait se révéler captivant, voire même suffisamment ardu pour occuper son cerveau quelques temps. Sherlock détestait s'ennuyer.

– Mesurer quoi, maître ? demanda-t-il humblement. La circonférence ? Le diamètre ? La surface ? Avec quelle méthode ?

Il ne feignait pas l'intérêt, et son maître le savait. Il était capable de détecter lorsque son apprenti lui répondait par politesse, et quand il attirait son attention. Cette fois, il avait réussi son pari.

– La circonférence. Et il va nous falloir du temps, l'expérience doit être prête pour le solstice d'été.

– Oh, bien sûr. Pour utiliser l'ombre du soleil à plusieurs endroits et les mesurer, devina Sherlock. Il nous faudra des gnomons. Où allons-nous les placer ?

Ératosthène sourit. Son pari était très ambitieux, mais avec l'aide et l'intérêt de son jeune apprenti, il était sûr de réussir. Il n'avait pas vu d'esprit plus brillant que le jeune homme depuis toujours. Il était clair qu'il méritait mieux qu'être apprenti, mais c'était tout ce que sa jeunesse pouvait lui offrir pour l'instant. Il avait à peine quinze ans, et déjà Ératosthène pouvait lui prédire un avenir plus brillant et lumineux que les étoiles.

* * *

Comme prévu, Sherlock avait adoré le projet de son maître, et il avait travaillé d'arrache-pied sur les calculs potentiels, les mesures à faire, et la pertinence des relevés durant les quelques semaines qui les séparaient du solstice. La grande bibliothèque d'Alexandrie l'avait accueilli des jours durant, et bien des nuits également, malgré les réprimandes de son maître, à la tête du vénérable bâtiment, par ordre du Pharaon Ptolémée III.

Il fallait désormais le mettre en œuvre, et pour cela, il fallait un homme à chaque endroit qu'il avait établi.

Sherlock s'était opposé à Ératosthène sur ce point, trouvant que deux villes, cela faisait trop peu.

– Il suffit de deux points pour tracer une droite, Sherlock, avait asséné son maître.

– Mais trois points permettent de gagner en précision.

– À ce compte-là, quatre seraient encore meilleurs. Et ne parlons pas de cinq, six, etc. On ne peut pas, Sherlock. Plus nous aurons de points, de villes, de relevés à faire, plus nous devrons déléguer la tâche de mesure sans pouvoir superviser les choses, car les Dieux ne nous ont pas bénis du don d'ubiquité. Alors certes, d'un point de vue mathématique, nous gagnerons sans doute en efficacité, mais notre analyse se retrouverait fragilisée par le nombre d'interventions humaines.

Sherlock n'avait rien eu à répondre à cela, et il n'avait pas eu gain de cause. Son maître avait raison en ce qui concernant l'humain. Sherlock ne faisait aucunement confiance aux autres êtres humains.

Mais pourtant, il allait devoir s'en coltiner un durant les prochaines heures, et il en souffrait intérieurement par avance.

* * *

Son maître et lui avaient établi de prendre une mesure à Alexandrie, et maître Ératosthène, plus vieux (et ne pouvant quitter la gestion de sa bibliothèque) y resterait. Cela impliquait que c'était à Sherlock de se rendre à Syène et de parcourir les quelques cinq milliers de stades[1] qui séparaient les deux villes. Et qu'il ne pouvait pas le faire seul. Leur analyse nécessitait de savoir avec précision la distance entre les deux villes, et ils se devaient de la mesurer.

D'un commun accord, ils avaient choisi le pas de chameau. Sherlock détestait ces sales bêtes, qui semblaient toujours se moquer de lui, et refusaient de lui obéir, mais il fallait reconnaître que la régularité de leurs pas était fiable. Ils étaient en outre capables de parcourir des très longues distances sans se fatiguer ni ralentir, et pouvaient suivre le bord du Nil pour rejoindre Syène dans le temps imparti.

Alors Sherlock attendait l'éleveur de chameau qui allait faire le trajet avec lui, et il appréhendait déjà. Passer plusieurs jours avec un idiot n'était pas des plus réjouissant, d'autant qu'il ne pourra être exclusivement concentré que sur le comptage des pas de chameaux, et rien d'autre, et il connaissait les vicissitudes des humains, qui essaieraient de faire la conversation, et cela l'ennuyait d'avance.

– Bonjour.

Sherlock releva la tête en entendant une voix chaude et douce le saluer. Le bleu nuit croisa le bleu glace, et toutes les barrières de Sherlock, qu'il avait passé sa jeune vie à ériger autour de lui, volèrent en éclats. Le reste du monde avait commencé. Le compte à rebours a commencé.

L'éleveur de chameau était beaucoup plus âgé que la logique aurait voulu. Plus âgé que Sherlock, plus âgé que Sherlock s'y serait attendu, si toutefois il avait pu s'en souvenir avant, et non être surpris ainsi. Ses yeux plus bleus que le ciel d'été sous la pleine lune, ses cheveux couleur paille, et son sourire, en revanche, n'avait pas changé.

Sherlock avait pu lire dans ses prunelles que lui aussi savait. Lui aussi savait. Tout son corps, sa main tendue, geste avorté rapidement en direction de Sherlock, le hurlait.

Mais ils n'avaient rien pu dire, rien pu SE dire, pas pu se toucher. Ératosthène était là, au point de départ, et il avait fallu prendre la route.

– Je dois compter les pas, murmura Sherlock, comme une excuse. Je ne peux pas te parler.

Son ton, d'habitude assassin et puissant, était misérable et suppliant. Suppliant que cet homme le comprenne et ne lui fasse pas défaut.

– D'accord. Aucun problème, Sherlock.

Son sourire et ses yeux compréhensifs avaient éclairé l'univers bien plus efficacement que le soleil.

Ils avaient cheminé toute la journée, le long du Nil. Le décor avait été magnifique, à suivre la courbe du soleil, dans le silence le plus total, seulement rythmé par le pas des chameaux, lents et réguliers. Sherlock avait eu toutes les peines du monde à se concentrer sur sa tâche. Il ne devait surtout pas perdre le fil du comptage qu'il effectuait, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de régulièrement jeter des coups d'œil à son silencieux partenaire de route. Pas à un seul instant, il n'avait ouvert la bouche. Il avait respecté le silence, contemplé Sherlock et le paysage, et respecté le parfait silence dont Sherlock avait besoin.

Désormais, ils bivouaquaient tous les deux, au bord du fleuve, Sherlock ayant noté scrupuleusement la mesure de cette première journée, et l'endroit exact où s'était arrêté l'animal de mesure.

Désormais, ils étaient seuls tous les deux, libre de tout et de parler, mais Sherlock n'arrivait pas à sortir un mot, la gorge bloquée par l'angoisse.

– C'est tout ce que tu as à me dire depuis tout ce temps ? se moqua doucement l'homme en voyant le jeune apprenti bouche ouverte, sans en sortir un son.

Ses yeux riaient et son sourire en disait long.

– John...

– Tu te souviens de mon nom. C'est déjà un bon point.

– Tu m'as tellement manqué, gémit Sherlock.

– Oh, Sherlock.

Il n'était plus question de retenue, et le jeune homme se jeta dans les bras de son aîné, s'y blottissant immédiatement, retrouvant subitement des sensations qu'il pensait perdues, et qu'en réalité, il n'avait jamais connues.

– Tu n'aimes pas les mensonges, alors n'en dis pas, le réprimanda John. Je ne t'ai pas manqué, car logiquement, tu ne savais pas que j'existais, avant que tu ne me voies aujourd'hui. Je le sais, parce qu'il en va de même pour moi.

Sherlock savait qu'il avait raison. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'existence d'un éleveur de chameau aux yeux bleus avant ce matin, et ce qu'il ignorait ne pouvait pas lui manquer. Pourtant, dès l'instant où son regard avait croisé le sien, la sensation de manque l'avait saisi, violemment.

– Je ne crois pas que le mot logiquement s'applique pour nous, et à notre situation.

– C'est vrai.

– Et tu m'as vraiment manqué, avoua Sherlock à mi-voix, peu habitué à se montrer si vulnérable et sentimental.

– À moi aussi, lui répondit doucement John en resserrant son étreinte autour de lui.

Sherlock se débattit, brisa le cocon confortable des bras qui le tenaient, se redressa, tendit ses lèvres, offrit son cœur, son corps, implorant pour ce dont il avait besoin.

– Non, le repoussa John.

Physiquement, les bras tendus, l'homme tint Sherlock à distance, les yeux flamboyant de résolution. La douleur du rejet se répandit comme un poison dans les veines du jeune érudit.

– Tu es trop jeune, Sherlock. Quel âge as-tu ? T'es un gamin.

Ledit gamin ouvrit la bouche pour protester, la langue acide et la verve prête à bondir dans la bataille.

– Et oui, tu es toujours aussi intelligent et magnifique et merveilleux, le coupa John. T'as toujours été un génie, t'es toujours un génie, je n'en doute pas. Mais t'as quoi, quinze ans ? J'en ai plus du double. Je ne peux pas faire ça. Je refuse de te faire ça.

– J'en ai envie, répliqua Sherlock, buté.

– Moi aussi, lui répondit John, la voix grave et lourde de désir, faisant se dresser les poils de l'échine de Sherlock. Crois-moi, je ne veux rien de plus que retrouver ton corps sous le mien en plus de te retrouver toi, mais je ne le ferai pas. Et puis...

Sherlock fronça les sourcils. S'il n'était pas d'accord avec la décision de son ancien amant de le tenir physiquement loin de lui, il le connaissait cependant par cœur et savait qu'il y avait quelque chose d'important.

– Quoi ? interrogea-t-il, impérieux.

L'ombre du sourire qui s'ourla sur les lèvres de John firent tressauter son cœur. De toute évidence, son arrogance traversait leurs existences et se retrouvait régulièrement, et plaisait à son amant.

– Et puis je ne perçois pas de date de fin. Ça me paraît important, n'est-ce pas ?

Il avait soudain toute l'attention de Sherlock.

Ils avaient passé la soirée à discuter de ce dont ils se souvenaient de l'étrangeté de cette situation, des similitudes et des bizarreries. Ils n'étaient pas sûrs de se souvenir de toutes les existences durant lesquelles ils s'étaient trouvés, réunis, et perdus peu après. Ils s'accordaient à dire qu'il pouvait exister des milliers d'existence sans aucune rencontre, et donc sans libération de leur mémoire.

Mais ils se souvenaient cependant de la capacité étrange de John à percevoir la date de fin, immuable, qui ponctuait systématiquement leurs vies. Or cette fois, John ne percevait rien. Il était trop tôt pour en tirer des conclusions.

Mais ils ne pouvaient pas prendre de risques. Alors sagement, ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sans jamais unir leurs corps, pas même par leurs lèvres.

* * *

Ils poursuivirent leur chemin, tous les deux, dans l'angoisse qu'un matin, l'autre ne soit plus. La journée, Sherlock comptait les pas des chameaux, et John le regardait sans un mot, souriant, amoureux.

Le soir, ils se jetaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et se contentaient de parler, récupérer le temps qu'ils n'étaient sûrs d'avoir.

Le jour du solstice, Sherlock planta le gnomon dans le sol, et attendit que le soleil soit à son zénith. Puis il reporta, scrupuleusement, la hauteur de l'ombre au sol (ce qui fut facile, puisqu'elle était inexistante) dans son carnet, à côté de la distance exacte parcourue par les chameaux entre les deux points.

John resta à ses côtés, tandis qu'il marmonnait dans sa barbe, et griffonnait des valeurs en fonction d'une précédente mesure de son maître, à Alexandrie, l'année dernière. Bien sûr, les calculs devraient être affinés en fonction de l'évaluation exacte que Ératosthène devait être en train de faire en cet instant précis, à cinq mille stades d'ici, près de la grande bibliothèque, mais cela pouvait donner une idée.

Fasciné, John le regardait grommeler à propos d'un arc de 7.2 degrés, et de la distance en mètres d'un stade, avant de s'écrier :

– À peu près quarante mille kilomètres !

Il paraissait si heureux d'avoir achevé son calcul, si jeune et insouciant, si merveilleux et si génial, avec un immense sourire béat que John en oublia ce qui les séparait ici et aujourd'hui, et l'embrassa passionnément.

Le lendemain, au réveil, John trouva le corps froid de son amant serré contre lui sous les draps. Sherlock était mort, et John, le cœur dévasté, n'avait plus qu'un carnet à aller remettre à maître Ératosthène, pour qu'il fasse les calculs qui établiraient la circonférence de la Terre à deux cent cinquante mille stades, et le rendrait célèbre. John, lui, attendait désormais que la Mort daigne venir le cueillir, lui aussi.

* * *

 _[1] Entre les deux villes, actuellement Assouan et Alexandrie, i peu près 1000 kilomètres selon Google Maps (et pas à vol d'oiseau, du coup). Si on convertit l'unité de mesure qu'utilise Ératosthène à cette époque, (qui est donc le stade égyptien), ça fait entre 750 et 800 km. Niveau ordre de grandeur, pour un mec qui vivait plus de deux mille ans avant notre ère, on est pas mal. Source : Wikipédia_

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre : Scandinavie – 810_

 _Reviews, si le coeur vous en dit ? :)_


	6. 5 Décembre - Scandinavie - 810

_Bonne lecture !_

 **5 Décembre – Scandinavie – 810**

Sherlock n'avait jamais quitté son pays. Il n'avait même jamais quitté sa ville. Sa mère, son père et lui vivaient paisiblement dans leur maison en bord de mer. Sherlock avait une sœur, partie depuis longtemps, et dont on ne parlait jamais, par crainte que le mauvais coton qu'elle filait, à en croire ses parents, ne les contamine. Elle avait disparu depuis tellement de temps de la maison familiale que Sherlock, enfant au moment des faits, se souvenait à peine de son visage.

Il était devenu l'enfant unique et béni de ses parents. Ces derniers l'aimaient, mais ils avaient placé sur les épaules du jeune garçon beaucoup plus de pression qu'il n'était humain d'en supporter. Sherlock, toute sa vie durant, avait répondu aux attentes de ses parents, et avait obéi, comme le gentil garçon qu'il était censé être.

En son for intérieur, cependant, il hurlait en permanence et fantasmait sur une vie qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir. Pieds et poings liés, enchaîné à la maison de son enfance et au destin que ses parents forgeaient pour lui, il s'endormait en regardant l'horizon tous les soirs, se promettant qu'un jour, il prendrait la mer et fuirait.

Ce jour n'arriva jamais. Mais un matin, à l'horizon de la fenêtre de Sherlock, il y avait des voiles.

Charlemagne, roi des Francs et empereur de l'Occident, avait été incapable d'enrayer les raids des barbares nommés vikings, et ce depuis 799. Les parents de Sherlock avaient toujours semblé s'en moquer, malgré leur position de pêcheurs et leur localisation en bord de mer. Le jeune homme pensait souvent que ses parents étaient simplement peu informés de la situation, et ne se préoccupaient que de leur petite vie étriquée. Sherlock, lui, avait appris tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur ce peuple qui fendait les flots et se montrait certes violent, mais digne et fier. En outre, ils naviguaient sur les flots déchaînés, et Sherlock pouvait reconnaître en son for intérieur une légère fascination pour eux.

Alors quand au loin, en se réveillant ce matin-là, le jeune homme de vingt-cinq ans aperçut les étendards sanglants et la proue taillé en monstres des drakkars, il n'hésita pas une seule seconde.

Il rassembla toutes ses possessions importantes (c'est à dire à peu près rien) dans un sac, et sortit de la maison. Il s'installa sur le perron, et passa sa journée assis là, sur les deux petites marches, devant la porte d'entrée, et attendit.

Il ignorait où étaient son père, sa mère. Cela n'avait plus d'importance. Ses bateaux étaient sa chance de fuite. Et s'il ne parvenait pas à se faire accepter à bord, alors il mourrait, et d'une certaine manière, cela le libérerait également de cette vie dont il ne voulait pas.

* * *

Il fallut deux jours complets avant que les vikings arrivent complètement à leurs portes. Sherlock avait passé tout ce temps dehors, sur le perron, à attendre, ne rentrant que pour voler de quoi manger dans la cuisine, et récupérer une couverture dans laquelle s'emmitoufler, et continuer d'attendre. Ses parents n'étaient pas rentrés. Si Sherlock avait bien une chose pour lui, c'était son intelligence. Ses parents étaient pêcheurs, et la mer du Nord disparaissait sous les proues terrifiantes des dragons multicolores. Il ne fallait pas être érudit pour en tirer les conclusions qui s'imposaient.

Bizarrement, cela n'avait pas ému Sherlock. Au fond de lui, il y avait longtemps que ses parents étaient morts pour lui. Le jour où sa sœur était partie, et qu'ils avaient tout reporté leur ambition sur leur cadet, sans demander l'avis audit cadet.

Le chef du clan qui avait assiégé, pillé la ville, détruit les bâtiments, et pris des vies, se nommait Leif, et il avait eu comme première réaction de vouloir piller la maison de Sherlock. À voir son air menaçant, le jeune homme faible et malingre ne constituait pour lui qu'un obstacle mineur sur le chemin des vivres de la maison. Alors Sherlock, très calmement, s'était levé de son perron, avait épousseté ses vêtements, puis avait ouvert la porte.

– Servez-vous. Tout est à vous. En échange, emmenez-moi avec vous.

Leif avait trouvé cela très drôle. Sherlock avait été jeté à fond de cale, et depuis quelques jours, ils voguaient désormais en direction de pays et de mondes dont le jeune homme avait seulement pu rêver jusque-là.

* * *

Il était prisonnier, bien sûr, mais cela ne lui faisait rien. S'il voulait se libérer, cela ne lui coûterait pas grand-chose. Il avait commencé à discuter avec tous les barbares qui venaient le nourrir et s'assurer qu'il était toujours en vie au fond de sa cage, et comme le maître en la matière qu'il était, il avait entrepris de lire en eux et de les manipuler. C'était d'une simplicité enfantine. Même Leif avait fini par venir, et Sherlock avait, dans un soupir, constaté qu'il n'était pas plus intelligent que ses hommes.

D'ici peu, il pourrait tous les dominer, mais il avait encore besoin d'eux pour arriver quelque part. Alors il restait à fond de cale et patientait.

* * *

Ils accostèrent au bout de plusieurs jours, dans un pays recouvert de glace et de neige, mille fois plus que Sherlock n'en avait vu dans sa vie. Même vêtu de ses habits les plus chauds, il mourait de froid, et sentit la neige percer ses chaussures, mouiller ses pieds, et le frigorifier.

Autour de lui, les hommes qui le poussaient et le bousculaient en déchargeant le navire riaient de lui, ses vêtements alourdis par le froid, ses mouvements gourds, ses lèvres bleues.

– Pauvre petite chose !

– Tu l'as voulu, tu l'assumes !

– Fais gaffe à pas perdre un orteil !

– Ou un doigt !

Ils riaient entre chaque réplique, se moquant de lui. Sherlock n'était plus vraiment prisonnier, puisqu'il pouvait aller à sa guise dans le port, sans fers à ses pieds ou cordes à ses mains, mais il avait conscience qu'il n'irait pas loin, et que c'était le climat qui le retenait contre sa volonté auprès de ses ravisseurs. Rapt auquel il avait, de toute manière, entièrement consenti.

Mais désormais, il n'était plus trop sûr de la pertinence de son idée. Aucune de ses connaissances ne l'avait préparé à une telle température, et à la brûlure de la neige sur sa peau.

– PÈRE !

Une voix déchira le blizzard qui se levait, tandis qu'un énième coup de coude bousculait Sherlock, le faisant chanceler. Il se stabilisa vaguement sur ses pieds, qu'il sentait de moins en moins dans ses chaussures, et regarda la silhouette qui fendait la foule pour venir saluer Leif. Le fils du chef, sans doute dix-huit ans à peine. Ennuyeux.

– Fils ! Viens voir ce que je t'ai ramené ! Un esclave dont tu pourras faire ce que tu veux, s'il survit jusque-là ! Ici, Sherlock !

Esclave ? Sherlock n'avait pas prévu ça. Il claudiqua jusqu'au chef viking, dont le fils pourtant large et bien bâti paraissait minuscule à côté de lui. Claquant des dents, il releva le visage, cherchant à croiser le regard de celui qui serait désormais son maître (du moins jusqu'à ce que Sherlock parvienne à la manipuler. Vu l'intelligence des vikings, cela ne serait pas très long). Une très longue seconde s'écoula avant qu'un gémissement ne s'échappe des lèvres du fils du chef. Ce fut le dernier son que Sherlock entendit. Juste après, il s'évanouit. Il eut vaguement conscience du hurlement de Leif, inquiet non pour la santé de son prisonnier, mais pour son fils, puis ce fut le trou noir.

* * *

– Sherlock, faut que tu te réveilles. Tu m'entends ? Sherlock, réveille-toi. Je dois te parler. Sherlock, je t'en supplie, j'ai besoin que tu ouvres les yeux. Mon père va revenir, et je dois te parler avant. Je t'en supplie, mon amour, réveille-toi, ouvre les yeux, fais-moi un signe, fais quelque chose.

La voix se perdait dans un brouillard indistinct, et Sherlock se sentait nauséeux, mais suffisamment lucide pour reconnaître les accents angoissés de la voix qui lui parlait, et sentir la main dans la sienne. Il ne savait pas où il était, mais il n'hésita pas une seule seconde à serrer ses doigts le plus fort possible autour de la main.

– Tu m'entends ! jubila la voix. Ouvre les yeux, maintenant. Je dois te voir.

Péniblement, Sherlock obéit à l'injonction, battit des cils, et finalement ouvrit les yeux. Le bleu nuit rencontra le bleu glace, et toute la nausée de Sherlock s'envola aussitôt, tandis qu'un sourire immense illuminait le visage de son interlocuteur.

– Je vais bien, John, souffla-t-il.

– Tu as mis tellement plus de temps à te réveiller que moi ! Père pensait que tu étais mort de froid, il voulait te jeter dans le port !

– Que...

– Je l'ai empêché de faire ça. Je les ai obligés à te ramener ici.

Il balaya la pièce d'une main, englobant la maison chaude, l'âtre où brûlait un immense feu, le lit et les énormes couvertures qui semblaient être des peaux d'ours. Sherlock sentait de nouveau ses orteils, ses doigts, et il baignait dans une douce tiédeur dans la lueur orangée de la pièce.

– Pourquoi on s'est évanouis, cette fois ? demanda John. Ça ne nous était jamais arrivé...

– Aucune idée. Trop de souvenirs, de mémoire à récupérer ? Perçois-tu quelque chose sur...

– La fin ? acheva John à sa place doucement. Non. Je ne ressens rien. Mais cela ne veut rien dire.

Sherlock était d'accord avec lui. La mémoire qui était la leur et qui leur revenait quand, au cours de leurs existences, ils se retrouvaient, était parfois floue et imprécise, mais le jeune homme savait qu'il devait faire confiance aux prémonitions de John concernant l'arrêt brutale de leurs vies, arrachés l'un à l'autre.

Pour autant, l'absence de perception ne signifiait pas forcément une bonne nouvelle.

– Je n'arrive pas à m'y faire. Hier, je ne te connaissais pas, et aujourd'hui, tu es dans ma tête tout entier, reprit John en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Va falloir que tu nous trouves une explication, Génie. Ça tombe bien, t'es mon esclave, tu vas pouvoir rester avec moi tout le temps ! Et on va trouver une bonne raison à tout ça !

Il avait l'air si naïvement convaincu qu'ils pouvaient trouver que Sherlock n'eut pas le cœur à le détromper. Au fond de lui, il savait qu'il aimait cet homme corps et âme, qu'importait le lieu ou le temps, mais qu'ils étaient voués à se perdre. Aujourd'hui comme hier, ils allaient mourir. Le compte à rebours a commencé.

Et en ce qui concernait Sherlock, ce serait probablement de froid. L'examen attentif de ses doigts, ne parvenant pas à soutenir l'intensité du regard bleuté de son amant, venait de lui apprendre qu'il avait un doigt différent des autres. Nécrosé ? Gelé ? Mort de froid ? Ce n'était pas bon signe.

– Je t'aime, Sherlock, reprit la voix de John.

L'interpellé releva les yeux, surpris, une douce chaleur envahissant ses reins.

Le jeune garçon, plus jeune que lui, était assis au bord du lit dans lequel Sherlock reposait (et qui était le sien, de toute évidence), et lui souriait avec la pureté et la candeur qui avaient toujours été les siennes, s'approchant chaque seconde de plus en plus.

– Je croyais que s'embrasser risquait d'accélérer le processus ? murmura Sherlock, se souvenant d'une existence qui n'était pas la sienne.

La précédente ? Celle d'avant ? Il ne pouvait pas le dire.

– Je m'en fiche. T'es dans mon lit, et t'es bien trop tentant, Sherlock...

Sa voix était un murmure lourd de désir, et Sherlock reconnut que lui aussi, il s'en moquait. Alors il accueillit le corps chaud et palpitant de son amant contre le sien, attira sa langue dans la sienne, et glissa ses mains encore froides sous les vêtements épais. Leurs corps se répondirent aussitôt, se reconnaissant, entamant le plus vieux ballet du monde.

* * *

Au matin, à leur grande surprise, ils étaient encore vivants.

Le surlendemain également, et le jour suivant également.

Ils n'avaient aucune explication rationnelle, alors ils se contentaient de vivre tranquillement, tous les deux, John ordonnant, Sherlock obéissant pour la galerie. Seuls, ils profitaient du corps de l'autre, retrouvant l'égalité qui avait toujours été la leur.

L'hiver s'éternisa. Sherlock, par sa maigre composition, ne se faisait pas au froid et à la glace. Il tremblait souvent, tombait malade, et John le surveillait, transi d'inquiétude que cette fois, ce soit la bonne.

* * *

Pourtant, ce ne fut pas Sherlock qui succomba au froid. Lorsque Lief décida une nouvelle exception sur les terres du sud, et qu'il décida d'emmener son fils pour lui apprendre la vie, John décréta qu'il emmenait Sherlock.

Le jour de leur départ, en plein milieu d'une tempête de glace, le fils du chef glissa, se cogna, et chuta de la passerelle qui le menait sur le pont du bateau. Il disparut dans les flots sombres de la mer glacée. Sherlock ne réfléchit même pas avant de plonger à son tour, tentant vainement de retrouver le corps blond et fort au milieu de l'encre noir qu'était la mer.

Il ne le retrouva pas. Mais il sentit distinctement, au fond de lui, le moment précis où la vie s'échappa de John, comme une corde dans son ventre qu'on aurait sectionné net. Sherlock s'apprêtait à remonter à la surface pour reprendre de l'air, avant de replonger. Il souffla de toute ses forces l'air qui restait dans ses poumons, nagea en direction du fond, et ferma les yeux. Le froid et le manque d'oxygène feraient leur œuvre bien assez tôt. Et il partirait rejoindre John dans leur prochaine existence.

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre : Jérusalem – 1099  
_

 _Reviews, si le coeur vous en dit ? :)_


	7. 6 Décembre - Jérusalem - 1099

_Bonne lecture !_

 **6 Décembre – Jérusalem – 1099**

Le siège durait depuis plusieurs jours, désormais, et John doutait de plus de plus de l'utilité de ce qu'ils faisaient ici. En son Angleterre natale, celui lui avait paru être une évidence. Il était chevalier, avait toujours voulu l'être, et portait haut et fier le blason de son seigneur et maître. Il combattait ardemment, remportait des batailles, défendait leurs terres. Il n'était pas noble à proprement parler, et l'adoubement en tant que chevalier avait été une grande fierté pour sa famille. Son seigneur était bon, et la vie était heureuse.

C'était alors que le Concile de Clermont s'était réuni, et que le Pape Urbain II avait parlé. Il voulait reprendre la Terre Sainte de Jérusalem aux musulmans qui l'occupaient illégalement. Seuls les chrétiens, d'après leur Pape, se devait d'occuper la ville sainte.

La mère de John, tout comme le Comté tout entier, était très pieuse. Et même si John n'avait jamais trop été impliqué dans la religion, il savait que la parole du Pape était la parole de Dieu. S'ils devaient marcher sur Jérusalem, comme le Pape l'avait ordonné, alors il obéirait.

La première croisade avait alors débuté, et lui et tant d'autres de ses frères d'armes avaient revêtu la toge blanche garnie de la grande croix rouge qui les identifiait comme les chevaliers chrétiens venus libérer les terres du joug musulman.

* * *

Devenu croisé, John avait quitté l'Angleterre et fait voile vers la France, découvrant un nouveau pays pour la première fois de sa vie. Depuis, il n'avait fait que cela. De voyages en expéditions, lui et ses pairs allaient chaque jour un peu plus loin en Europe, laissant parfois derrière eux un bain de sang.

La première fois qu'ils avaient pris les armes, John avait été fier de lui. C'était mérité. Ces hommes n'étaient pas chrétiens, et bafouaient le nom de leur Seigneur, et de leur Pape Urbain II. Ils se devaient de leur expliquer les choses, et s'ils refusaient de le comprendre, alors leur mort était justifiée, n'est-ce pas ?

Puis les mois et les morts s'étaient enchaînés, et ils avaient tenu le siège à Antioche, pendant si longtemps. Ils avaient enfin conquis la ville, depuis quelques jours, que les musulmans avaient tenté de reprendre aux croisés valeureux, et John avait commencé à ressentir un certain malaise. Ils avaient repris la ville, de nouveau, et ensuite ? Ces gens ne comprenaient pas, et sans doute essayeraient-ils de re-reprendre la ville par la suite. John avait alors commencé à entrapercevoir l'inutilité de leurs actions. Serait-ce sans fin ? Ils avaient tant souffert du manque d'eau, du manque de nourriture durant le siège, tandis que dans la ville, ils vivaient presque mieux qu'eux. John voyait une boucle sans fin se profiler, dans cette configuration.

Puis Adhémar de Monteuil, l'évêque, légat pontifical mandaté par Urbain II, était décédé à Antioche, affectant grandement le moral des croisés. Ils répondaient désormais aux ordres de Bohémon de Tarente, et John le trouvait nettement moins sympathique que le légat.

Pourtant, comme tous les autres, il avait suivi. Pour John, le siège de Jérusalem aurait dû représenter l'achèvement de toutes leurs batailles. C'était la ville sainte, le but de toute leur expédition.

Mais au fond, la foi de John avait été érodée par ces mois de conquête et de batailles. Il avait perdu presque tous ses camarades au fil des mois, et si sa mère était très pieuse, ce n'était pas son cas. Il ne se sentait plus à sa place parmi ses pairs vêtus de la croix, l'épée rougie par le sang de leurs ennemis qu'ils nettoyaient, polissaient, aiguisaient. Pour prendre des vies. Des hommes, des femmes qui avaient le tort de ne pas accepter la voix de Dieu, et suivaient un prophète que leur Pape ne reconnaissait pas.

John doutait de plus en plus du fondement de leur croisade. Était-ce réellement ainsi qu'ils pouvaient, qu'ils devaient, qu'ils réussiraient à unifier les peuples ?

* * *

Quand ils étaient arrivés en vue de Jérusalem, des amis de John avaient pleuré. Nombreux, autour de lui, avaient été émus aux larmes en voyant la fin de leur quête arriver. Il n'avait pas eu le moindre pincement au cœur, sinon de dépit.

Ils se répartirent entre les chefs croisés, pour encercler la ville. John, sous le commandement de Robert de Flandres, se retrouva au nord de la ville.

* * *

Le premier assaut eut lieu le lendemain, et se solda par un échec retentissant. Un violent mouvement de déprime se ressentit dans les rangs, et John perçut pour la première fois un sentiment d'accord avec les autres croisés. Ils comprenaient tous, enfin, que la ville ne se laisserait pas prendre si facilement, et qu'ils risquaient tous de mourir, soit par le fil de l'épée, soit de faim et de soif. Antioche était encore trop présent dans leur mémoire.

Sans la présence des bateaux chrétiens venus leur apporter secours et vivres, John restait persuadé qu'ils auraient abandonné. Pas le Pape, pas les légats, pas les chefs. Eux n'auraient jamais abandonné. Mais sans chair à canon à envoyer au combat, qu'auraient-ils pu faire contre tous les musulmans installés dans la vie ?

Mais les bateaux avaient ouvert la voie à un nouvel espoir, et la foi était revenue dans les rangs, plus forte encore. Ils se devaient de reprendre la Terre Sainte. C'était la volonté de Dieu.

Alors ils avaient mené l'assaut. Si au début, cela fut aux échecs, les machines de guerres construites par les croisés eurent rapidement raison des murailles de la ville. Ils pénétrèrent enfin la citadelle, épée au poing, et avec une seule consigne : pas de quartier. Les musulmans devaient mourir, comme tous les juifs. Ils pillèrent, incendièrent, assassinèrent, se repaissant des hurlements et des protestations, des prières et de la colère, de la faible résistance qu'ils rencontraient chez ceux qui n'avaient pas fui.

C'était une boucherie et John avait le cœur au bord des lèvres. On l'attaquait et il se défendait, rien de plus. Cela ne l'empêchait pas d'ôter des vies, comme tous les autres. Et savoir qu'il faisait ça pour une bonne cause n'y changeait rien. Savoir qu'il ne faisait que se défendre n'atténuait en rien l'étrange sentiment qui l'étreignait au point de l'empêcher de respirer.

– John... ?

C'était le milieu de la nuit, le milieu de la bataille, le milieu du massacre. L'épée de John était rougie du sang de ses ennemis, et il avait perdu tout sens commun. En cet instant précis, il aurait pu mourir. Il était relativement seul, privé du soutien de ses alliés et frères d'armes, qui s'étaient momentanément éloignés au cours des combats. La voix venait de derrière lui, et elle aurait sans doute pu le poignarder dans le dos et l'assassiner, et pourtant il savait de manière totale et certaine qu'il n'en ferait rien.

Un raz-de-marée d'émotions contradictoires le submergeait, et les larmes brouillèrent son visage tandis qu'il se retournait, et contemplait l'homme qu'il aimait et qu'il venait de retrouver, dans la pire situation possible. Le compte à rebours a commencé.

– Oh Sherlock, murmura-t-il.

Son amant ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi beau, souriant d'un air narquois sous la lune, la peau pâle et le regard frondeur.

– Oh mon dieu... pourquoi es-tu là ? Pourquoi es-tu... ?

John en aurait pleuré. Il ne se souvenait pas que cela faisait si mal, habituellement, mais un voile noir réduisait son champ de vision et sa tête bourdonnait tellement qu'il aurait pu s'évanouir. L'instant d'avant, il ignorait tout de l'homme en face de lui, et désormais sa seule priorité était de profiter de lui au maximum avant que tout ne s'évanouisse à nouveau, comme le sable d'un sablier filant entre leurs doigts.

– Je ne suis pas musulman, si c'est ce qui t'inquiète. Ni juif, répliqua Sherlock d'un ton calme, s'approchant doucement, sans craindre un seul instant pour sa vie.

Il ne portait pourtant pas le costume des croisés, ce qui ne laissait que peu de chance sur ce qu'il pouvait être, et ce qu'allait être son avenir.

– Tu es à Jérusalem, répliqua John. Si tu n'es pas avec nous, tu es contre nous.

– Et qui est nous ? sourit largement Sherlock en arrivant à sa hauteur. Parce que moi, je suis avec toi, qu'importe le reste.

Et sur ces mots, il embrassa passionnément John, qui en laissa tomber son épée. Cette fois encore, John ne percevait rien quant à la fin inexorable qui serait la leur, alors il voulait en profiter au maximum.

– Tu vivais ici ? demanda-t-il, le souffle court et les joues rouges, s'arrachant au baiser.

– Oui, lui répondit simplement Sherlock, jouant du bout des doigts dans ses cheveux courts.

Les mèches étaient probablement trop courtes pour son amant. Sherlock les avait toujours aimés plus longs.

– Loin d'ici ?

– Non.

– Alors allons-y, ordonna John.

Sherlock laissa échapper un petit rire, et le tira rapidement par la main, lui faisant oublier tout ce qui n'était pas eux. Bruit de bataille et hurlements de douleur s'évanouirent totalement des oreilles de John, tant que la main de Sherlock restait dans la sienne. Ils n'allèrent pas bien loin. Sherlock, dans son génie habituel — John ne pouvait que se rappeler à quel point cet homme improbable qu'il retrouvait d'une vie à l'autre était la personne la plus brillante de l'univers — les mena rapidement dans une zone sans danger et sans fureur, dans un appartement mal éclairé et petit. John s'en fichait. Il y avait un lit. C'était tout ce qu'il voulait. À peine la porte mal refermée derrière eux, il se précipita contre le corps chéri, l'embrassant de nouveau de tout l'amour qu'il ressentait. Sherlock répondit aussitôt à son ardeur, ouvrant la bouche, accueillant le corps embrasé contre le sien, glissant furieusement ses mains sur le dos de John, cherchant une ouverture à sa tunique de croisé, à son armure.

– Tu penses à ce point que je vais mourir demain qu'on en a oublié les règles « nous embrasser nous tue plus vite » ? parvint à demander Sherlock entre deux baisers, alors que John attaquait sa jugulaire avec appétit.

– Exactement, répliqua John. Pour les croisés, tu n'es pas dans le bon camp. Qu'importe ce que je ressens, ça ne te sauvera pas.

Il n'y avait pas grand-chose de plus à dire, et Sherlock savait que son amant avait raison. Même s'il était bien au-delà de ces considérations, il doutait que les « amis » de John le perçoivent ainsi. Il éprouvait cependant un réel sentiment de victoire en constatant que son amant ne disait plus « nous les croisés », comme il le faisait une minute plus tôt à peine. L'argumentation se tenait, et ils avaient plus urgents à faire. À commencer par se débarrasser de leurs vêtements.

* * *

Si la tunique de John ne fit pas long feu, déchirée sous les mains empressées de Sherlock, l'armure lourde en métal leur posa plus de problèmes.

– Pourquoi portes-tu un truc pareil, râla Sherlock.

– Pour me sauver la vie en cas de besoin ? proposa John dans un sourire.

– Sombre idiotie. Promets-moi de ne pas te battre la prochaine fois.

– Je ne me souviendrais de cette promesse qu'au moment où je te retrouverai. Comment suis-je censée la tenir ?

– Ça m'est égal. Promets-moi et respecte-la.

John pouffa de rire. Cela était si typique de l'homme qu'il aimait qu'il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Et il promit avec ferveur, scellant sa promesse en scellant leurs lèvres. Parce qu'au-delà du jurement absurde (et qu'il pourrait probablement trahir sans le savoir), c'était la preuve que même s'il mourait demain, seul ou à deux, ils avaient un engagement tacite de se retrouver dans la vie suivante ou la suivante encore.

Ils ne savaient pas pourquoi, ils ne savaient pas comment, mais ils savaient cela : quand ils se retrouvaient, ils retrouvaient la mémoire de leur passé commun, et de leur amour.

L'armure finit en tas de métal au pied du lit, et les corps enfin nus se pressèrent sous les draps, sous la lune, complètement oublieux du fait qu'au dehors, Jérusalem cédait sous les assauts des croisés.

* * *

Le fracas d'une porte qu'on enfonce les réveilla. John sursauta, chercha à attraper son arme, ne la trouva pas et se souvint qu'il n'était même pas venu ici avec. Il l'avait laissé tomber quand il avait retrouvé Sherlock, ne désirant que la chaleur de son étreinte. Étreinte dans laquelle il se perdait encore, blotti nu au fond des draps contre son amant. L'aube se levait à peine, et la ville était tombée.

– John !

Le susnommé cligna furieusement des yeux, reconnaissant Robert, croisé français avec qui il avait sympathisé. Il était accompagné de deux autres hommes qu'il ne connaissait pas, et John n'eut pas le temps de balbutier une explication pour se trouver nu dans le lit de leur ennemi. Pour les croisés, il ne faisait aucun doute, au vu de la tunique déchirée au sol et de l'armure à terre que l'un des leurs avait été agressé. Ils n'hésitèrent pas, et de leurs lames brandies, frappèrent l'ennemi, qui s'effondra soudain, alors qu'il tentait de s'extraire du lit dans lequel il avait été trouvé.

– NON !

Le hurlement de leur allié les surprit. Tout comme le violent mouvement pour jaillir de la couche, bondissant au-dessus du corps blessé et gémissant.

– NON ! répéta John, le regard aussi fou qu'un animal blessé qui n'a plus rien à perdre.

Les épées tendues par réflexe, les croisés n'eurent pas le temps de réagir que déjà, John s'empalait sur leurs lames.

Le corps sans défense s'effondra au sol dans une mare de sang.

– Jo-ohn... murmura une voix brisée.

Ce fut la dernière chose que John vit et entendit. Les yeux ouverts et révulsés de Sherlock, les mains serrées sur ses plaies au torse, qui saignaient abondamment, teintant de rouge les draps qui avaient protégé leur étreinte. Au bout du compte, il mourrait avant son amant. Ce fut la dernière pensée de John. Il était mort avant Sherlock, cette fois encore. Mais au moins, il avait l'assurance qu'il le rejoindrait bientôt.

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre : Pise – 1348  
_

 _Reviews, si le coeur vous en dit ? :)_


	8. 7 Décembre - Pise - 1348

_Bonne lecture !_

 **7 Décembre – Pise – 1348**

– Le voisin a des symptômes.

Sherlock releva la tête de l'ouvrage qu'il consultait pour regarder sa mère. À travers la pièce, le reste de sa famille faisait de même. Symptôme. Maladie. Frissons. Fièvres. Les mots différaient, mais ils avaient tous la même signification. Et s'accompagnaient tous de la même peur.

– Tu es sûre de ça, Maman ? demanda calmement Sherlock.

Il lui semblait avoir vu le voisin la veille, et il se portait très bien.

– Il a de la fièvre.

– Ce n'est qu'un symptôme, répliqua Sherlock.

– Dans l'état actuel des choses, ça suffit. C'est la première fois que c'est... aussi proche.

Sa mère avait baissé la voix pour finir sa phrase. Dans l'immense pièce à vivre qui leur servait de cuisine, toute leur famille se tenait là. Sherlock était, depuis peu, majeur, et il avait six frères et sœurs plus jeunes que lui, et dont la dernière n'avait pas trois ans. Et même elle comprenait les mots "maladie", "épidémie", et "fatal" qui étaient généralement sur toutes les lèvres. Leur père était absent. Autrefois, leur famille avait été seigneuriale et riche. Aujourd'hui, depuis le schisme et la perte d'influence de la papauté, leur patriarche gérait les conflits entre seigneurs et espérait un jour redonner à leur famille la grandeur et l'éclat dont elle avait été privée. Il n'était jamais là, et c'était Sherlock, en sa qualité d'aîné, qui était l'homme de la famille. Lui qui était censé protéger ses cadets de la menace qui rampait dans leur sous-sol et frappait au hasard.

Dans les faits, cela constituait à rester chez eux en ruminant son incapacité à aller au dehors, tandis que sa mère se risquait à l'extérieur. Sherlock avait grandi à Pise, et il connaissait la ville par cœur. C'était son terrain de jeu, et il connaissait mieux l'âme de la ville que l'âge de ses cadets.

Or la ville était attaquée, par cette maladie qu'on nommait peste, et qui était fatale à quiconque la contractait. Sherlock ne voulait qu'aller voir les choses sur place, et sa mère l'en empêchait, ne faisant qu'accroître sa frustration de jour en jour.

– On ne sort pas d'ici, Maman. On ne risque rien.

C'était un mensonge, et ils le savaient tous. Leur mère sortait et vivait à peu près normalement, et elle rentrait chaque soir auprès d'eux. Si elle attrapait le virus, elle le leur transmettait.

L'esprit très pragmatique (selon lui, ses proches le qualifiaient plutôt de cynique) de Sherlock pensait que quitte à mourir un jour, autant savoir de quoi et profiter un maximum avant cela. L'épidémie qui s'annonçait s'étendait en Europe bien plus rapidement qu'il n'était possible de le suivre avec certitude, et il ne faisait aucun doute qu'ils étaient tous condamnés. De fait, Sherlock ne savait vraiment pas pourquoi on le cloisonnait à la maison, alors qu'il y avait tant à découvrir et à apprendre au dehors.

Sa mère ne répondit rien à sa remarque blasée et vide de sens, et le chassa hors de la cuisine. De mauvaise grâce, il obéit. La maison était grande, mais il n'y avait aucun endroit où il pourrait échapper à la foule bruyante qu'était sa fratrie. Et sa mère avait condamné les toits, par lesquels il passait autrefois pour faire le mur.

* * *

Trois jours plus tard, il y eut un nouveau décret. Il était interdit à toute personne extérieure, venant d'un lieu potentiellement touché par la Grande Peste, d'entrer dans la ville. Les étrangers étaient envoyés au loin, et les voyageurs traités comme suspects.

– Papa ne reviendra pas.

Sherlock n'avait fait que dire tout haut ce que sa mère pensait tout bas, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de le regarder furieusement, comme habitée par l'envie de le gifler pour son arrogance et son regard qu'il tenait haut et fier. Ce n'était pas la première fois, et pas la dernière qu'il défiait sa mère, et elle savait que cela ne servait plus à rien.

– Ne dis pas de bêtises.

– Papa est à Florence. Il ne pourra pas revenir. Il sera traité comme un paria. La ville ferme ses frontières. Il est probable que Florence, d'ailleurs, ait fait de même. Il est suffisamment intelligent pour ne pas prendre le risque de sortir. Donc, il ne reviendra pas. Ou après l'épidémie.

Le ton ironique de Sherlock ne laissait planer aucun doute. Une épidémie de cette ampleur pouvait prendre des dizaines d'années avant d'être éradiquée, et ils n'avaient aucune idée de comment l'enrayer. Sherlock ne se revendiquait pas médecin, mais il avait été éduqué et avait plus lu que n'importe qui sur tous les sujets possibles et imaginables. S'ils survivaient tous d'ici là, cela serait plus qu'un miracle.

L'admettre immédiatement rendait l'absence de leur père moins dure.

– Ne dis pas ça ! siffla sa mère. Tes frères et sœurs n'ont pas besoin d'entendre ça.

– Leur mentir ne les aide pas. Tu m'as menti toute ma vie et ça ne m'a jamais aidé.

Sherlock soutint le regard de sa mère, de nouveau prête à le gifler. Elle avait sept enfants, mais aucun ne lui avait donné plus de sueurs froides que son aîné. Sherlock était trop intelligent, et sans expérience en éducation, elle avait négligé de tenir compte de son intellect. Elle lui avait menti comme tous les parents mentent aux enfants pour les protéger, leur faire croire à des jolis contes, et leur épargner les problèmes des adultes.

Sherlock ne l'avait jamais supporté. Et dès qu'il avait pu, il avait expliqué à ses cadets la réalité de leur situation financière, ou bien avait entrepris de méthodiquement détruire les contes de leur enfance.

– Je suis leur mère, Sherlock. Ce que je dis ou non à tes cadets me regarde. Alors tais-toi. Ils n'ont pas besoin de penser ça.

* * *

Six jours plus tard, un délai particulièrement long de l'avis de tout le monde, leur voisin succomba à la maladie. Sur sa porte, les hommes vêtus de noir et aux drôles de masques censés les protéger du virus vinrent peindre une grosse croix blanche.

– On doit déménager, annonça sa mère à Sherlock.

La proposition avait autant de chances d'aboutir que l'épidémie s'arrête le lendemain. Sherlock savait qu'être juste à côté ou à une douzaine de maison d'écart ne ferait aucune différence. Si la peste les voulait, la peste les prendrait.

Il s'apprêtait à répondre à sa mère quand tous les deux se figèrent en plein milieu de la cuisine, l'oreille attirée par un bruit suspect. Un bruit de forte toux. Sherlock, bien que généralement glacial et cynique, et préparé à mourir, ne put empêcher un frisson de le parcourir. Ce ne fut rien à côté de la réaction de sa mère, qui se précipita au salon, suivie par son fils aîné.

– Maman, je suis...

La troisième de ses filles n'acheva jamais sa phrase, prise par une nouvelle quinte de toux qui lui déchirait la poitrine. Et sur ses mains placées devant sa bouche par réflexe, il y avait du sang et d'autres substances étranges. Dans la pièce, plus personne ne bougeait. Personne n'osait s'approcher. Personne n'osait s'éloigner. À moins d'un miracle, ils savaient tous que la maladie venait d'entrer de manière certaine dans leur maison, et bientôt, ce serait leur porte qu'on garnirait d'une croix.

Ce fut Sherlock qui réagit le premier, sortant de sa torpeur, marchant vers sa cadette.

– Viens Eurus. Je vais t'aider à te mettre au lit.

Et sans hésitation, sous les yeux exorbités du reste de sa famille, il ramassa l'enfant, six ans à peine, au creux de ses bras pour la porter et la ramener dans sa chambre.

– Sherlock, tu n'd'vrais pas... T'vas... marmonna la fillette, déjà brûlante de fièvre.

– Rien, la coupa l'aîné. Ne dis rien. Ne te pose pas de questions et tout ira bien.

Il venait de proférer son premier mensonge pour protéger un enfant, et durant un bref instant, comprit un peu mieux sa mère et ce qu'elle avait essayé de faire durant toutes ces années.

* * *

– Va chercher un médecin, lui ordonna sa mère.

Eurus dormait. Le reste de la fratrie aussi. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps. La fièvre de l'enfant, elle, n'avait pas diminuée. Ses toux étaient plus fréquentes et s'accompagnaient systématiquement de caillots et de glaviots sanglants, à l'odeur forte. Sherlock ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'un médecin. Le diagnostic n'était pas difficile à poser. Trouver un toubib encore valide et acceptant de venir voir un malade potentiellement atteint, en revanche, serait bien plus dur.

Mais l'ordre de sa mère ne pouvait souffrir d'aucune contestation, et après tout, c'était ce dont Sherlock rêvait depuis des jours : sortir. Aller voir le monde du dehors pour assister à sa destruction, et pouvoir affronter la Mort en se tenant fier et droit. Alors il obéit. Franchit la porte de la maison pour la première fois depuis ce qui lui semblait être des décennies, et s'engouffra dans la nuit couleur d'encre.

Sa mère le regarda partir, rongée par l'idée qu'il n'en reviendrait sans doute jamais.

* * *

En quelques jours, Pise avait changé. Sherlock ne reconnut rien, au début. L'odeur de la ville elle-même n'était plus ce qu'il connaissait. Le son non plus. La vie avait déserté sa ville chérie, et seul le silence et le spectre de la mort dominait la cité. Ses contacts habituels dans les bas-fonds n'étaient plus là, et les lumières aux fenêtres qui accompagnaient généralement ses trajets étaient presque toutes éteintes. Seules les croix blanches, si fréquentes, rythmaient désormais sa progression à travers les rues.

Heureusement, les rues étaient toujours à la même place, et cette familiarité rassura Sherlock. Pise ne lui était pas encore devenue une pure inconnue.

Il finit par dénicher l'un des hommes de son réseau habituel. Un sans-abri avec lequel il avait l'habitude de traiter, et qui défiait la Mort avec insolence, exposé à tous les dangers et tous les microbes, de par son existence en plein cœur de la cité, sans pouvoir se barricader derrière des murs de pierres. Ce fut lui qui l'informa que s'il existait bien un médecin capable de répondre à la requête du jeune homme, il se trouvait Piazza Del Duomo. L'ironie de la chose frappa Sherlock. Plus au cœur de la ville et sa magnifique tour qui faisait leur fierté, on ne pouvait pas faire.

Il remercia son indic et repartit en quête.

Il avait demandé son chemin, plusieurs fois, jusqu'à arriver à un immeuble marqué d'une croix. Sherlock considéra un instant la peinture blanche qui le défiait d'entrer. Quelle importance. Sa petite sœur était atteinte. Il était déjà condamné. Ils l'étaient tous.

Il poussa la porte, entra, grimpa les étages, persuadé que rien ne pouvait plus l'étonner, cette nuit.

Il avait tort. Quand l'homme qu'il venait chercher, le médecin que sa mère avait réclamé, lui ouvrit la porte, les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge, et un voile noir obscurcit ses yeux.

Dans un réflexe vain, mais humain, il tendit la main en direction de l'autre. Il sentit des doigts effleurer les siens, une main se tendre vers la sienne. Puis ses jambes le lâchèrent, et il s'effondra sur le sol, l'esprit submergé par une douleur bien trop intense que son corps ne pouvait supporter.

* * *

Ils étaient tombés tous les deux ensembles, l'un sur l'autre, dans l'encadrement d'une porte, et quand ils reprirent conscience, quelques minutes plus tard à peine, leurs regards se croisant de nouveau, ils explosèrent de rire de concert, se serrant mutuellement dans les bras, retrouvant la chaleur d'un corps pressé contre le leur.

– Salut, Sherlock, lui murmura le médecin, une fois le fou rire passé.

– Salut, John, répondit le jeune homme avec émotion.

Ils étaient toujours au sol, à moitié l'un sur l'autre, dans l'entrée de l'appartement de John. Les membres se mêlaient et leurs corps se touchaient. Mais ce n'était rien à côté de la caresse dans le regard de John, les pupilles qui détaillaient le visage de son amant. Le bleu nuit rencontra le bleu glace. Le compte à rebours a commencé. Plus que jamais, d'ailleurs, le temps leur était compté. Sherlock, d'ailleurs, ne put s'empêcher de poser la question.

– Je ne perçois rien... et toi ?

Une moue tendre et pourtant fatiguée déforma le visage de John, à quelques centimètres de celui de Sherlock.

– Je dirais que nous avons moins d'une journée, mais je suis médecin en plein milieu d'une épidémie plus mortelle que n'importe quelle autre, Sherlock. Nous sommes condamnés quoi qu'il arrive. Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que nous allons savoir ce qui nous arrive.

– Je peux t'embrasser, alors ? réclama Sherlock.

Ils s'étaient enlacés, contemplés, et s'aimaient sans mot dire, comme ils l'avaient toujours fait depuis des milliers d'années désormais, mais dans cette vie, ils ne s'étaient pas encore unis.

– Je suis à peu près sûr d'être déjà contaminé, signifia John d'un sourire triste.

Il approcha pourtant son visage un peu plus près, et Sherlock devait loucher pour continuer de le regarder. Vu de l'extérieur, ils devaient offrir un drôle de spectacle, ainsi installés à moitié sur le palier, à moitié dans l'appartement du médecin, par terre, si proches l'un de l'autre, éclairés seulement par la lumière de la pièce.

– Je venais chercher un médecin pour ma sœur qui vient de tomber malade, lui répliqua Sherlock. Si je ne le suis pas déjà, je prends le risque !

Ce fut lui qui franchit la distance séparant leurs visages, happant entre ses lèvres celles déjà offertes de John, redécouvrant saveur et texture dont il ignorait tout trente minutes plus tôt, et pourtant qu'il connaissait déjà par cœur.

* * *

Ils avaient rejoint l'appartement de Sherlock à l'aube. Leurs yeux brillaient d'un éclat impossible à ignorer, et leurs lèvres rougies et gonflées trahissaient à elles seules les heures passées à s'embrasser dans l'appartement du médecin.

– Sherlock, tu es revenu !

Le ton soulagé de sa mère ne laissait planer aucun doute sur les inquiétudes qu'elle avait nourries quant au retour de son fils aîné. Son regard éteint, cependant, ne trompait personne. Il était trop tard. Eurus, les yeux clos et la peau couleur craie, avait cessé de respirer depuis plusieurs heures quand John, médecin de son état, pénétra dans la chambre qui avait été celle de la fillette. Il n'avait plus qu'à évacuer le corps, et il s'apprêtait à annoncer toutes ses condoléances à la famille endeuillée qui se pressait autour de lui, quand un bruit de toux les fit tous s'immobiliser.

John, dans la pièce. Sherlock, sur le seuil. Sa mère, derrière lui, et avec elle les cinq autres enfants qui lui restaient, accrochés à ses jupes, et la petite dernière dans ses bras.

Et tous, effarés, contemplaient l'aîné de la famille qui venait de tousser.

– T'étais déjà brûlant de fièvre tout à l'heure, commenta John sans tenir compte de leur public médusé.

Sherlock ne regarda que son amant, incapable de détacher son regard de son sourire doux, et pourtant le reflet de son cœur de nouveau brisé.

La maladie leur laissa dix-huit heures. Au terme de la journée, John, qui n'avait pas quitté l'appartement familial, ferma les yeux de son amant en lui murmurant des dernières paroles vides de sens. Ce fut leur plus courte existence ensemble.

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre : Florence – 1475  
_

 _Reviews, si le coeur vous en dit ? :)_


	9. 8 Décembre - Florence - 1475

_Bonne lecture !_

 **8 Décembre – Florence – 1475**

John n'était pas né ici, et n'y avait pas grandi, mais il sentait de toute son âme que c'était là qu'il devait se trouver. Il n'était même pas italien, à la base, mais s'était beaucoup investi pour que nul ne puisse identifier son accent, et son imposture, quand il se présentait comme florentin. Il connaissait l'histoire et ses rues mieux que n'importe quel natif. Il avait sa place ici. Il la méritait, il le savait, l'avait toujours su. Et s'était battu pour cela.

– Le maître va vous recevoir.

John hocha la tête, trop intimidé pour parler. Ses parents avaient toujours méprisé son talent pour le dessin, les couleurs et les pinceaux qu'il réclamait à son anniversaire. John, lui, avait toujours su que c'était son destin. Alors à quatorze ans, il avait quitté son pays natal, ses parents et ses deux sœurs sans regarder derrière lui, poussé par une force plus puissante que tout, qui lui intimait de partir.

Devenu orphelin et sans domicile, les temps avaient été dur, sans qu'il ne renonçât jamais à ses rêves. Peignant jusqu'à s'en faire saigner les mains, jusqu'à ce jour. Il avait un entretien avec Maître Botticelli, et John avait les mains moites d'angoisse. Ce poste d'assistant, il le voulait plus que tout au monde.

* * *

Il ressortit de l'atelier, le cœur léger et le visage fendu par un immense sourire, qu'il ne parvenait pas à contrôler. Le maître avait accepté de l'engager. Botticelli n'était pas le peintre le plus connu de l'Italie, mais John n'avait pas la prétention, malgré ses ambitions, de pouvoir assister Michel-Ange. Depuis quelques années, Botticelli avait ouvert son propre atelier, et il s'était forgé une solide réputation. Ses œuvres étaient magnifiques. John savait qu'il aurait dû rester professionnel, mais il n'avait pu s'empêcher de dire au maître à quel point il avait été frappé par la grâce du visage de Judith, dans le diptyque des épisodes de la vie de Judith. Son enthousiasme naïf et emphatique avait néanmoins touché le maître, qui lui avait alors offert la place dont il rêvait.

– C'est grâce à ma Muse. Pour peindre ce genre de tableaux, il le faut.

John était impatient de rencontrer la femme, modèle du peintre, qui prêtait son visage aux chefs-d'œuvre du maître. Maître Botticelli avait parlé d'un projet de Vénus, sur la base de sa muse, et John, sans jamais avoir rencontré cette femme, y avait complètement adhéré. Il était prêt à tout, de toute manière.

* * *

Dès le lendemain, il commença son apprentissage, et découvrit que s'il avait du talent, il n'était pas le seul. Le Maître avait trois assistants, en plus de lui, dont la finesse et la beauté des traits avaient rendu jaloux John. Le Maître était dur, mais juste. Et les trois autres garçons, Leonardo, Donatello et Raffaello[1], avaient rapidement établi qu'ils avaient plus à gagner en étant soudés que solitaires.

– On n'a rien contre toi, s'étaient-ils présentés à John. Mais si tu veux nous évincer, on ne se laissera pas faire.

John avait, lui aussi, vite compris que son intérêt n'était pas de mal s'entendre avec ses collègues. Botticelli était exigeant, mais juste. Saboter le travail d'un autre était indigne de leur condition, et ne garantissait en rien les faveurs du maître. Il fallait être le plus doué, et ils aimaient tous suffisamment la peinture pour reconnaître le talent des autres et s'entraider.

Rapidement, une franche camaraderie naquit entre les quatre garçons, qui intégrèrent John comme s'ils avaient toujours fait partie des leurs.

* * *

Ils travaillaient d'arrache-pied sur une commande de Gaspare di Zanobi del Lama. Banquier florentin, et courtisan de la famille Médicis, assurément la plus influente de la ville, et l'un des principaux supports et donateurs du maître. L'homme voulait séduire ses maîtres, et ne regardait pas à la dépense. Le tableau promettait d'être somptueux.

Cependant, il y avait peu de femmes sur le tableau. La seule, en vérité, était la Madone, tenant l'enfant Jésus.

– La muse de maître Botticelli va servir de modèle ? avait demandé John à ses collègues, jouant les ingénus.

Raffaello avait secoué la tête, tandis que Donatello riait franchement. Ce fut Leonardo qui lui répondit.

– Ça ne risque pas. Pour les Madone, Maître Botticelli a un modèle particulier, une prostituée romaine qui vit à quelques rues d'ici. Ironique, n'est-ce pas ? La muse du maître, personne ne l'a jamais vue. Il la cache furieusement !

– Mais alors, comment fait-on pour la peindre ?

Leonardo avait haussé les épaules.

– Ce n'est pas nous qui peignons les chefs-d'œuvre, John, reprit Donatello à la suite de son camarade. On s'occupe des détails, des décors, des vues d'ensemble, mais jamais des personnages centraux. Tu crois vraiment que le Maître nous laissera esquisser Vénus, dans son grand projet ? Sa Muse est sienne, pas nôtre. Quand nous serons peintres réputés, alors oui, nous aurons notre muse. Et tu t'imagines alors la partager avec tes assistants ?

John reconnut, un peu déçu, que ses compagnons avaient raison. Il ne put s'empêcher d'être déçu. Sans savoir pourquoi, il était fortement attiré par cette femme dont il ne savait rien.

L'adoration des Anges était une réussite. Botticelli était, littéralement, aux anges. Il ne parlait que de sa Vénus, sûr qu'elle serait le point d'orgue de sa carrière.

D'autres commandes, cependant, plus modestes, mais plus urgentes, nécessitaient leur attention. La Vénus fut remise à plus tard[2].

* * *

John avait congé. C'était un évènement rare, et ils avaient prévu, avec ses amis, d'en profiter à travers la ville. Ils passaient tout leur temps, de l'aube au coucher du soleil, à l'atelier, et sortaient rarement profiter. Ils vivaient d'ailleurs tous les quatre dans deux chambres au-dessus de l'atelier, comme l'exigeait le maître.

Ce jour-là, John était bien décidé à profiter du soleil, et pas seulement pour éclairer son chevalet, quand il se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié sa bourse.

Jurant et râlant, il rejoignit ses amis sur la place principale, et leur assura qu'il revenait vite, qu'il partait la chercher à l'atelier.

– On ne va pas t'attendre ! râla Raffaello, le moins patient des trois.

– Je vous rejoins dès que possible, allez profiter ! concéda John, conscient qu'il ne gagnerait pas à trois contre un.

Il en avait pour presque une heure de revenir, fouiller sa chambre, et retrouver ses amis. Il ne souhaitait à personne de patienter durant tout ce temps.

La maison était déserte. John avait remis beaucoup plus facilement qu'il ne le pensait sa main sur sa bourse. Il allait pouvoir profiter de son congé, enfin !

Redescendant l'escalier dans le silence le plus total, il traversa l'atelier quand son attention fut attirée par un bruit, en provenance de l'atelier du maître.

– Maître Botticelli ? appela-t-il.

Cela n'avait aucun sens. Il avait indiqué un déplacement pour voir les Médicis, cet après-midi. Il n'y aurait dû avoir personne. Mû par la curiosité, le jeune homme pénétra dans la pièce réservée à son Maître, se demandant ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir y trouver. Il ne fut pas déçu.

Au centre, baigné de lumière et à peine habillé, ses traits fins comme ciselés au couteau par le plus doué des sculpteurs de marbre, l'amour de la vie de John était là. Sherlock était là, et même si c'était la première fois qu'il le rencontrait, il connaissait déjà tout de lui.

Mais pour Sherlock, de trois quarts, n'ayant pas encore aperçu John, il n'était encore un inconnu.

– Sherlock ? appela John, maudissant sa voix tremblante, chargée d'émotion.

L'homme sursauta, se retourna totalement, faisant face au jeune peintre. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Le bleu nuit rencontra le bleu glace. En un instant, John vit se peindre la compréhension, les souvenirs, la mémoire, l'amour, dans les iris claires qui lui faisaient face, et il fut incapable de retenir les torrents de larmes qui inondèrent ses joues. Il tenta de se précipiter en avant, vers le corps figé et plus beau que jamais qui le contemplait.

Le compte à rebours a commencé.

Un voile noir obscurcit sa vision à mi-course. John chancela. Vit Sherlock en faire autant, plaquant ses mains contre ses tempes, tentant de supprimer la violente douleur qui les tenaillait tous les deux.

Le peintre s'effondra contre un chevalet, entraînant avec lui toutes les couleurs posées sur le tabouret à côté. Il n'eut même pas le temps de voir Sherlock faire de même avant que l'obscurité ne l'engloutisse.

* * *

– John, réveille-toi !

À travers la brume de sa conscience malmenée, le jeune peintre reprit lentement pied avec la réalité. La douleur sur ses joues lui fit comprendre qu'on le giflait pour l'aider à reprendre conscience, et il battit des cils. Maître Botticelli, penché sur lui, la main levée, s'apprêtait à lui asséner une nouvelle claque quand il vit que son apprenti ouvrait les yeux.

– Que s'est-il passé ? Que faisais-tu ici ?

John avait encore la migraine. Derrière les grandes baies vitrées de la pièce, il vit le ciel se teinter d'orange. Il était resté inconscient longtemps. Trop longtemps. Sans même penser une seule seconde répondre à son maître, il tourna brusquement la tête vers le centre de la pièce, là où s'était tenu Sherlock. Et où le vide, cruel, se tenait désormais, envahissant son cœur, gelant ses membres.

– Tu l'as vu.

Le maître était devenu pâle, et son ton, glacial. John, surpris de ce revirement, reporta son attention sur Botticelli, une partie de son esprit continuant de se demander où était passé Sherlock. Dans toutes les existences qui emplissaient désormais ses souvenirs, ils avaient toujours fait en sorte de rester ensemble à compter du moment où ils se retrouvaient ! John se souvenait, avec un frisson, des quelques heures terribles qu'il avait passé dans leur dernière vie ensemble, à attendre la mort, dans une Italie nettement moins belle qu'aujourd'hui. Qui aurait pu prédire, à l'époque, que cent ans plus tard, le pays resplendirait des peintres les plus réputés ?

Et si, cette fois, Sherlock était parti ? S'il ne s'était pas souvenu ? La seule idée tordit les entrailles de John au point de lui faire monter la bile dans la gorge. Il était à deux doigts de vomir. Maintenant qu'il l'avait retrouvé, Sherlock emplissait toute son existence. S'il n'était pas là, avec lui, rien n'avait d'importance.

– John, réponds-moi, ordonna son maître. Sans rien omettre. Que faisais-tu ici ?

– J'avais oublié ma bourse. Je suis revenu la chercher. J'ai entendu du bruit, alors que personne n'aurait dû se trouver là. J'ai voulu vérifier qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un voleur, ou pire, un copiste. Alors je suis entré...

– Tu as vu quelqu'un ?

John se mordit la langue, hésita. Il pouvait tout à fait prétendre avoir surpris un rôdeur, un malfrat, avoir été tabassé. Mais il n'avait aucune bosse, aucune blessure. Et Botticelli, son regard dur posé sur lui, avait son avenir entre les mains. S'il mentait et qu'il l'apprenait, John n'en ressortirait pas vivant. Plus personne ne l'emploierait jamais.

Bien sûr, qu'était son avenir professionnel face à Sherlock ? S'il en croyait ses souvenirs, ils étaient voués à se perdre, comme toujours. Mais s'il en croyait son instinct, ses tripes, une certitude venue du plus profond de lui-même, ils pouvaient avoir plusieurs années avant cela.

– Oui, Maître. Il y avait un homme. Il paraissait attendre.

C'était la stricte vérité. Avant qu'il ne voie John, il paraissait attendre.

– Je me suis approché pour lui parler. J'ai dû trébucher sur quelque chose car je suis tombé. Et je me suis évanoui.

La plus stricte vérité. John se redressa lentement, se relevant pour faire face à son maître.

– Si, un jour, une seule fois, je t'entends mentionner cet évènement, tu ne seras plus rien, tu m'entends ? Personne ne doit savoir. Per-sonne. Jamais. Et tu ne reverras JAMAIS cet homme. Oublie-le. Oublie tout.

John comprit soudain. Sherlock, l'amour de sa vie. Sherlock, plus beau qu'une statue grecque. Sherlock, aux traits si fins qu'on pouvait tout à fait les transposer sur une femme. Sherlock, la muse de son maître, et son secret le mieux gardé. Car personne ne devait savoir qu'un homme servait de modèle aux peintres pour sublimer les femmes.

– Oui, maître.

Il n'y avait aucune autre réponse à apporter. John en était malade. Il avait perdu Sherlock.

* * *

On l'avait enjoint à garder le lit pour se reposer de son malaise. John était seul dans la chambre qu'il partageait habituellement avec Leonardo. Cela faisait cinq jours qu'il vomissait de la bile dès qu'il essayait de se relever. Les médecins consultés n'avaient rien dit de probant. John se voyait mal leur expliquer qu'il se mourrait d'amour. Ses symptômes, cependant, étaient réels. Il ressentait le manque de Sherlock comme un immense vide au creux de sa poitrine, et le chagrin l'étreignait si fort qu'il était incapable de s'imaginer ailleurs que dans ce lit, n'ayant déjà plus de larmes pour pleurer.

– John...

Il tourna vaguement la tête vers la porte pour savoir qui venait le déranger dans sa lente agonie. Il ne trouva personne.

– Je suis là.

La fenêtre. John se retourna. Se redressa brusquement, vit des étoiles danser devant ses yeux. Mais qu'importait. Plus beau que jamais, arrivé par les toits, Sherlock était là, et ne laissa pas le temps de bouger. Il se précipita sur le lit, et plaqua son amant contre le matelas, se jetant sur lui, l'enserra dans ses bras. Instantanément, les nausées de John s'apaisèrent comme par magie. Il se sentait enfin là où il devait être. Complet. Entier.

– Pardonne-moi, John. Je me suis réveillé juste avant toi, mais Botticelli arrivait. Il m'a ordonné de partir. Je n'ai pas eu le choix. J'ai repéré les lieux, et suis venu dès que possible ! J'en étais malade d'être loin de toi !

– Tu es là, maintenant. C'est tout ce qui compte, apaisa John.

Et c'était la plus pure des vérités. Le corps de Sherlock contre le sien, ses lèvres contre les siennes, son odeur et son goût, et ses yeux à la pureté irréelle qui hurlait en silence l'amour intense et dévorant qu'ils se portaient mutuellement, cet amour au-delà des âges contre lequel ils avaient cessé de lutter et auquel ils succombèrent aussitôt. La porte n'était même pas fermée à clef, mais aucun des deux n'y pensa. La seule chose qui importait, c'était d'apaiser leur besoin de l'autre, de combler le vide et la douleur.

* * *

John avait recommencé à peindre, remis de sa maladie étrange. Maître Botticelli le complimentait souvent, le félicitait, s'émerveillait des progrès qu'il faisait, de son implication, de son acharnement. Entre eux flottait toujours le secret que John n'avait dévoilé à personne. Ce n'était pas dans son intérêt. Sherlock était sa muse, à lui aussi, bien qu'il n'ait que ses souvenirs du corps du jeune homme pour se concentrer quand il peignait. L'avantage, c'était que des souvenirs, il en avait des milliers, à différentes époques et de différentes manières. Il se ressemblait toujours, d'une époque à une autre, mais avec des petites variables. Et dans tous ses souvenirs, Sherlock était le plus bel homme de la Terre.

* * *

Ils se voyaient en cachette, à un rythme irrégulier. Était-ce cela qui les protégeait de la mort quis d'habitude, venait les cueillir si rapidement ? Ils n'en savaient rien. Chaque entrevue, dans le plus grand secret de tous, était brève, et leur permettait de réapprendre à respirer, comme s'ils redécouvraient l'oxygène dans la bouche de l'autre.

John était rarement seul. Sherlock était rarement disponible, traînant pour des affaires plus ou moins louches, posant beaucoup, pour de nombreux peintres. John détestait l'idée de ne pas avoir le monopole de sa beauté. Et de ne pas être le seul à le voir nu, également. Cela occasionnait des disputes, qui finissaient invariablement au lit. Ils ne savaient que céder au corps de l'autre.

Un immense bruit de fracas se fit entendre à travers la maison. John sursauta, manquant de rater son trait.

– Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il à Leonardo, qui entrait dans la pièce. Je croyais le Maître en train de préparer ses bagages.

Botticelli avait été appelé à Rome. Il n'emmènerait que deux de ses apprentis, et le suspense demeurait entier entre les quatre hommes, toujours aussi soudés malgré les années. En son for intérieur, John espérait ne pas être choisi. Il voyait déjà trop peu Sherlock, et ne saurait supporter d'être loin de lui. En l'absence du maître, en outre, il aurait plus de temps libre et d'occasion de le retrouver, voire même de se balader avec lui au lieu de se contenter d'étreintes dans des recoins sombres et d'instants volés sous la Lune.

– Il le faisait. Il a reçu un courrier. Il avait convié sa Muse à venir avec lui...

John n'eut pas le temps de penser à ce que cela impliquait. La suite tomba, comme un couperet.

– ... sa logeuse vient de répondre qu'hélas, il est décédé depuis deux jours. Mauvaise chute dans l'escalier.

John n'entendit même pas les gloussements et les exclamations de ses camarades quand Leonardo répéta « _il, et pas elle, je vous assure !_ ». Sherlock était mort. Il l'avait vu deux jours plus tôt, sans doute juste avant le drame.

Sherlock était mort, et il n'avait rien ressenti. Rien vu venir. Depuis des mois qu'ils se fréquentaient, John avait toujours eu cet instinct qu'ils avaient du temps, encore du temps.

Et cette fois, rien. Il avait perdu l'amour de sa vie. Et n'avait rien ressenti. Ils étaient presque toujours morts ensemble, ou se suivant dans la mort, pour mieux se retrouver.

John regarda son pinceau, la peinture rouge qu'il était en train d'étaler. Quelle couleur aurait son sang, s'il choisissait de le faire couler ? Il voulait retrouver Sherlock. Dans la prochaine vie. Il devait comprendre pourquoi il n'avait rien ressenti lorsqu'il était parti.

– John, tu pars avec moi !

La voix de Botticelli. Le regard envieux de Donatello et Raffaello, qui restaient à Florence. John leur adressa un pauvre sourire. Dès ce soir, il leur libérerait une place.

* * *

 _[1] Est-ce que je viens de nommer mes personnages selon les tortues Ninja ? Totalement. Est-ce que j'assume ? Totalement aussi ! x)_

 _[2] Bien sûr, la Vénus sans cesse mentionnée est le tableau le plus célèbre de Botticelli, La Naissance de Vénus. Il a été réalisé vers 1485, mais j'aime l'idée qu'il ait été pensé par le peintre bien avant !_

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre : Quelque part entre l'Espagne et l'Amérique – 1492  
_

 _Reviews, si le coeur vous en dit ? :)_


	10. 9 Décembre - océan Atlantique - 1492

_Bonne lecture !_

 **9 Décembre – Quelque part entre l'Espagne et l'Amérique – 1492**

John avait embarqué sur la _Santa Maria_ depuis plusieurs jours, plein d'espoir et de rêves. Le Roi d'Espagne, son souverain, avait accepté l'expédition folle de Christophe Colomb, qui avait décidé de faire voile sur les Indes. John avait été de ces fous motivés pour s'engager dans ce périple, non pour la gloire de la découverte ou l'or promis lors de l'arrivée à cette terre nouvelle, mais simplement par curiosité.

Il avait vécu toute sa vie en Espagne, et n'aspirait qu'à des choses plus grandes, plus fortes. Il voulait un ailleurs, et c'était pourquoi il avait signé, sans une once d'hésitation, le contrat qui le liait désormais à cette expédition à travers les flots en furie.

Ses camarades, pour la plupart, ne comprenaient absolument pas sa soif de découvertes et ses envies. Ils se rangeaient en deux catégories : ceux pour qui la découverte, et la gloire certaine qui les attendait au bout du chemin était plus forte que tout. Et ceux qui, attirés par les richesses certaines de la terre promise, ne pensaient qu'à s'en mettre plein les poches.

John n'appartenait à aucune des deux catégories. Un peu trop idéaliste pour ses camarades, il était mis à l'amende parmi ses pairs marins. Mais cela ne le perturbait pas. Tant qu'il avait la mer et son doux mouvement pour décor, il était heureux.

– Il nous faut un toubib.

La _Niña_ venait de les aborder, avec cette demande urgente. Un de leurs hommes était malade, ce qui pouvait, en mer, être un très grave problème. Laisser mourir un homme était une chose. Risquer une infection généralisée en était une autre.

Malheureusement pour eux, ils n'avaient pas vraiment de médecin de bord, bizarrement. Ils n'avaient que John, et ses études de médecine avortées. Il n'était pas un vrai médecin accompli, et n'avait jamais exercé. Une vilaine blessure, qui le faisait encore souffrir aujourd'hui, avait annihilé tous ses rêves.

Sur ce bateau, cependant, il était la meilleure chance du pauvre bougre qui avait eu l'infortune de tomber malade.

– J'espère que ce n'est pas le scorbut, marmonna-t-il à personne d'autre que lui-même.

Personne ne l'écouta, et encore moins lui répondit. John, seul, savait à quel point la maladie pouvait être mortelle. Il ne pourrait rien pour le pauvre bougre atteint dans ce cas-là.

Personne ne lui répondit, et cela valait mieux. Il n'avait aucune envie d'expliquer à des néophytes de quoi il s'agissait. On lui permit donc de passer d'un bateau à l'autre, sur une planche branlante et mal assurée, et il se retrouva bientôt officiellement marin de la _Niña_ , et fut également propulsé médecin de bord, se demandant sincèrement s'il l'avait mérité.

* * *

– C'est ici, Doc.

Le mousse qui l'avait accompagné à travers la caravelle s'arrêta devant une porte. John en fut surpris. Les matelots dormaient habituellement à fond de cale, certainement pas dans une cabine. Puis il songea que la prévenance du capitaine ne valait sans doute rien à sa préoccupation du bien-être de ses hommes, mais plutôt à éviter une infection au cas où. Le mousse, d'ailleurs, ne l'accompagna pas, et il se retrouva bientôt seule dans une petite cabine, spartiate et confortable, en présence d'un homme alité et pâle comme la mort.

Il n'avait pas ouvert les yeux, et il suffit pourtant à John de le survoler du regard pour le reconnaître immédiatement.

– Sherlock ? murmura-t-il, incertain.

L'immense douleur qui lui fracassa immédiatement le crâne le convainquit qu'il avait raison. Il n'avait jamais ressenti cela et pourtant il l'identifia aussitôt comme la douleur du retour brutal de sa mémoire, et des siècles passés à rencontrer et à perdre cet homme fantastique dont il se souvenait soudain... et qui gisait, le corps luisant de sueur et agité de tremblement, au fond d'un lit.

John battit furieusement des cils, lutta contre sa violente migraine. Il ne percevait rien, aucune date de fin, et pourtant le compte à rebours a commencé. Et il refusait de perdre Sherlock si tôt après l'avoir retrouvé. La Peste lui avait suffi. Il voulait en profiter aussi longtemps qu'en Italie, dans leurs dernières vies. Ou bien était-ce celles encore avant ? Il se mélangeait dans la multitude de souvenirs qui l'assaillaient.

Bon gré mal gré, il s'obligea à avancer en direction de la couchette.

* * *

Sherlock n'avait rien. Une forte fièvre, probablement une grippe, que son corps paraissait très bien combattre tout seul. John avait fait toutes les vérifications, et rien n'indiquait que le jeune homme soit contagieux.

À sa grande surprise, cependant, il n'avait pas récupéré sa mémoire. Il avait, en de rares occasions, ouvert des yeux fous et révulsés, qui s'étaient rapidement posés sur John, mais jamais il ne l'avait identifié, de cela le médecin était sûr. Il avait seulement ses souvenirs comme base de travail, mais a priori, c'était toujours quand leurs yeux se croisaient qu'affluait brutalement toute leur mémoire, et que John se mettait soudain à percevoir, en son for intérieur et sans pouvoir l'expliquer, le temps qu'il leur restait à vivre ensemble.

Dans cette situation étrange, plus aucun des repères dont il pouvait se souvenir n'existait. Sherlock ne se souvenait pas, alors que lui oui. Il n'avait pas regardé John. Il n'avait pas souffert en même temps que lui au point de s'évanouir. Pourtant, John sentait confusément que les choses, la malédiction dont ils souffraient à travers le temps, avaient déjà commencé à faire tourner ses rouages implacables.

– Vous avez besoin de quelque chose, Doc ?

C'était le mousse qui était revenu, mais il se tenait à bonne distance. John, assis par terre auprès de la couchette du patient, se releva difficilement en secouant la tête.

– Pas d'amélioration pour l'instant. Je vais rester pour le veiller. Serait-il possible d'avoir au moins une couverture et un truc à manger ?

– Je transmets au capitaine et je vous fournis tout ça, Doc, répondit le gamin.

Il revint un peu plus tard, chargé de la commande de John, et des consignes du capitaine de leur expédition. Basiquement, il lui était signifié que si le malade était dangereux et risquait de contaminer tout le monde, John avait tout intérêt à l'assassiner, et à le jeter par-dessus bord. C'était le règlement.

Il hocha distraitement la tête. Il ne croyait pas une seule seconde que Sherlock, son Sherlock, puisse être malade et contagieux. Et surtout, il avait la quasi-certitude qu'il n'allait pas mourir.

Il s'emmitoufla dans sa couverture au pied de la confortable couchette où gisait le malade fiévreux, et plongea presque aussitôt dans le sommeil.

* * *

– Petit déjeuner, Doc.

– Déjeuner, Doc.

– Dîner, Doc.

Les deux jours suivants de John se déroulèrent ainsi. Sherlock dormait, somnolait, luttait contre la fièvre. John l'alimentait de force, entre deux crises de sommeil, mais il était dans un état bien trop lamentable pour avoir seulement conscience de la présence de John à ses côtés. Le Capitaine devenait méfiant, et John lui avait personnellement assuré que ce n'était rien, et que cela allait passer.

Pour s'occuper, le médecin avait réclamé papier et encre, et avait entrepris de griffonner sur un bout de papier tous les souvenirs qu'il avait récupérés. Il tentait d'en dessiner les contours, d'en éclaircir les zones d'ombre.

Sans surprise, cela n'avait pas abouti à grand-chose.

– Dis donc Génie, tu pourrais m'aider. C'est toi qui es censé être brillant, de nous deux, tu te souviens ?

Il s'était mis également à parler à voix haute, s'adressant à l'homme inanimé avec lequel il se trouvait sans jamais attendre de réponse en retour. D'une certaine manière, cela l'aidait à canaliser ses réflexions.

* * *

Puis, au matin d'une troisième jour, alors que John se disait qu'il lui faudrait bientôt envisager l'inéluctable, la fièvre retomba. Et Sherlock ouvrit les yeux, pour rencontrer ceux, clos et endormi, de John.

L'homme qui le veillait dormait, par terre à ses pieds, et Sherlock cligna des yeux, furieusement, surpris par l'afflux de données que son cerveau récupérait soudain.

Il réalisa, brutalement, que les mots et les phrases étranges que son inconscient absorbait malgré lui durant sa poussée de fièvre, étaient vrais.

Sans douleur, Sherlock récupéra ses souvenirs, tandis que John, lentement, se réveillait, et ouvrait les paupières.

Le bleu nuit rencontra le bleu glace, et à l'unisson, un immense sourire déchira leurs traits.

– Sherlock, murmura John. Tu te souviens.

C'était une affirmation. Après trois jours à le surveiller, John le voyait enfin redevenir normal, et plus important que tout, le reconnaître. Et cet éclair de compréhension dans les pupilles si pures de son amant était la plus belle chose qu'il avait vu de sa vie.

* * *

La position autoproclamée de médecin de John leur fut salutaire. Sherlock, fondamentalement, n'avait rien de grave. Il aurait très bien pu sortir de cette cabine sans aucun risque pour sa santé et celle de l'équipage.

– Tu perçois quelque chose ? avait demandé John à son amant. Parce que moi rien.

Sherlock avait secoué négativement la tête, mais cela ne voulait rien dire. Il n'avait jamais été doué pour cela. John était celui qui savait ce genre de choses.

– Dans ce cas, je ne veux pas perdre une seule seconde.

Sherlock avait acquiescé. Le voyage jusqu'aux Indes à bord de la Niña pouvait encore durer des semaines.

– Je suis d'accord avec cela.

Sauf que jamais le capitaine n'aurait accepté une telle relation comme la leur. Et sur un bateau, impossible de se cacher de tous.

– C'est la première fois que cela nous arrive, avait commenté John. D'avoir tant de public. Et d'être dans un espace aussi restreint.

– Un espace aussi restreint oui. Mais tu te souviens de quand nous étions dans un château ? Surveillés en permanence par la moitié de la noblesse du duché ?

Il y avait quelque chose de formidable à pouvoir échanger leurs souvenirs et leurs pensées, et la réflexion de Sherlock le fit sourire, presque autant que son immense sourire. Il s'en souvenait, lui aussi.

– C'était quand même moins difficile de se cacher à ce moment-là que lorsque tu posais pour un maître italien ! répliqua-t-il avec bonne humeur.

Ils avaient alors décidé de prétendre que Sherlock était toujours malade. Ainsi, John pouvait le veiller, le border, être auprès de lui en permanence. Ils profiteraient le plus longtemps possible du temps qu'il leur était alloué.

Pour eux, ainsi, la traversée fut une longue promenade tranquille.

* * *

Tandis que, parmi le reste de l'équipage, d'autres malades se déclaraient (et parfois, d'une infection contagieuse, et John rendait son diagnostic froidement. Et le capitaine n'avait aucun scrupule à faire abattre les éléments dangereux), ou que les mousses et les matelots trimaient à tirer les cordages et briquer les ponts, les deux amants, dans une pause salutaire dans le chaos de leurs vies passées, profitèrent sans penser au lendemain.

– John, c'est vraiment complètement absurde, ce que tu as écrit là.

Le jugement de Sherlock était toujours aussi lapidaire mais John ne s'en formalisa pas, se contentant de lever les yeux au ciel. Son compagnon était désormais enfermé dans la petite cabine, à simuler la maladie, depuis presque deux semaines. Deux semaines à partager leurs nuits et à enflammer leurs corps dans des étreintes passionnées, ayant gardé en mémoire de manière instinctive tout l'héritage de leurs vies antérieures.

Mais même la passion incandescente de leur relation ne pouvait suffire à Sherlock, génie de son état. Il s'était donc plongé dans l'analyse des notes éparses que John avait commencées lorsqu'il était malade.

– Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda-t-il charitablement en se penchant vers lui.

Sherlock pointa une date approximative que John avait noté, l'incendia, lui affirma que l'évènement en question n'avait pas pu arriver au XIIIe siècle, mais seulement au XIVe, puisqu'ils étaient aujourd'hui en 1492.

– Certes, lui concéda son amant. Mais sinon, tu as pu établir un résultat ? Trouver une constante ? Une explication ? Parce que soyons lucide, Sherlock...

Il obligea son amant à se retourner vers lui, et à détourner son regard des papiers épars qu'il tenait.

– Sherlock, je t'aime, tu le sais, lui dit-il doucement. Mais ce que nous vivons n'a aucun sens. Comment pouvons-nous nous souvenir de nos vies antérieures ? Sans sérieusement penser que nous sommes fous ? Tous les deux ? Et à part nous perdre, nous savons bien que nous n'avons aucun avenir. À moins de comprendre pourquoi cela existe, et...

– Rompre la malédiction ? proposa Sherlock.

John médita ces mots. Perdre Sherlock était un déchirement, il ne pouvait le nier. Mais avoir la chance, vie après vie, de le retrouver, et de l'aimer comme au premier jour, détaché de toutes complications, n'était-ce pas une bénédiction ? Car qu'importait l'opinion de John et du reste du monde sur leur relation contre nature, parce qu'ils étaient deux hommes, quand il retrouvait sa mémoire, il ne restait que l'amour de son compagnon, et il ne pouvait pas lutter contre.

– Appelons cela une malédiction. Tu as une idée ?

Sherlock le regarda d'un air désolé.

– Non... Je ne comprends pas la logique. Une fois quelques jours, une fois plusieurs mois, la durée est variable. Parfois je te perds. Parfois tu me perds.

Sa voix se fêlait de douleur à cette idée.

– Il faut qu'on trouve moyen de conserver nos notes, observa John. Que je meurs ou que tu meures, on reviendra. On se retrouvera. Et on doit retrouver nos notes, rechercher d'une vie à l'autre ce qui nous relie ensemble et nous permettrait de le rester pour toujours !

Le projet était noble, et la voix de John, emphatique et passionnée. Sherlock, d'ailleurs, y répondit d'un baiser enflammé.

* * *

Leur vie, maudite, se chargea de les ramener à la réalité rapidement. Le jour où la _Niña_ , la _Santa Maria_ et la _Pinta_ accostèrent une terre (que Sherlock, d'ailleurs, regarda une demi-seconde à travers le hublot avant de renifler d'un air méprisant que ça ne pouvait pas être les Indes qu'il cherchait, ça), John accosta comme tous les autres.

Mais à l'inverse de tous les autres, son corps rendu pataud par les semaines d'inactivité à partager son temps avec Sherlock, au lieu d'être sur le pont à trimer comme les autres, avait perdu de son équilibre. Il glissa de la passerelle qui lui aurait permis de rejoindre la terre ferme.

Le temps que dura sa chute vers le sol, et la mort inexorable qui lui tendait les bras, la seule chose à laquelle il pensa fut son amant. Et les ennuis que cela allait lui causer, quand tous découvriraient qu'il n'était pas malade. Puis le noir l'engloutit, et son cœur cessa de battre, ses poumons de respirer, et son cerveau de fonctionner.

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre : Perse – 1518  
_

 _Reviews, si le coeur vous en dit ? :)_


	11. 10 Décembre - Perse - 1518

_Bonne lecture !_

 **10 Décembre – Perse – 1518**

Sherlock avait été vendu par son père, à l'âge de dix ans, et cet évènement avait été l'élément fondateur de sa personnalité. Il refusait d'envisager sa vie entière au service d'un autre, à exécuter des ordres et répondre à des demandes, abandonnant sa conscience et son libre-arbitre à un autre.

Mais il n'avait que dix ans, et son maître était le sultan lui-même, alors il n'avait rien pu dire. Ses réflexions assassines et son langue acérée, déjà à son jeune âge, avaient amusé le puissant sultan plus qu'autre chose, et il avait considéré Sherlock comme une chose amusante et drôle, à ajouter à la collection de bizarreries qu'il possédait. Le jeune garçon, alors, avait compris que son intérêt était de rester dans ce rôle-là tant que cela plaisait à son nouveau maître, et qu'il s'agissait de sa meilleure chance d'un jour se venger de son père, et de regagner sa liberté.

* * *

Cependant, un peu plus de six années plus tard, les choses avaient changé. Sherlock avait désormais seize ans, bientôt dix-sept, ou du moins c'était ce qu'il lui semblait. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il vivait au palais du sultan, seul, esclave du bon vouloir du maître, et que plus personne ne lui fêtait son anniversaire. Il avait perdu le fil de son propre âge, et il sentait confusément que s'il ne s'échappait pas bientôt de l'enfer dans lequel il vivait, il allait devenir fou.

Malheureusement, il n'y avait pas que cela qui avait changé. Il y avait aussi le regard que posait sur lui le sultan.

– Je vais t'offrir à mon meilleur guerrier, avait-il déclaré un jour.

Sherlock avait seize ans, presque dix-sept, et il ne ressemblait en rien aux hommes d'ici, la peau sombre, les yeux noirs, dont les tissus colorés et les riches étoffes qu'ils portaient faisaient ressortir la carnation de leur peau. Sherlock était pâle comme la lune, les yeux tellement clairs que parfois ils étaient blancs, et son sultan avait depuis longtemps ordonné qu'il ne s'habillât qu'en noir, pour trancher avec sa peau laiteuse.

Alors il n'avait que peu de doutes sur ce que le sultan voulait dire par « offrir » à son meilleur guerrier, et l'usage que celui-ci aurait de Sherlock et son corps longiligne et plat, si différent et exceptionnel.

Malheureusement, il ne pouvait rien répondre, et ravala la réplique acide qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Son père avait-il pensé, lorsqu'il avait vendu son plus jeune fils pour gagner de quoi offrir à manger aux deux aînés, que Sherlock se retrouverait un jour en esclave sexuel ? Pas au harem, il n'était pas une femme bien sûr, mais il n'en restait pas moins que c'était bien dans ce but qu'il aurait bientôt un nouveau maître à servir.

– Oui, maître, finit-il par laisser échapper, la bile au fond de la gorge.

Ce monde allait le tuer.

* * *

On l'avait préparé, lavé, parfumé, habillé, drapé, et installé dans une chambre luxueusement chargée. Docilement, Sherlock était allé s'étendre sur les coussins moelleux qui tapissaient la pièce. Il avait envie de vomir, et aurait donné n'importe quoi pour se droguer et oublier le mauvais moment qu'il allait passer.

– Ce n'est que ton corps, marmonna-t-il. Qu'un moyen de transport. Ils ne peuvent pas atteindre ton esprit. Ils ne l'atteindront jamais. Tant que dans ton esprit, tu es libre, alors tu es libre.

C'était les derniers mots que son frère aîné lui avait adressés, alors que son père l'arrachait à sa famille pour le vendre. Sherlock ne se souvenait même plus du visage de son aîné, mais il avait retenu les mots, qui l'avaient enjoint à se battre. À ne jamais céder. Mais cette fois, il n'était pas sûr d'y survivre.

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, et se refermer derrière lui, mais il refusa de se tourner. Il gisait sur le flanc, dos à l'entrée, et n'allait pas donner la satisfaction à cet homme qu'il ne connaissait pas de le regarder.

– Sher... Sherlock ? C'est vraiment toi ?

La voix n'était pas ce à quoi il s'attendait. C'était son nom, bien sûr, mais il y avait une émotion étrange dans le timbre, une fêlure étrange. Il entendit un bruit de tissu froissé rapide, comme si l'autre courait vers lui, et la curiosité naturelle du jeune homme le poussa à se retourner.

Le spectacle qu'il découvrit le surprit totalement. Il s'était vaguement attendu à un mastodonte large d'épaules, brun doré, des cicatrices un peu partout, peut-être un œil en moins, et un certain nombre d'années au compteur.

Au lieu de quoi, c'était un homme petit, râblé, la peau doucement hâlée, et des cheveux blonds comme les blés, coupés courts, et qui tranchaient avec sa couleur de peau.

Sous ses vêtements colorés, Sherlock devina cependant au moins deux cicatrices, une au genou, une à l'épaule, au vu de sa manière de marcher. Il portait une épée courte à la ceinture, mais il avait ses deux yeux. Deux yeux bleus qui transpercèrent Sherlock sur place.

Il était déjà allongé, et c'était mieux. Parce qu'il s'évanouit dès qu'il croisa son regard. Le bleu glace rencontra le bleu nuit. Il y eut un grand bruit quand l'autre homme tomba à son tour, s'emmêla les pieds dans les coussins, et s'écrasa sur Sherlock.

* * *

Sherlock se réveilla le premier, après un bref instant passé dans le noir. Mais, John, lui, était toujours à moitié sur lui, les yeux clos, et la respiration difficile.

– Non, non, John, ne me fais pas ça ! Je ne sais pas quoi faire, moi !

Il avait toujours une douleur affreuse qui lui fendait le crâne, mais il était conscient. Il avait beau secouer son amant, son amour, retrouvant des sensations qu'il n'avait jamais connues et qui le submergeaient désormais, rien ne se produisait, et les yeux bleus de John restaient obstinément clos.

Le compte à rebours a commencé, et Sherlock perdait du temps.

– Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire ? Le sultan me tuera si je vais chercher de l'aide ! Il m'accusera d'avoir voulu te tuer ou Dieu sait quoi ! Comme si je pouvais te faire le moindre mal ! Mais si je ne vais chercher personne, tu vas mourir, et c'est absurde, et je ne veux pas que tu meures, je t'ai déjà perdu la dernière fois trop rapidement, et la fois d'avant aussi, et celle encore d'avant, et toutes celles dont je peux me souvenir en fait, je te perds toujours rapidement, je ne veux jamais te perdre, parce que te perdre, c'est affreux, et...

– Woooh, Sherlock...

Le susnommé sursauta en entendant la voix pâteuse, mais totalement reconnaissable de son amant, parvenir à ses oreilles.

– Tu veux pas te taire, cinq minutes ? J'ai mal au crâne, là...

John, au final, n'était resté évanoui que cinq ou six minutes de plus que Sherlock, mais cinq ou six minutes durant lesquelles le jeune homme avait complètement paniqué.

– John !

– Crie pas ! grimaça ledit John, se redressant péniblement.

Sherlock n'écouta absolument pas le langage corporel de John, qui essayait vainement de retrouver son équilibre et n'aspirait qu'à un peu de tranquillité, et se jeta dans les bras de son amant, le faisant retomber dans les coussins, incapable de le lâcher, l'enserrant dans ses bras, se gorgeant de son corps dur et noueux.

– J'ai cru t'avoir perdu...

Les bras de John s'étaient automatiquement refermés autour de son corps maigre, et caressaient doucement ses cheveux, en un geste tendre et amoureux.

– Je vois ça, génie... Ce n'est pourtant pas ton genre. Que t'est-il arrivé, mon amour ?

La sollicitude était parfaitement sincère, et la voix chaude et douce de John brisa le cœur de Sherlock. Il avait connu des vies plus dures, pourtant, et d'autres plus simples également. Mais dans celle-ci, il avait été sur le point d'offrir son corps, contraint et forcé, à n'importe qui, et cela le révulsait et le fragilisait, de penser qu'il aurait pu se déshonorer ainsi, au lieu de se réserver pour son amant, son âme sœur qu'il retrouvait vie après vie.

Une partie de lui voulait l'expliquer à John, mais il savait objectivement que son élan de faiblesse était stupide. Il existait peut-être des dizaines de vies où ils ne s'étaient jamais retrouvés, dont ils ne se souvenaient pas, et dans lesquelles ils auraient enchainé les amants.

Sans compter que dans certaines de leurs vies communes, si Sherlock avait toujours été vierge lorsqu'il retrouvait John et sa mémoire, il existait bien des moments où il n'osait pas poser la question à son amant pour savoir s'il en était de même pour lui.

Cette fois-là ne faisait pas exception, parce qu'il lisait dans le corps de John ses habitudes, son expérience. Sherlock, dans cette vie-là, avait seulement seize ans, et son amant en avait bien dix ou quinze de plus. Il était illusoire de croire que John n'avait pas connu de femmes ou d'hommes, et cela le blessait plus que cela n'aurait dû.

– C'est rien... finit-il par répondre au bout d'un silence. Ça va aller.

C'était la première fois qu'il mentait sciemment à John, si sa mémoire fraîchement retrouvé ne lui faisait pas défaut. Et cela lui fit mal.

– Tu perçois quelque chose ? demanda Sherlock, question devenue presque rituelle.

John le détacha doucement de lui, et le repoussa, pour mieux venir le reprendre dans ses bras une fois en position assise.

– Oui. Mais je n'ai rien besoin de percevoir, Sherlock. Ta... ta mort est déjà prévue.

Sa voix vacilla, empreinte de plus de douleur que Sherlock n'en avait jamais entendue, de toutes leurs vies. Par la fenêtre ouverte, la lune brillait doucement, les nimbait de sa tendre aura argentée. John avait rivé son regard dans le sien, et jamais ne le lâcha, refusant de s'abaisser à cela. Et au fond, Sherlock savait déjà.

– Le sultan veut me faire tuer, n'est-ce pas ? Il m'offrait en ultime cadeau.

– Oui... Je dois... je dois te tuer dans trois jours, devant la cour du Califat toute entière.

– Pourquoi ?

– Montrer sa puissance ? Se débarrasser d'un élément qu'il juge dangereux ? D'un jouet usé ? Quelle importance ? Si je ne le fais pas, ce sera un autre qui le fera, si ce n'est pas le sultan lui-même. Et il aura ma tête juste après.

La douleur clairement perceptible dans la voix de John laissait entrapercevoir tout son dégoût pour cette mise en scène macabre et absurde. Cela aurait été un autre que Sherlock que ça aurait été pareil pour lui. La mise à mort n'avait jamais été dans ses gènes.

– Mais nous n'avons aucune chance de fuir, bien évidemment, exposa Sherlock.

C'était un fait mais ça ne faisait pas moins mal. Cela faisait six ans que Sherlock était esclave du sultan. S'il y avait eu la moindre possibilité de fuite, il l'aurait saisie depuis longtemps.

– Donc, si je comprends bien, il nous reste trois jours à vivre à profiter l'un de l'autre. Tu es censé, en plus, abuser de toi. Et ensuite, je devrai mourir de ta main.

Sherlock était calme. Mourir, après tout, n'était qu'une étape de leurs vies. Ils se retrouveraient la prochaine fois. Ils se retrouvaient toujours.

– Sherlock, non, gémit John. Je ne veux pas faire ça !

– Sais-tu comment je suis mort, la dernière fois ? murmura Sherlock.

John secoua la tête. Il était mort le premier, et n'avait aucun moyen de le savoir.

– Ils m'ont lynché. J'ai souffert pendant des heures, et tu n'étais même plus là. Colomb a affirmé que j'étais contagieux, possédé, et je ne sais plus quoi d'autre. J'ai souffert pendant des heures... et tu n'étais pas là. Alors je préfère mille fois que ça soit toi qui me tues. À condition que tu me fasses la promesse que juste après, tu viendras me rejoindre. Pour qu'on recommence une nouvelle vie.

John, bouleversé par l'idée de la souffrance que son amant avait dû endurer en son absence, ne put qu'acquiescer. Ils ne songèrent même pas, dans cette existence, à rompre la malédiction ou à se poser la question de cette situation étrange et exceptionnelle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

– Tu n'avais pas parlé d'abuser de ton corps ? demanda John en essayant de détendre l'atmosphère, ce qui fut un échec complet.

Alors Sherlock préféra parler leur langage favori, et se pencha pour cueillir les lèvres déjà tendues et offertes de son amant entre les siennes. La nuit était calme, la lune veillait sur eux et les coussins étaient confortables. Ils n'avaient besoin de rien de plus.

* * *

– Ton cadeau t'a plu ? demanda le sultan, de son trône, régnant sur sa cour fébrile en prévision du spectacle.

John se trouvait au centre de la pièce, devant le sultan, Sherlock à ses pieds.

– Oui, Maître.

– Mais il est temps d'y mettre fin, maintenant, ordonna le roi suprême de leur petit coin du monde.

– Oui, Maître.

John dégaina son épée, et riva son regard dans celui de Sherlock. Dans les pupilles bleues qu'il aimait tant brillaient les flammes de la résolution, et il n'y avait aucune crainte. C'était la première fois qu'ils choisissaient leur mort.

– Je te rejoins immédiatement, lui murmura-t-il, comme une promesse.

Il aurait voulu la sceller d'un baiser, mais trop de public le retenait. Le sultan attendait. John leva haut l'épée, son arme de prédilection, et l'abattit soudain.

Le corps chéri et béni de son amant s'effondra sans un cri. Il n'y eut même pas le temps d'une exclamation de joie ou d'un vivat que John avait déjà retourné l'arme contre lui, et enfoncé dans sa poitrine sans la moindre parcelle d'hésitation.

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre : Paris – 25 août 1572  
_

 _Reviews, si le coeur vous en dit ? :)_


	12. 11 Décembre - Paris - 25 aout 1572

_Je réponds à quelques trucs dans le désordre :_

 _\- Ne cherchez pas trop à vous prendre la tête sur des détails, c'est juste des petits textes pour l'Avent, y'a pas grand chose à comprendre ^^_

 _\- Je me suis pas inspirée de Cloud Atlas parce que je sais pas ce que c'est ^^'_

 _\- Merci pour votre accueil ça me fait au chaud au coeur et ça me pousse à me battre encore et toujours pour vous offrir ça en temps et en heure ! :) Et continuez d'aller lire Mundanchee et Mudomo pour moi qui n'ait pas le temps de le faire ! ;)  
_

 _\- Bravo à ceux qui devinent les époques selon les dates annoncés ! Aujourd'hui par exemple, une date bien spécifique ;p_

 ** _Sinon, j'en profite pour faire la RaR de l'anonyme Schtroumpfette, sur le chapitre 11 (10 Décembre) : _**

_Répétitif ? Entièrement. J'assume totalement. C'est pas un texte travaillé à fond, c'est une excuse pour écrire sur 24 époques différentes une histoire similaire, pour faire voyager des âmes soeurs à travers les lieux et les époques, en lisant des petits textes tous les jours jusqu'à Noël. Bien sûr que c'est répétitif. Si cela t'ennuie, je ne t'oblige pas à lire._

 _Je peux entendre la critique et le fait qu'on n'aime pas mes textes et mes écrits, ça ne me fait rien et j'aime débattre sur le pourquoi du comment. En revanche, je pense qu' **un minimum de respect** de ta part serait le bienvenue. Il est bientôt 1h du mat, je bosse demain, j'ai une vie professionnelle extrêmement dense en ce moment et je suis en train d'écrire ça et d'uplaoder des chapitres pour avoir une micro avance, pour continuer de publier chaque matin et offrir à mes lecteurs ce cadeau. Alors oui, j'assume totalement le côté répétitif de la chose, et c'est une critique que je peux entendre et pour laquelle je n'ai pas de défense puisque c'est prévu ainsi. Mais faire preuve d'un peu de respect, rien qu'en disant bonjour par exemple, me paraîtrait être justifié pour récompenser l'implication et le travail de l'auteure que je suis, que tu aimes ou non le texte et l'histoire. Merci de ta review, et bonne journée._

 _Bonne lecture !_

 **11 décembre – Paris – 25 août 1572**

Il y avait des morts partout, et cela empestait. Les cadavres, que personne ne se donnait vraiment la peine d'évacuer, empestaient. Pourtant, ils n'étaient pas là depuis longtemps, mais leur nombre important suffisait à devenir très odorant. Sherlock en avait le cœur au bord des lèvres. La folie humaine n'avait-elle donc aucune limite ? Son frère, qui l'avait élevé depuis le décès prématuré de leurs parents (personne ne croyait réellement en cette théorie, pas même Sherlock, pourtant âgé d'une dizaine d'années à l'époque des faits), lui avait bien appris à ne jamais avoir confiance en un autre être humain qu'eux deux, et c'était ce que Sherlock avait fait. Il n'avait jamais fait confiance à quiconque. Cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être atterré, aujourd'hui, par la stupidité crasse de ses concitoyens.

Et de plus, la situation venait de radicalement changer, depuis que les massacres avaient commencé, la veille. Au contraire de son aîné, Sherlock ne s'était jamais intéressé aux jeux de pouvoirs, et n'avait aucune idée de ce qui s'était produit. La seule chose qu'il avait comprise était que des milliers de cadavres jonchaient les rues, parce qu'ils avaient eu le malheur d'avoir une religion différente des autres. Sherlock avait déjà vécu ça. Et ça c'était plutôt mal terminé. Il était inquiet. Et dans une situation pareille, il n'avait qu'une seule personne à qui il pouvait s'adresser.

– Mycroft ! Tu es là ? Mycroft ?

Il montait quatre à quatre les marches de leur hôtel particulier en plein cœur de Paris quand une porte s'ouvrit sur le palier du premier étage, révélant son frère aîné sortant de son bureau.

– Sherlock, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas hurler. C'est grossier, le réprimanda-t-il.

Mycroft était devenu son tuteur légal quand il avait dix ans, et son frère dix-neuf. Depuis, presque une quinzaine d'années s'étaient écoulées et Mycroft le traitait toujours autant comme un enfant.

– Oui, Mycroft, répliqua-t-il d'un ton obséquieux et exagérément poli qui ne trompait absolument personne, et surtout pas son frère.

– Tu avais besoin de moi ? lui demanda son aîné.

Sherlock ne répondit pas, mais atteignit enfin le palier, et s'engouffra dans le bureau lourdement décoré de son frère, sachant pertinemment que celui-ci allait suivre et refermer la porte derrière lui. Ce qu'il avait à dire à son grand frère devait se faire sans public.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Sherlock ?

Mycroft avait clairement perçu dans les mouvements désordonnés et vifs de son frère son anxiété et sa nervosité.

– J'ai une question. Ou deux.

– Pose la première.

– Est-ce que nous sommes protestants ?

La religion n'avait jamais vraiment intéressé Sherlock. Il savait ce qu'il devait dire, et quand, mais n'avait jamais songé à apprendre l'étiquette qui lui était attribuée. Au vu des récents massacres, perpétrés depuis la veille, jour de la Saint Barthélémy, la question avait soudainement son importance.

Mycroft soupira profondément en se laissant tomber dans son fauteuil de bureau.

– Il était temps que tu t'en préoccupes, marmonna-t-il. Pour te répondre, non, nous sommes bien évidemment des bons catholiques.

– Uniquement parce qu'actuellement, ce sont les protestants qui se font massacrer, c'est ça ? répondit sarcastiquement Sherlock.

Son frère n'avait jamais cru en Dieu, comme lui, de cela il en était sûr.

– Tu me blesses, mon frère, s'insurgea faussement Mycroft en portant sa main à son cœur, surjouant l'air choqué. Nous sommes de bons catholiques parce que j'ai estimé depuis longtemps que c'était le meilleur moyen pour que nous restions à l'abri de ces querelles stupides. Il va de soi, cependant, que si les choses avaient évolué dernièrement, nous serions devenus des protestants convaincus. J'ai juré de te protéger, petit frère, et c'est ce que je fais.

La flamme de la résolution brillait dans les yeux de Mycroft, et Sherlock savait que cela, au moins, était vrai. Ils n'étaient que tous les deux au monde, et Sherlock pouvait compter sur son aîné pour assurer ses arrières. Il avait passé plus de temps à faire des bêtises et traîner dans les mauvais endroits que l'inverse, et n'avait jamais craint pour sa vie. Mycroft pouvait lui hurler dessus autant qu'il voulait, il le protégerait toujours, quels que soient les sacrifices à faire pour cela. Meurtres, trahisons, chantages et autres extorsions de fonds étaient monnaie courante dans le monde de Mycroft, qui exerçait pouvoir et manipulation sur la ville.

– Comment on en est arrivés là ? demanda Sherlock en s'approchant de la fenêtre.

Il n'y avait pas de cadavre dans leur rue. Mais Sherlock n'avait pas besoin de les voir pour avoir encore le souvenir de l'odeur de la mort dans les narines.

Mycroft haussa un sourcil surpris.

– C'est ta deuxième question ? Tu veux vraiment que je t'explique les relations politiques entre Catherine de Médicis, notre reine-mère, Charles X, son fils, notre souverain, et Gaspard de Coligny, qu'on a tenté d'assassiner il y a trois jours ? Que je te rappelle le traité de Saint-Germain-En-Laye, i peine plus de deux ans ? Que je te narre l'impact du mariage de Marguerite de Valois avec un prince protestant, Henri de Navarre, il y a sept jours ? Que je t'explique la décision prise à huis clos par notre souverain avant-hier soir, confiant la direction des opérations militaires au duc de Guise et au duc d'Aumale ? Connais-tu au moins tous les noms des forces en présence, que je viens de te citer, et qui ne représentent qu'une partie des enjeux qui se jouent en ce moment ? Souhaites-tu vraiment cela, Sherlock ? Car je crains que le temps de tout t'expliquer, tout sera déjà fini depuis longtemps.

Sherlock n'avait pas la moindre idée de la moitié des noms cités par son frère. Il lui laissait bien volontiers la politique. Il savait qu'ils avaient un Roi, et connaissait son nom, mais préférait s'arrêter là. Le reste ne l'intéressait pas.

– Non. Je m'en moque éperdument. Je sais que tu as déjà tout fait pour assurer notre sécurité, n'est-ce pas ?

Mycroft hocha la tête.

– Je veux que tu me retrouves quelqu'un. Et je veux que tu le protèges, quoi qu'il en coûte. Si tu fais ça pour moi, je t'obéirai toute ma vie durant. Je le jure.

L'air foncièrement sérieux de Sherlock, ainsi que la grandiloquence de sa déclaration, de la part du jeune homme qui avait toujours refusé l'autorité, poussèrent Mycroft à considérer sérieusement la question. De la main, il invita son cadet à s'assoir en face de lui, ce qu'il fit de mauvaise grâce.

– Qui, Sherlock ? Et pourquoi ? Je ferai mon maximum, mais il faut que tu m'en dises plus.

Sherlock se mordit la lèvre. La veille, alors que le massacre avait commencé, il s'était retrouvé pris à parti dans le conflit, et dans une foule dense. C'était à ce moment-là que ça s'était produit. La douleur, la migraine, l'évanouissement. Le retour de sa mémoire. Hier encore, il ne savait rien, et aujourd'hui il portait chevillés au corps un désir et un amour dévorants pour un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas.

S'il se fiait à des souvenirs qui n'étaient pas les siens, mais qui avaient dû l'être, en toute logique, dans ce mouvement de foule, il avait dû croiser John, apercevoir son regard, le retrouver. Alors le compte à rebours a commencé à cet instant. Mais depuis, Sherlock y avait passé sa nuit à chercher, au mépris du danger, sans succès. Et une profonde douleur lui brûlait les veines, comme s'il ressentait physiquement le manque de son amant. Comme si le retrouver sans le serrer dans ses bras était en train de le tuer lentement. Sherlock était habitué à la douleur, et savait n'en rien laisser paraître, mais l'intensité augmentait d'heures en heures, et il avait besoin d'aide. Il était arrivé au maximum de ses possibilités.

– Tu ne vas jamais me croire... commença-t-il lentement. Mais...

* * *

Sans surprise, Mycroft l'avait traité de fou. C'était la première fois, si Sherlock se souvenait bien de ses vies précédentes, qu'il racontait cette histoire dingue qu'ils vivaient à quelqu'un d'autre. Cela ne les concernait que lui et John, et ils n'avaient jamais eu besoin de convaincre quiconque, eux ressentant intensément la vérité au fond d'eux-mêmes. Sherlock n'avait sans doute pas été très bon pour trouver les mots et expliquer la situation à son frère. Certains détails particulièrement frappants avaient semblé marquer Mycroft, mais il n'avait pas cru Sherlock pour autant. Il avait sans doute raison. Si on avait expliqué ça à Sherlock, lui non plus ne l'aurait pas cru. Toute sa rationalité lui hurlait que c'était impossible. Mais la douleur était là, et la mémoire avec elle, et Sherlock ne pouvait douter.

Mais qu'importait que son frère aîné ne croie pas en cette histoire absurde de réincarnation et de mémoire vieille de plusieurs siècles. Il avait promis de retrouver John, et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Sherlock se baladait à travers les toits. La puanteur l'atteignait moins, ainsi. Mycroft, même aussi puissants qu'il était, allait mettre un peu de temps à trouver John. Mais il allait le trouver. Il fallait qu'il le trouve. Ou Sherlock sentait au fond de lui qu'il allait en mourir.

Il atteignit les bords de Seine. En contrebas de son perchoir, on dénudait des cadavres et on les jetait dans le fleuve sans aucune considération. Sherlock détourna les yeux et poursuivit son trajet à travers la ville.

* * *

Il avait eu raison de faire confiance à son frère. Mycroft ne l'avait jamais déçu. L'inverse n'étant, au demeurant, absolument pas vrai.

– Merci, grand frère...

Son frère ne répondit rien tandis qu'il lui pressait l'épaule dans un geste encourageant alors que Sherlock pénétrait dans la pièce que son aîné lui avait indiquée. Mycroft avait bien fait les choses. Il avait trouvé l'homme, s'était assuré du silence de leurs domestiques, l'avait fait rapatrier dans leur hôtel particulier et enfin, avait prévenu Sherlock. Qui, le cœur battant et le corps fébrile, entrait enfin retrouver l'amour de sa vie.

Il n'aurait pas dû oublier que, s'il pouvait toujours faire confiance à son frère, il ne fallait pas avoir confiance en l'humanité. Allongé sur un lit, la peau pâle comme la craie, à moitié nu et la poitrine bandée, les pansements ensanglantés, John était là. Et il était en train de mourir.

La porte se referma doucement derrière Sherlock, à moitié figé. Ils étaient seuls et le petit bruit de la clenche dut réveiller John.

– Hey, Sherlock...

Sa voix était à peine un filet de voix. Le simple mouvement de tourner la tête vers l'entrée semblait le mettre à l'agonie. Ses pansements étaient imbibés de sang frais, preuve qu'ils avaient été changés récemment, mais que les blessures qui continuaient de saigner achevaient leur travail mortel.

Pourtant, malgré l'horreur du tableau, le bleu nuit rencontra le bleu glace, et Sherlock se sentit vaciller sous l'intensité du regard brûlant d'amour posé sur lui. Sortant de sa torpeur, il se précipita à travers la pièce pour tomber à genoux aux pieds du lit, attrapant une des mains de John, la serrant dans la sienne, souffrant de la sentir si froide et faible.

– Oh, John, gémit-il.

– Je crois que tu peux m'embrasser, plaisanta faiblement John. Peu de chance que ça accélère le processus de fin, cette fois.

– Je suis désolée. Je t'ai cherché, mais je...

– Hey. Arrête ça immédiatement, d'accord ? Je ne t'en veux pas. Je t'ai cherché aussi. Je t'ai ressenti y'a trois jours, et c'était tellement effrayant, de découvrir tout ça tout seul ! J'ai cru devenir fou, mais je n'avais qu'une certitude en tête, te retrouver... Et j'ai été imprudent.

Il s'arrêta pour tousser, amenant des larmes de douleur dans ses yeux, glissant le long de ses joues. Chaque expectoration devait secouer sa poitrine profondément meurtrie et lui faire horriblement mal.

– Manifestement, t'es bien gardé, tu le sais ça ? Je n'aurais pas dû me montrer aussi insistant. On m'a pris pour un ennemi de la couronne. C'est pour ça qu'ils m'ont blessé mais pas tué. Je n'avais pas l'heur d'être un protestant, fort heureusement.

Sa remarque ne fit sourire que lui. Sherlock souffrait trop de le voir dans cet état là pour seulement songer à faire fonctionner ses zygomatiques.

– Combien de fois la religion va-t-elle encore nous séparer ? marmonna-t-il.

– Probablement aussi longtemps que l'humanité se fera la guerre pour des raisons aussi stupides, répliqua John, refermant les yeux, ne parvenant pas à les garder ouverts.

Sherlock serra un peu plus les mains dans les siennes, qui ne répondaient pas à ses stimuli. John était trop faible pour ça.

– Sherlock, promets-moi que tu vas vivre, murmura soudain John. Il faut... Il faut qu'on comprenne pourquoi tout ça nous arrive. T'es le seul à pouvoir faire ça. Il faut qu'on retrouve des notes, ou qu'on les refasse, et qu'on étudie...

– Tais-toi, lui ordonna Sherlock.

– Fais-moi taire, le défia John en rouvrant les yeux, dans un effort qui lui coûtait de toute évidence.

Sherlock sourit pour la première fois depuis son entrée dans cette pièce qui puait la mort à plein nez, comme les rues en ce moment même. Et de ses lèvres, bâillonna la bouche faible et complaisante de John. Et l'embrassa aussi passionnément que possible.

John ne rouvrit pas les yeux, le lendemain matin. Blotti contre lui, dans une position improbable, Sherlock était toujours là.

– Je sais à quoi tu penses, Sherlock. Mais je t'interdis de mourir à ton tour, asséna Mycroft en pénétrant dans la pièce pour faire emmener le cadavre. Tu as promis de m'obéir si je le retrouvais, tu te souviens ?

Sherlock le défia du regard. Qu'importait les promesses faites à John, les ordres de Mycroft, il voulait mourir à son tour, aller rejoindre son amant le plus vite possible. Mais dans cette vie-là, Mycroft ne le laisserait pas faire. Et il serait condamné, des années durant, à porter seul le poids de ses souvenirs et la souffrance de la perte.

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre : Cap Cod – 1620  
_

 _Reviews, si le coeur vous en dit ? :)_


	13. 12 Décembre - Cap Cod - 1620

_Bonne lecture !_

 **12 Décembre – Quelque part au large des côtes du Cap Cod – 10 novembre 1620**

John avait embarqué sur le bateau en septembre, à Plymouth, et il était temps qu'ils en terminent avec ce voyage interminable. Plusieurs fois, ils avaient cru ne jamais y arriver, et finir leurs vies en mer, perdus entre deux pays.

Puis le Mayflower, envers et contre tout, avait achevé sa traversée, et ils étaient en vue des côtes. D'ici peu, ils débarqueraient, et entameraient une nouvelle vie.

John n'était pas spécialement religieux, mais il avait embarqué sur le bateau dans l'espoir d'une nouvelle vie. Et qu'importait si, pour cela, il devait se plier aux règles et aux discours des Pères Pèlerins, qui ne manquaient jamais une occasion de leur rappeler la foi qu'ils devaient toujours avoir. John, même s'il n'adhérait pas à leur discours, les comprenait. Il avait eu l'occasion de discuter avec des nombreux pèlerins durant le voyage, et les témoignages de persécution qu'il avait collectés à cette occasion lui avaient fait froid dans le dos. Il comprenait leur envie de partir. Il se sentait presque bête, à côté, de juste vouloir une vie meilleure, placée sous autre chose que le dénuement et la pauvreté dans lesquels il vivait à Plymouth.

Aujourd'hui, il croyait en une nouvelle chance pour eux tous.

* * *

Ils mirent pied à terre le lendemain. Lui, et les cent autres pèlerins environ. John, au milieu de la foule qui accostait, réalisa à quel point il n'avait pas eu le temps de sympathiser avec tout le monde durant la longue traversée. Il avait l'impression que tout autour de lui s'affichaient des nouvelles têtes.

Soudain, quelque chose le heurta dans le dos, et il tomba au sol, se rattrapant au dernier moment sur ses mains, évitant de s'écraser le visage par terre.

– John !

– Pardon ! Je suis désolé, je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser, monsieur !

L'homme qui venait de le bousculer avait une voix grave et chantante, et lui tendait une main salutaire pour l'aider à se relever. John, sans même y réfléchir, la saisit, et se redressa doucement, croisant le regard de son interlocuteur. Le bleu glace rencontra le bleu nuit, et les mains jointes se mirent à trembler violemment.

– Sherlock... murmura John, tandis qu'un éclair déchirait en deux son crâne chauffé à blanc, lui infligeant la plus intense des douleurs.

L'autre n'avait pas l'air dans un meilleur état, à voir ses pupilles subitement exorbitées, et le voile laiteux qui les recouvrait, comme s'il ne voyait plus rien.

– John !

Ledit John parvint, dans un effort surhumain, à se remettre debout sans (trop) trembler, la douleur se diffusant encore dans tout son corps. Mais ce ne fut rien face à l'effort que cela lui demanda de lâcher la main de Sherlock, qu'il tenait encore. Alors seulement, lentement, John se retourna vers la voix inquiète qui venait de l'interpeller par deux fois.

– Je vais bien, Mary. Ce monsieur m'a aidé. Tout va bien.

Sa femme, bouche en cœur et boucles blondes encadrant son visage doux, lui adressa un sourire plein de sollicitude. Si elle avait conscience de la sueur qui baignait la peau de son époux et du voile noir contre lequel il luttait pour maintenir une vision correcte, elle n'en dit rien.

– J'ai eu peur que tu te sois fait mal ! Tu ne peux pas me faire ça maintenant ! plaisanta-t-elle.

John lui sourit vaillamment, prouvant ainsi que tout allait très bien. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de couler un regard à Sherlock, qui n'avait pas bougé de leurs côtés, et restait absurdement figé dans une posture de stupeur incongrue. Sherlock, qui regardait fixement, bouche bée, le ventre proéminent de Mary.

– On avait peur qu'elle accouche sur le bateau, s'obligea à dire John d'un ton léger. Mais finalement, non, heureusement ! Ça aurait été compliqué en pleine mer !

Il tentait d'en plaisanter, passant obligeamment le bras autour de la taille de sa femme.

– Mary Watson, enchantée, monsieur... ?

– Sherlock. Je m'appelle Sherlock.

Le génie avait repris ses esprits, et il serra la main de Mary, lui faisant un baisemain parfait, avant de saluer formellement John à son tour.

– Enchanté de vous rencontrer, monsieur et madame Watson.

Ses mots sonnaient horriblement faux. Et la souffrance, dans son regard, ne devait avoir pour seule égale que celle qui embuait les yeux de John.

 _Mon Dieu, Sherlock_ , pensa-t-il si fort en espérant que son amant l'entende, _je suis tellement désolé. Qu'est-ce que nous allons faire ?_

Il était à des milliers de kilomètres de chez lui, dans un monde où tout restait à faire, avec sa femme enceinte, et venait de retrouver son amant, et sa mémoire, et jamais la situation n'avait paru aussi catastrophique.

* * *

John n'avait pas revu Sherlock depuis plusieurs jours. Il ressentait, au fond de son ventre, la douleur de la séparation, et le besoin vital de son amant. Mary, de par sa perspicacité habituelle, et encore plus exacerbée depuis qu'elle était enceinte, lui avait demandé ce qui n'allait pas, le trouvant bizarre depuis quelques jours. Il avait menti, honteux, avait prétexté que les difficultés qu'ils rencontraient pour trouver à s'installer l'inquiétaient, qu'il craignait que leur enfant vienne au monde dans ces conditions.

Mary avait fait semblant de le croire.

* * *

– Quinze hommes avec moi ! Nous devons explorer les terres ! Trouver où nous établir !

Le capitaine Myles Standish exhortait à la conquête des terres. Depuis plusieurs jours qu'ils étaient là, ils avaient un campement de fortune, mais n'arrivaient pas, le long de la côte, à trouver un véritable endroit où s'installer, bâtir une ville, et ensemencer des champs. Déjà, des maladies et des risques de faiblesse se dessinaient parmi eux.

– Je devrais y aller... murmura John, en réponse à la proposition de l'officier anglais aguerri.

Mary fit une moue dubitative.

– Et s'il se décide à venir pendant que tu es absent ?

– Tu ne seras pas démunie, ici. On s'occupera bien de toi.

Les colons se serraient tous les coudes, et il y avait de nombreuses femmes dans la communauté. L'une d'entre elles avait même accouché juste avant qu'ils ne trouvent où accoster. L'enfant avait nommée Peregrine, et toutes les femmes et mères de la communauté s'occupaient de cette nouvelle naissance, et suivaient de près celle de Mary.

– Mais tu ne seras pas là.

– Je reviendrai, Mary. Mais je dois aider les autres. Je veux pouvoir trouver un endroit où toi et lui, vous serez en sécurité. C'est mon vœu le plus cher.

Mary céda à l'argument, si censé, en soupirant. Cela ne l'empêcha pas, le lendemain, quand la quinzaine d'hommes emmenés par le capitaine Standish les quitta, d'avoir un mauvais pressentiment. Comme si elle savait déjà qu'elle ne le reverrait jamais, et que les choses seraient pour toujours différentes.

* * *

– Tu as abandonné ta femme enceinte ?

Le ton de Sherlock était plus glacial que tout ce que John avait entendu de sa vie.

– Ne prétends pas savoir pourquoi je l'ai fait ! répliqua John.

Quand il avait vu que Sherlock participait à la mission de reconnaissance, il avait immédiatement voulu en être. Loin de Mary, dans un groupe beaucoup plus restreint, il avait davantage la possibilité de se rapprocher de son amant. Laissant les autres s'éloigner légèrement devant eux, tandis qu'ils exploraient les lieux, étant déjà loin de la côte, du bateau et des autres colons.

– C'est bien la première fois que tu me fais ce coup-là, siffla Sherlock à voix basse, en colère.

Il ne voulait même pas croiser le regard de John, et progressait en regardant droit devant lui, faisant mine de ne pas sentir la main posée sur son bras qui le tenait et le retenait, et dont le contact apaisait la douleur de ses entrailles.

– Peux-tu remiser un instant ta jalousie ? Que crois-tu ? Que cela me fait plaisir ? Comment étais-je censé deviner, sans mémoire, que tu existais, et que je t'aimais plus que ma propre vie, et que je ferais absolument n'importe quoi pour toi ? Que quand tu arriverais dans ma vie, ce serait comme réapprendre à voir après avoir été aveugle ? Que ta présence éclipserait le monde entier ? Que je ressentirais une telle douleur, au fond de moi, malade à en crever à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir te toucher ?

La déclaration de John était dite sous le coup de la colère, mais elle témoignait d'une telle sincérité et d'une profondeur si puissante que Sherlock s'arrêta de marcher à travers la forêt, et se retourna enfin vers John. Dans leur douleur respective, ils en avaient oublié l'essentiel. Le compte à rebours a commencé.

– Je ne ressens rien sur la date de fin, murmura John en plongeant son regard dans celui de son amant. J'espère que cela veut dire que nous vivrons heureux pour toujours, mais j'en doute. La dernière fois qu'on a atterri de l'autre côté de l'océan n'est pas si vieille, et ça s'est mal fini.

– On était beaucoup plus au sud de ce nouveau continent, tint à préciser Sherlock, pragmatique et génial comme toujours.

John ne put s'empêcher de rire, tout en essayant de retenir le sanglot qui lui bloquait la gorge. Il en résulta un drôle de bruit étranglé, qui fit sourire Sherlock. Ils étaient de nouveau seuls au monde. Le Mayflower et ses colons étaient loin, sur la plage. L'équipée du capitaine Standish avait poursuivi sa route sans se préoccuper d'eux.

Sans même se concerter, oublieux du reste du monde, ils se jetèrent subitement dans les bras de l'autre, leurs bouches se retrouvant naturellement, s'embrassant comme des affamés, leurs mains pas en reste dans la conquête de leurs corps. Le lieu n'avait aucune importance. Ils devaient unir leurs corps et s'aimer, se retrouver, enfin.

– Je n'aimerai jamais Mary autant que je t'aime.

– Je sais.

– Mais je ne peux pas abandonner mon fils.

– Je sais.

– Tu es d'accord avec ça ?

– Ai-je vraiment le choix, de toute manière ?

Sherlock avait raison. Ils n'avaient aucune marge de manœuvre.

* * *

Le 21 décembre, après trois expéditions infructueuses pour trouver le site idéal, et des relations tendues avec les autochtones, William Bradford posa la première pierre de New Plymouth. William Watson était alors né depuis trois semaines et demie, et il était si petit et si faible, face à l'hiver qui s'annonçait que John, souvent, se surprit à penser que lui et Mary, affaiblie par l'accouchement, ne survivraient pas aux prochains mois rudes qui s'annonçaient.

Durant l'hiver, les uns après les autres, ils perdirent des hommes et des femmes, morts de froid, de faim, de maladie. Plus de la moitié des colons ne passa pas l'hiver.

Au milieu de la tourmente, Mary, John, William et Sherlock restaient là, et survivaient, tant bien que mal.

* * *

A compter du jour, en mars qui suivit, où ils purent communiquer de manière pacifiste avec les autochtones, qui leur apprirent la chasse, la pêche, et partagèrent avec eux leurs semences, l'avenir s'éclaira.

Un an plus tard, parfaitement installés, ils fêtèrent tous ensemble le premier Thanksgiving de leur nouvelle communauté. John et Mary, plus personnellement, fêtèrent le premier anniversaire de leur fils.

Si Mary, un seul instant, douta de la loyauté et de la fidélité de son époux, jamais elle ne l'évoqua ou n'eut un comportement équivoque. Jamais elle ne mentionna les autres enfants qu'ils avaient projeté d'avoir, et qu'ils ne risquaient pas de concevoir, John avait peu à peu cessé de la toucher. Jamais elle ne blâma Sherlock, devenu officiellement le meilleur ami de son époux, et un homme présent dans la vie de leur couple et de leur fils.

Elle n'eut rien besoin de faire. John culpabilisa suffisamment pour deux.

Et cinq ans après leur arrivée au nouveau monde, alors que la communauté s'épanouissait enfin et que des nouveaux colons les avaient rejoints, un matin Mary retrouva son époux, une balle dans la tête. Il avait tiré lui-même, sans équivoque, et avait laissé un simple « pardon », qui n'était adressé ni à sa femme, ni à son fils. Mais bien à l'homme qu'il condamnait à mort avec lui, pour leur permettre de se retrouver dans la vie suivante

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre : Mülhausen – 1707  
_

 _Reviews, si le coeur vous en dit ? :)_


	14. 13 Décembre - Mühlhausen - 1707

_Bonne lecture !_

 **13 Décembre – Mühlhausen – 1707**

Bach était un idiot. Un génie, bien sûr, mais un idiot. Sherlock respectait les génies, et méprisait les idiots, et de fait, il trouvait insupportable de ne jamais savoir comment se positionner vis à vis du maître de musique. Malheureusement, personne ne semblait partager son opinion. Car non seulement personne ne voulait comprendre pourquoi il le traitait d'idiot, mais personne non plus ne louait son talent. Et Sherlock ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

Le musicien, alors, venait de prendre le poste d'organiste, et écrivait un nombre de cantates relativement impressionnant. Et, aux yeux de Sherlock, c'était la preuve de son génie. La musique que l'organiste composait était toujours une merveille. Sherlock ne jouait pas d'orgue, trouvant l'instrument beaucoup trop imposant et pompeux, lui préférant le violon, mais il admirait Bach. Quand l'homme se mettait au clavier, et se plongeait dans sa musique, il était un génie.

Sherlock était alors assistant du maître organiste, et à ce titre, il avait été invité à l'évènement qui, pour le jeune homme, faisait passer Bach pour un idiot. Il se mariait.

Et rien n'était plus stupide qu'un mariage, pour Sherlock.

Bach épousait sa cousine lointaine, Maria Barbara, à Dornheim. Vêtu d'un costume réglementaire, Sherlock était raide comme un piquet au milieu de la foule amassée dans l'église. Il détestait cela. Autour de lui, les visages joyeux apparaissaient dans son champ de vision de manière continue, et son faciès fermé et boudeur faisait tâche.

Bien sûr, Bach était censé échanger ses vœux et ses anneaux avec sa future femme, il ne pouvait se charger de l'orgue, et c'était donc à Sherlock qu'avait échu cette tâche. Lui qui préférait son violon, il était servi. Il était parfaitement capable de jouer, simplement n'en avait pas envie... Mais Bach venait de commencer une œuvre qui promettait de le rendre célèbre, et Sherlock refusait de perdre sa place à ces côtés. Cela impliquait qu'il devait jouer, même à son corps défendant.

Ainsi, protégé par son air peu avenant qui convainquait le reste de la foule de l'éviter et de ne pas lui parler, il attendait au fond de l'église que celle-ci finisse de se remplir des invités, afin qu'il puisse enfin monter retrouver le calme de l'étage, dans la tribune.

Enfin, la foule commença à s'apaiser, s'asseoir, et faire silence, et Sherlock jugea que c'était le bon moment pour monter.

– Bonjour, est-ce que je peux...

Une voix le tira de ses réflexions, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'extirper de sa position à moitié avachie, debout contre un mur, et il eut le réflexe, malheureux mais humain, de lever les yeux et de croiser ceux de son interlocuteur. Il chancela aussitôt, malgré le mur de l'église contre lequel il se tenait.

Dans une volonté déraisonnée, il tenta de s'approcher de l'inconnu qui n'en était plus un, au fur et à mesure que son cerveau retrouvait sa mémoire. Privé du soutien du mur, il s'écroula aussitôt au sol, dans la plus grande indifférence de tous les invités bien installés sur les bancs de l'église.

John, probablement par réflexe, se précipita vers lui pour essayer de le retenir, mais il n'était pas dans un meilleur état que lui, et ils chutèrent tous les deux, se retrouvant jambes et bras emmêlés contre la pierre froide du sol de l'église de Dornheim.

– John, John, John...

Sherlock avait trop mal au crâne pour être capable de dire autre chose, sinon psalmodier le nom de son amant, dont le visage et la violence des sentiments qu'ils ressentaient mutuellement s'imprimaient dans son esprit.

Ils ne perdirent pas vraiment connaissance, mais la douleur qui les traversait était à l'image des vies qu'ils avaient traversées, et il leur fallut un temps beaucoup trop long pour être capable de se remettre sur pied.

– Je dois jouer, réalisa soudain Sherlock en blêmissant, quand il fut enfin de nouveau debout sur ses deux pieds, John à ses côtés.

Ils n'avaient pas échangé le moindre mot, sinon des murmures dénués de sens qui étaient une déclaration d'amour, et la priorité absolue aurait dû être John. Mais dans l'église, des murmures s'élevaient pour se demander ce qui se passait, pourquoi l'orgue n'avait pas entamé ses premières notes, et Sherlock était consciencieux.

– Va jouer, lui répondit simplement John.

Ses joues étaient humides et ses yeux brillaient, preuve de combien il avait dû souffrir de retrouver sa mémoire. Il n'avait cependant verbalisé aucune douleur, et Sherlock ne l'aimait que davantage pour cela. Ainsi que pour la douceur de son regard, et son absolue et totale compréhension de la situation, tandis qu'il autorisait Sherlock à aller jouer. Le bleu nuit rencontra le bleu glace, et un raz-de-marée de sensations submergea Sherlock. Le compte à rebours a commencé.

– Viens avec moi, lui ordonna le jeune musicien en attrapant sa main.

Toujours chancelant et affaibli, il les précipita dans l'escalier menant à la tribune et à l'immense orgue qui se trouvait là. Sherlock considéra un bref instant ses mains tremblantes en les posant sur la console.

– Tu vas y arriver. Pense à moi.

De nouveau, c'était la force tranquille de John qui s'exprimait. Comme s'il était tout à faire normal de rencontrer des inconnus et les suivre jusqu'à l'orgue et leur dire de jouer en pensant à soi. Sherlock sentit un vague sourire naître sur ses lèvres, tandis qu'il considérait John d'un œil avisé.

Puis John lui renvoya un immense sourire, plus lumineux que le soleil lui-même, et les mains de Sherlock se posèrent sur le clavier sans réfléchir. Il ne lâcha pas John du regard. Mais ses doigts, animés d'une volonté propre et connaissant par cœur le morceau, se murent naturellement.

En contrebas, ils entendirent les murmures appréciateurs et soulagés. Le public l'avait entendu jouer, et ne s'inquiétait plus de si le mariage avait réellement lieu ou non.

En contrebas, Jean-Sebastien Bach épousait Maria Barbara, qui lui donnerait bientôt un enfant.

En contrebas, les invités se levaient, chantaient, se signaient et se rasseyaient selon le rythme propre à tous les mariages.

Et en haut, Sherlock voyait toute sa vie voler en éclats.

Il avait toujours trouvé l'amour stupide et niais. Il fuyait les mariages autant que possible, et n'assistait à celui-ci que contraint et forcé. Pourtant, en un instant, en une seconde et sans un mot, un parfait inconnu était devenu le centre de son existence.

Les sentiments qui naissaient en lui terrifiaient totalement Sherlock. C'était une lame de fond, qui le prenait et le malmenait intensément, avant de le ramener sur la plage, innocemment, comme si de rien n'était. Il n'avait jamais ressenti cela, une telle violence pour quelqu'un. Tout ce qu'il détestait chez le compositeur de talent qui venait de dire oui à sa femme devant témoins, Sherlock avait désormais l'impression de le ressentir au fond de lui.

Il aurait pu donner sa vie pour cet homme, et ce sans la moindre parcelle d'hésitation.

Cet homme qui restait là, debout sans bouger ni se plaindre, et qui le regardait comme s'il était l'une de plus belles merveilles du monde. Comme si c'était parfaitement normal. Comme si son regard ne disait pas à quel point, en cet instant précis, il avait envie de Sherlock.

Ils ne pouvaient pas parler. Une fausse note pouvait toujours arriver, et il ne pouvait pas se le permettre.

* * *

Enfin, Sherlock plaqua le dernier accord, magistral (c'était Bach qui l'avait écrit, bien évidemment) sur la console de l'orgue, et l'écouta raisonner plus ou moins longuement dans le silence de l'église. Rapidement, le brouhaha de la foule extatique à l'idée du mariage enfla et enfla encore, au point qu'il devenait désormais impossible de savoir qui disait quoi. Or c'était exactement ce dont Sherlock avait besoin.

– C'est vraiment toi, John ? demanda-t-il doucement, les yeux rivés sur le sol, osant à peine retrouver le regard brûlant posé sur lui.

– Comment peux-tu en douter ? lui répondit la voix affectueuse qu'il connaissait par cœur.

C'était doux et caressant. Comme si quelqu'un avait passé sa main dans les cheveux de Sherlock pour les lui ébouriffer gentiment en lui massant doucement le crâne au passage. John n'avait pourtant pas bougé de sa place, debout un peu plus loin, dévorant littéralement Sherlock du regard.

Alors lentement, Sherlock osa relever les yeux, et se noya complètement dans ceux de son amant. Il ne voulait pas de ça. Il ne voulait pas d'amour. Il ne voulait pas de relation. Il ne voulait pas devenir faible, gouverné par ses émotions, ses sensations. Il voulait jouer et composer, accompagner Bach dans l'écriture de sa Toccata et fugue en ré mineur. Il était terrifié à l'idée de se perdre dans ce qu'il ressentait soudain.

– Ça va, Sherlock. Je sais. Ne t'en fais pas. Je ne ferai rien que tu ne voudras pas.

Et pourtant, il ressentait confusément qu'en aucun cas, il ne devait dénouer le lien les unissant. Il devait rester auprès de cet homme. Qui le comprenait sans un mot, l'adorait sans une parole, l'aimait sans jamais l'avoir dit. La capacité de John à le réconforter et le rassurer, alors même qu'il ne se connaissait pas du tout deux heures plus tôt, était impressionnante.

– Qu'est-ce que tu... ? commença Sherlock, trop timide pour seulement penser à bouger.

– J'étais invité au mariage. Je n'ai pas tout compris ce que ma mère m'a dit, mais je dois être le cousin du grand-père de l'oncle au cinquième degré de la mariée. Ou un truc comme ça. On m'a ordonné d'aller à ce mariage pour représenter la famille, mais ce n'est pas un cadeau. Ils voulaient tous savoir ce qu'il en était de la dot, surtout !

Il avait un joli rire, doux et tendre, et Sherlock sentit son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine. Il se demanda vaguement si on pouvait retomber amoureux d'un homme qu'on aimait déjà à travers les millénaires. Car c'était ce qu'il avait l'impression de ressentir.

– La dot ? demanda-t-il. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Pourquoi ça pose problème ?

Les yeux de John se mirent à briller d'un éclat particulier, et il se recula instinctivement, craignant d'avoir commis un impair.

– Oh, génie. T'es bien toujours le même, Sherlock !

Et l'emphase du ton de John valait tous les compliments du monde. Sherlock rougit doucement. Sans le savoir, John lui offrait exactement ce dont il avait besoin.

* * *

Quatre semaines s'étaient écoulées. Ils étaient encore vivants. La toccata de Bach prenait forme sur les participations qu'il noircissait et corrigeait et déchirait tout régulièrement.

Et John était toujours là, dans le paysage. Il était vivant, et Sherlock aussi. C'était, au fond, l'une de plus belles existences de Sherlock. John lui parlait, il l'écoutait, ils riaient. Ils évoquaient parfois leurs vies passées, mais surtout les vies futures et leurs incertitudes, et Sherlock aurait voulu que cette existence ne s'arrête jamais.

Et jamais John ne l'avait touché davantage qu'un bras maladroit posé sur le sien, par erreur.

C'était confortable, d'une certaine manière. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se cacher, de mentir, de taire la réalité de leur relation. Prétendre être simplement des amis leur permettait de vivre librement au grand jour, ce qui était agréable.

Mais Sherlock, au bout de quatre semaines, en avait assez. Il en voulait plus.

Lorsqu'il arriva à leur point de rendez-vous habituel, près de l'orgue de l'église Saint Blaise, il était fermement décidé. John était là, bien sûr, lui et ses yeux brillants de joie, son perpétuel sourire aux lèvres.

Comme toujours, il se tint à bonne distance de Sherlock.

– Bonjour, Génie ! Comment vas-tu ?

Sherlock ne voulait pas répondre à cette question. Il voulait plus. Alors il franchit la distance qui le séparait de John, se colla contre lui, et maladroitement, joignit leurs lèvres.

Ce fut immédiat, instinctif. Comme de rentrer à la maison après une longue absence. Sherlock se fondit dans le baiser qu'il avait initié, dans l'étreinte ferme de son amant autour de lui. Sa bouche s'ouvrit naturellement pour darder sa langue, aller taquiner celle de John, et le baiser devint nettement plus intense.

– Mon Dieu, Sherlock... murmura John, profitant d'un répit pour reprendre son souffle.

Son visage était rouge, son souffle court, et il n'avait jamais été aussi magnifique.

– Je sais, répliqua Sherlock, venant reprendre le visage de son amant entre ses grandes mains pâles pour l'embrasser de nouveau.

Comment auraient-ils pu prévoir quoi que ce soit ? Était-ce vraiment la faute du baiser, ou la fatalité qui les rattrapait, une fois de plus ?

Sherlock sentit une vive douleur dans sa poitrine. Mais il voulait continuer d'écouter John, d'embrasser John, alors il n'en tint pas compte. Et continua de presser leurs lèvres ensemble.

Jusqu'au moment où son cœur s'arrêta tout seul de battre, et qu'il tomba dans l'inconscience. De laquelle il devait ne jamais se réveiller, dans cette existence.

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre : Versailles - 1715  
_

 _Reviews, si le coeur vous en dit ? :)_


	15. 14 Décembre - Versailles - 1715

_Merci de vos retours ! Je continue de me battre pour vous offrir le chapitre (Corrigé en plus, parce que ma Biquette, que vous piuvez remercier bien bas, se donne aussi beaucoup !) tous les jours ! Je suis ravie que ça continue de vous plaire ;)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 **14 Décembre – Versailles – 1715**

La première fois que John avait assisté à une réception à Versailles, il avait été impressionné. Resté bouche bée devant les dorures, la galerie des glaces et la splendeur des robes, il avait été la risée de ses confrères. Il venait d'arriver à la capitale, quand il avait été appelé à Versailles pour rejoindre l'équipe des médecins du palais royal. Il sortait à peine de sa province, et n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi riche et opulent que Versailles.

Chaque centimètre carré du palais respirait le luxe, la beauté, la richesse. Même après toutes ces années, John ne réalisait pas que désormais, c'était sa vie. Son quotidien.

Il ne s'extasiait plus en permanence sur la finesse des dorures ou la qualité de la nourriture servies aux réceptions grandioses données régulièrement, mais la beauté des jardins du palais lui coupait toujours le souffle, lorsqu'il se réveillait le matin.

John était médecin au palais depuis plusieurs années, désormais. Il était arrivé par hasard à ce poste de médecin de la cour, en 1710. La mort du Grand Dauphin, une année plus tard, de la variole, avait conforté la royauté de grossir leur équipe de médecins, et John avait vu d'autres confrères venir renforcer les compagnons qu'il avait déjà.

Cela n'avait pourtant pas eu l'effet escompté, et depuis plusieurs années, les rumeurs allaient bon train. Sans que personne ne puisse l'enrayer, et surtout pas les multiples médecins qu'ils étaient, l'entourage, et plus précisément ses héritiers, du Roi de France avait été décimé. Et l'avenir du Royaume le plus puissant d'Europe était alors vacillant.

John, de manière générale, se tenait éloigné de ces jeux de pouvoir. Il avait grandi à la campagne, dans une petite bourgade tranquille, et n'avait jamais vraiment pensé au Roi avant de rejoindre Versailles. Bien que noble et médecin, il avait eu bien du mal à maîtriser les codes de la société, et reconnaître favorites, courtisanes, notables et autres hommes d'influence ou de foi. La cour était vivante, bruissante, mouvante, énorme. John avait failli y mourir étouffé, au début. Dans sa naïveté, il avait toujours pensé que le Roi Soleil était au cœur de tout, et que tous le respectaient. Il avait été effaré de découvrir qu'il n'en était rien.

Complot, jalousie, machination, messes basses et hypocrisie étaient les maîtres mots du château. Pourtant, toutes les journées se déroulaient comme du papier à musique, selon un rythme bien ordonné, un ballet invisible dont le chef d'orchestre était le Roi de France. Et au milieu de tout cela, la cour jasait et se gaussait de potins, machinait sa prochaine intervention et complotait entre et contre eux.

Et John, sur la corde raide, cachait l'un des plus graves et des mieux gardés secrets de la cour.

– Bonjour, Amour.

L'interpellé leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne répondit rien. Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Ils étaient en public, et même si le bal battait son plein, avec sa musique bruyante et ses discussions animées, n'importe qui pouvait les entendre. John était imprudent. C'était plus fort que lui. Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, quand ils se croisaient pour la première fois dans une journée, de lui adresser ces mots-là. De le reconnaître comme son amour, le seul et l'unique.

Était-ce le lien particulier qui les unissait qui générait ce besoin irrépressible ? Ils l'ignoraient tous les deux, et n'en parlaient pas. Mais John continuait à jouer avec le feu.

Sherlock, dans un mouvement empesé, répondit à sa salutation, puis se laissa entraîner dans la foule et le bal de la Galerie des glaces. John le laissa repartir sans en souffrir. Ils tenaient leur rôle, rien de plus.

* * *

– Un jour, tu vas nous faire prendre.

Les appartements de John étaient situés dans une aile éloignée, et probablement nettement moins luxueuse que la chambre du Roi, mais ils étaient parfaits. Et surtout, étaient situés sous les toits, ou presque. Tous les soirs, John n'avait que sa fenêtre à laisser entrouverte, pour que son amant puisse glisser sur les toits et faire des acrobaties pour atteindre sa chambre, et le rejoindre lui.

Ils avaient tous les deux décidé que c'était plus sûr ainsi. Sherlock était fils de noble anglais, et John l'avait rencontré dans une réception, plusieurs mois plus tôt. Ils s'étaient aussitôt tous les deux évanouis, en croisant leurs regards, quand le bleu nuit avait rencontré le bleu glace. Le compte à rebours a commencé. Et courait depuis, lentement mais sûrement, les laissant profiter de la vie à Versailles.

Son amant ayant une position nettement plus aristocratique et valorisante que celle de John, il valait mieux pour tout le monde, s'ils venaient à être découverts, que John affirme avoir été agressé par Sherlock que l'inverse.

La sodomie était prohibée à la cour, interdite par l'Église. Monsieur, frère du Roi, ne s'en était jamais pourtant privé, et caché encore moins, mais il était le frère du Roi. John n'avait pas cette chance. Il serait condamné avant même d'avoir eu le temps de dire le moindre mot.

Sherlock, de par son statut aristocratique et étranger, pouvait être davantage protégé.

– Parce que pas toi, peut-être ? sourit John en entrant dans la pièce. À être déjà là avant moi ?

N'importe qui aurait pu rentrer dans les appartements de John en son absence, et aurait alors trouvé Sherlock, à moitié dénudé, couché sur le lit du médecin royal, et ce n'était pas un spectacle fréquent, que John prit un instant pour apprécier et admirer. Il avait perdu son amant de vue durant le bal, comme toujours, au milieu de l'immense foule valsant et se trémoussant en faisant briller les joyaux et les teints, tinter les colliers et les boucles d'oreille, resplendir les toilettes et les perruques.

Mais il savait qu'il le retrouverait cette nuit, comme toutes les autres. Il venait à peine de rentrer dans ses appartements, mais n'aurait pas prédit y trouver son amant. Surtout dans cette tenue tentatrice.

– Risque calculé, balaya Sherlock. Me parler devant tout le monde... C'est différent.

Sa voix était bougonne, mais ses yeux étaient clos, mains jointes sous le menton. John le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'il réfléchissait, et qu'il était capable de tenir une conversation sur un sujet complètement différent en même temps. C'était la preuve qu'il n'était pas du tout concentré sur ce qu'il disait à John et donc, qu'il n'était pas réellement fâché.

Sans répondre, John verrouilla la porte derrière lui, et alla fermer la fenêtre par laquelle Sherlock était entré en son absence. Il se déshabilla ensuite, appréciant avec un soupir de soulagement d'ouvrir les boutons, d'ôter ses chaussures, sa perruque, la poudre blanche sur son visage.

Sur les draps blancs, Sherlock réfléchissait toujours, les yeux clos. Lui n'avait besoin de rien. Il se pavanait à la cour, ses cheveux sombres et fous portés fièrement sans perruque, dans des tenues qui n'avaient rien à voir avec celles qu'on trouvait actuellement à Versailles. Et quand on lui faisait une remarque, il prenait son plus bel accent étranger, pour expliquer que chez lui, les choses étaient différentes.

Il parlait en réalité un français parfait, et maîtrisait les codes de la cour à la perfection. Un jour qu'il avait voulu se fondre dans le décor, John lui-même ne l'avait pas reconnu.

Mais il ne l'aimait jamais autant que lorsqu'il était lui-même, et que ses boucles brunes tranchaient sur l'oreiller blanc.

Sans se presser, John vint rejoindre son amant dans le lit, se glissa sous les couvertures, et se blottit contre lui.

– À quoi tu penses ? demanda-t-il.

Il était de suffisamment bonne humeur pour poser la question. Généralement, les réponses de Sherlock étaient trop compliquées pour lui. Il n'était que médecin. Sherlock était un génie, et l'analyse des machinations de la Cour était son passe-temps favori de sa vie de jeune noble.

– À ce qu'il se passera à la mort du Roi, répondit-il parfaitement sereinement.

– Ce n'est pas un sujet très réjouissant.

– Parce que tu trouves la mort de tous les héritiers potentiels de la couronne normale ?

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux insinuer ?

John ne put retenir un frisson d'angoisse. Malgré lui, il avait le respect de la monarchie dans le sens. Sherlock, lui, n'en avait absolument rien à faire. Il avait survécu jusque-là grâce à ses formidables capacités de toujours dire la bonne chose à la bonne personne au bon moment, restreignant ses pensées le plus profondes au seul bénéfice de John.

– Rien du tout. Mais l'héritier de la couronne de France est un gamin faible et maladif. Il ne fait aucun doute que le Régent sera le duc d'Orléans.

– Jamais le Roi ne tolérera cela ! Il a tout fait pour écarter Philippe d'Orléans du pouvoir !

Sherlock rouvrit finalement les yeux, et se sortit de sa posture figée pour venir entourer John de ses bras, le serrant contre lui.

– John, John, John... La politique n'est vraiment pas ton truc. Tu as examiné le roi, non ?

Le médecin ne répondit rien. Il avait examiné le Roi-Soleil, en effet, et s'était retrouvé en désaccord avec ses collèges, qui penchaient pour une sciatique, alors que lui songeait à une ischémie aiguë. Or, dans ce dernier cas, le Roi était condamné, ce que personne ne voulait reconnaître. La version officielle était toujours celle de la sciatique, mais John avait expliqué son point de vue à Sherlock sur l'oreiller. La rumeur, comme prévu, s'était ensuite répandue comme une traînée de poudre, conformément aux prédictions de Sherlock. Avoir cette information avait été très utile pour son business d'enquête et de recoupements d'informations pour ceux qui étaient prêts à payer cher pour l'avoir.

– Tôt ou tard, il va mourir. Et son héritier est trop jeune. Et trop faible. Après tout, le Roi Soleil lui-même a connu une régence, dans son enfance. Il en sera de même pour cet enfant qu'on appelle déjà Louis XV. Et ce régent, j'en mettrais ma main à couper, sera Philippe d'Orléans. Le Roi sera mort. Qu'importe les pouvoirs limités qu'il essayera de lui conférer par testament, il ne pourra plus rien dire. Et Philippe d'Orléans parviendra à ses fins et à récupérer les prérogatives dont il s'estime lésé depuis si longtemps, ce trône... Et ce n'est pas le pire...

– Parce qu'il y a pire ? s'horrifia John.

– Philippe d'Orléans va offrir le jeune Roi à l'Espagne. Il lui fera épouser Marie Anne Victoire d'Espagne.

– La fille du Roi d'Espagne ? Mais...

– Et en échange, on peut supposer qu'il offrira une femme à l'héritier du trône espagnol. Laquelle, les paris sont ouverts. Les informations vont bon train et les spéculations sont lucratives. Mais personne ne songe à sa propre fille, la princesse Louise-Elisabeth.

– Mademoiselle de Montpensier a six ans !

Ces jeux de pouvoir et de mariage qui amusaient tant Sherlock horrifiaient John. Comme tous les médecins de la Cour, il avait eu l'occasion de soigner bien des nobles et des membres de la famille royale, et l'enfant en faisait partie. Vive et intelligente, la fille du Duc d'Orléans ne méritait pas que son père la vende pour nouer une alliance espagnole, que le Roi n'aurait jamais approuvée.

– Il ne le fera pas tout de suite. Il n'est pas stupide. Il doit d'abord rétablir la paix. Cela lui prendra plusieurs années avant de pouvoir agir ainsi avec les espagnols. Mais ça arrivera. Je pourrais le jurer sur ma vie !

John frissonna soudain, toute considération politique envolée. Il ne supportait pas ce genre de réflexion de la part de son amant. Ils vivaient tous les deux ensemble, cachés à la Cour, depuis bien trop longtemps.

Au début, ils avaient vécu dans une passion brûlante et un océan de luxure, s'attendant à chaque instant à la fin, aussi brutale qu'inattendue, comme toujours. Mais John ne ressentait rien sur une potentielle date de fin, et Sherlock non plus, bien qu'il n'ait jamais été doué pour l'exercice.

Alors, à leur grande surprise, les semaines et mois avaient défilé, et ils étaient toujours là, liés par un besoin irrépressible de l'autre, taisant leur relation à toute la cour, et se retrouvant chaque nuit pour froisser les draps. Mais quand Sherlock rappelait qu'au final, ils étaient tous les deux mortels, John sentait son sang se glacer. Il ne voulait pas y penser.

– Nous sommes tous mortels, John... lui murmura Sherlock en sentant contre sa peau nue ses frissons.

– Pas nous. Puisque nous revenons et nous retrouvons à travers les âges, n'est-ce pas une définition de l'immortalité ?

Sherlock n'avait pas envie de répondre à cette question. John n'avait pas envie d'en débattre. Ils ne connaissaient qu'une méthode pour oublier ces angoisses. Leurs bouches se rejoignirent, langues dardant déjà, prêtes à aller accueillir et câliner l'autre. Leurs corps pressés s'enfiévrèrent aussitôt, tandis que Sherlock roulait sur le matelas pour venir s'installer au-dessus de John, poussant contre lui chaque angle de son corps dur.

– Ne crie pas trop, mon amour... Il ne faudrait pas que les voisins nous entendent, lui murmura Sherlock sensuellement.

Et il avala son gémissement en le muselant de nouveau de sa bouche.

* * *

Le 1er septembre 1715, l'agonie du Roi-Soleil prit fin. Tôt ce matin-là, autour du lit de mort du plus grand Roi de France, les courtisans se pressaient et témoignaient de leur profonde tristesse, John était seul dans sa chambre. Au matin de ce jour-là, son amant était mort dans son sommeil et avant même de songer à le pleurer, le médecin devait s'assurer que le cadavre retrouverait sa chambre d'origine. Et que personne, surtout, ne découvrît leur secret. Ensuite, seulement, il pourrait apprendre pour la mort de Louis XIV, et pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre : Quelque part en mer - 1750  
_

 _Reviews, si le coeur vous en dit ? :)_


	16. 15 Décembre - Quelque part en mer - 1750

_Bonne lecture !_

 **15 Décembre – Quelque part en mer – 1750**

John inspira à pleins poumons. Au contraire de bien de ses pairs, il aimait cette odeur de sel et d'embrun, qui prenait à la gorge et leur collait au visage. Il aimait le roulis du bateau, quand la houle se faisait plus grande. Il aimait le bruit des oiseaux marins, le vent sur le visage, l'impression d'être seul au monde.

John avait toujours été malheureux à terre. Enfermé dans sa famille, descendants de lords et de ladys, enfermé dans ses traditions, enfermé dans un avenir tout tracé. La Navy l'avait sauvé. Son statut de noble anglais, son éducation et ses connaissances médicales, grâce à son père, brillant chirurgien de la couronne, lui avaient permis de rapidement franchir les échelons et monter en grade. Aujourd'hui, il était capitaine de son vaisseau, et il était pressenti pour devenir Commodore.

Il s'en moquait. Tant qu'il avait la liberté sur son vaisseau, et le respect de ses hommes, rien d'autre ne comptait.

– Bonjour, C'ptain ! Belle journée aujourd'hui !

L'un de ses mousses, qui venait de l'interpeller en passant, avait parfaitement raison. Ils étaient tous loin de leur Angleterre natale, et de son fog si malheureusement connu. La mer des Caraïbes était plus bleue que le ciel, lui-même plus bleu que la mer. Il n'y avait rien à perte de vue, sinon l'océan et ses ressacs.

D'aucun disait que sur un bateau, on était enfermé. John n'avait jamais été d'accord avec cela. Il ne connaissait pas plus grande liberté que d'ordonner de virer de bord pour suivre ses envies. Bien sûr, il rendait des comptes à la Navy, et participait à toutes les batailles qui leur permettait, peu à peu, d'assouvir leur domination sur tous les océans, mais sur son vaisseau, il était seul maître à bord.

Et il avait, à force de sympathie et de droiture, gagné le respect de tous ses marins, de son lieutenant et bras droit jusqu'au moindre matelot.

– CAPITAINE ! VOILE À TRIBORD ! PAVILLON NOIR !

Le sang de John ne fit qu'un tour. Au temps pour sa belle journée en mer. Le pavillon noir était rarement un bon signe, surtout quand il attaquait frontalement. John était seul dans cette portion de l'océan, d'après ses dernières données. Il ne pouvait compter sur aucun allié de la couronne britannique, sinon lui-même.

– PRÉPAREZ VOUS À L'ATTAQUE ! ordonna-t-il. Sortez les canons, armez-vous, tout le monde sur le pont !

À ses côtés, son lieutenant faisait tinter la cloche signifiant le rassemblement, tandis que sur le pont en contrebas, tels des fourmis dérangées, ses hommes prenaient leurs positions.

– Il est complètement fou, marmonna John dans sa barbe. Attaquer frontalement, comme ça, de si loin...

En effet, le ciel était dégagé, et ils avaient vu venir de loin le sombre pavillon, qui leur fonçait dessus. De tellement loin qu'ils avaient le temps de préparer la riposte, armer les canons, se mettre dans l'axe du vent, être tous sur le pied de guerre. En temps normal, les pirates préféraient l'effet de surprise, pour augmenter leur chance.

Les bateaux de ces malfrats étaient souvent plus petits, plus légers, plus maniables, pour mieux prendre la fuite après un abordage ou un pillage, mais ils contenaient fatalement moins d'hommes. Il était rare qu'ils s'attaquent ainsi à un bâtiment aussi important que celui que John commandait. Ce comportement, à moins d'être suicidaire, n'était pas normal.

– CAPITAINE ! LE PAVILLON EST CELUI DE SHERLOCK, DIT BARBEJAUNE ! lui hurla de nouveau la vigie, qui voyait l'autre navire approcher de plus en plus.

Le sang de John se glaça, et il vit tous ses hommes se figer une brève seconde. Barbejaune était l'un de leurs opposants les plus féroces, intelligents et sanguinaires. Pour tous les marins de la Navy, tandis qu'ils vérifiaient que leurs sabres étaient à leur ceinture et que les canons étaient prêts à tirer, c'était une angoisse, un risque d'échec et de mort. Personne n'avait encore réussi à l'attraper, ou même l'effleurer. Une rumeur persistante disait que celui qui l'attraperait et l'enverrait rejoindre le gibet deviendrait un héros auréolé de gloire. Une autre murmurait que Barbejaune était anglais (ce que personne ne pouvait affirmer, ceux qui l'avaient vu de près et entendu l'avaient payé de leur vie) et qu'il était né de lord, que sa famille siégeait proche de la famille royale. Une autre encore disait de lui qu'il n'était pas humain, un véritable démon aux yeux rouges comme le sang.

Mais ce n'était pas ces rumeurs auxquelles pensait John, ni même à l'inquiétude de ne pas survivre à cette bataille.

Ce qui le faisait frémir, c'était ce nom, par lequel personne n'appelait jamais le pirate. La plupart du temps, on utilisait ce surnom, Barbejaune, pour le désigner. Mais John n'ignorait pas, n'avait jamais ignoré qu'il s'appelait Sherlock. De ce drôle de nom improbable qui, depuis toujours, faisait brûler quelque chose en lui.

John se souvenait avec précision de la première fois qu'il l'avait entendu. Dans une salle de commandement et de stratégie militaire, dans la bouche de l'Amiral Rooke, alors qu'il dépeignait la situation de cette partie là de l'océan. John avait senti distinctement une brûlure à la fois acide et bienfaitrice se répandre dans tout son corps, sans en comprendre la raison, et le sous-lieutenant assis à côté de lui lui avait demandé si tout allait bien. John avait pris conscience qu'il était devenu blanc comme un linge et couvert de sueur. Il avait bégayé des excuses, une mauvaise digestion, et la réunion avait repris.

Il n'avait jamais vu cet homme de sa vie. Ne connaissait personne portant ce nom étrange. Et pourtant il sentait distinctement que ce nom éveillait quelque chose en lui. Quelque chose qui lui faisait peur.

Et désormais, il était sur le point de rencontrer l'homme derrière le nom. Et cela allumait un feu intense dans ses entrailles.

* * *

John avait été déçu. Le capitaine du Barbejaune, son bateau étant nommé selon son surnom, à moins que cela fut l'inverse, ne s'était pas montré. Du moins, pas avant la fin. Et la fin, ils la connaissaient désormais. Lui et ses hommes avaient lutté longtemps, avaient repoussé toutes les attaques frontales, avaient chèrement défendu leurs peaux, et fait du dégât parmi l'équipage adverse. Mais malgré tous les efforts, la bataille s'était soldée par un échec. Des corps en uniforme juchaient le pont du bateau, John reconnaissait Ben, Mark ou encore Martin ça et là, et son cœur se serrait. Mais il n'avait pas le temps pour s'apitoyer. Son propre sort était incertain, et il se défendait à l'épée contre deux pirates, aux pupilles folles et animés par la rage, l'envie de tuer. John, trop stupide et trop bon, ne faisait que se défendre, ne portait des coups que pour blesser, pas pour tuer.

– Pas de quartier ! retentit soudain une voix.

John, déconcentré un bref instant, jeta un œil en direction du bruit. Finalement, le capitaine du bateau pirate avait décidé de se joindre à la bataille. Il était conforme à l'image que s'en était faite John. Grand, élancé, brun, son manteau de cuir noir ajusté autour de son corps claquant au vent, des bottes montantes, tout de noir vêtu, à l'exact opposé de l'uniforme blanc immaculé de John et ses boutons dorés.

La seule chose qui était différente, ce furent ses yeux. Ils n'étaient pas rouges, pas allumés d'une lueur folle. Ils étaient aussi bleus et purs que la mer et le ciel que John aimait tant. Ils étaient séparés de plusieurs pieds de distance, et leur échange fut aussi bref qu'une respiration. Le bleu glace rencontra le bleu nuit. Le compte à rebours a commencé. John s'écroula au sol, évanoui sans que quiconque ne l'ait touché, la seconde qui suivit.

* * *

Quand John se réveilla, ou plus exactement quand il reprit lentement conscience, il sentit ses poignets attachés, et il commença à paniquer, tirant sur les liens, incapable de savoir où il se trouvait.

– John, tout va bien ! J'ai été obligé de t'attacher pour être crédible, mais tout va bien ! Ne lutte pas !

John n'avait pas réussi à ouvrir totalement les yeux, mais la voix l'apaisa aussitôt. Cette voix qu'il connaissait par cœur, pour laquelle il serait mort et aurait tué sans une hésitation. Cette voix qui avait ordonné qu'on massacre tous ses hommes jusqu'au dernier. Et pourtant il était là, bien vivant, et Sherlock était à côté de lui.

Il se força à ouvrir les yeux, battant frénétiquement des cils pour fixer une image nette.

– Je suis là, John. Tout ira bien. Tout va bien. Je suis là, John.

La voix ne disait pas les mots, mais le ton les murmurait, caressant, amoureusement, l'importance des sentiments dévorants qu'ils éprouvaient réciproquement.

Enfin, John parvint à ouvrir les yeux et découvrit le visage aimé et béni penché vers lui, les grands yeux si clairs, le teint si pâle, les boucles si sombres.

– Sherlock, murmura-t-il.

Et par ce simple prénom, il transmettait toute l'adoration du monde envers cet homme improbable qu'existence après existence, il retrouvait en même temps que leur mémoire.

Sherlock ne lui laissa aucun temps de répit pour réaliser qu'il était dans un lit confortable, dans une cabine spacieuse et relativement luxueuse, avant de l'embrasser furieusement. John, frustré, les poings liés, incapable de venir enlacer son amant pour serrer son corps contre le sien et ne jamais le lâcher, grogna dans le baiser, y répondant avec tant de ferveur qu'il en mordit la lèvre inférieure de Sherlock, faisant légèrement perler le sang.

– Je sais, John, je sais... Je vais te détacher.

Tout en disant cela, Sherlock s'était levé et attrapait une dague sur un bureau proche, l'approchant des liens de corde de John.

– Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement, vis-à-vis de mes hommes. J'ai déjà eu du mal à les convaincre de ne pas te tuer...

– Surtout après avoir ordonné « pas de quartier », accusa John tandis que la lame de la dague rongeait les liens qui le retenaient.

Sherlock, qui travaillait activement à rompre la corde, eut la décence de baisser les yeux, incapable de soutenir le regard flamboyant de reproches de John.

– Je suis désolé pour ton équipage, murmura-t-il.

Il ne le pensait pas vraiment, et John le savait. Il connaissait Sherlock mieux qu'il se connaissait lui-même, et les nombreuses années passées à le côtoyer n'avaient que renforcé ce sentiment. Sherlock se moquait de la vie des autres êtres humains, et il avait été ce qu'il était, un pirate, et ne s'excusait absolument pas d'avoir massacré et ôté la vie de centaines d'hommes de la Navy. En revanche, tout ce qui faisait souffrir John le faisait souffrir aussi, et pour cela il s'excusait.

Et John avait conscience qu'il n'y avait pas que ça non plus.

– Et tu es désolé aussi pour ce qui va suivre ? demanda-t-il doucement.

La corde qui retenait ses poignets céda soudain, et il fut libre de venir poser ses mains sur le visage de Sherlock, l'obligeant à le regarder. Il ne doutait absolument pas de l'amour qu'il portait à cet homme, et que ce dernier lui portait en retour. Il suffisait de voir là où il avait été installé durant son inconscience. La pièce était évidemment la cabine du capitaine, et John reposait sur le lit de Sherlock. Le capitaine pirate qu'il était avait dû sérieusement batailler avec ses hommes pour ne pas assassiner John immédiatement, ne pas le mettre au fer, mais au contraire l'emmener dans sa cabine. Pas étonnant qu'il ait dû attacher John pour sa crédibilité de commandant.

Les yeux de Sherlock étaient intensément brillants, d'une lueur presque douloureuse à supporter. Mais John, les mains sur ses joues, le maintenait proche de lui et refusait de détourner le regard.

– Tu sais ? demanda Sherlock dans un murmure.

– Je me doute, lui répondit John sur le même ton. Je ne ressens rien de particulier, donc j'en conclus que je dois mourir le premier. Quand c'est toi que je perds, je le sais toujours. Je ne suis pas un otage suffisamment important, malgré mon grade. Vous avez probablement récupéré toutes nos richesses. Tout le reste de mon équipage est mort. Tu n'as pas la réputation de traiter avec la Navy. Rien n'indique que tu dois continuer à t'embarrasser de moi. La moitié de tes hommes doit déjà se demander pourquoi tu as fait tout ça pour moi. Tu n'as pas le choix... tu n'as pas d'autre choix que de me mettre à mort.

John avait fait de son mieux pour maintenir une voix égale, mais il ne put empêcher un sanglot étranglé de sortir de sa gorge sur les derniers mots. Ils avaient beau se souvenir de leur passé, savoir qu'ils allaient normalement revenir, une fois encore, pour mieux se retrouver et se perdre, mourir restait une épreuve traumatisante et douloureuse.

– Oui, lui souffla Sherlock. Je devrais. Mais je ne veux pas. Je ne le ferai pas. Je...

– Sherlock, ça va. Je suis d'accord avec ça, lui murmura John en le serrant contre lui, se nichant contre sa poitrine, inspirant son odeur. Moi aussi je l'ai fait, tu te souviens ? Tu étais d'accord, c'était mon devoir. Je suis d'accord et c'est ton devoir également. Alors tu vas le faire, d'accord ?

Sherlock se détacha de lui juste assez longtemps pour le regarder, pour graver la nuance exacte de ses yeux, qui ne changeait jamais, dans sa mémoire.

– D'accord. Mais demain. Cette nuit, tu es à moi, et j'ai ordonné que personne ne nous dérange.

John jeta par réflexe un regard au hublot. Il n'avait pas réalisé que la nuit commençait déjà à tomber, et qu'il était resté évanoui aussi longtemps. Il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de s'en préoccuper plus longtemps. Les lèvres de Sherlock dominaient déjà les siennes, impérieuses et exigeantes, tandis que le corps dur et longiligne se pressait contre le sien. John ferma les yeux et s'abandonna au baiser, à l'étreinte. Ce serait sans doute la dernière de cette existence.

* * *

De manière très morbide, John essayait de se souvenir dans quelles existences il avait connu une mort pire que celle-là. Attaché, ficelé au point de pouvoir à peine bouger, juché sur une planche, prêt à être offert en pâture aux requins, sous les vivats de la foule enthousiaste et insultante.

Et au milieu de tout ce petit monde, Sherlock restait inhabituellement silencieux. John lui adressa un dernier regard, le suppliant de ne pas faire de bêtise au dernier moment. Puis, refusant de leur donner le pouvoir de le tuer en faisant basculer la planche, il les défia du regard une dernière fois, et utilisa le peu d'amplitude qu'il avait encore pour sauter de lui-même. L'eau se rapprocha à une vitesse exceptionnelle, et il était trop attaché pour pouvoir nager. Il allait mourir noyé au mieux, dévoré par un requin au pire.

– NOOOOOOON !

Le cri atteignit vaguement ses oreilles au moment du violent impact avec l'eau salée. Un cri de douleur qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, suivi d'un corps qui bondissait par-dessus le bastingage. Sherlock venait rejoindre son amant dans la mort. Il était déjà trop tard. John sombrait, luttait, manquait d'air, chutait inexorablement vers le fond marin, lesté comme il l'avait fatalement été. Dans un réflexe irrépressible, dans une vaine tentative de trouver de l'air, John ouvrit instinctivement la bouche, et ses poumons se remplirent d'eau.

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre : Etat de Virginie, USA - 1781  
_

 _Reviews, si le coeur vous en dit ? :)_


	17. 16 Décembre - Virginie (USA) - 1781

_Je continue de me battre, encore et toujours, contre le temps, contre mon emploi du temps, pour vous livrer chaque jour le chapitre et corrigé s'il vous plaît ! Allteas se bat aussi, elle fait le job, on grappille des avances microscopiques, alors remerciez la elle aussi. C'est grâce à elle que vous avez toutes les cases du Calendrier ! ;) Biquette, je t'aime *coeurcoeur*_

 _ **RaR anonyme Schroumpfette** : Tout à fait, c'est répétitif et ça ne progresse pas du tout :D Je suis entièrement d'accord avec ça, c'est voulu comme ça ! ^^ Par contre, Sherlock, tout intelligent qu'il soit, n'a aucun souvenir de leur passé avant de revoir John. Et à partir du moment où il le revoie... ils meurent souvent prématurément. Même si y'en a qu'un qu'on voit mourir, la malédiction a tendance à les pousser au suicide ou à la passivité et à l'attente de la mort rapide pour pouvoir rapidement revenir et retrouver l'autre ! De fait, leur temps d'enquête est très court ;) Après si tu trouves ça trop répétitif, rien ne t'empêche de revenir le 25 décembre pour la fin et l'explication ! ;) Merci de ta review._

 _ **Sinon de manière générale :** oui je suis un monstre :D Oui ça va continuer à sacrément dérouiller pendant longtemps :D Oui le tragique c'est fun et j'aime ça, et vous le saviez d'avance :D Oui vous aurez un happy-end et une explication le 25 décembre ;)_

 _Et pour répondre à je sais plus qui me demandait, quand ils meurent 'd'un coup comme ça', ils peuvent au choix, mourir d'une crise cardiaque, d'un cancer, d'une insuffisance rénale, d'un caillot dans le sang, d'une infection, d'un accident... On est à peine au XVIIIe siècle dans ce chapitre, y'avait moyen de mourir facilement avant, et l'espérance de vie n'était pas celle d'aujourd'hui ! ^^_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 **16 Décembre – Etat de Virginie, USA – 1781**

Sherlock grimpa sur le porche avec des allures de propriétaire. Il voyait bien, sur les visages de ceux qui l'accueillaient, qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu, pour personne. Cela ne le fit que davantage sourire, un sourire glaçant et peu engageant.

– Monsieur Holmes... le salua le propriétaire des lieux en s'approchant de lui.

L'homme blanc était bien mis, clairement soigné spécialement dans le but de cette visite, et derrière lui, respectueusement à un pas derrière, venaient sa femme et leurs deux filles, blondes et bien peignées, dans leurs robes sages et leurs gants blancs.

– Sherlock, trancha-t-il aussitôt. Je ne suis pas mon père, merci bien. Et encore moins mon frère.

De toute évidence, sa langue acérée et ses yeux flamboyants déstabilisèrent son interlocuteur, dont le faux sourire hypocrite vacilla un instant.

– Nous sommes ravis de vous recevoir, monsieur Sherlock.

– Nous nous efforcerons de rendre votre séjour le plus agréable possible, monsieur, poursuivit l'épouse. Avez-vous fait bon voyage et souhaitez-vous un rafraîchissement ?

Elle avait le visage humble et affable, et tenait beaucoup mieux le rôle que la société lui demandait de jouer que son mari.

Sherlock balaya sa proposition de la main, et exigea sa chambre, pour s'y reposer, avant de commencer sa visite du domaine.

La famille Chesnut exploitait depuis de très longues années un champ de coton. Mais, avec le temps, ils avaient commencé à se comporter en propriétaires, en véritables aristocrates, oubliant à qui appartenaient réellement les terres. Les Holmes possédaient bien plus de terrains et de champs qu'il était possible d'en accumuler dans une vie. Il leur était impossible de tous les gérer, et ils les confiaient ainsi à des riches familles comme les Chesnut, qui en avaient alors la jouissance absolue, contre un droit de fermage.

Jamais les Chesnut n'avaient dérogé au paiement de leur fermage, mais Sherlock, son père et son frère avaient l'habitude de la chose. Les exploitants, au bout d'un certain nombre d'années, oubliaient qu'ils étaient seulement exploitants, et non entiers propriétaires. Du fait de lois complexes et spécifiques (que la famille Holmes maîtrisait évidemment à la perfection), les esclaves eux-mêmes appartenaient au terrain. Et le terrain appartenait aux Holmes. Bien sûr, les Chesnut avaient tous les droits de se comporter en propriétaires, mais il convenait, de temps en temps, de leur rappeler qui étaient les véritables maîtres. Les véritables aristocrates.

Sherlock en avait l'habitude. Il était rompu à l'exercice.

Il venait, il inspectait, il se comportait comme un connard, il exigeait, il rappelait sa position, il obligeait la famille exploitante à plier face à lui. Puis il affirmait dans un grand sourire qu'ils faisaient du très bon travail, que son rapport à son père serait très favorable, et qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de ne pas continuer de leur confier l'exploitation, et s'en allait comme si de rien n'était.

Son frère faisait la même chose que lui. Ils excellaient dans l'exercice. C'était une manière pour leur famille de s'assurer de la servitude de ceux qui se considéraient un peu trop comme des maîtres, parfois. Sherlock était là pour leur rappeler les choses. Il aimait cela. Il le faisait bien. Et cela contribuait au bon fonctionnement de leur famille.

* * *

La plantation était exactement semblable à celles que Sherlock avait déjà visitées des douzaines d'autres fois. Des champs de coton blanc à perte de vue, des esclaves noirs qui ramassaient, des contre-maîtres chargés de faire régner l'ordre. Sherlock était lassé d'avance. Il avait déjà déduit, au bout d'une heure à partager un repas avec la famille Chesnut, qui ils étaient. Monsieur trompait régulièrement son épouse avec l'une de ses esclaves noires. Madame n'était pas en reste, puisqu'elle semblait entretenir une relation très ambiguë avec l'un de ses valets de pied. Quant aux deux filles, l'aînée était arrogante et fière, tandis que la cadette était sadique et têtue, et donnerait bien du fil à retordre à ses parents quand elle grandirait.

Sherlock soupira intérieurement en écoutant d'une voix distraite le bourdonnement de la voix de M. Chesnut, qui lui faisait visiter le domaine. Cette mission allait être d'un ennui !

– STOP ! ARRÊTEZ-VOUS ! ordonna-t-il soudain.

Le chauffeur de la voiture obéit aussitôt laissant son maître se pencher au maximum pour mieux voir le plus loin possible.

– Monsieur Holmes, s'il vous plaît... tenta d'apaiser le patriarche Chesnut, qui n'avait pas l'ai très à l'aise d'être au centre de ses hommes ainsi, à la merci de tous les dangers.

– Qui est-ce ? ordonna Sherlock sans s'embarrasser de politesse.

Chesnut se pencha à son tour, et comprit quand il vit qui Sherlock lui désignait. Il déglutir définitivement.

– Un de nos esclaves, monsieur.

Sherlock haussa un sourcil dubitatif. Les esclaves, ici, étaient noirs. Jamais, au grand jamais, on en avait vu des aussi blancs que lui, qui méritait presque sa place dans l'aristocratie.

– Faites le moi amener. Je veux l'interroger, conclut Sherlock.

Et son ton ne souffrait d'aucune contestation.

* * *

Chesnut avait tout fait pour le décourager de voir cet esclave. Sa position, au début, était d'affirmer que ce n'était rien de grave. Puis l'insistance de Sherlock avait eu raison de ses mensonges, et il avait fini par avouer que l'homme, ce John, avait causé tant de problèmes en tant qu'employé de maison, et qu'ils avaient fini par l'envoyer au champ et pour la peine, le faisaient travailler à un rythme très exigeant.

Sherlock avait haussé un sourcil surpris. Il fallait reconnaître qu'un homme aussi blanc, cela faisait tâche dans les champs de coton. Mais qu'il ait posé tellement de problèmes dans un poste plus facile, plus agréable ? C'était absurde. Ceux qui arrivaient à ce type de poste faisaient de leur mieux pour ne jamais le lâcher. Sherlock était loin d'être un imbécile. Il connaissait la définition du mot esclave, et la réalité des conditions de travail des gens qui travaillaient pour lui et sa famille. Le reste du monde pouvait s'illusionner et affirmer que c'était bien tout ce que les noirs méritaient, Sherlock ne pensait pas ça. Il était d'avis que c'était ce que méritaient tous les gens idiots, et par ce terme il fallait comprendre « moins intelligents que lui ». De son opinion d'aristocrate arrogant et prétentieux, le monde entier aurait dû être réduit en esclavage pour assouvir ses besoins supérieurs de génie.

Le monde, hélas, ne fonctionnait pas vraiment ainsi. Et il y avait des postes plus ou moins privilégiés. Ramasser les balles de coton n'en faisait pas partie, et Sherlock était réellement intrigué par cet homme qu'il avait seulement aperçu de loin.

– Monsieur Holmes. Ce que vous avez demandé.

Installé comme son rang le demandait, dans un des canapés d'un salon de réception, Sherlock hocha la tête à l'intention du valet qui venait d'annoncer cela.

– Laissez-nous, ordonna-t-il. Et dites à Chesnut de ne pas nous déranger, et de vérifier ses planteurs dans la zone ouest. Ils sont moins performants. Je veux savoir pourquoi.

Il n'avait pas besoin de hausser le ton. Son accent aristocratique parlait pour lui. Le valet ne répondit rien, s'inclina respectueusement, et quitta la pièce en refermant la porte derrière lui. Alors seulement, dans un lent mouvement délibéré, Sherlock se tourna vers l'homme qu'on avait fait entrer précédemment, et qu'il avait volontairement négligé de regarder jusque-là.

Il avait bien fait. Quand son regard arrogant et méprisant croisa celui frondeur et têtu de l'esclave blanc parmi les noirs, son monde vacilla, tangua, explosa soudain.

Le bleu nuit rencontra la bleu glace. Sherlock agrippa l'accoudoir du fauteuil, bénissant d'être assis, ce qui lui évita de tomber. De toute évidence, John n'était pas dans un meilleur état que lui. Lui aussi chancela, se rattrapa à une table. Son geste maladroit envoya valser à terre un vase en cristal posé là, mais il ne vint pas à l'esprit de Sherlock de le punir pour cela.

– John... chuchota-t-il. John...

L'esclave le reconnaissait aussi, et dans ses yeux brillaient tellement de larmes que Sherlock avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser. Il tendit une main tremblante, et soudain l'axe du monde se remit d'aplomb, tandis que John, dans un effort surhumain et provoquant la chute de nouveaux objets précieux, se rapprochait et plaçait sa paume contre la sienne.

Un instant plus tard, il chutait contre Sherlock, se blottissant contre lui dans le sofa. Qu'importait leur position aléatoire, l'absence du confort d'un accoudoir qui laminait le dos de Sherlock. Le souffle de John était contre sa peau, son odeur emplissait ses narines, et ses mains accrochaient sa peau dans des grands mouvements désespérés. Jamais Sherlock ne s'était senti aussi vivant et heureux qu'en cet instant, où sa tête menaçait de se fendre sous la douleur, qu'il était écrasé contre des coussins, et qu'il pouvait à peine respirer, trop serré par John.

* * *

La douleur reflua, et ils finirent par se détacher l'un de l'autre, lentement, tout en restant proche, blottis contre l'autre. Ils adoptèrent simplement une posture plus confortable. Sherlock avait envie de réconforter et protéger, et pourtant c'était lui qui était dans les bras de John, lui qui se faisait bercer au son d'une litanie de je t'aime et de serments d'amour, lui qui grognait d'appréciation sous les doigts experts de son amant qui massait sa boîte crânienne.

– John... finit-il par murmurer, trouvant le courage. Que t'ont-ils fait... que t'est-il arrivé ?

Il se redressa doucement, brisant l'étreinte amoureuse dans laquelle il aurait pu vivre éternellement, et regarda son amant droit dans les yeux. Ses yeux tuméfiés. Ses pommettes brisées. Son nez cassé. Tout son corps était marbré de cicatrices plus ou moins récentes, plus ou moins profondes. Des hématomes, des plaies et des croûtes fleurissaient à peu près à tous les endroits visibles. Sherlock ne doutait pas que sous les vêtements, c'était pire.

– Rien de plus que ce qu'ils font aux autres, lui répondit John sereinement.

Même avec son visage abîmé, presque lacéré, son sourire était la plus belle chose que Sherlock avait vue de toute sa vie... de toutes ses vies.

– Personne n'en arrive à ce stade... C'est... inhumain.

Le regard de John posé sur lui lui apprit que ce n'était sans doute pas le bon terme.

– L'esclavage tout entier est inhumain, Sherlock, lui répliqua doucement John. Quand je pense que, lorsque je te retrouve, c'est pour découvrir que tu es un connard d'exploitant !

Manifestement, il arrivait à rire de la situation improbable dans laquelle ils étaient fourrés. Sherlock, lui, n'arrivait même pas à distinguer autre chose que ses lèvres fendues.

– Mais pour te répondre, mon amour, j'ai juste empêché le connard avec qui tu travailles de violer sa femme de chambre. Sept fois. Il m'a fait cogner un peu plus durement à chaque fois. Puis il m'a viré de la maison et m'a envoyé dans les champs. Ça n'a pas changer grand-chose à la finalité du problème. Il croit sans doute pouvoir réussir à me mater un coup de poing... Mais il peut frapper tant qu'il veut, il ne détruira jamais certaines choses. Comme ma liberté d'esprit, ou mes convictions.

John fit glisser son pouce sur la joue de Sherlock, caressa son menton et l'obligea à le regarder bien en face.

– Ou l'amour fou, total et immodéré que j'ai pour toi, désormais, et que nul ne pourra jamais m'enlever. TU as un plan, maintenant, génie ? Parce que dans cette situation, je crains que ça soit difficile... et je ne peux pas vivre loin de toi. Et toi non plus...

John ne cherchait pas à présumer des sentiments de Sherlock. Il énonçait un fait. Ils ne pouvaient pas vivre sans l'autre.

– Aucun plan pour l'instant mon amour. Juste un horrible pressentiment que quelque chose va mal se passer... Je vais trouver quelque chose... Je veux te mettre à l'abri.

* * *

En fait de plan, Sherlock s'était finalement laissé dominer par une pulsion de colère. Il avait été obligé de quitter John, pour conserver leur crédibilité, et son cœur avait souffert le martyre quand il avait vu à quel point son amant boitait. Sherlock n'osait imaginer les dégâts qu'il lui cachait sous ses vêtements.

Alors quand Chesnut, au dîner, avait mentionné cette rencontre, et le rat, le sous-homme que Sherlock avait exigé de rencontrer, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de se dresser de colère. Sherlock était toujours aussi peu empathique avec ses pairs, avec les esclaves. Mais personne n'avait le droit de toucher à John. John était l'amour de sa vie, de ses vies. Il refusait qu'on l'insulte.

Alors il s'était levé de table, et avait donné des ordres clairs, nets et précis, et plus froid que la banquise, pour virer Chesnut. Ce dernier l'avait mal pris. Très mal pris. Mais n'avait pu défier l'autorité que représentait Sherlock, et avec lui la famille Holmes.

Alors il s'en était pris à la seule personne qu'il pouvait. John, au matin, les yeux vitreux, avait été retrouvé avec une balle dans la poitrine. Et Sherlock avait appris une leçon fondamentale : faire confiance à ses pressentiments. Ils annonçaient la fin.

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre : Paris - 14 juillet 1789  
_

 _Reviews, si le coeur vous en dit ? :)_


	18. 17 Décembre - Paris - 14 juillet 1789

_Ce chapitre n'a rien de spécial. Pourtant, ce jour est spécial._

 _Ma Clélia, mon Alpha, je suis tellement désolée de ne pas avoir réussi à t'écrire un chapitre ou un OS juste pour toi. Je n'ai pas pu, le NaNo m'a déjà à moitié tuée, et je suis trop épuisée par le boulot en ce moment. Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de t'aimer du plus profond de mon coeur, et te souhaiter, pour ce jour glorieux de ta naissance, un **très, très joyeux anniversaire.** L'année dernière, je te souhaitais d'obtenir ce que personne ne pouvait te donner sinon la nature, et aujourd'hui tu l'as eu, je te souhaite donc tout le bonheur du monde avec Clélio et Clélius (et M. Clélia aussi ;p). Même si ce chapitre n'est pas un cadeau pour quoi, il est quand même un peu spécial. Il est seul et unique en son genre, spécialement pour toi ! Parce qu'il n'y a rien de plus beau que l'enfance... *coeur* D'énormes bisous, ma Clélia *coeurcoeurcoeur qui ressemble à un zizi !*_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 **17 Décembre – Paris – 14 juillet 1789**

Sherlock courait à travers les rues. Il avait peur. Il ne comprenait pas. Il y avait tellement de monde, tellement de cris, tellement de bruits. Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait, où étaient ses parents.

– Maman ! cria-t-il.

Mais le bruit des armes et de la foule engloutit sa supplique. Il y avait tellement de gens dans les rues qu'il se cognait tout le temps, sans que personne ne fasse attention à lui, et il avait mal. Il avait peur. Il ne voulait pas pleurer. Mais dans sa poitrine, il y avait une intense envie de hurler.

– Eh gamin ! Viens donc voir par ici ! T'es sapé comme un prince, gamin !

Sherlock, tout effrayé qu'il était pour un gamin de six ans, comprit immédiatement que le ton avec lequel on s'adressait à lui n'avait rien de sympathique. Il savait aussi vaguement ce qui se passait. Papa et Maman, ainsi que son grand frère et sa grande sœur lui avaient expliqué que l'aristocratie, à laquelle ils appartenaient, était fortement menacée, ces derniers temps. Ses parents, pourtant si intelligents, n'avaient pas eu suffisamment de recul pour partir de la capitale avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Et maintenant ils avaient disparu dans la foule, laissant Sherlock seul dans son costume queue de pie, dont il était assurément très fier.

L'enfant était jeune, mais déjà arrogant. Une partie de lui savait que c'était de la folie que de répondre à ces adultes armés de son ton le plus noble possible, mais il en avait envie, et il gonfla ses joues de colère, prêt à assassiner verbalement les malandrins sales et dégoûtants.

– Tu es là ! Enfin te voilà ! Ne lâche plus jamais ma main !

Avant même que Sherlock n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, une femme était brutalement apparue entre lui et les impudents qu'il s'apprêtait à corriger. Sans lui laisser le temps de dire ouf, elle avait attrapé sa main de force.

– Pardonnez-lui, m'sieurs, c'est qu'un gamin qui sait pas ce qu'il fait ! Allez viens, on rentre !

Elle l'entraîna avec poigne, souriante envers les trois hommes qui avaient interpellé Sherlock, sévère lorsqu'elle croisait son regard, jouant parfaitement le rôle de sa mère. Qu'elle n'était pas. Sherlock n'avait jamais vu cette femme de sa vie.

Elle l'entraîna à travers quelques rues, s'éloignant de plus en plus du tumulte et des armes. Sherlock la suivait sans résistance. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait le choix. Elle pénétra finalement dans une petite rue adjacente, et poussa une porte en bois, faisant passer Sherlock devant elle.

– Allez dépêche-toi, petit. Les rues ne sont pas sûres.

Sherlock obéit, pénétra dans la pièce, et fut surpris de se retrouver dans un intérieur qui n'avait rien à voir avec l'appartement particulier dans lequel il vivait, mais qui était propre et bien rangé.

La femme avança, le doubla, et vint attiser le feu qui brûlait dans la large cheminée, réchauffant agréablement la pièce. Malgré le mois de juillet, un froid persistant glaçait les os de Sherlock. Elle ôta la coiffe blanche qu'elle portait, se massa les tempes, se frotta les yeux, avant de se laisser tomber sur une chaise, comme épuisée.

– Comment t'appelles-tu ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton doux.

Sherlock, méfiant, ne répondit d'abord rien. Il ne la connaissait pas.

– Je m'appelle Jeanne, moi, lui sourit-elle en voyant son hésitation. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal.

– Sherlock.

– C'est un très joli prénom. Et où sont tes parents, Sherlock ? À ton âge, tu ne devrais pas être tout seul par les temps qui courent.

La mention de ses parents ramena à l'esprit de Sherlock l'idée qu'il les avait perdus, peut-être pour toujours, et malgré toute sa maturité et son arrogance, sa lèvre inférieure trembla de panique. Il se sentait seul au monde. Dans un monde en ruines, sur le point de changer.

– Ça va, Sherlock. Ça va. Tu ne risques rien. Tu es en sécurité. Ça va aller.

La douce voix, presque hypnotique, de la femme réussit à ramener Sherlock à la surface. Il ne devait pas faire de crise de panique. Ce n'était pas le bon moment. Elle lui parlait, doucement et tendrement, sans l'approcher, ayant probablement inconsciemment réalisé que Sherlock était pire qu'un chat sauvage, et qu'il fuirait à la moindre tentative d'approche.

– Je ne sais pas... murmura-t-il finalement. Je les ai perdus...

– Et tu connais ton nom complet ?

– Oui... Mais...

La femme lui sourit.

– Mais tu n'as pas envie de me le dire par les temps qui courent. C'est normal, tu as bien raison. Tu es vraiment de la haute, pas vrai, gamin ? Dehors, enfant ou pas, ils t'auraient détruit. Pardonne-moi d'avoir agi de manière bien cavalière, mais ça m'a semblé mieux pour te sauver la vie.

Sherlock haussa un sourcil surpris. Ce n'était pas vraiment le niveau de langue auquel il se serait attendu.

– J'étais femme de chambre chez des gens comme tes parents. Je sais parler comme vous, lui apprit la femme avec un sourire narquois. Tu peux rester ici, pour l'instant, d'accord ? Je vais te donner des vêtements pour que tu sois moins... voyant. On verra bien ce qu'on fait de toi quand tout sera fini !

Sherlock savait que son ton léger était censé sous-entendre qu'il pourrait retrouver ses parents à l'issue du conflit qui déchirait Paris, mais elle n'y croyait pas, et l'enfant qu'il était non plus.

– JOHN ! Viens ici, mon chéri ! Je dois te présenter quelqu'un !

Il y eut un bruit sec dans une pièce invisible, puis une cavalcade, et finalement, il entra dans la pièce où Sherlock se trouvait avec la femme. Sherlock le regarda entrer bouche bée, Il était un peu plus âgé que lui, peut-être huit ans ? Il avait des yeux bleus, des cheveux blonds, et Sherlock le reconnut aussitôt. Il l'aima aussitôt, de toute son inconscience enfantine.

John, en le regardant, eut un instant un mouvement de recul, de surprise, mais il ne lâcha pas Sherlock des yeux. Bizarrement, leurs corps d'enfants qui absorbaient en quelques secondes des tas de souvenirs de vies adultes, réagirent nettement mieux que lorsqu'ils étaient adultes. La douleur fut supportable, et ils ne s'évanouirent pas le moins du monde.

– Voici mon fils, John, présenta Jeanne. John, c'est Sherlock. Il va rester avec nous quelques temps, d'accord ? Tu peux l'aider à lui trouver des vêtements, et se changer. Il sera moins voyant.

John acquiesça, la gorge nouée. Sa mère ne se rendit compte de rien.

– Je dois y retourner... Soyez sages, d'accord ?

Où devait-elle retourner, au juste, Sherlock ne le saurait jamais. Elle se releva, embrassa le front de son garçon, remit sa coiffe et quitta la maison.

À la seconde précise où la porte claqua derrière elle, John se jeta dans ses bras. Et Sherlock n'eut d'autre choix que de le serrer contre lui.

* * *

Main dans la main, John lui avait fait visiter sa maison, pas très grande, mais confortable. Il était étrange de se sentir relié à ce garçon comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ils avaient deux ans d'écart, et Sherlock avait la sensation d'avoir perdu une famille et retrouvé une autre, aujourd'hui. John ne l'avait presque pas lâché, ce qui convenait bien à Sherlock. Il avait tellement peur qu'on le lâche, qu'on l'abandonne à nouveau qu'il refusait de lâcher la main de son nouveau meilleur ami. Ils avaient patienté ensemble, pendant longtemps, le retour de la mère de John.

Puis finalement, en désespoir de cause, ils avaient rejoint le lit de John et s'étaient blottis sous les draps, l'un contre lui.

Certes, le lit était petit, mais c'était parfait. Ils étaient épuisés tous les deux, et sombrèrent dans le sommeil à une vitesse exponentielle.

Au matin, ils étaient toujours seuls.

– Ce n'est pas normal, murmura John. Normalement Maman devrait être rentrée !

Sherlock garda pour lui la réflexion qu'elle ne reviendrait pas pour toujours. Et préféra faire un grand sourire à John.

Ce jour-là, ils s'armèrent de courage et partirent affronter la foule. Cette derrière était désormais nettement moins nombreuse, et moins armée. Suffisamment pour que cela reste effrayant, cependant, et que Sherlock soit content de porter les vêtements mal ajustés de John.

Ce jour-là, ils ne retrouvèrent pas la mère de John. Elle ne revint pas non plus à la maison, qu'ils marquaient de manière stratégique pour être sûr de pouvoir la reconnaître en revenant. Le soir, ils dormaient au chaud et l'estomac rempli grâce aux stocks bien conservés, vivaient heureux.

Le jour, main dans la main, ils cherchaient la mère de John, sans jamais la trouver. Ils en profitaient pour se raconter leurs jeunes vies, et leurs précédentes, et leur incroyable jeunesse, dans cette vie-là.

– Est-ce que tu crois que ça veut dire que c'est la dernière fois qu'on se retrouve, tu crois ? demanda John, la voix serrée et angoissée.

– Je ne pense pas, murmura Sherlock en réponse. Il n'y avait rien de différent, entre cette vie et les autres. Pourquoi y aura-t-il un changement ?

Ils étaient assis en tailleur sur le lit de John, et il avait l'air tellement inquiet que Sherlock ne put s'empêcher de sourire, et de le rassurer avec les mots vides de sens que le génie ne pensait pas, mais qu'il aurait aimé qu'on lui dise.

* * *

Pendant des jours, ils cherchèrent la mère de John, sans succès. Ils ne retrouvèrent jamais son corps, et se découvrirent brutalement orphelins, tous les deux. Était-ce une manière pour la mère de John se s'assurer que son fils ne serait pas tout seul, que d'avoir ramassé Sherlock sur le bord du chemin ? Qu'importait, ils étaient deux, et l'un d'entre eux était intelligent.

Bon gré, mal gré, ils se firent à leur nouveau statut de voleur et vécurent de menus larcins, n'ayant pas d'autre choix. Et lentement, les années passèrent, dans l'indifférence.

* * *

– Peut-être que c'est ça le secret, en fait, pour vivre heureux, commenta John un matin.

– Vivre dans le dénuement et voir des choses atroces ? Le secret pour quoi au juste ?

Aujourd'hui, on décapitait Louis XVI et les deux garçons avaient eu, ces dernières années, suffisamment de déboires pour avoir brusquement grandi et ne s'étonner plus de rien. Physiquement, ils avaient grandi et il aurait été difficile de dire de Sherlock qu'il avait seulement neuf ans, et non douze ou treize. John, du haut de ses onze ans, pouvait parfois en paraître quinze.

– Le secret pour ne pas mourir, et se retrouver dans nos prochaines vies ! corrigea John dans un soupir.

– Vivre dans le dénuement, donc ? reproposa Sherlock.

– Non, poursuivit John sans tenir compte de l'interruption de son meilleur ami. Être enfant. Ça fait des années qu'on est ensemble, maintenant...

Sherlock se mordit la langue.

– Mais être enfant ça ne dure pas...

Ils s'interrompirent soudain. Le roi venait d'arriver sur la place, et ils étaient aux premières loges pour l'exécution. Incapables de se détacher du spectacle.

– Tu te souviens ? demanda soudain John. Je l'ai soigné.

Sherlock se retourna brutalement vers lui. Avoir leurs souvenirs était parfois une expérience profondément perturbante, puisque la plupart du temps, cette mémoire se déroulait alors qu'ils étaient plus vieux qu'aujourd'hui.

– À Versailles, poursuivit John. Juste avant que le Roi Soleil ne meure... Il était né, ce roi-là. Je me suis occupé de lui, comme de tous les bébés du château. Et aujourd'hui...

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase. Sur l'échafaud, Louis XVI déclamait : « _Je meurs innocent de tous les crimes qu'on m'impute. Je pardonne aux auteurs de ma mort. Je prie Dieu que le sang que vous allez répandre ne retombe jamais sur la France_ ».

– Il faut qu'on trouve le moyen d'arrêter ça, Sherlock, gémit John. Ces existences. C'est insupportable. On ne peut pas rester comme ça, à attendre la mort, à craindre de se perdre !

Sherlock ne pouvait qu'agréer. Malgré leur jeune âge, leur mémoire et les atrocités que ce monde leur offrait tous les jours, ils avaient gagné en maturité. Il voulut tendre le bras vers son ami, le réconforter. La guillotine tomba soudain, et la foule amassée autour d'eux sursauta, cria, bondit. Sherlock, dans un élan de hasard improbable, se prit un coup de coude qui lui coupa le souffle. Puis un coup de pied qui le déséquilibra. John tendit la main en retour vers lui. Sherlock tomba. Et se rompit les cervicales sur les pavés. Il mourut sans souffrir, et sans avoir eu le temps de dire un mot.

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre : Londres -1842  
_

 _Reviews, si le coeur vous en dit ? :)_


	19. 18 Décembre - Londres - 1842

_Chapitre non corrigé, juste relu par mes soins, désolée pour les coquilles ! Bonne lecture ! :)_

 **18 décembre – Londres – 1842**

John l'avait rencontré à un mariage. Les mariages n'étaient rien de plus que des grandes réceptions, juste un peu plus coûteuses et luxueuses que d'habitude. Plus longues, également. Et plus remplies de gens influents à saluer. John était né dans ce monde, il y avait grandi, mûri, y était devenu un homme. Il s'y ennuyait, bien sûr, mais son père affirmait que c'était un mal nécessaire, alors il obéissait, comme l'enfant qu'il n'était plus.

Sa sœur se plaisait beaucoup plus que lui dans ce genre de réception. Elle savait être et paraître à la perfection. John savait que pour son père, il n'était qu'une déception. Il l'avait compris assez jeune, et en avait fait son deuil depuis. La précieuse princesse de la famille Watson, sa sœur cadette, avait bien plus de valeur aux yeux de son père que lui-même.

– C'est vraiment fâcheux que Sir Holmes marie son fils, ce soir, commenta Lord Watson en entrant dans la salle luxueuse et richement décorée qui servait de cadre à la réception du mariage de l'année.

– Sir Holmes a deux fils, précisa John. Peut-être vous sera-t-il possible de rencontrer le deuxième pour le présenter à Harriet ?

C'était le but ultime de son père depuis quelques temps. Marier sa petite fille, désormais âgée de dix-huit ans, au parti le plus influent d'Angleterre. Les Holmes se situaient dans une excellente catégorie pour cela. Harriet avait tout pour plaire. Ses boucles blondes et son teint de porcelaine la rendaient magnifique. Elle savait sourire et charmer, et leur père ne lésinait pas sur les moyens pour lui payer les plus jolies robes dans les plus beaux tissus. John ne donnait pas cher de la peau du fils Holmes quand elle parviendrait à le rencontrer. Harriet désirait plus que tout plaire, et surtout à leur père. Épouser le meilleur parti de Londres lui convenait tout à fait.

John, lui, avait abandonné l'idée de rendre son père fier. Il se contentait d'être efficace pour faire tourner les usines et les affaires familiales, savait lire des chiffres et trouver ce qui n'allait pas du premier coup d'œil, proposer des nouveautés innovantes.

– C'est bien le but de cette soirée. Sois sage, Harriet. John, fais de ton mieux.

L'ordre de son père glissa sur le jeune homme avec indifférence. Il avait grandi dans ce genre de réceptions et connaissait, de vue du moins, presque l'intégralité des jeunes hommes et femmes présents ce soir-là. Il avait grandi avec eux, et s'il avait dû les épouser, cela aurait été arrangé depuis longtemps. Il ne trouverait pas épouse, ce soir.

Il ne s'attendait pas à le rencontrer.

Alors quand son père lui avait ordonné de venir, avec sa sœur, John ne s'attendait vraiment à rien.

– Lord Watson, et ses enfants.

Un valet venait de les présenter, son père au centre, sa fille à droite, son fils à gauche. Et devant eux, il était là.

– Sir Sherlock Holmes, fils héritier de Sir Sieger Holmes.

Avec son costume sur mesure qui lui collait à la peau, sa peau si parfaite qu'on eut dit du marbre, les boucles de ses cheveux couleur corbeau parfaitement dessinées, sa taille fine et ses jambes interminables. Et surtout ses yeux, si bleus, si purs, que John croisa une fraction de seconde, lorsqu'il balaya ses interlocuteurs d'un regard parfaitement ennuyé et que le bleu nuit rencontra le bleu glace.

Et bien sûr, l'anneau qu'il portait désormais à la main gauche.

Le regard revint sur John, s'attarda, se troubla, et le jeune aristocrate sut que Sir Sherlock Holmes, devant lui, faisait face à la même tempête que lui sous sa boîte crânienne. Le compte à rebours a commencé.

John ne s'attendait vraiment pas à rencontrer son âme sœur à un mariage, et à retrouver des souvenirs dont il ignorait tout une minute plus tôt. Et tant qu'à faire, il aurait vraiment souhaité ne pas rencontrer son âme sœur au mariage de celle-ci.

* * *

Même si sa vie en avait dépendu, John aurait été incapable de savoir sur quoi avait porté la conversation affable et aussi hypocrite que d'habitude qu'avait eue son père avec Sherlock, sinon qu'il le félicitait pour ses épousailles. Il avait probablement dû se renseigner sur le cadet de Sherlock, toujours disponible, et offrir Harriet en pâture, mais John n'en conservait aucun souvenir, trop habitué à gérer ceux qui affluaient dans son esprit. On ne lui avait heureusement pas demandé de parler, ce qui lui avait permis de détailler à loisir l'homme en face de lui, se souvenant et le découvrant tout à la fois, ne l'aimant que davantage. Il ne savait même pas comment Sherlock faisait pour parler et tenir une conversation charmante s'il souffrait ne serait-ce que la moitié de la douleur que John endurait.

– John, vous semblez souffrant ? Permettez que j'accompagne votre fils se reposer, Lord Watson. Il a le teint pâle.

La voix chaude et grave disait les mots nécessaires à toute politesse dans ce genre de réception, mais John le connaissait parfaitement. Sa sollicitude n'était pas exagérée. Sherlock s'inquiétait réellement pour lui. Et cela embrasa son cœur.

– Sir Holmes, je vous prie d'excuser mon fils. Je...

John avait assez de conscience pour détecter le mouvement grandiloquent de la main de Sherlock, qui réduisit son père au silence. Il n'avait même pas besoin de parler. Il était là, et sa seule présence, sa seule prestance écrasait tout le reste. Son épouse, cependant, si reconnaissable à l'autre bout de la pièce dans sa magnifique robe blanche éclatante, ne manquait pas de caractère, ce qui lui serait nécessaire pour partager la vie de Sherlock. John était bien placé pour le savoir !

– John, venez, ordonna Sherlock.

Jamais John n'aurait pu déroger à un ordre pareil. Il salua son père, sa sœur, et suivit Sherlock à travers la foule, la tête toujours bourdonnante.

Sur le trajet, des convives interpellèrent le héros du jour, mais Sherlock ne répondit à aucune des sollicitations, traversant la pièce, le port fier et la démarche altière, John sur les talons.

Ils s'enfoncèrent finalement dans les profondeurs de la maison, laissant derrière eux le bruit, la foule, le mariage qui battait son plein. Au fur et à mesure des escaliers, le silence et l'obscurité se renfermaient sur eux, et pas un instant John ne s'inquiéta. À ses côtés, c'était Sherlock.

Ils passèrent finalement une porte, pénétrèrent dans une pièce plongée dans la pénombre. Si loin au cœur de la bâtisse, il était impossible de deviner que dans l'immense pièce principale, on donnait bal pour un mariage sous le cristal brillant des lustres et les dorures du plafond. Et encore moins que le marié avait sciemment quitté son mariage avec un autre homme.

À peine la porte refermée, John fut pressé contre le battant, le long corps de Sherlock contre le sien, les longs doigts pâles encadrant son visage, le caressant doucement.

– Oh, John, John, John... psalmodiait-il en dessinant les contours du visage de John.

Ce dernier n'aurait pas été surpris s'il essayait de l'apprendre par cœur. C'était tout à fait le genre de Sherlock. Et quelque chose dont il était capable.

– Tu n'as plus mal, John ? Tu vas mieux ?

De nouveau, la sollicitude sincère dans sa voix. Dans la pénombre, Sherlock avait les yeux presque foncés, et ils étaient écarquillés, regardant John et seulement John. Sa bouche était entrouverte, tendue vers l'avant. Il était si facilement déchiffrable, pour John qui réalisait qu'il le connaissait par cœur depuis tellement longtemps.

– Je vais bien, Sherlock. Puisque tu es là.

Et il se pencha pour capturer les lèvres offertes contre les siennes, l'embrassant tendrement. La douleur qui avait pu subsister fut balayée instantanément, ne restant qu'un intense désir pour Sherlock qui brûlait les veines de John.

Ils s'embrassèrent lentement et délicatement, avec application, durant de trop longues et trop courtes minutes.

Ce fut John, qui avait eu le courage d'initier le baiser, qui trouva également la force en lui pour l'arrêter.

– Arrête, s'il te plaît... Sherlock, on ne peut pas, tu es... marié.

Les pupilles si claires s'assombrirent de colère.

– Et alors ? Fut un temps, cela ne t'a pas dérangé ! siffla-t-il, furieux.

John prit un instant pour se remémorer cet état de fait. Et se souvint qu'en effet, quatre cents ans plus tôt, dans un pays désert et une communauté moribonde qui espérait débuter une nouvelle vie, il avait trompé sa femme des années durant. Il doutait cependant, que la société victorienne, son père ou Sir Holmes ne tolèrent leur relation de pédérastes. Il savait ce qu'on en dirait. Et combien on les punirait.

– On ne pourra pas... gémit John. Maintenir un tel secret. Dans notre monde ? C'est...impossible.

– Je suis Sherlock Holmes ! Je peux tout faire !

John ne l'avait pas cru. Était-ce les années qui passaient qui changeaient les choses ? Était-ce simplement eux qui évoluaient ? Pour la première fois de leurs retrouvailles, tenaillés par un violent désir au fond de leurs entrailles, ils se disputèrent. Hurlèrent à s'en briser les cordes vocales sur la viabilité de leur lien, Sherlock persuadé qu'ils pouvaient faire vivre une relation clandestine entre eux, John refusant de s'y résoudre.

Ils se quittèrent sur une dispute, s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre sans avoir pu assouvir les instincts primaires les poussant l'un vers l'autre. John laissa Sherlock retourner à son mariage, à son épouse. Il quitta les lieux avec la ferme intention de ne jamais y revenir et tant pis pour les remontrances paternelles.

* * *

John avait juré de ne plus remettre les pieds à Holmes' Manor, la demeure magnifique et splendide qui avait servi d'écrin au mariage du fils aîné Holmes. Il refusait de croiser Sherlock, ou de même penser à lui, ou alors il était pris d'une violente douleur qui lui donnait envie de vomir. Quelque chose, dans le maléfice ou la malédiction qui les reliait, suppliait qu'ils soient ensembles, et y résister devenait dur.

Mais la nouvelle épouse de Sherlock aimait donner bal, et son père avait clairement fait comprendre à John qu'il ne pouvait pas ne pas y aller.

Alors John s'y présentait, dansait, flirtait, mangeait, buvait, tenait les conversations polies qu'il devait avoir. Et toujours, à un moment ou un autre, se retrouvait dans une pièce sombre à embrasser furieusement Sherlock Holmes et à s'engueuler copieusement avec ce dernier dès que leurs lèvres cessaient d'être en contact.

John ne cessait de répéter que c'était mal. Mais il leur était impossible d'arrêter. Ils en étaient dépendants.

Beaucoup trop dépendants. Au point d'oublier toute règle de prudence, parfois.

* * *

– Si tu veux, je te propose un marché. Tu m'épouses. Et je ne dis rien à personne à propos de ton penchant.

John contempla, bouche bée, la jeune femme dans une longue robe pourpre qui se tenait à côté de lui, sans qu'il l'ait vue arriver. Ils étaient à Holmes' Manor, plus de huit mois après les épousailles de Sherlock. Depuis peu, le seul sujet sur toutes les bouches était l'absence de ventre rebondi de madame Sherlock Holmes. Une énième réception avait lieu, et John s'y était rendu comme toujours soi-disant pour chaperonner Harriet. Il n'avait pas encore réussi à avoir Sherlock pour lui tout seul, et il le cherchait plus ou moins instinctivement, dans la foule, une coupe de champagne à la main.

– Je vous demande pardon, mademoiselle ? demanda-t-il poliment, feignant l'innocence.

– J'ai besoin d'un statut social. Vous avez besoin d'une couverture. On peut se rendre mutuellement service.

Elle disait cela d'un ton déconcertant, poussant John à s'interroger davantage à elle. Elle avait le teint frais, les cheveux blonds savamment peignés, les lèvres peintes en rose.

– Je ne suis pas sûre de vous suivre...

– Je crois qu'au contraire, vous me suivez beaucoup trop bien. Je m'appelle Mary Morstan. Pensez-y. Bonne soirée, monsieur Watson.

John avait reporté son regard dans la foule. Trouvé Sherlock, plus beau que jamais. Et avait alors sérieusement considéré l'option. Cela nécessitait d'épouser quelqu'un de très basse extraction, bien sûr, puisque Mary Morstan ne faisait pas partie des familles influentes... John était bien placé pour le savoir, il connaissait les arbres généalogiques par cœur. Ainsi que la composition de toutes les branches ou plus moins éloignées de toutes les familles, et Mary Morstan n'y figurait pas.

John était probablement fou d'envisager décevoir son père dans ce genre de situation. Mais la tentation d'avoir son penchant pour Sherlock maîtrisé, géré, compris ? était tellement tenant. Quand il en arrivait à Sherlock, John n'avait plu aucune lucidité.

Il était prêt à accepter. Prêt à régler sa vie. Prêt à épouser une femme dont il ne savait rien, juste pour continuer à maintenir un lien entre lui et son ex.

* * *

John n'eut pas besoin d'annoncer la nouvelle à Sherlock, il le savait déjà, forcément. Il n'eut pas besoin d'avertir ses parents, non plus. Un courrier perdu atterrit chez eux, présentant Sherlock pour ce qu'il était, incriminant John, révélant tout de leur liaison qui en était à peine une.

L'histoire aurait pu s'arrêter là, être étouffée, cachée, ce que leurs familles faisaient de mieux depuis toujours. C'était sans compter la déception de Lord Watson, et sa colère, accumulées depuis bien trop longtemps, nourries à l'encontre de son fils des années durant.

John, de par son éducation, avait reçu des cours d'équitation, ainsi que des notions d'escrime. Il n'en avait pas reçu de boxe. Et il ne songea même à protester, ou s'échapper. Les poings de Lord Watson, son propre père, s'abattirent avec violence sur lui, tandis que sa bouche crachait des insultes et du mépris.

John tomba à terre, le visage meurtri, sans même chercher à se protéger de ses bras. Les coups continuèrent de pleuvoir, encore et encore. Jusqu'à ce que les tâches bleues apparaissent partout sur le corps de John. Jusqu'à ce qu'il crache du sang. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ferme les yeux. Et jamais ne les rouvre.

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre : Paris - 1886  
_

 _Reviews, si le coeur vous en dit ? :)_


	20. 19 Décembre - Paris - 1886

_Chapitre non corrigé, juste relu par mes soins, désolée pour les coquilles ! Bonne lecture ! :)_

 **19 Décembre – Paris – 1886**

Sherlock travaillait depuis plusieurs mois dans le même laboratoire que son supérieur hiérarchique, Louis Pasteur. La recherche médicale n'était pas ce qui passionnait le plus le jeune homme, mais pour le bien-être de son intégrité physique, son frère lui avait ordonné de trouver quelque chose à faire pour s'occuper. Mycroft était un aîné particulièrement pénible, qui, bizarrement, n'appréciait pas le mode de vie complètement dissolu de son cadet, pourtant majeur depuis quelques temps. Il lui avait demandé de trouver quelque chose pour s'occuper, et avait banni la chimie de la liste des possibilités, bien qu'il s'agisse du domaine préféré de Sherlock.

– Parce que tu serais capable de synthétiser plusieurs nouvelles drogues pour moins de rien que pour ton amusement personnel, mais il se trouve que j'ai à cœur de protéger nos concitoyens. Dans ce but, il serait suicidaire pour le reste du monde de te laisser t'amuser en tant que chimiste. Trouve autre chose.

Avait été la réponse que le jeune homme avait obtenue quand il avait demandé à son frère la raison de cette interdiction.

Sherlock n'avait jamais été très obéissant, mais il savait reconnaître quand son frère aîné avait raison. En outre, il n'avait plus que lui au monde. Leur mère avait fait une éclampsie à la naissance de Sherlock, et n'en avait pas réchappé. Leur père avait contracté une grave infection quand l'enfant avait quatre ans, et y avait succombé également. Sherlock n'avait que peu de souvenirs de lui. Il avait été élevé avec son frère par une parente éloignée. Dans les faits, Mycroft avait toujours été là pour lui. Et même s'il avait toujours été un sale gosse désobéissant, au fond, il s'en remettait toujours à son grand frère.

Alors par égard pour ses parents décédés de l'absence de progrès de la médecine, il avait choisi la recherche médicale.

Il était assurément le plus jeune du laboratoire, et également le plus brillant. Ainsi que celui qui avait le moins de scrupules.

– Essayons de le tuer. Si on lui inocule le virus et qu'il survit, c'est bien la preuve que le vaccin était efficace, non ?

Sa déclaration, alors qu'il débattait du cas Joseph Meister, avait provoqué un tollé dans le laboratoire. Sherlock n'avait jamais été autant vilipendé, ce qui ne lui faisait pas grand-chose. Ce que ses pairs pensaient de lui l'affectait peu. Il savait qu'il avait raison. L'enfant, âgé de neuf ans, avait survécu à la morsure d'un chien, a priori atteint de la rage, et suite à une série d'inoculations vaccinales.

Ils étaient aux portes de la renommée internationale. La rage tuait chaque année beaucoup trop de gens, et Pasteur faisait des tests pour trouver un vaccin depuis des années. Le cas Meister pouvait être sa première grande réussite. Mais pour cela, ils avaient besoin de prouver sa réussite. Et Sherlock ne voyait que cette solution.

Malheureusement, aucun des scientifiques du laboratoire ne semblait enclin à partager son opinion.

– La sémantique de Sherlock n'est peut-être pas bonne, avança soudain un de ses collègues, André Loir. Mais dans la logique pure, je suis d'accord avec lui.

Il y eut un silence. Puis les conversations reprirent de plus belle, entre indignation et science. Tous s'accordaient à dire que d'un point de vue scientifique, la solution se tenait. D'un point de vue éthique, personne ne voulait se risquer à assassiner de sang-froid un gamin de neuf ans.

Pasteur n'avait rien dit. Mais le lendemain, il réalisait une « injection de contrôle » à Joseph Meister. L'enfant survécut au virus de la rage dans sa forme la plus virulente, et Pasteur publia alors ses travaux. Et depuis, les candidats à la vaccination affluaient, tandis que la réputation du clinicien se répandait comme une traînée de poudre.

Et Sherlock commençait à s'ennuyer ferme. Pasteur voulait présenter ses conclusions à l'Académie des Sciences, et avait demandé au jeune homme de préparer dossiers, rapports et autre paperasses inutiles. Il n'y avait pas de stimulation intellectuelle pour le jeune génie, et Mycroft commençait à perdre patience de ses jérémiades. Sherlock avait un fort besoin de renouveau quand le monde changea.

Ce fut anodin, au début. Un patient, comme tant d'autres, qui se présenta au laboratoire, déclara avoir été mordu par un chien enragé depuis peu, et suppliait qu'on lui inocule le vaccin pour lui sauver la vie.

C'était habituel. La plupart du temps, ils étaient au regret de leur dire que le vaccin antirabique était préventif, pas curatif. Et si l'infection était trop ancienne, il était trop tard pour les sauver. Cette fois-là était différente. Pas parce que la morsure datait de quelques heures à peine.

Parce que le patient avait quinze ans, les cheveux blonds et les yeux bleus comme la mer, et Sherlock savait comment il souriait et comment il pleurait, il savait le ton de sa voix sans jamais l'avoir entendue, l'odeur de sa peau sans jamais l'avoir sentie, la fermeté de son corps sans jamais l'avoir touché, le goût de sa bouche sans jamais l'avoir embrassée.

John venait d'entrer dans son laboratoire, sa vie et sa mémoire, et comme toujours, ils n'allaient pas en ressortir vivant. Dès l'instant où le regard du chercheur croisa celui du patient blessé accompagné de ses parents inquiets, le bleu nuit rencontra le bleu glace. Le compte à rebours a commencé. Il vit John vaciller, puis ce fut tout. Sherlock s'évanouit aussitôt.

* * *

– Tu ne devrais pas venir travailler si tu es malade ! le rabroua André lorsqu'il se réveilla, un peu plus tard. Tu connais les consignes de sécurité, pourtant ! C'est dangereux pour toi, et pour tout le monde ! Ne viens pas...

– Où est-il ? le coupa Sherlock sans politesse.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, le jeune chercheur était inquiet pour un patient. Parce que ce n'était pas un patient. C'était John. John qui avait quinze ans et des parents inquiets, quand Sherlock en avait bientôt dix de plus et une totale liberté de sa vie.

Son esprit se faisait de plus en plus clair de minute en minute, tandis que sa conscience assimilait à vitesse grand V les souvenirs qui y avaient afflué. Son estomac se souleva au souvenir de leur dernière vie (si toutefois c'était bien la dernière, les dates et les lieux se confondaient), et de la manière dont il avait perdu son amant du fait du poids de la société, qui pesait trop sur eux. Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'ils survivent mieux à cette existence. John était trop jeune, Sherlock trop vieux, et le monde les condamnerait sans chercher à les comprendre.

Qu'est-ce que le monde aurait pu comprendre, après tout ? Eux-mêmes ne savaient pas. Eux-mêmes ne comprenaient pas. Ils se contentaient de vivre, passivement, souffrant et recommençant dans un cycle immuable qui durait depuis bien trop longtemps.

André, vexé d'avoir été interrompu, avait continué de l'engueuler et parlait sans discontinuer et sans que Sherlock n'en entende le premier mot.

– Il faut que ça cesse ! décréta Sherlock.

La virulence de son ton fit sursauter l'assistant-préparateur, qui s'interrompit en plein milieu d'une phrase.

– Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Sherlock ? lui demanda-t-il, surpris.

Mais le jeune homme ne lui répondit rien. Il se leva brutalement et quitta la pièce en courant. Il devait trouver John, c'était la seule chose qui comptait.

* * *

Pasteur avait pris le jeune patient en charge. Il en était d'ailleurs très préoccupé. Le jeune homme, quand il était entré dans le laboratoire, semblait profondément souffrir le martyre, et avait manqué de s'évanouir à plusieurs reprises, gémissant de douleur et se retenant de fondre en larmes. Pourtant, la rage ne pouvait pas avoir déclaré ces symptômes, cela n'en faisait pas partie. Pour le chercheur, c'était un cas délicat. Si le jeune patient était atteint d'une autre maladie en plus de la rage qu'il avait possiblement contractée, le vaccin risquait de lui faire plus de mal que de bien. Les interactions entre médicaments étaient parfois beaucoup trop méconnues.

Mais au fil des heures, il avait paru aller mieux, tout à fait normal, simplement blessé au mollet, là où il avait été mordu.

Alors Louis Pasteur avait choisi de réaliser l'inoculation de son vaccin, à forte dose, comme il l'avait fait pour Meister. Il avait gardé l'adolescent à la clinique de recherches, et quand son assistant le plus brillant avait déboulé comme un beau diable dans la pièce, il avait ordonné à Sherlock de prendre en charge la suite des soins et de le surveiller toute la nuit, il s'était retiré, sachant qu'il laissait le patient entre de bonnes mains.

* * *

Sherlock avait attendu que John et lui soient seul pour oser s'approcher de lui. Pasteur était reparti après les injections. Le père de John, qui l'avait amené ici, avait accepté de quitter son fils sous la surveillance des médecins. Les collègues de Sherlock avaient vérifié l'état de santé du patient, installé confortablement, prélevé de son sang pour l'analyser. Puis enfin, le soir était venu, et avec lui la tranquillité du laboratoire de recherches. Sherlock avait été sommé de passer la nuit ici, en compagnie du patient, ce que tous semblaient considérer comme une punition. Pour lui, c'était une bénédiction. Dans le silence et le calme de la pièce, il pouvait enfin approcher de son amant.

– Salut, John.

– Salut, Sherlock.

Et comme prévu, le sourire de l'amour de sa vie était la chose la plus magnifique qu'il avait été donné à Sherlock la chance de voir au cours de sa vie.

– Ce n'est pas la solution la plus reluisante dans laquelle on s'est trouvées, hein ? commenta John.

– Ce n'est pas ce qu'on a vécu de pire.

– Ce n'est pas ce qu'on a vécu de mieux non plus. Tu ... pressens quelque chose ?

John secoua la tête, son sourire lumineux se fanant quelque peu dans la semi-pénombre de la pièce.

– Non. Donc c'est moi qui vais mourir, pas vrai ? C'est comme ça que ça marche.

– Il n'y a pas de modèle préétabli... tenta d'argumenter faiblement Sherlock.

Mais il savait que John avait raison.

– On va trouver... une solution, décréta-t-il.

John eut un doux sourire. Il n'y croyait pas, à raison. Sherlock pouvait sans doute le sauver de la rage, il ne le sauverait pas de la malédiction.

– Si tu le dis, agréa-t-il en se redressant contre le montant du lit dans lequel il reposait. Tu comptes m'embrasser, à un moment ou un autre, Amour ?

Il avait l'air terriblement jeune, innocent et tentateur, à se tendre ainsi vers Sherlock, à être aussi naïf et pur, offert.

– Je ne peux pas te faire ça, John. T'as quinze ans !

– Et alors ?

– J'en ai beaucoup plus que toi !

– On a déjà eu cette conversation, soupira le patient.

– Et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, c'était toi qui me repoussais parce que tu me trouvais trop jeune ! râla Sherlock.

John battit des cils, l'air plus innocent que jamais.

– Eh bien j'avais tort... S'il te plaît, Sherlock... Je ne peux pas mourir sans avoir eu le temps de te toucher !

Dans la mémoire de Sherlock, il se souvenait que John avait lutté longtemps contre sa jeunesse et sa vulnérabilité et le qu'en-dira-t-on. Il n'avait de toute évidence pas la force de caractère de son amant. Et se précipita pour le prendre dans ses bras, le serrer contre lui, et s'assurer par ce geste qu'ils étaient ensemble, bien vivants, pour une nouvelle fois.

– Il faut qu'on comprenne, murmura John contre sa peau. Il faut qu'on comprenne et qu'on arrête tout ça... Je ne supporte plus de te perdre, et de souffrir encore et encore... Sans compter que toute cette mémoire, tous ces souvenirs, ça devient tellement lourd, tellement trop pour moi... Je mélange tout, je ne sais même plus le nombre d'existences où je t'ai retrouvé, et cela me tue ! Je voudrais me souvenir de chaque instant passé avec toi... Y compris quand on se perdait, y compris quand on s'engueulait, y compris quand tu me tuais, y compris quand on se blessait...

Sherlock ne pouvait pas être plus d'accord avec lui qu'en cet instant.

* * *

Au matin, Sherlock ouvrit les yeux le premier. Il avait réussi à résister au corps de John, même s'ils avaient eu un long débat très argumenté sur la maturité de l'esprit et du corps, et des existences passées de John et l'impact sur son consentement dans une relation physique, mais il avait cependant été incapable de se détacher de lui, et ils étaient tombés endormis dans le lit inconfortable de la clinique, serré l'un contre l'autre.

Était-ce la rage ? L'inoculation de Pasteur ? Leur destin malheureux ? La faute de Sherlock qui n'avait pas assez bien veillé son patient ?

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, ce matin-là, à la couleur de la peau de son amant contre la sienne, Sherlock sut aussitôt qu'il serait seul à le faire. Et qu'une fois de plus, une fois de trop, il survivait à John et avait la sensation qu'on l'assassinait sans le tuer.

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre : Sarajevo - 28 juin 1914  
_

 _Reviews, si le coeur vous en dit ? :)_


	21. 20 Décembre - Sarajevo - 28 juin 1914

_J'aime autant vous prévenir... à partir de maintenant, on attaque les chapitres les plus durs x) Merci de continuer à me lire, cela me fait chaud au coeur et me donne une bonne raison de continuer de me battre pour vous offrir la publication tous les jours ! :)_

 _ **RaR des anonymes - Schtroumpfette :** Bonjour et merci pour ta review. Malgré le fait que tu n'as pas l'air d'apprécier, tu continues à lire et je t'en remercie. Pour te répondre, comme je l'ai déjà dit, il ne faut pas chercher trop loin dans ce texte. C'est un divertissement léger et rapide à travers les époques en attendant Noël. J'ai écrit ça en un mois, et mes bêtas peuvent témoigner à quel point j'en ai pleuré des larmes de sang. Alors oui, je peux comprendre que tu trouves qu'il y en ait trop ou pas assez, car je reconnais sans peine que c'est loin d'être aussi travaillé que d'habitude. Mais ça a été écrit ainsi, dans ce but..._

 _Pour les grains de beauté, on appelle ça une fausse piste sinon x) Et concernant le fait qu'ils ne réfléchissent pas à la situation... Ben bien sûr qu'ils ont envie de comprendre. Mais ils en ont rarement le temps. Et puis faut se mettre à la place, d'un coup, à dix, vingt, trente, quarante, cinquante ans, leurs vies entières sont bouleversées par l'existence de l'autre. ça remet en cause toute ton existence jusque là, et en plus tu récupères des dizaines, des centaines d'années de mémoire en bonus, ça perturbe ! La seule chose tangible dans ce bazar, c'est la présence de l'autre, alors oui, ils s'y raccrochent. Et pour une bonne raison, la malédiction les poussent physiquement l'un vers l'autre. Et puis toi je sais pas, mais dans une nouvelle relation, fraîche et neuve, bah l'aspect physique des choses est important et fréquent, surtout quand on est jeune et en forme... Sherlock et John, ils revivent des premières fois et des premiers baisers et des débuts de relation de manière perpétuelle, alors oui, ils se sautent dessus ^^_

 _Ceci étant dit, je ne te force pas à lire, ni à reviewer, si tu n'aimes pas (même si tu aimes, d'ailleurs, je force jamais personne à reviewer en fait), tu es libre d'arrêter ta lecture si tu n'aimes pas, quitte à revenir seulement pour le dénouement final..._

 _Bonne lecture ! :) (_ _Chapitre non corrigé, juste relu par mes soins, désolée pour les coquilles!)_

* * *

 **20 Décembre – Sarajevo – 28 juin 1914**

C'était un silence assourdissant, comme Sherlock n'en avait jamais connu dans sa vie. Pourtant, il y avait du bruit partout, des hurlements, des cris, de l'agitation. Mais dans les oreilles de Sherlock, c'était le calme plat. Son cerveau n'était capable de synthétiser qu'une seule chose, et le son n'entrait pas en ligne de compte, alors il n'entendait plus rien. Il se contentait de rester là, les bras ballants, à voir le monde partir en fumée, et se dire qu'il n'avait absolument rien fait pour l'en empêcher.

Cela faisait des semaines, désormais, que sur l'ordre de son gouvernement, il avait infiltré Jeune Bosnie, un groupuscule de nationalistes hétéroclites, principalement serbes, mais également croates. Cela avait sans doute été une erreur de confier à Sherlock cette mission, mais il était le seul à parler suffisamment bien les langues slaves pour ne pas qu'on puisse deviner qu'il n'était pas serbe d'origine. Sherlock avait donc parfaitement conscience qu'un attentat se préparait. Il en avait averti ses supérieurs hiérarchiques, qui en avait averti les autorités compétentes et les personnes concernées.

Il avait naïvement pensé que cela suffirait à enrayer les évènements, mais manifestement, quelqu'un à un certain stade de la chaîne de commandement avait dû décider que l'information (ou celui qui l'avait fourni, à savoir Sherlock) n'était pas fiable, et que cela ne risquait rien. Cela n'arrangeait pas l'opinion que Sherlock avait de ses pairs.

Il espérait sincèrement que ce n'était pas François-Ferdinand lui-même qui avait décidé qu'il ne risquait rien, parce que si c'était le cas, c'était un parfait crétin et il ne méritait pas de diriger un pays, Sherlock ferait un bien meilleur boulot... Au demeurant, il le payait de sa vie, et c'était bien fait pour lui.

Le problème étant que ce décès, qui ne saurait tarder, allait entraîner bien des choses négatives. Sherlock était désintéressé de la géopolitique, ce qui faisait de lui un excellent agent sur le terrain. Il exécutait les missions et pouvait s'infiltrer partout sans jamais ressentir d'empathie avec les causes embrassées par ses nouveaux amis. Ainsi, au moment où il devait les trahir, voire les assassiner, les mettre hors d'état de nuire, ou les livrer à des gens qui feraient ça à sa place, Sherlock n'avait pas le moindre état d'âme. Il savait que ses employeurs l'appréciaient pour cela. Il savait aussi que cela leur faisait peur, d'une certaine manière. Parce qu'ils n'avaient aucunement la certitude que Sherlock leur serait fidèle. Il n'avait pas une once de patriotisme en lui.

Mais si Sherlock se moquait de la géopolitique, des conséquences de ses actions et des actions qu'il empêchait, intéressé uniquement par la stimulation intellectuelle du jeu de se couler dans un rôle permanent, il les comprenait pour autant parfaitement bien.

Ainsi, il savait très bien les tensions qui agitaient les pays slaves, l'empire austro-hongrois, et la Serbie était de plus en plus sur le fil du rasoir. Envoyer l'héritier du trône, archiduc d'Autriche et Prince Royal de Hongrie et de Bohême en Bosnie-Herzégovine, c'était déjà de la folie. Choisir la date du 28 juin, c'était encore pire. Ne pas tenir compte des rapports de Sherlock, c'était la cerise sur le gâteau. Mais maintenant que c'était fait, et que François-Ferdinand et son épouse morganatique étaient morts, Sherlock pouvait voir se dessiner dans son esprit toutes les conséquences que cela aurait.

Le monde n'attendait plus qu'une bonne raison pour sombrer, et une poignée de crétins que Sherlock connaissait personnellement pour les avoir fréquentés, infiltré parmi eux, venait de mettre le feu aux poudres.

– Le monde va entrer en guerre, déclama-t-il.

Au milieu de la foule qui venait d'assister à l'attentat, personne ne l'écouta. Lui-même, trop perdu au fond de son esprit à voir se dessiner l'avenir (peu glorieux) du monde tel que Sherlock le pressentait, n'entendit pas sa propre voix.

* * *

Il fallait qu'il parte d'ici, il le savait. François-Ferdinand venait de mourir, et il y avait une grande agitation pour essayer de mener son épouse, Duchesse de Hohenberg, à l'hôpital. Gavrilo Princip avait été arrêté, ou le serait bientôt. Tous les membres de Jeune Bosnie le seraient. Ils seraient jugés, condamnés. Il était important que Sherlock soit effacé des radars à ce moment-là. Ses employeurs étaient efficaces pour cela. Et être discret, Sherlock savait faire. Mais pour se mettre à l'abri, il fallait prévenir son supérieur, et il devait bouger. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Quelque chose en lui le poussait à rester planté là, sur le bord d'un trottoir, dans l'ombre d'une devanture, sans parvenir à bouger.

On le heurta soudain violemment, et il fut brusquement sorti de sa transe, chancelant. La personne qui l'avait bousculé, se rendant compte de son déséquilibre, le retint par le coude, et le redressa sur ses deux pieds.

– Pardon ! Je ne voulais pas vous faire de mal ! C'est jour de fête !

La voix, de par son accent, était serbe ou bosniaque, Sherlock pouvait le jurer. Il ne l'avait jamais entendue de sa vie. Pourtant, il la connaissait et la reconnaissait, avant de redresser la tête et de tomber dans la pureté des orbes bleues que désormais, il connaissait par cœur.

– John... murmura-t-il.

– Sherlock, lui répondit l'autre.

Il le tenait toujours par le coude, et il sentit la main de John trembler compulsivement et se refermer plus fermement sur son bras, au point de lui faire mal. Mais Sherlock n'en avait cure. Cela l'ancrait dans la réalité, de savoir que John était réellement là.

– Oh mon dieu, Sherlock... souffla John.

Leurs yeux étaient rivés l'un dans l'autre. Le bleu nuit rencontrait le bleu glace. Le compte à rebours a commencé. Dans tous ses souvenirs qui défilaient, mais qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de voir pour savoir et ressentir ce qu'ils étaient l'un pour l'autre, Sherlock avait toujours été incapable de prédire quand leur fin arriverait. Mais cette fois, il avait une vraie conviction.

– Je vais mourir, dit-il calmement.

John, instinctivement rapproché de lui, le tenant toujours, ouvrit de grands yeux.

– Comment tu sais ça ? Tu le perçois ? Tu...

– Non. Je sais que je vais mourir, donc techniquement, c'est toi qui perçois quelque chose, pas vrai ?

John baissa les yeux, rompit le contact, lâcha Sherlock. Il ne s'éloigna pas, toujours trop proche du jeune génie, dans son périmètre d'intimité et probablement de manière louche pour tous les gens qui auraient pu les regarder. Pourtant Sherlock se sentit glacé, simplement parce que son amant ne le touchait plus. Une partie de son cerveau nota le fait qu'ils se touchaient au moment de leur rencontre et récupération de souvenirs, et malgré un mal de crâne certain, ce n'était pas insoutenable au point de s'évanouir, comme cela leur était arrivé plus d'une fois.

– Oui, marmonna John. Je perçois quelque chose... Mais toi, comment tu peux... savoir ?

Sherlock haussa les épaules, laissant son masque se fissurer et se teinter d'arrogance, parce qu'avec John, il était lui-même, et John l'aimait à travers le temps et les lieux, tout connard arrogant qu'il était, avait été, serait.

– Parce que j'ai participé à tout ça, l'attentat, et je sens que mes employeurs ne vont pas laisser passer ça de ma part. Même mon frère ne pourra pas me sauver, là. Je pense même qu'il donnera l'ordre de m'éliminer lui-même.

Le ton badin ne pouvait pas tromper quiconque le connaissait bien, mais John ne se focalisa pas là-dessus. Quelque chose l'intéressait beaucoup plus :

– Tu y as participé ! Oh Sherlock, c'est fantastique, je suis tellement fier ! C'est merveilleux ! Il fallait le faire ! Je...

Ce fut à ce moment-là que Sherlock comprit que dans cette existence, ils n'allaient pas être d'accord. John dut parvenir à la même constatation, car il s'interrompit en plein milieu de sa phrase.

– Faut qu'on parle, commenta Sherlock.

– Ça me paraît nécessaire, oui.

* * *

En fait de discussion, il allait suivi John chez lui, dans un petit appartement où ils pouvaient être tranquille, et ils avaient eu une dispute comme rarement. Dispute qui avait fini au lit, à froisser les draps sous l'effet de sentiment d'amour et de colère beaucoup trop dévastateurs. Ils avaient ensuite recommencé à se disputer, et à faire l'amour, encore et encore.

John était serbe, comme Sherlock l'avait deviné, et il était très attaché à l'indépendance et à la puissance de son pays. Ses parents, très nationalistes, l'avaient éduqué dans un fort climat de panslavisme et de pangermanisme. Pour lui, François-Ferdinand était l'ennemi. Qu'il ose se pavaner ici était une provocation, et l'interne en médecine qu'il était ne l'aurait jamais tué de lui-même, mais il ne regrettait pas l'action du groupuscule qui avait osé.

Apprendre que Sherlock était d'une nationalité différente, ennemie, à la solde d'un gouvernement différent, et infiltré l'avait rendu absolument furieux.

Cela avait été leur première insulte :

– Espèce de connard de génie capable de te faire passer pour n'importe qui pour mieux le trahir par la suite !

Suivie de leur premier baiser, dans un chaos de dents et de lèvres, John s'était jeté sur Sherlock pour l'embrasser et exsuder sa colère.

Sherlock avait ensuite tenté d'expliquer à John tous les enjeux politiques et économiques que cela impliquait, mais son amant avait été globalement très fermé sur la question.

– C'est absurde, Sherlock ! Se débarrasser d'un tyran ne va pas déclencher un conflit mondial comme tu le dis ! Et pourquoi pas imaginer une guerre de plusieurs années et un rationnement ? On a dépassé le stade des guerres de religions ou de la guerre de cent ans ! On est bien placés pour le savoir, toi et moi ! Tu te souviens ?

Sherlock se souvenait. De comment cela avait fini, bien sûr, mais aussi de la passion de leurs corps pressés l'un contre l'autre, brûlant de désir au milieu d'une nuit sanglante. Il avait repris John dans ses bras, avait pressé leurs lèvres, avait possédé de sa langue la bouche de son amant qui cédait aussitôt contre son assaut.

Puis ils s'étaient de nouveau disputés sur leur avenir. Sherlock voulait repartir d'ici, logiquement, et rentrer chez lui. John souhaitait rejoindre ses parents et ses frère et sœur. Leurs projets étaient incompatibles, mais ils étaient aussi conscients qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se séparer de l'autre. Ils en souffriraient beaucoup trop.

– C'est totalement absurde... On va se perdre bientôt, pourquoi on discute d'un truc aussi lointain et futile ? avait marmonné John en massant ses tempes, épuisé.

Sherlock était, sur ce point, entièrement d'accord avec lui. Alors il l'avait ramené au creux des draps, embrassant délicatement ses tempes, inspirant son parfum, son odeur, se gorgeant de sa présence. Pour le temps que cela durerait.

* * *

– Les choses changent, non ? demanda John, plusieurs heures plus tard.

Il faisait nuit à Sarajevo, et ils n'avaient pas quitté l'appartement de John depuis qu'ils y avaient pénétré. Sherlock n'avait contacté personne, ni Jeune Bosnie ni ses patrons. John n'avait pas cherché à contacter ses parents, sa famille, ses amis.

– À quel propos ? demanda prudemment Sherlock.

Il avait eu sa dose de discussion à propos de l'avenir de l'Europe qui, en effet, changeait.

– Nous. Ça. La malédiction. La bénédiction. Comment on appelle ça ?

Sherlock se mordit la lèvre en haussant les épaules.

John était couché sur le dos et fixait le plafond, les draps couvrant à peine le bas de son corps. Redressé sur un coude, Sherlock le regardait.

– En quoi les choses changent ? demanda-t-il.

– On ne se serait jamais engueulé, y'a des siècles. Cette phrase est étrange. Mais tu vois ce que je veux dire.

– Je vois.

– Tu crois qu'on s'aime moins ?

– Tu m'aimes moins ?

John sursauta et se redressa brusquement, vrillant ses yeux dans ceux de Sherlock. Le bleu nuit étincelait et quelques larmes perlaient.

– Je ne peux pas t'aimer moins ! Je crois que t'aimer, ça me fait souffrir, ça nous tue, littéralement, mais je suis incapable d'imaginer ma vie sans toi, sans ça, sans nous, sans cette rencontre, sans notre mémoire !

Sherlock n'était pas très doué pour exprimer pour sentiments, alors il se contenta de hocher la tête et se blottir contre son âme sœur pour ne pas répondre verbalement, mais donner son assentiment quand même.

– Pourtant, j'ai l'impression que les choses changent. Même si la fin est la même. On se perd tout pareil à la fin.

Là encore, Sherlock ne pouvait qu'agréer, la poitrine brûlant d'un profond sentiment d'injustice.

Un tambourinement à la porte retentit soudain, les faisant sursauter. À cette heure de la nuit, c'était surprenant. Sherlock y vit une mauvaise nouvelle. John voulait croire en une évolution positive pour son pays, et il alla ouvrir, à peine rhabillé, l'espoir en bandoulière.

De la chambre, Sherlock entendit des cris, une lutte, son nom.

– SHERLOCK !

Il oublia sa nudité, se précipita dans le couloir. Et découvrit son frère. Une arme de poing tendue droit devant lui.

– Rien de personnel, mon frère, décréta Mycroft.

La balle fusa sans une hésitation. Et atteignit Sherlock en plein cœur.

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre : Petrograd - Avril 1917  
_

 _Reviews, si le coeur vous en dit ? :)_


	22. 21 Décembre - St Pétersbourg - 1917

_Bonne lecture ! :) (_ _Chapitre non corrigé, juste relu par mes soins, désolée pour les coquilles!)_

 **21 Décembre – Petrograd – Avril 1917**

– Ça empire.

John n'avait pas besoin de voir son amant pour savoir que ce dernier avait levé les yeux au ciel. Il venait de rentrer dans leur petit appartement, duquel Sherlock ne sortait jamais ou presque, mais il était toujours plus au courant de John d'à peu près tout ce qui agitait leur pays actuellement. Cela faisait partie de lui, de qui il était, avait toujours été. Leur existence était déjà une telle anomalie que cela n'étonnait même plus John.

– Je te l'avais bien dit, grinça la voix de Sherlock en provenance du salon.

Comme d'habitude, il était vautré sur le sofa, dans la position exacte où John l'avait laissé. Ce n'était pas franchement surprenant.

– Oui, je sais, Génie, tu me l'avais dit. Tu avais raison. Tu as toujours raison, tu auras toujours raison. Tu es content, là ?

– Je sens une pointe d'ironie dans ton propos.

– Non, tu crois ?

Le temps de leur échange, John avait pu enlever ses bottes, son manteau, son écharpe, ses gants. L'hiver était glaçant, cette année, et la neige commençait à fondre doucement sur sa capuche. Il rejoignit la pièce, se pencha, et embrassa les lèvres de son amant alangui, le serrant dans ses bras brièvement.

– Alors, tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

– Ne serait-ce pas plutôt à moi de poser cette question ? répliqua Sherlock tandis que John le poussait pour s'allonger contre lui dans le vieux canapé défoncé.

John soupira en s'installant confortablement, inspirant profondément l'odeur de son amant, qui lui prouvait toujours qu'il était de retour à la maison, en sécurité (toute relative).

– Je croyais que tu étais las de poser des questions dont tu connaissais déjà la réponse.

– C'est le cas.

– Alors non, ne me demande pas ce que j'ai trouvé, puisque tu connais la réponse.

– C'est-à-dire rien.

John soupira derechef, de souffrance cette fois. Il ne supportait pas d'entendre ces mots-là dans la bouche de son amant, même s'il savait qu'ils étaient vrais.

– Presque rien, corrigea-t-il par acquit de conscience.

Sherlock haussa les épaules. Le léger degré de sémantique ne changeait pas grand-chose à leur situation.

– Ne culpabilise pas, John. On le sait déjà, que je vais mourir bientôt. Que je meure de faim ou de notre situation, cela ne changera pas grand-chose.

– Six jours... on peut encore trouver une solution... gémit John en détournant le regard.

Sherlock attrapa son visage entre ses longs doigts pâles et glacés, obligeant John à le fixer. À plonger les orbes bleues nuit dans les siennes bleues glaces, comme ils l'avaient fait, ce jour-là, des mois auparavant, de manière parfaitement anodine, dans la rue. Ce jour qui avait déterminé le reste de leurs vies.

– Je ne vois aucune solution, John, et tu sais que j'y réfléchis depuis longtemps. Si je ne vois pas de solution, tu sais ce que ça veut dire.

– Ça ne veut pas dire qu'il n'y en a pas ! répliqua John, buté.

– Ça veut dire qu'on ne parviendra pas à en trouver une avant l'échéance, John. Accepte-le. J'en ai fait mon deuil, il faut que tu le fasses, toi aussi.

– CE N'EST PAS JUSTE !

John bondit hors du canapé, s'arrachant à l'étreinte, s'énervant tout seul. Sherlock ne le suivit évidemment pas, mais il ne s'offusqua pas de sa colère. Il savait que c'était simplement l'expression d'une douleur que John n'arrivait pas encore à apprivoiser et accepter. Sherlock avait simplement eu plus de temps que lui, seul avec ses pensées, pour appréhender l'idée et s'y faire.

– La vie n'est pas juste, John, souffla-t-il d'une voix douce. La nôtre encore moins.

Son amant se détourna de lui, refusant de lui infliger son visage baigné de larmes. Il détestait faire souffrir Sherlock ainsi, mais l'injustice et l'aigreur de leur situation lui arrachait le cœur. Pour le reste du monde, ils étaient colocataires, et il était vu comme un héros d'abnégation, qui avait accepté de vivre avec le taré infirme. Il était juste un homme désespéramment amoureux qui voyait le temps qu'il leur restait se réduire comme peau de chagrin.

– Si c'était pour vivre ainsi, j'aurais préféré ne jamais te rencontrer, dans cette vie, déclara-t-il, plus durement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Il savait que c'était un coup rude porté contre son amant, et il entendit le hoquet de stupeur dans son dos, mais rien ne vint ensuite. Sherlock ne hurlait pas, ne criait pas. Ils ne se disputaient pas. Sherlock acceptait tout, passivement, tranquillement, et John avait cela en horreur. Ils avaient passé des existences à ne savoir pas communiquer sinon par les disputes, et il aurait vraiment préféré cela.

– J'ai faim. S'il te plaît, tu peux m'aider ?

Il n'y avait même pas de colère dans le ton de sa voix et John avait envie de le mépriser pour cela. Mais il ne pouvait que l'aimer, encore et encore, plus passionnément à chaque seconde.

Il souffla profondément, essuya ses yeux rouges et humides, ravala sa rage et se retourna.

– Bien sûr, Amour.

Il revint vers le canapé en souriant doucement, parce qu'envers et contre tout, même emprisonné dans ce corps qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment bouger comme il le voulait, Sherlock était plus beau que le monde entier. Et il était sien.

Sherlock tendit les bras, John l'attrapa sous les jambes et le buste, et le porta dans ses bras, comme il faisait depuis des mois, Sherlock ne pouvant pas bouger seul. C'était, hélas, de plus en plus facile avec le temps. Son amant était de plus en plus maigre.

Il l'installa précautionneusement dans le fauteuil pas vraiment adapté, mais qui avait le mérite d'exister, et dans lequel Sherlock pouvait tenir assis. Il était ensuite capable d'attraper des choses, bouger les bras. Parfois pas aussi précisément qu'il le voudrait, mais c'était déjà ça.

– Je vais chercher à manger, je reviens.

Ce n'était pas vraiment comme si Sherlock pouvait bouger en attendant, mais John ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le dire. Il embrassa furtivement son amant, avant de rejoindre la cuisine, désespérément vide.

John était ouvrier quand il avait rencontré Sherlock. Il était gréviste, comme les autres. Depuis, il le regrettait. Il avait perdu de l'argent, à vouloir défendre ses droits. Le froid et la faim les tenaillaient de plus en plus, eux comme tous les insurgés de la ville. La guerre mondiale, qui continuait de se poursuivre loin de leurs frontières et qui les rationnait n'avait rien arrangé à la situation. Nicolas II, Tsar de la Russie Impériale, avait abdiqué, et si cela avait provoqué des explosions de joie et de fête à travers tout le pays, cela n'avait rien changé à la situation catastrophique dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

John revint dans le salon avec un morceau de pain et de la soupe beaucoup trop claire, et servit Sherlock, n'en gardant qu'une portion limitée pour lui.

– Tu dois manger aussi, John, soupira Sherlock. Tu utilises tes muscles, toi. Tu en as besoin.

Ils avaient cette conversation tellement régulièrement que John ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, sachant que cela ne servirait à rien. Ils n'avaient pas assez à manger pour eux deux, mais personne en Russie ne pouvait se targuer d'avoir une assiette pleine, en ce moment.

Ils dînèrent en silence, comme souvent. L'échéance du terme les rendait moroses, ce qui était parfaitement stupide, au lieu d'en profiter.

John savait que Sherlock l'avait prédit, et qu'il l'avait mis en garde depuis longtemps, depuis leur précédente existence, quand il avait été capable de dire, suite à l'assassinat de François-Ferdinand, Archiduc de l'empire austro-hongrois, que le monde allait plonger dans le chaos. La guerre qui secouait l'Europe actuellement était plus mortelle et dévastatrice que tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé, et ils avaient connu les croisades et les guerres de religions. Les révolutions qui secouaient présentement la Russie n'auraient peut-être jamais eu lieu si le reste de la géopolitique mondiale avait été plus calme.

C'était dans ce contexte tendu et difficile qu'ils s'étaient croisés, dans une rue pleine de neige, un soir. John avait légèrement heurté le jeune aristocrate qui traînait à des endroits peu recommandables, et il s'était machinalement retourné pour s'excuser, et découvrir Sherlock. Le compte à rebours avait alors commencé. Et Sherlock s'était tordu de douleur sur le sol, au point d'être transporté à l'hôpital le plus proche. Aucun médecin n'avait pu cependant avancer la moindre explication sur le phénomène qu'était le jeune homme. En apparence, tout fonctionnait très bien : cerveau, muscles, cœur, moelle épinière, système nerveux, tout était fonctionnel. Mais il était incapable de bouger ses jambes, ne pouvait plus marcher. Ses bras ne répondaient pas toujours comme il le souhaitait. Il ressentait la douleur de partout, si on le piquait, mais ne pouvait pas se soustraire à la douleur en éloignant son corps. Il était une anomalie scientifique, et John avait refusé de le laisser moisir au fond d'un lit d'un hôpital à le disséquer comme un rat de laboratoire.

Ils avaient emménagé ensemble, officiellement en colocation, pour que John, dans sa grande abnégation, s'occupe de l'infirme.

Depuis, John essayait tous les jours de trouver à manger, de l'argent, de quoi assurer leur subsistance, faisait des choses peu recommandables et acceptait tous les petits boulots du monde tandis que Sherlock restait allongé dans le canapé, à cogiter toute la journée.

Depuis le début, ils avaient su que cette existence était différente. Depuis le début, John avait perçu que la fin surviendrait pour son amant dans plusieurs longues semaines. Depuis le début, ils avaient cru que cela pouvait tout changer.

Ils avaient eu tort. L'échéance approchait, John la ressentait plus forte de seconde en seconde, au fond de ses tripes, et ils n'avaient toujours rien compris, rien résolu.

– On va se coucher ? proposa-t-il à la fin de leur repas sinistre.

Sherlock acquiesça distraitement. Il n'était évidemment pas fatigué –comment pourrait-il l'être, sans ne jamais faire d'efforts physiques et à somnoler et réfléchir toute la journée durant– mais il aimait sentir son amant blotti contre lui sous les draps.

Il était encore capable de ressentir les choses, et ils avaient eu une vie sexuelle tout à fait satisfaisante et agréable, durant des semaines. Plus John s'énervait contre le terme, moins ils faisaient l'amour, et Sherlock ne pouvait pas vraiment le lui reprocher, même si cela lui manquait. Il se contentait de s'enivrer de l'odeur de la peau de son amant.

* * *

John, comme tous les soirs, reprit son amant dans ses bras, le mena dans leur chambre. Sherlock parvenait, avec difficulté, à se déshabiller, parfois à se changer complètement, maladroitement, pendant qu'il allait ranger les reliefs de leur repas. John revenait dans la pièce, l'aidait à finaliser les choses. Officiellement, John dormait dans la pièce d'à côté. Il n'y avait évidemment jamais mis les pieds, et se réfugiait contre le corps froid et maigre de Sherlock sous les couvertures dès que cela était possible.

– Tu crois qu'un jour, cela s'arrêtera ? murmura John.

La colère avait reflué pour faire place au chagrin, ce soir-là. C'était douloureux à entendre, mais quand même plus agréable que la fureur.

– Cette vie était différente. Les choses changent. Alors oui, peut-être qu'un jour, cela s'arrêtera, philosopha Sherlock.

Ils avaient rapidement conclu que le handicap de Sherlock venait de la malédiction, et la science et la médecine ne pourraient jamais rien pour lui. Parce que le vrai problème de cette existence, c'était bien qu'elle se situait, à presque deux mille kilomètres de distance... mais seulement de trois ans.

Cela impliquait que leurs eux du jour, étaient déjà nés quand les précédents John et Sherlock étaient morts des mains du frère de Sherlock, Mycroft, à Sarajevo. Ils supposaient que c'était pour cela que, lorsqu'ils s'étaient croisés et reconnus, que leurs mémoires avaient été libérées, que Sherlock était devenu infirme. Que la personne qu'il était avant, jeune aristocrate russe à la cour de Nicolas II, avait reçu de plein fouet l'âme de Sherlock, et cela l'avait mutilé. Ils ne s'expliquaient pas que John, pauvre ouvrier contestataire, n'en avait pas souffert.

Ils s'étaient interrogés sur toutes les vies qu'ils avaient vécu, se demandant combien d'eux-mêmes existaient peut-être de manière concomitante à travers le monde.

Après tout, il était fou qu'ils se soient autant retrouvés à travers les siècles, s'il n'existait qu'un John et un Sherlock en même temps, cela défiait les statistiques et la logique. S'ils étaient pluriels, cela avait plus de sens.

– Peut-être, soupira John. Peut-être... Il faut y croire...

– Dors John, cela ira mieux demain...

John sourit tristement, se rapprocha davantage du corps tant aimé et désormais brisé, lui embrassa tendrement les lèvres et ferma les yeux. Il s'endormait toujours instantanément, sans doute pour mieux oublier leurs vies misérables. Sherlock, lui, restait longtemps les yeux ouverts, à le regarder dormir. Et à pleurer, laissant sortir toute la souffrance qu'il lui taisait la journée durant, refusant de rajouter à sa peine et sa colère.

* * *

John remontait les marches qui menaient à leur petit appartement en courant, extatique. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il avait des bonnes nouvelles.

– Sherlock ! cria-t-il en entrant.

Il voulait lui annoncer que Lénine était rentré de son exil en Suisse, qu'il avait des grandes idées pour la Russie, qu'il pouvait tout changer. John y croyait !

– Sherlock ! appela-t-il de nouveau en pénétrant dans le salon, sans même prendre le temps d'enlever son manteau.

Il était si heureux, si plein d'espoir qu'il n'avait pas réalisé que le compte à rebours était arrivé à échéance. Et que dans le canapé, là il l'avait laissé, les yeux clos et la peau pâle, son amant était mort.

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre : Dachau - 1944  
_

 _Reviews, si le coeur vous en dit ? :)_


	23. 22 Décembre - Dachau - 1944

**_AVERTISSEMENT !_** _Ce chapitre est probablement le plus dur du recueil, et vous pouvez aisément deviner pourquoi. Tous les noms et actes décrits dans ce chapitre sont_ _ **vrais** , et peuvent affecter la sensibilité de certains d'entre vous. N'oubliez pas que cette fic est ratée M. Le chapitre de demain, pour contrebalancer, est volontairement très doux et léger. Si vous souhaitez ne pas lire ce chapitre, je comprendrais tout à fait, et il ne vous manquera rien pour la compréhension générale du texte ! _

_A ceux qui oseraient, bonne lecture !_

 _(_ _Chapitre non corrigé, juste relu par mes soins, désolée pour les coquilles!)_

 **22 Décembre – Dachau – 1944**

John détestait cet endroit. Il l'avait détesté depuis le premier jour qu'il avait été affecté ici. C'était ici qu'il avait commencé à remettre en cause l'intégralité de sa vie. Lui, l'enfant béni de sa famille allemande et fière de l'être. Il avait suivi les préceptes qu'on lui inculquait, avait applaudi comme ses parents l'arrivée d'Hitler au pouvoir. Il allait remettre de l'ordre et redonner la grandeur perdue de leur pays, il y croyait, et il l'avait suivi avec ferveur.

Pour rendre plus fiers encore ses parents, il avait naturellement choisi, très jeune, de rentrer dans la Schutzstaffel, de dévouer sa vie à son pays, à son armée, au Kaiser, et, bien sûr, à Himmler, que John, adolescent, admirait tant.

C'était ce qu'il avait toujours connu. Il n'avait jamais réfléchi par lui-même, jamais songé que les choses pouvaient être différentes. Il avait doucement monté les grades, malgré son jeune âge. Il était une excellente recrue, volontaire et efficace, et ses supérieurs étaient contents de lui.

Grâce à l'influence de sa famille, riche et puissante, qui savait s'entourer, John n'avait jamais été réellement confronté à la difficulté du terrain. Il était en outre intelligent et lettré, très cultivé, et ayant des connaissances de médecine poussées grâce à son père, chirurgien réputé qui avait initié son fils dès son plus jeune âge. Il était utile à l'organisation. Il avait, naturellement, suivi la voie familiale et fait des études de médecine en parallèle de son entrée dans les SS, ce que l'organisation militaire avait approuvé.

Et puis l'Allemagne était entrée en guerre officiellement. Cela avait été le premier instant de malaise de John. Ses convictions avaient légèrement vacillé. Bien sûr qu'il pensait que l'Allemagne était supérieure, qu'elle devait retrouver sa grandeur, mais un sentiment persistant au fond de lui lui murmurait que le conflit n'était pas la solution, qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, qu'il avait déjà commis une fois l'erreur de croire que tout pouvait se résoudre ainsi, et qu'il l'avait déjà payée cher. Ses pensées n'avaient aucun sens. John avait grandi en Allemagne, à Berlin, heureux et protégé, dans une famille puissante. Il avait trois jeunes sœurs pour qui il avait été le modèle de réussite, et le meilleur ami qui consolait et rassurait.

Pourtant, instillé au plus profond de son être, John portait en lui ce sentiment diffus d'avoir déjà connu ça, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

Après l'entrée en guerre officielle de l'Europe, les choses avaient changé. Mais John avait obéi, comme toujours, aveuglément. Plus le temps passait, plus il préférait fermer les yeux, laisser sa conscience se tapir au fond de lui-même, ne pas penser, ne pas réfléchir.

Et puis finalement, il était entré à Dachau, à la Kommandantur, et il avait eu la sensation de mourir à l'intérieur de lui-même. Il avait demandé à visiter le camp, et ce fut probablement la pire décision de sa vie. Ses collègues SS s'étaient moqués de lui. Eux préféraient rester dans les baraquements du commandement du camp, et ne jamais s'approcher des prisonniers, laissant la discipline être exercée par plus bas gradés qu'eux.

Leur Hauptsturmführer, Eduard Weiter, commandant du camp, avait cependant approuvé l'initiative de John, et l'avait félicité. Il était persuadé que cela renforcerait les convictions de John.

Cela lui avait simplement donné envie de vomir. Mais il avait fait ce qu'il faisait toujours : il avait souri et obéi à son commandant. Et tant pis pour lui s'il ne dormait plus la nuit.

* * *

Le baraquement X était l'endroit que John détestait encore plus à Dachau. C'était là où il travaillait, sous les ordres du Dr Sigmund Rascher, en sa qualité de médecin. A l'arrivée de John, ravi de partager ses idéaux avec un jeune collègue, il avait expliqué à ce dernier qu'il était à l'origine des expérimentations menées dans le camp, et il en était si fier que John se demandait encore comment il faisait pour ne rien laisser paraître de son dégoût.

Le médecin avait l'appui de Himmler en permanence, et le jeune John aurait été fasciné par l'idée de rencontrer son idole, qui venait parfois assister aux tests pharmaceutiques de Rascher.

L'adulte John, lui, ne sentait que la mort et l'horreur.

Il pensait que les choses ne pouvaient pas être pires que d'assister Rascher quand il plongeait des détenus, rarement consentants, dans des cuves d'eau glacée à 2 degrés, pour tester leur résistance au froid et la meilleure manière de réchauffer des membres gelés, quand cela survint.

De manière générale, John évitait de regarder les prisonniers de Dachau. Malnutris, malades, affaiblis, affamés, rachitiques, on pouvait parfois compter leurs os sous leur peau. Il ne supportait pas de croiser leurs regards. Parfois, John leur souhaitait de mourir, parce que la mort lui semblait plus acceptable que la vie qu'ils menaient dans le camp de travail. _Arbeit macht frei_ , le travail rend libre, vraiment ? John ne voyait pas une once de liberté chez les pauvres hères qui étaient enfermés entre leurs murs.

Mais celui-là, il avait croisé son regard. Il aurait mieux fait de s'abstenir. John avait cru qu'il avait eu sa dose de souffrance interne, depuis le temps qu'il se laissait mourir et pourrir de l'intérieur, incapable de trouver la force de lutter contre un système auquel il avait adhéré et qu'il ne comprenait plus. Mais il avait eu tort. Une vague de douleur semblable à un tsunami l'avait ravagé, et il avait été à peine capable de tenir debout tandis que le bleu nuit rencontrait le bleu glace, et qu'il se découvrait une mémoire, un passé, une âme sœur, un amour trop puissant pour être détruit. Et pas le moindre futur en vue. _Le compte à rebours a commencé_.

Le destin ne pouvait pas être tendre avec eux. Il fallait que Sherlock soit un prisonnier. Il fallait que John soit un SS. Il fallait qu'ils se rencontrent et se reconnaissent ici et maintenant. Ils étaient déjà prédestinés à mourir à compter du jour où ils se rencontraient. Pourquoi fallait-il que cela soit dans la douleur et la souffrance ?

* * *

John avait demandé à travailler non plus avec le Dr Rascher, mais être affecté auprès du médecin des détenus. Il n'avait pas eu besoin d'insister. La maladie commençait à décimer les prisonniers plus efficacement que la malnutrition et la torture présentes dans le camp, et ce n'était pas dans les plans de la Kommandantur. Dachau restait un camp de travail, et ils fournissaient de la main d'œuvre à plusieurs entreprises majeures de la région, cela devait continuer ainsi.

Il fallait soigner les détenus. Ou du moins essayer. C'était le seul moyen que John avait trouvé pour essayer de le revoir. Il avait lu, dans les yeux de Sherlock, que lui aussi avait récupéré sa mémoire, mais ils n'avaient pas pu échanger un mot. Leurs pupilles, cependant, avaient tenus muettement le plus beau des discours. John hurlait son amour, ses regrets, son dégoût de qui il était, ce qu'il faisait, et Sherlock l'avait aimé en retour et pardonné, John le savait.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment dans le même camp au milieu d'une guerre, mais c'était sans doute la pire. John aurait voulu que Sherlock ne lui pardonne pas son rôle, son uniforme, sa blondeur, sa nationalité, son grade, son état de bien-portant bien-nourri. Il aurait voulu de la colère et du mépris et de la haine.

Mais tout comme John savait qu'il lui était impossible de détester Sherlock, l'inverse était vrai également. La malédiction leur prenait tout, jusqu'à leur libre-arbitre. Il méritait de la haine et recevait de l'amour. Sherlock ne pouvait même pas choisir de le haïr et c'était injuste.

* * *

Trois jours après leur rencontre, son vœu fut exaucé, et il pénétra dans la pièce. Ou plus exactement, deux Kapos entrèrent, le corps à moitié brisé de Sherlock entre eux, le visage tuméfié et le corps amaigri malgré les coups, entre eux. Sans ménagement, ils le jetèrent sur un lit du baraquement médical, échangèrent quelques mots et plaisanteries avec le Dr Blaha.

– Occupe-toi en ! ordonna-t-il à John, qui ne fut que trop heureux d'obéir et se précipita vers le lit où gisait son amant.

Les Kapos quittèrent la pièce, le médecin en chef se détourna de John et de son patient. Ils étaient seuls, tous les deux, enfin, et John osait à peine tendre la main vers lui, avait peur de le toucher, peur de le briser si sa peau entrait en contact avec la sienne.

– Ça valait le coup... murmura Sherlock, en anglais, ouvrant à peine les yeux.

Les blessures de son visage, de toute manière, ne lui permettaient pas vraiment de faire plus, avec ses paupières gonflées.

John parlait mal la langue, mais il comprit ce qu'il venait de dire. Il espérait cependant que Sherlock parlait allemand, ou bien la communication serait difficile. Son anglais était trop mauvais pour cela. Mais connaissant le génie avec qui il avait traversé les siècles, il ne doutait pas que son amant parlât trois ou quatre langues.

– Ne me dis pas... gémit-il.

– Que je me suis fait tabasser à dessein pour espérer trouver le médecin que tu es ? Il me fallait bien une solution. C'était une idée comme une autre. Peut-être pas ma plus brillante, mais je fais avec les moyens du bord, et comme tu l'auras constaté, ma situation ne me permet pas autant de possibilités que je le voudrais.

John aurait pu éclater en sanglots de joie et de douleur mêlées. Comme prévu, Sherlock parlait un allemand parfait, et il était encore tellement lui, avec son arrogance, ses grandes phrases et sa manière de parler.

Lentement, John commença à le soigner, essuyer ses plaies qui saignaient encore, dresser l'inventaire des blessures qui nécessitaient des points de suture, dénombraient les engelures, les cicatrices boursouflées, les risques d'infection.

– Pourquoi es-tu là ? demanda John en exécutant machinalement les actes médicaux.

Sherlock était si maigre qu'il pouvait entourer son poignet de ses doigts, et il restait encore un petit espace.

Il chuchotait, conscient qu'il n'était pas censé faire la conversation aux prisonniers.

– Ton gouvernement ne m'aime pas, répondit Sherlock doucement. Pourtant, je n'ai aucune des caractéristiques dont ils ne veulent pas... Mais je n'ai jamais su me taire, tu le sais bien.

– Sherlock...

– Ah, et tu vas mourir dans peu de temps.

Sherlock avait dit ça tout aussi naturellement que le reste, les yeux clos et la respiration sifflante. John se figea pendant une seconde, peu sûr de la réponse à apporter. Du moment où il avait retrouvé son âme sœur, il n'avait rien ressenti comme présage de leur potentielle fin, alors qu'il en avait toujours été capable, d'après sa mémoire nouvellement pleine, quand c'était Sherlock qui allait mourir. Il n'avait pas pensé que cela voulait dire que ce serait sa mort qui interviendrait en premier. Ni que son amant, qui n'avait jamais été capable de le ressentir, serait subitement plus doué pour cela.

– Tu es sûr de cela ? demanda-t-il doucement.

– Aussi sûr que Hitler est un crétin et les SS des enfoirés.

– SCHHH !

John jeta frénétiquement des regards autour de lui, vérifiant que personne ne l'avait entendu. On aurait pu l'envoyer droit dans une chambre à gaz pour avoir osé insulter le Kaiser ainsi.

Sherlock tenta de ricaner, mais son sourire était édenté, et son visage balafré devait le faire souffrir.

– Désolé, Amour. Le politiquement correct n'est pas mon fort.

– Ne dis pas ça non plus ! siffla John.

La Kommandantur n'aurait aucune pitié pour John s'il découvrait qu'il était homosexuel, ce qu'il n'était pas. Il était simplement entièrement et totalement amoureux de Sherlock. Depuis toujours. Ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait lutter contre ça.

– Combien de temps ? demanda John.

Sherlock haussa les épaules, mais le mouvement dut le faire souffrir également, vu la grimace qui se peignit sur son visage.

– Je ne sais pas exactement. Mais très peu. Ni toi ni moi ne vivrons assez vieux pour voir gagner les Alliés et vaincre l'Allemagne.

– Ça n'arrivera jamais, répondit machinalement John, prêt à débiter son discours sur la grandeur et la magnificence de son pays.

– Tu y crois vraiment à cela, John ? Les Alliés vaincront, et ton cher Kaiser mourra. Je ne serais plus là pour le voir, et toi non plus. Mais on l'apprendra dans notre prochaine vie. Ce serait bien, non ?

Sherlock n'était même plus un homme. Il était un cadavre en devenir, trop maigre, trop faible, trop blessé. John, dans ses rêves les plus fous, aurait aimé organiser une évasion, mais il n'était pas sûr que son amant soit capable de tenir debout plus d'une heure d'affilée. Il était condamné, et il l'acceptait. Et John acceptait sa damnation avec lui.

N'avait-il pas, plus d'une fois, souhaité la mort pour tous leurs prisonniers, pour leur offrir le repos de l'âme, sinon du corps, vu les charniers dans lesquels on évacuait les dépouilles ? Maintenant qu'il savait que Sherlock et lui avaient une chance de reprendre une existence plus apaisée par la suite, il la souhaitait pour eux deux.

– En espérant que ça ne devienne pas pire la prochaine fois... Parce que je ne suis pas sûr qu'entre notre dernière vie, et celle-ci, on y ait vraiment gagné au change !

Les épaules de Sherlock tressautèrent doucement, tandis qu'il riait silencieusement et doucement, devant l'ironie de la chose. Le cœur de John fondit d'amour pour cet homme improbable capable de rire de la pire situation du monde dans laquelle il était plongé. Ils étaient seuls dans la pièce. Le Dr Blaha n'était plus là. Il ne résista pas. Et posa ses lèvres sur celles, abimées et au goût de sang de Sherlock. Parce qu'il l'aimait, et que rien ni personne ne pourrait jamais leur enlever ce sentiment. Il n'entendit pas le bruit de porte derrière lui, parce qu'il embrassait Sherlock et que le reste du monde ne comptait plus.

* * *

John aurait sans doute se sentir horrifié. On lui avait retiré ses galons, on l'avait frappé, déshabillé, humilié. Le SS-Hauptsturmführer, Eduard Weiter en personne lui avait notifié sa sentence pour crime homosexuel. Tous ses anciens camarades avaient témoigné qu'il lui avait toujours trouvé l'air louche. On lui avait craché dessus, prévenu sa famille. John aurait dû hurler, de douleur, de frustration, de colère, de haine, mais il resta obstinément muet. La mort pouvait venir le chercher. Il l'attendait avec impatience.

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre : Paris - 1962  
_

 _Reviews, si le coeur vous en dit ? :)_


	24. 23 Décembre - Paris - 1962

_Pure légèreté pour celui-là, promis !_

 _Bonne lecture :)_

 _(_ _Chapitre non corrigé, juste relu par mes soins, désolée pour les coquilles!)_

 **23 Décembre - Paris – 1962**

Sherlock observa d'un œil critique et acerbe les passants sur le trottoir. Il aimait le quartier, la ville, sa génération, ce monde actuel dans lequel il vivait, mais vraiment, il ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait avoir aussi peu de goûts vestimentaires et capillaires. Sans parler de l'hygiène corporelle parfois plus que douteuses de certains.

Sherlock était parfois la risée de ses concitoyens, qui estimaient qu'il n'avait pas le look et la tête de l'emploi. Sherlock les regardait d'un air méprisant et leur affirmait qu'il était intemporel, et qu'un jour, ce serait eux et leurs vêtements un peu trop colorés, qui seraient une anomalie !

Il ne savait pas, à l'heure actuelle, à quel point il avait raison.

Quand on le voyait, la plupart des gens estimait qu'il était banquier, comptable ou une autre de ces professions tristes et mornes que la plupart des membres de la famille de Sherlock exerçaient, et qui lui ne l'intéressaient pas le moins du monde. Il avait grandi dans le sud de la France, dans la famille de sa mère, une enfance heureuse et aisée, en compagnie de ses deux frères et sa sœur ainés. Le dernier-né de la famille, enfant choyé et protégé, défendu par sa mère pour absolument toutes les bêtises qu'il avait pu inventer. Elle lui avait passé tous ses caprices, depuis toujours, que cela soit obtenir du matériel chimiste de professionnel à l'âge de quatorze ans à apprendre trois ou quatre langues en même temps pour les maîtriser à la perfection.

Sa mère, dans sa famille, rivalisait avec lui concernant son intelligence. Elle était la seule. À le comprendre, vraiment. C'était sans doute pour cela que lorsqu'il s'était plongé dans l'art sous toutes ses formes, elle l'avait soutenu, approuvé. Son père, pourtant compréhensif, lui avait demandé de choisir un vrai métier, comme ses aînés.

Mais sa mère l'avait défendu. Avait expliqué à des gens qui ne pouvaient pas le comprendre que Sherlock en avait besoin, de manière totale et viscérale, pour éteindre son cerveau, pour gérer l'intelligence trop vive et trop grande qui était la sienne.

– C'est soit ça, soit il devient psychopathe ! avait-elle argumenté.

Considérant toutes les expériences étranges que Sherlock avait menées quand il était un enfant fasciné par le concept de vie et de mort, qu'il avait bien du mal à appréhender, son père avait pris peur. Et s'était rangé à l'opinion de son épouse. Sherlock avait obtenu le droit de faire ce qu'il voulait de sa vie.

Ce n'était pas comme s'il manquait d'argent, de toute manière. Leur famille était aisée depuis plusieurs générations, et avait toujours réussi à préserver un patrimoine conséquent malgré les guerres et les révolutions.

Ainsi, Sherlock pouvait donner libre court à sa musique, premier violon de l'opéra de Paris et compositeur à ses heures perdues.

Il peignait, également, et il lui arrivait de poser comme modèle à l'école d'art, n'ayant aucun problème pour garder une stature fixe pendant des heures. C'était d'ailleurs ce qu'il faisait désormais, après avoir rejoint sa salle habituelle, et s'être déshabillé. Sous l'œil attentif d'une petite vingtaine d'étudiants, il était nu et immobile, l'esprit en alerte, bondissant de sujet en sujet.

Il en profitait pour se demander si le monde allait vraiment bien pour s'extasier devant Warhol. Cet homme était de toute évidence dangereux et sous l'influence de psychotropes puissants pour en arriver à produire des choses (Sherlock refusait même de les qualifier d'œuvres) pareilles.

Le cours prit finalement fin, le tirant de ses réflexions. Sa mère avait sans doute eu raison de le pousser à développer son art. Quand il réfléchissait trop comme cela, le résultat était rarement gentillet. Ainsi, il avait eu le temps de penser à tout un plan visant à éliminer Andy Warhol de la planète afin de faire admettre au monde entier que l'homme était fou.

Avec une journée de réflexion de plus, et il le mettait probablement en œuvre. Penser, c'était mauvais pour sa santé. Il lui fallait vivre, et vivre encore, et rien de plus.

* * *

Il marchait à travers la nuit dans Paris, cherchant l'inspiration, la trouvant. Parfois, nostalgique, Sherlock peignait sa campagne natale, dans laquelle il pouvait se perdre des heures et des heures durant, connaissant mieux que personne la forêt, les bosquets et les champs, mais au fond rien ne pouvait concurrencer Paris et ses lumières, sa musique et ses bruits, ses gens et son âme. Généralement, il était seul dans ses pérégrinations nocturnes, et ce fut sans doute pour cela qu'il ne regardait pas devant lui, peu inquiet d'où il allait. Ce fut sans doute pour cela qu'il ne vit pas arriver l'autre badaud qui errait, et le heurta de plein fouet.

Sherlock chuta aussitôt sur les pavés, ce qui ne fut pas le cas de son assaillant, manifestement plus résistant que lui, plus large d'épaules, et avec un meilleur centre de gravité.

Il releva les yeux quand une main tendue se matérialisa devant lui, une voix inquiète s'élevant :

– Monsieur, je suis désolé ! Ça va ? Vous ne vous êtes pas fait mal ?

La voix était jeune, un gamin à peine. Quand Sherlock le regarda, il devina un jeune lycéen qui rentrait un peu trop tard chez lui. Quand Sherlock le regarda, et que le bleu nuit croisa le bleu glace, malgré la nuit qui dissimulait ses traits, le monde changea. Le compte à rebours a commencé.

– John, murmura-t-il, et c'était un soulagement intense.

En une seconde, Sherlock savait soudain avec certitude qui était cet homme, combien ils étaient liés, et comment, au cours des siècles, ils avaient souffert ensemble, encore et encore.

En particulier, il se souvenait de l'horreur des camps de concentration comme s'il y était, comme s'il y avait été, lui qui était né au cours de cette guerre et qui n'en avait seulement entendu parler, protégé par leur village perdu au fond de la campagne française. Un violent haut-le-cœur le saisit, tandis qu'il se souvenait, se souvenait vraiment.

Et paradoxalement, il ne pouvait pas être plus heureux, parce que John était là, devant lui, sous ses yeux, bien vivant et bien portant. D'une certaine manière, qui serait sans doute la leur et que personne ne comprendrait jamais, ils avaient survécu à l'enfer sur terre.

– Sherlock, lui répondit John sur le même ton.

Dans ses yeux sous la lune, des larmes d'émotions brillaient. Un instant plus tard, il se jetait dans les bras de Sherlock, toujours à terre, trop abasourdi pour songer à se relever, et ils roulaient tous les deux sur les pavés durs et inconfortables, trop extatiques pour s'en soucier.

* * *

Ils étaient rentrés au petit appartement de Sherlock sous les toits en riant, euphoriques, s'autorisant à se toucher du bout des doigts, protégés par l'anonymat de la nuit. Ils savaient tous les deux les risques qu'ils prendraient à s'aimer, mais ils étaient trop liés pour s'en préoccuper. Ils avaient connu des époques où leur amour était autorisé, d'autres où il était toléré tant qu'il n'était pas étalé sur la place publique, et d'autres encore où ils devaient vivre cachés, et ils en avaient toujours été heureux. Il y avait eu des vies où ils étaient morts pour avoir osé aimer l'autre, et d'autres où c'était simplement le destin qui les séparait.

L'appartement de Sherlock ressemblait en tous points au cliché de celui d'un artiste. Il vivait sous les toits pour profiter de la lumière naturelle et de la vue, à travers les grandes baies vitrées, sur les toits de Paris.

John rit en constatant le bazar, les partitions, les instruments de musique, les chevalets et la peinture, les chaussons de danse classique et même de l'argile et de la glaise.

Sherlock était éclectique. Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément en riant, se découvrant et se redécouvrant en même temps, se chuchotant les mots que les amoureux osent se dire après des semaines ou des mois de relation, inquiets et incertains que cela soit trop tôt, mais qui pour eux coulaient hors de leur bouche avec la force de l'évidence et la sagesse des siècles passés.

Ils firent l'amour toute la nuit, passionnément, doucement et intensément.

* * *

Ce fut la lumière du jour, qui se déversait à travers les grandes fenêtres, qui réveilla Sherlock. John, alangui, nu sous les couvertures qui avaient à moitié glissé durant la nuit, couché sur le ventre, les muscles de son dos saillants, faisait un modèle parfait. Et Sherlock, en attendant qu'il se réveille, esquissa des croquis sur tous les morceaux de papier à sa disposition.

– Hé, Amour...

John, au réveil, était plus beau encore, tandis qu'il se redressait, un large sourire barrant son visage et les cheveux complètement ébouriffés.

– Arrête de jouer les voyeurs et reviens-là, ordonna John.

Sherlock n'était que trop heureux de lui obéir et de lâcher aussitôt ses crayons et son fusain pour sauter sur le lit, sous le rire extatique de John. Ce rire qui lui avait tant manqué, qu'il connaissait par cœur. Depuis combien de décennies, combien d'existences ne l'avait-il plus entendu ? Depuis quand n'avaient-ils plus connu une telle légèreté, une telle insouciance euphorique ?

John devait avoir eu les mêmes réflexions que lui.

– Sherlock, tu sais quoi ? Tu sais combien de temps il nous reste ?

Sherlock n'en avait aucune idée, ce qui impliquait qu'il serait celui qui mourrait en premier. Quand John devait mourir, il était capable de le sentir désormais. S'il ne ressentait rien, John en avait la capacité et sa mort interviendra avant celle de son amant.

Et à voir le sourire de celui-ci, le compte à rebours n'était pas près d'arriver à échéance.

– Quatre ans, poursuivit John. Je n'arrive pas à être plus précis. Mais QUATRE. ANS. Tu imagines, Sherlock ?

C'était si court, à l'échelle d'une vie. Un grand de sable, à l'échelle de leurs existences qui avaient commencé plusieurs milliers d'années auparavant. Et pourtant, ils se gorgèrent de ce temps qui leur était alloué comme s'il s'agissait de l'éternité. Et s'embrassèrent, encore et encore, riant et pleurant de bonheur, goûtant, pour la première fois depuis très, trop, longtemps, la joie d'une vie simple et douce.

* * *

En vérité, leur vie ne fut pas si simple et douce. Leur relation, contre nature et interdite aux yeux du reste du monde, dut rester cachée, secrète. Jamais ils ne purent sortir en public, affichant l'amour dévorant qui les unissait et les consommait.

John, bien plus jeune que Sherlock, lycéen en fin de cycle lorsqu'ils se rencontrèrent alors que Sherlock avait presque vingt-cinq ans, essuya bien des tempêtes familiales pour dissimuler sa relation.

Étudiant en médecine, promis à un futur brillant, il déclencha l'ire de son amant en flirtant avec une jeune et jolie interne, ce dernier refusant de comprendre que John se devait de donner le change devant le reste du monde, qu'il n'était pas un génie étrange et artiste qui pouvait s'affranchir des us de la société.

Sherlock se fit connaître en dessinant et en peignant John, en plus de sa musique, et la vente de certains tableaux, représentant John, leur valurent quelques disputes, le jeune étudiant craignant que leur relation ne soit trop transparente aux yeux de quiconque verrait les toiles.

Ils connurent, effarés, l'assassinat de John Fitzgerald Kennedy, mais n'eurent pas le temps de voir marcher l'homme sur la lune.

Ils virent le mur de Berlin s'élever lentement, brique après brique, séparant l'Allemagne, et leur rappelant de douloureux souvenirs. Mais ne virent jamais s'installer l'exposition universelle à Montréal.

Ils apprirent l'arrestation de Nelson Mandela, et sa condamnation à la prison à perpétuité, mais ils ne vécurent jamais les émeutes de Mai 68 à Paris.

Plus que tout, ils s'aimèrent. Et cherchèrent, autant que possible, à se souvenir de toutes leurs existences.

– Notre dernier essai doit gésir au fond de l'eau, commenta John quand Sherlock proposa l'idée de tout inscrire de manière chronologique.

– C'est vrai... Et de l'autre côté de l'océan atlantique. Mais cette fois, on a le temps. Pour essayer de comprendre. Pour essayer de le transmettre à nos futurs nous dans notre prochaine existence. On peut toujours rêver.

Mettre au propre la chronologie de leurs existences ne les aida en rien, et ils ne se souvenaient pas de ce qui avait pu les maudire, à travers le temps et l'espace. En revanche, durant des mois, cela occasionna fous rires et larmes, tandis qu'ils revivaient leur passé à travers leurs mémoires désormais bien pleines, commençant fréquemment des phrases par « tu te souviens, quand... ». Et ils plongeaient alors dans une nostalgie qui ne pouvait appartenir et n'être comprise que par eux.

La fin de cette existence arriva sans violence et sans haine, un banal accident de voiture qui faucha Sherlock un matin ordinaire. John ne pleura pas. Il n'en avait pas le droit. Et il n'en avait pas envie. Il savait que son amant lui reviendrait dans une nouvelle vie, et il en était heureux.

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre : Tchernobyl - 26 avril 1986  
_

 _Reviews, si le coeur vous en dit ? :)_


	25. 24 Décembre - Tchernobyl - 26 avril 1986

_Eh oui, j'suis comme ça moi, à la veille de Noël, je fais exploser des centrales nucléaires ;p Mais pas d'inquiétude, tout ira bien demain, c'est promis ! Le chapitre final est également beaucoup plus long ;)_

 _RaR des anonymes - Schroumpfette : Bonjour, je te remercie pour ta review. Tu as le droit d'avoir ton opinion et ton ressenti, et de l'exprimer, et je respecte cela. En revanche, tu ne sais absolument rien de moi, et je ne te permet pas de me juger, merci. De plus, pour quelqu'un qui parle de respect, je trouve que ton message, insultant et posté en anonyme sans me laisser de droit de réponse et de dialogue avec toi, est profondément irrespectueux, tant pour moi que pour mes lecteurs. __Par respect pour ceux-ci, je n'ai aucune envie de polluer mon chapitre avec une réponse à ta diatribe assassine. Encore une fois, ne lis pas si cela ne te plaît pas. Ou bien ne reviewe pas, si tu veux pas dialoguer. Bonne journée._

* * *

 _Bonne lecture à tous ! :)_

 _(_ _Chapitre non corrigé, juste relu par mes soins, désolée pour les coquilles!)_

 **24 Décembre – Tchernobyl – 26 avril 1986**

John travaillait sur le site de la centrale principale depuis quelques temps quand on lui annonça l'arrivée d'un nouveau dans l'équipe.

– Ne t'en fais pas, tu n'auras pas à le former longtemps, celui-là...

– Parce qu'il ne va pas rester longtemps ?

John était fatigué, acerbe et cassant. Ce n'était pas vraiment dans sa nature, mais il bossait depuis plusieurs longues heures, et les trois dernières embauches pour renforcer son équipe, qui en avait un besoin urgent, s'étaient soldées par des échecs retentissants. John estimait qu'on ne pouvait pas faire preuve d'imprécision quand on travaillait dans une centrale nucléaire, et il avait un haut niveau d'exigence pour son équipe. Alors il pouvait se permettre d'être sceptique quand on lui annonçait l'arrivée d'un nouveau.

– Non. Parce que celui-là, tu ne pourras pas lui reprocher d'être trop stupide. Il ne peut pas l'être.

– Quoi ? ricana John. C'est un génie ? je croyais que le génie de la team, c'était moi ici !

John était en effet ainsi surnommé par ses collègues eut égard à son jeune âge, vingt-et-un an bientôt vingt-deux, et il était déjà titulaire d'un master, en attente de validation de sa thèse pour devenir docteur en nucléaire. On pouvait difficilement faire plus brillant et travailleur que lui, et il en était fier.

– Désolée John ! décréta la responsable de ressources humaines avec un sourire narquois. Mais dans le genre, tu vas faire office de bébé à côté de lui !

John fronça les sourcils, surpris.

– Il a dix-huit ans, depuis hier. La seule raison justifiant que nous ne l'avons pas embauché plus tôt, c'était bien parce qu'il était mineur. Il a plusieurs diplômes en science, prépare deux thèses en parallèle, je ne me souviens plus les intitulés exacts. Il parle quatre langues.

Le palmarès était déjà impressionnant, et John était complètement intrigué. Mais la jeune femme ne lui avait pas encore porté le coup de grâce :

– Et puis, il a de qui tenir dans sa génétique. Son nom de famille, c'est Holmes.

John se figea un bref instant, et la responsable de RH supposa qu'il s'agissait de la surprise quant à son annonce. Il n'en était rien. John, comme tout le monde, connaissait la brillante famille Holmes. La mère était mathématicienne, nominée à la médaille Fields. Le père était physicien, et paraissait régulièrement dans des revues scientifiques, son nom accolé à des gens qui recevaient par la suite des prix Nobel, tandis que lui-même ne recherchait jamais cet honneur. Le fils aîné était médecin, chirurgien de précision, et spécialiste en neurochirurgie. La fille aînée était chimiste, et seul son jeune âge l'empêchait pour l'heure d'avoir eu un prix Nobel.

John ignorait qu'il restait un membre de la famille la plus brillante d'Europe, mais si le gamin qu'on venait d'embaucher et lui assigner provenait bien de la géniale famille, il avait en effet de qui tenir.

Mais ce n'était pas ça qui gênait John. Il connaissait la réputation de la famille Holmes, tout scientifique digne de ce nom la connaissait. Mais pour lui, c'était différent. Parce que ce nom étrange, improbable, résonnait en lui bizarrement. Cela avait toujours été le cas, et c'était resté sans explication durant des années. John avait l'impression de savoir quelque chose, mais il ne savait pas quoi, n'avait jamais pu s'en souvenir. Un simple souvenir fugace et sans fondement, dont il n'avait jamais parlé à quiconque.

– En effet, le CV est impressionnant. Il faut voir ce que ça va donner en pratique, désormais...

Il allait avoir un vrai Holmes sous la main, sous peu, et même si c'était le petit frère totalement inconnu de la place scientifique internationale, John ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en attendre beaucoup de cette rencontre.

Il ne fut pas déçu.

* * *

Quand on lui annonça que le nouveau était arrivé, John râla pour la forme. Il détestait être interrompu dans un compte rendu d'expérience. Mais comme il n'avait pas le choix, il se traîna jusqu'au hall, et le vit. Il le reconnut immédiatement. Son cerveau n'était pas capable de dire son nom, sa mémoire ne connaissait pas encore le son de sa voix et la texture douce de sa peau, mais le cœur de John, lui, savait.

Il n'hésita pas, et lorsque le nouveau redressa les yeux pour mieux regarder John, le bleu nuit rencontra le bleu glace. Le compte à rebours a commencé. Cette fois, il savait son nom. Il comprenait pourquoi il s'était toujours senti bizarrement proche des Holmes sans jamais les avoir connus.

Tout son univers s'éclaircit avec un simple mot, un simple nom, qu'il prit plaisir à prononcer :

– Sherlock... bienvenue dans l'équipe.

Et ce dernier de lui renvoyer un sourire éblouissant. John n'était plus vexé ou intrigué. Il avait toujours su, depuis des décennies, qu'il était moins intelligent que Sherlock, et cela ne le choquait plus le moins du monde. Il connaissait Sherlock mieux que quiconque, et c'était parfait.

* * *

– C'est d'une stupidité sans nom, commenta Sherlock de son habituel ton froid et méprisant.

En quelques semaines à la centrale nucléaire de Tchernobyl, Sherlock avait réussi un exploit : être détesté et méprisé par tout le monde. A croire qu'il l'avait prémédité. Il disait absolument tout ce qu'il pensait, sans le moindre filtre, et si John trouvait cela drôle, ce n'était pas au goût du reste de ses collègues.

Seul subsistait John, qui venait toujours lui parler, l'écouter, et pas seulement en tant que chef d'équipe. Mais John, même lui, devait parfois reconnaître que, comme tout ce que disait Sherlock, c'était entièrement vrai. Seulement, même si c'était vrai, cela ne se disait pas.

Dire que Anatoli Diatlov, chef de la centrale nucléaire, avait pris une décision stupide, était par exemple de ce genre de situations, et John soupira lourdement.

– Tu ne peux pas dire ce genre de choses, Sherlock, murmura-t-il.

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils, donnant à John une furieuse envie de l'embrasser au coin de la fossette qu'il avait au menton, et d'apaiser ses rides prématurées qu'il se faisait au front.

– Pourquoi pas ? demanda, buté, le génie.

– Parce qu'il pourrait passer à l'improviste, et qu'il ait vent qu'un nouveau venu vienne critiquer ses idées pourrait ne pas le mettre de bonne humeur...

– Pff, répliqua Sherlock. S'il était intelligent, il se remettrait en cause et ne se vexerait pas quand on lui dit la vérité.

John leva les yeux au ciel. Le drôle d'énergumène était entré dans son travail et sa vie depuis quelques semaines, et ils avaient naturellement recommencé à vivre ensemble comme ils l'avaient toujours fait. John, au début, était engagé dans une relation avec une autre femme, qu'il fréquentait depuis suffisamment peu de temps pour que la rupture ne la choque pas, et ne la rende pas inutilement suspicieuse, agressive, ou triste. Sherlock, jaloux de cette parfaite inconnue qui avait osé toucher l'amour de sa vie avant lui-même, avait posé plus de problèmes à John lors de la rupture que la jeune femme.

Depuis, comme ils l'avaient toujours fait, ils vivaient cachés, mais heureux. Sur leur lieu de travail, rien ne laissait supposer qu'ils pouvaient être ensembles ou plus proches de simples collègues vivant en colocation.

Et John, depuis le jour où ils avaient retrouvé leur mémoire, aimait désespérément l'arrogant et trop brillant Sherlock Holmes, et il était souvent d'accord avec lui... Mais il avait aussi conscience de ses limites en tant que chef de projet.

– Parce que toi, pas arrogant du tout comme tu l'es, tu le prendrais bien si on t'informait que tu étais stupide ?

– Hypothèse hautement improbable. Je ne suis pas stupide, et je n'ai jamais tort.

Le pire était qu'il avait raison. John leva les yeux au ciel, vaincu.

– D'accord, génie, je t'écoute. En quoi est-ce stupide ?

Heureux d'avoir eu gain de cause, Sherlock gonfla la poitrine, se rengorgea comme un coq, et John se prépara psychologiquement à ce qui allait suivre, le débit ultra rapide de son amant mis au service de son intelligence hors norme qui allait beaucoup trop vite. Heureusement, ils étaient au bureau, John avait pris un café, et il était prêt.

* * *

La diatribe de Sherlock avait perturbé John. Il y avait beaucoup de vrai dans ce qu'il disait, et même s'il était excessif, et alarmiste inutilement, certains points nécessitaient d'être vérifiés. Trop de précautions valaient mieux que pas assez. C'était dans ce contexte qu'il était allé demander un entretien à l'ingénieur en chef de la centrale.

– Monsieur Diatlov a dû partir pour une urgence familiale, monsieur Watson, lui répondit poliment sa secrétaire. Il sera là ce soir pour superviser l'opération.

John hésita. C'était le 24 avril, et les tests d'îlotage prévus sur le réacteur n°4, pour tester l'alimentation de secours censée permettre audit réacteur de fonctionner pendant une panne de courant, étaient prévus ce soir.

– Ça ira, décréta-t-il. Ce n'était rien d'important.

Sherlock avait émis des doutes sur l'expérimentation qu'ils allaient réaliser cette nuit, mais tout génie qu'il soit, il n'avait que dix-huit ans, et beaucoup moins d'expériences que Diatlov, ou même que John.

Ce n'était qu'un test. Rien de grave ne pouvait se produire, John en était certain. Il s'inquiétait trop. Il connaissait Sherlock depuis trop longtemps, et avait trop tendance à considérer sa parole comme d'évangile. Après tout, il pouvait se tromper aussi.

* * *

John avait eu le réflexe, étrange, de regarder sa montre. Il était minuit et vingt-cinq minutes. Ce fut, dans ses souvenirs, le point de départ de tout. Le réacteur avait beaucoup trop diminué de puissance. Et il descendait encore. John ne savait plus qui avait commis l'erreur d'insérer les barres de commande trop loin, mais ce fut pire encore, et le réacteur chuta encore et encore, tombant à une puissance de seulement 30MW, alors qu'elle aurait dû être située à 700 MW.

– Empoisonnement du réacteur au xénon ! cria quelqu'un. On doit rétablir la puissance !

John avait quitté la pièce en courant, sans se retourner. Sherlock était, comme certains membres des équipes, resté pour passer la nuit sur le site de la centrale. John devait le trouver. Il devait le protéger. Ils avaient trop connu la perte et vécu les heures sombres de l'histoire de l'humanité pour que John prenne le moindre risque. Il refusait de perdre son amant.

Même si, au fond de lui, il ne ressentait pas le pressentiment familier qui accompagnait toujours l'imminence de la mort de Sherlock. Son amant n'allait pas mourir cette nuit.

* * *

– Non, John. On ne fuira pas. Je refuse de partir.

Sherlock était têtu, et il dominait John de toute sa taille, ses yeux brillant de détermination.

– Sherlock, c'est dangereux ! Je...

– Premièrement, l'imminence de la mort ne devrait pas t'effrayer, John. Nous sommes immortels, et on se retrouvera dans la prochaine vie. Deuxièmement, où est passé l'humanité que tu es censé avoir et que tu me reproches d'oublier tout le temps ? Pourquoi veux-tu partir, en laissant les autres ? Pour eux aussi, c'est risqué. Mais eux pourtant, ils se battent pour stabiliser le réacteur. Troisièmement, nous sommes des hommes de science. Et je suis plus intelligent que la moitié des idiots réunis ici ce soir. On peut trouver une solution pour remonter la puissance à une limite normale, et refroidir le réacteur. Tu es avec moi, John ?

La question ne se posait même pas. John avait honte d'avoir eu envie de fuir, d'avoir voulu protéger son amant et seulement lui, trop marqué par la douleur de la perte qui gangrénait sa mémoire depuis des siècles. Mais Sherlock avait raison. Et John aurait suivi cet homme jusqu'au bout du monde, et même au-delà. Si leur prochaine vie les faisait se rencontrer sur la Lune, John ne trouverait même pas cela surprenant. Envers et contre tout, son âme retrouvait toujours celle de Sherlock.

– Je suis toujours avec toi, Génie, déclama-t-il.

* * *

Il était une heure du matin et vingt-cinq minutes quand ils revinrent dans la salle de contrôle, et qu'Alexandre Akimov venait de déclencher l'arrêt d'urgence. Il était déjà trop tard. Lentement mais sûrement, et dans la plus grande indifférence, le réacteur explosa. D'abord des petites explosions, puis plusieurs tonnes de béton, en provenance de la dalle entourant le réacteur, fracturèrent le cœur de celui-ci. Un violent incendie se déclara. Et personne, à part Sherlock et John, ne semblait réaliser ce qu'ils avaient fait.

Lorsque John réalisa que, pour éteindre l'incendie, Brioukhanov, leur directeur tiré du lit et inconscient du danger, avait simplement appelé les pompiers, il paniqua.

– Mais... On ne peut pas... C'est un réacteur nucléaire ! Ils ne vont pas l'éteindre avec de l'eau ! Ils risquent l'irradiation, ils ne sont pas avertis, pas prêts, pas...

Sherlock lui avait rappelé qu'il ne fallait pas fuir lâchement, et John n'était pas un lâche. Se dérobant aux ordres de ses supérieurs, il laissa Sherlock essayer de convaincre Brioukhanov d'arrêter le réacteur à froid, pour éviter de le perdre totalement, et partit aider les pompiers qui tentaient de maîtriser l'incendie.

Il décéda, comme tous les pompiers de Tchernobyl, dans d'atroces souffrances, à l'hôpital numéro 6 de Moscou, où ils avaient été transportés par la suite, sans les bras de Sherlock pour atténuer sa souffrance, mais avec une certitude vissée au cœur et au corps : il retrouverait Sherlock dans sa prochaine vie.

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre : Londres - 2018 (eh oui, enfin !)  
_

 _Reviews, si le coeur vous en dit ? :)_

 _JOYEUX RÉVEILLON DE NOËL ! :)_


	26. 25 Décembre - Londres - 2018

_Bonjour à tous, et joyeux Noël à tous ceux qui le fêteraient ! :) Bienvenue sur cet ultime chapitre, qui va enfin répondre à vos questions... Ne soyez pas trop exigeants, je vous rappelle que c'est un petit Calendrier simpliste que j'ai choisi de vous livrer cette année, loin de mes exigences habituelles._

 _Je répondrai comme promis à toutes vos reviews courant janvier ;) Un chapitre de remerciements serait publié quand j'aurais le temps, également, et sur lequel je ferais les réponses des anonymes._

 _La publication de_ L'Aîné _se poursuit normalement demain ;)_

 _Une dernière fois, bonne lecture ! :)_

 _(_ _Chapitre non corrigé, juste relu par mes soins, désolée pour les coquilles!)_

 **25 Décembre – Londres – 2018**

John avait décrété que sa vie était finie quand il avait été rapatrié d'Afghanistan. Il avait la sensation de ne plus servir à rien, d'être défectueux, inutile pour l'armée, pour le civil. Il avait aussi conscience que ce genre de sentiments était parfaitement normal dans sa situation, qu'on appelait cela le stress post-traumatique, qu'il n'était pas différent, pas exceptionnel, et cette idée rendait les choses plus insupportables encore. Le monde cherchait toujours à être unique, exceptionnel, spécial. Au fond de lui, il savait qu'il ne l'était pas, ne le serait plus jamais, et il abhorrait cela.

Et puis, claudiquant, affaibli, diminué et blasé de la vie, il s'était installé par nostalgie sur un banc de Saint Bart, revoyant son internat de médecine, ses jeunes années, sa vie passée, quand il rêvait à un futur idyllique.

Le destin lui avait alors envoyé Mike Stamford, qu'il n'aurait jamais reconnu s'il ne s'était pas présenté.

Et Mike Stamford lui avait présenté la seule personne au monde qu'il n'y avait pas lieu de présenter à John.

– Sherlock, avait-il murmuré à peine entré dans le laboratoire, quand deux yeux bleus avaient à peine relevé la tête de derrière leur microscope pour regarder les nouveaux entrants.

La vague de souvenirs, de douleur et de joie, de peine et de bonheur l'avait alors submergé, baignant ses yeux de larmes à peine contenues, et crispant sa main sur sa canne.

Sherlock releva la tête quand il entendit son nom de la part de quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait a priori pas. Le ton de sa voix n'était pas de celui qu'on utilise pour interpeller quelqu'un d'inconnu et dont on cherche à attirer l'attention pour ensuite se présenter. C'était un ton de souffrance et de bonheur mêlés, quelque chose de plus puissant et plus profond.

Il tomba alors dans les yeux de John Watson et en oublia le reste du monde autour, se noyant dans les yeux bleu nuit baignés de larmes, ainsi que dans sa propre mémoire.

Le Palais Mental, savamment élaboré depuis de très nombreuses années désormais, s'écroula comme un château de cartes, pour mieux ressurgir du néant, mille fois plus grand et plus fort, et tellement rempli d'images de cet homme. Sherlock avait toujours cloisonné les choses, avait créé des ailes « famille », « proches », « enquêtes », « musique », « chimie », « expériences », « anatomie », etc. Il devait à présent compter avec un volume de la taille de son ancien Palais entièrement consacré à John.

– John, lui répondit-il sur le même ton, sans même en avoir conscience des trémolos dans sa voix.

Mike Stamford, qui avait amené John ici, et Molly Hooper, qui devait probablement être en train de dire quelque chose à Sherlock juste avant (mais il n'écoutait pas - inintéressant) disparurent et se fondirent dans le décor.

La canne de John chuta au sol dans un bruit sourd, mais personne ne l'entendit. Sherlock était déjà à mi-chemin de son amant quand celui-ci le percuta littéralement et se pendit à son cou, s'arrima à sa poitrine, s'imbriqua contre lui comme s'il s'agissait de sa place naturelle et que nul ne pourrait jamais l'en déloger.

Ils ne s'embrassèrent pas. Ils ne se dirent rien non plus, durant un temps. Ils se contentèrent d'être là, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, si serrés qu'ils ne faisaient plus qu'un, continuant d'absorber lentement mais sûrement toute la mémoire qui se libérait dans leurs esprits, utilisant l'autre comme un point d'ancrage dans la réalité pour ne pas s'évanouir sous le volume du flux d'informations.

Il y avait des existences où se souvenir avait été douloureux. Ce ne fut pas le cas de celle-ci. C'était intense, davantage pour John que pour Sherlock, ce dernier ayant des capacités cognitives et de tri des informations hors du commun, mais cela n'était pas difficile.

Et surtout, aucun des deux ne ressentit dans leurs corps ce sentiment diffus et assassin qui leur annonçait habituellement, comme une voix dans leur tête : le compte à rebours a commencé.

C'était une sensation étrange, mais bienveillante, et heureuse.

– Euh... vous vous connaissez ?

La question stupide venait de Mike, profondément choqué de les voir s'enlacer et se parler sans un mot.

John ne put refréner un rire étranglé face à l'incongruité de la réponse à donner. Sherlock soupira, d'un sifflement entre ses dents qui exprimait avec une grande précision tout le mépris que la question lui inspirait.

Molly, cependant, n'avait pas l'air dans un meilleur état, tout aussi perplexe.

– Oui, finit par répondre John. On se connaît plutôt bien, depuis le temps.

Sa réponse ne fit rire que lui, et Sherlock bien sûr. La seule personne au monde à partager cela avec lui.

En cet instant, John comprit pourquoi le destin lui avait tiré une balle dans l'épaule, l'avait fait boiter. Il l'avait ramené à Londres, là où il devait être pour retrouver Sherlock Holmes. Pour redécouvrir qu'il était unique, spécial, exceptionnel. Unique, spécial, exceptionnel dans les yeux de cet homme avec qui il traversait le temps et l'espace.

* * *

La colocation n'avait pas été d'actualité une seule seconde. John avait immédiatement emménagé dans la chambre de Sherlock. Ils n'avaient rien expliqué à personne. Ils avaient quitté Saint Bart ensemble, sans la moindre hésitation.

Ils avaient ignoré les questions, les appels et les messages, et ils s'étaient retrouvés dans l'appartement 221 B de Baker Street, impatients de se retrouver.

– Y'a pas, constata John, c'est bien toi. Si j'avais un doute, clairement, il suffit de voir la tête de l'appartement pour être sûr qu'il s'agit de toi. C'est drôle de voir que certaines choses ne changent pas, malgré le temps. Tu entasses simplement un peu plus de bazar au fil des ans et des possibilités qui te sont offertes.

– Tu es vraiment venu chez moi pour parler de mes capacités de rangement ? gronda Sherlock, moitié vexé, moitié fou de désir.

John rit doucement.

– Chez nous, Amour. À compter de cet instant, c'est chez nous, que tu le veuilles ou non, et j'adorerais voir notre chambre.

Ses yeux pétillaient, et Sherlock fondit sur lui, en plein milieu du salon, pour venir encadrer son précieux visage de ses longs doigts fins, et l'embrasser pour la première fois de cette existence. Ce fut d'abord lent et précautionneux, puis John haleta, gémissant doucement, venant taquiner de sa langue la lèvre inférieure de son amant. Sherlock obéit, ouvrit grand la bouche, offrant sa langue, sa vie, et bien d'autres choses de par ce geste.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore et encore sur le chemin de la chambre, leurs mains glissant sur leurs corps, s'insinuant sous les vêtements, attaquant les boutons et râlant sur les fermetures éclairs.

– C'est drôle comme tu es différent et semblable tout à la fois, commenta John.

Son amant était allongé, dans toute sa glorieuse nudité, sur son lit, et il était avide de désir, ce qui se lisait dans tout son corps, de ses pupilles étrécies par l'envie à son érection gonflée par le plaisir. John le trouvait encore plus beau que toutes leurs précédentes vies. Il avait aimé tous les Sherlock que le destin avait mis sur sa route, y compris celui sale sur un bateau pirate, ou amaigri dans un camp de travail. Il l'avait aimé si souvent, de tant de manière, mais il y avait quelque chose qui rendait les choses différentes, cette fois.

– Je pourrais dire la même chose de toi. C'est la première fois que tu as une telle cicatrice, même quand tu étais gladiateur. Ça te fait mal ?

Le regard était doux, adorateur, et aimant. Sherlock n'aimait pas tourner autour du pot, ne l'avait jamais fait. Il posait la question frontalement, confrontait John à ses insécurités. Et son amant aimait ça. Parce que c'était Sherlock.

– Non, pas vraiment, répondit-il. Un peu. Quand ma peau tire dessus. C'est encore récent.

Sherlock hocha lentement la tête, puis se redressa, attrapant le corps de John au-dessus de lui, le tirant vers le bas, pressant leurs corps ensemble, et apposant sa langue avec ardeur sur l'entrelacs de peau blanche et boursoufflée en forme d'étoile que John avait à l'épaule gauche, le bénissant lui tout entier. Le bénissant comme il l'avait accepté, esclave dans les champs de coton alors qu'il était le maître, gladiateur dans une arène quand il était riche propriétaire.

Ils s'enlacèrent, longtemps, se caressant, réapprenant par cœur des corps qui étaient les mêmes sans l'être pour autant, mais qui avaient conservé bien des caractéristiques de leurs fantômes du passé.

Quand, enfin, ils unirent leurs corps, se regardant intensément, Sherlock grimaçant un peu sous l'inconfort de l'intrusion, une même pensée les traversa violemment : le compte à rebours est achevé.

Pourtant, ils étaient vivants.

John regarda Sherlock et Sherlock regarda John. Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot. Mais lentement, John se mut dans le corps de son amant, et rapidement, la douleur céda sa place au plaisir, et ils exultèrent ensemble, la peau recouverte d'une fiche couche de sueur, le nom de l'autre pour seul vocabulaire et toutes les fibres de leur système nerveux gémissant de bonheur.

* * *

John avait été à peine surpris de se faire kidnapper par le grand frère de Sherlock, peu de temps après. Il avait écouté les remontrances et les menaces sans sourciller, à peine impressionné. Ils avaient survécu à tellement pire qu'un grand frère intrusif que ce n'était plus grand chose.

Il s'était également naturellement coulé dans le moule de la vie de Sherlock, redécouvrant avec lui la passion et l'incandescence de ce génie.

– T'étais fait pour ça, Génie. Fait pour l'adrénaline, les enquêtes, les mystères, être détective consultant. C'est ce que tu as toujours été, mais tu ne pouvais pas forcément l'être, mais maintenant, rien ne saurait mieux te correspondre.

Jamais Sherlock n'avait autant brillé dans les yeux de John qu'en cet instant.

– Mais toi, aussi, John. C'est ça dont tu as besoin. Accro à l'adrénaline depuis toujours.

John ne pouvait que reconnaître qu'il avait raison. Surtout quand, quelques heures après cette conversation à peine, il abattait un homme sans trembler, à travers une vitre. Il refusait de perdre son amant si peu de temps après l'avoir retrouvé.

* * *

Les mois passèrent dans la félicité la plus parfaite. Bien sûr, Sherlock était Sherlock. Et John était John. Parfois, il hurlait :

– Les orteils au micro-onde, j'avais dit non Sherlock !

Et parfois Sherlock disait :

– Ça ne sert à rien que tu exerces comme médecin ! Travaille avec moi à plein temps !

Ils avaient leurs disputes et leurs moments de doute, mais jamais ne faiblit la conviction profonde que cette vie était différente de toutes celles précédentes.

Et puis, il y eut Moriarty, un Jeu plus grand et plus fort que jamais, Sherlock qui se consuma sans tenir compte de son amant, un toit, et un dernier appel.

John vit tomber Sherlock, comme il l'avait déjà vu mourir une bonne dizaine de fois. Il pressa son corps ensanglanté contre le sien, murmura des mots vides de sens, laissa des mains inconnues le traîner loin du cadavre.

Mais il ne ressentit pas la brûlure habituelle dans son sang, celle qui disait qu'il retrouverait son amant dans la prochaine vie.

* * *

– Je ne sais pas où t'es, Sherlock. Mais je sais que tu es quelque part. Je ne crois pas que tu sois mort. Ce n'est pas possible. Tu ne peux pas essayer de me faire croire ça.

La tombe de marbre noire était magnifique, la dorure du nom gravé dedans bien nette. Mycroft avait bien travaillé pour offrir un enterrement de haute qualité à son petit frère. John n'y était pas venu. Il n'avait pas vu l'intérêt.

– Je ne suis pas allé voir ton frère, même si je suis sûr qu'il sait quelque chose, si ce n'est tout. Mais je n'ai pas besoin de lui parler. Il ne comprendrait pas, de toute manière. Même si je lui expliquais posément que je sais que tu n'es pas mort parce que j'ai toujours pu prédire le moment de ta mort et le ressentir, quand je le constatais, de cette brûlure, cette sensation étrange et indescriptible.

John fit une pause, s'agenouilla dans l'herbe, s'installant plus confortablement sur le sol devant la tombe. Il n'avait pas amené de fleurs, et il ne se sentait pas triste. Sherlock ne pouvait évidemment pas l'entendre, à moins d'avoir installé un micro sur le marbre. Ce qui n'était pas tout à fait improbable, connaissant le personnage.

Il avait sans doute l'air stupide, ainsi à genoux dans la terre un peu boueuse, mais s'il y avait bien une chose que John avait appris au contact de Sherlock, c'était de n'avoir honte de rien.

– Je ne sais pas si tu l'as déjà ressentie, en fait. On n'en a jamais parlé. Jamais. À aucun moment, aucune existence. On aurait dû, Sherlock. Faire la liste de nos existences, établir les années, mettre des punaises sur une mappemonde pour tous les coins du globe où on s'est retrouvées, c'est bien beau, mais on n'a jamais évoqué le fond du problème. On n'a jamais résolu le pourquoi du comment. On était maudits, faute d'un meilleur terme. Et j'ai toujours senti que dans cette vie, on ne l'était plus. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi. Mais c'est pour ça que je sais, que je sens que tu es vivant. Parce que ce n'est pas possible autrement. J'en suis sûr. Mais j'ai besoin d'un miracle, Sherlock. J'ai besoin que tu reviennes. Je peux comprendre que tu aies besoin de mourir. Je peux comprendre beaucoup de choses. Mais je ne tolérerai pas que tu ne me fasses pas confiance pour ne pas te trahir dans ton simulacre de mort. T'as sans doute des choses à faire, je sais. Je te connais. Mais je veux juste savoir, tu comprends ? J'en ai besoin, Sherlock. Pour affronter le reste de cette vie en sachant que tu me reviendras. Parce que sinon, autant me suicider tout de suite pour aller te rejoindre dans notre prochaine existence, pas vrai ?

Personne ne lui répondit.

Personne ne lui fit signe.

Personne ne lui confia un secret.

Et John resta désespérément seul.

* * *

Le temps passa, et John gardait en lui chevillée au corps la sensation que Sherlock n'était pas mort. C'était comme ressentir un double battement de cœur dans sa poitrine. Il y avait le sien, qui battait irrégulièrement, au rythme de sa tristesse et sa déception, et il y avait un battement fantôme en plus, celui de Sherlock, qui était vivant.

Mycroft, malgré les demandes répétées de John, ne révéla jamais rien d'autre que sa profonde peine d'avoir perdu son petit frère, et de l'état psychologique du docteur Watson, qui ne se remettait pas d'avoir perdu son amant.

John cessa d'insister auprès du grand-frère de son âme sœur. Mycroft était aussi borné que son cadet.

* * *

– On pourrait en parler ce soir autour d'un verre, qu'en dites-vous, docteur ?

Mary arriva dans sa vie à ce moment-là. Où Sherlock était parti depuis trop longtemps. Où il n'avait aucune nouvelle, sinon ses certitudes profondes qu'il ne pouvait partager avec personne.

Mary était douce, belle, gentille. Elle était tout ce que Sherlock n'était pas, ce qu'il ne serait jamais. John avait déjà connu des Mary, dans ses précédentes vies, qu'elles aient porté ce nom ou non.

Une partie de lui agonisait de l'absence de Sherlock, mais cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il en avait pris l'habitude. L'autre partie brûlait de déception, de douleur liée au manque de confiance, de vengeance et de colère.

– Ce serait avec un immense plaisir que je vous accompagnerai, répliqua-t-il avec un immense sourire.

Ce soir-là marqua le début de la relation de John avec Mary.

Cela n'avait ni la passion, ni le feu de Sherlock. Personne ne pouvait remplacer une âme-sœur, et la jeune femme l'avait bien compris. Elle ne cherchait pas à remplacer Sherlock, dont John parlait encore beaucoup trop souvent, mais simplement à être là.

* * *

– Tu souffres, Sherlock ? J'espère bien que tu souffres. C'est ta faute. Tout est de ta faute.

John n'avait jamais perdu l'habitude d'aller parler à son meilleur ami, amant, âme-sœur, sur sa tombe.

La tombe n'avait, étrangement, jamais perdu l'habitude de rester muette.

– Je vais la demander en mariage, puisque c'est ça.

Et ce fut ce qu'il fit. Il l'épousa au printemps suivant.

* * *

Sherlock, à l'autre bout de la planète, tenu informé par Mycroft, savait tout cela. Ça n'en faisait pas moins mal. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de comprendre son amant. John, dans cette vie, était seul et abandonné et il n'était pas fait pour ça. Comprendre n'entravait en rien la douleur. Mais Sherlock avait choisi. La mission. Le bien-être de John et de ses proches avant tout.

* * *

– Bonjour, John.

Leurs retrouvailles s'étaient soldées par un nez cassé pour Sherlock, et trois phalanges brisées pour John. Les pommettes de Sherlock, par miracle, n'avaient rien eu sous la pluie de coups de poings que John avait assénée à Sherlock, en lui hurlant aussi indifféremment qu'il l'aimait et qu'il était un enfoiré, un connard, un enculé, et la confiance, bordel ?

Peut-être qu'ils auraient pu encore, à ce stade, sauver leurs vies. Renouer leurs existences. S'excuser auprès de Mary, parce que John avait beau aimer la jeune femme, il ne pouvait pas vivre sans Sherlock.

– Je suis enceinte, John.

La nouvelle bouleversa tout, dans leur drôle de trio qu'ils étaient devenus, John méprisant Sherlock pour son abandon, Sherlock aimant désespérément son amant, et Mary arbitrant les choses entre eux.

Magnussen perturba leur réflexion. Sherlock régla, au final, le problème d'une balle dans la tête.

Mais ils ne pouvaient pas tout résoudre ainsi, et le bébé grandissait, lentement mais sûrement, dans le ventre de Mary.

* * *

– C'est ça, le maillon manquant, John.

Mycroft et le gouvernement britannique avaient rendu leur jugement. Sherlock partait dès le lendemain pour une mission de six mois en Europe de l'Est. Sherlock tout comme John avaient compris qu'il n'en reviendrait jamais. C'était pour cette raison qu'ils avaient demandé, exigé même, à passer leur dernière soirée ensemble. Assis face à face dans leurs fauteuils au 221 B, Baker Street, ils avaient presque la sensation d'en revenir au début de leur histoire. À ceci près que la fin semblait venir beaucoup trop tôt que prévu. John avait un verre de whisky pur à la main. Sherlock observait son amant.

– De quoi tu parles, au juste ?

– De ça. De nous. De ce que tu appelles notre malédiction. C'est ça, le chaînon manquant. L'enfant.

John fronça les sourcils, peu sûr d'être capable de suivre la réflexion.

– Quel enfant ?

– Le tien, John, suis un peu ! le morigéna Sherlock en roulant des yeux.

– Ma fille ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire là-dedans ?

Sherlock inspira profondément, et braqua ses yeux dans ceux de John. Le bleu glace rencontra le bleu nuit.

– C'est par elle que tout commence. Cela fait des siècles que nous nous suivons et nous poursuivons. Que nous nous perdons et souffrons. C'est la seule chose qui n'est jamais survenu. Nous n'avons jamais eu d'enfants.

John, qui jusque-là était plutôt d'accord avec l'argumentation de son amant, réagit.

– Faux ! J'ai déjà eu un enfant, moi, quand nous avons émigré aux États-Unis...

Sherlock ricana.

– Soit tes souvenirs te jouent des tours, soit tu étais parfaitement naïf à l'époque de croire que cet enfant pouvait être le tien. Deux blonds aux yeux bleus, par le jeu de la génétique, ça fait des blonds aux yeux bleus. Pas des petits bruns aux grands yeux noirs.

John ouvrit bêtement la bouche. Il y avait évidemment prescription depuis le temps, et il pouvait difficilement en avoir à sa femme de l'époque d'avoir eu un amant, considérant ses relations avec Sherlock, même si ce dernier était arrivé dans le paysage après le début de la grossesse.

– Soit, accorda-t-il. Admettons que cela soit la première fois que l'un de nous deux à un enfant. Qu'est-ce que cela change ?

– L'héritage... La malédiction... elle se transmet. Toi aussi, tu l'as senti, n'est-ce pas ? Que cette vie serait la dernière ?

Enfin, ils en parlaient, ils crevaient l'abcès et John posa son verre d'alcool au sol, se penchant en avant, comme magnétisé par Sherlock.

– Oui... Je... La voix. Elle était différente. Cette voix dans la tête qui faisait commencer le décompte. Quand je te voyais pour la première fois.

– Exactement. Cette fois, je l'ai senti moi aussi... Il n'y aura pas de fin. Ou plutôt si, on aura une fin...

– Mais une fin définitive. Parce qu'avant, les fins des comptes à rebours étaient en réalité le début. Le début des comptes à rebours suivants, ceux qui nous permettaient de nous retrouver ! poursuivit John.

Sherlock lui renvoya un sourire éblouissant. Il se pencha en avant lui aussi, s'approchant de John, le frôlant presque.

– Exactement. Il n'y a plus de compte à rebours avant notre prochaine vie, et celle-ci sera définitive. Elle le sera parce que notre malédiction est rompue. Brisée. Transmise. À ta fille. C'est elle, désormais, qui va endurer ce rôle, et le faire porter à son âme sœur, dès qu'elle l'aura trouvée.

John était soufflé. L'accouchement de Mary était imminent, mais Rosie, tel qu'ils avaient décidé de l'appeler, n'était pas encore née. Imaginer lui offrir un cadeau cette malé/bénédiction qui lui avait apporté autant de souffrance que de joie lui paraissait être un poids bien lourd à porter pour un bébé.

– C'est ça qui a changé, reprit Sherlock. C'est ça qui a tout bloqué dans cette vie, qui nous a mis un point final. Parce que la malédiction s'est transformée, elle a trouvé un nouveau récipiendaire.

– C'est possible, bien sûr... Mais comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ? Nous n'avons aucune certitude. L'irrationnel, les malédictions, tout ça, ça n'existe pas dans ce monde, dans notre monde. Toi le scientifique, et moi le médecin, comment pouvons-nous seulement croire à ce genre de choses ? La magie... ça n'existe pas !

Sherlock sourit, accompagné d'un rire aussi léger comme des bulles de champagne. John, en cet instant, ne l'en aimât que davantage. Sa femme enceinte n'était rien face à son âme sœur. Jamais il ne pourrait aimer quelqu'un plus fort qu'il aimait Sherlock Holmes.

– C'est vrai, je ne crois qu'à la science. La magie n'existe pas. Mais regarde-nous, John, nous sommes là. Nous sommes là depuis des millénaires, maintenant... Et je me souviens. Pas toi ? Je me souviens de notre première vie. Pas notre première retrouvaille. L'initiale. Pas toi ?

Il s'approcha davantage, tendit les mains, offrit son âme à John.

Sans une hésitation, celui-ci les saisit. Et partagea les souvenirs de son amant. Les premiers souvenirs, à l'aube de la civilisation humaine

 _Mésopotamie - -3100 av JC_

 _L'humanité existait depuis longtemps. Mais c'était la première fois qu'ils s'organisaient vraiment ensemble au même endroit. Qu'ils aspiraient à vivre sur le long terme à la même place, cultivant les champs autour._

 _Mais ils n'étaient pas tous d'accord pour cela, et pour leur gouvernance. Sherlock et John, à l'époque, avaient des ambitions différentes, et étaient tous les deux puissants, capables de prétendre à la direction des états qu'ils allaient ériger._

 _Ils se disputèrent tant et plus sur leur vision de l'avenir, et du monde qu'ils voulaient bâtir qu'un jour, la chaman de leur clan les maudit. En appelant à toutes les forces de la nature, elle leur imposa de vivre et de mourir, piégés dans leurs sentiments actuels, les punissant, jusqu'au jour où ils seraient capables de transmettre une vision commune du futur à un enfant, un enfant à eux, objet de pureté et d'innocence._

 _La sorcière ignorait alors que les deux hommes, loin de se détester malgré leurs fréquentes distorsions d'opinion, se vouaient déjà des sentiments étranges, qu'elle n'avait fait que renforcer. Les condamnant alors s'aimer pour l'éternité, incapables de faire un enfant ensemble, incapables d'aimer une autre, incapables de rompre le sortilège qui les obligeait à se perdre, à souffrir, à ressentir les sentiments de l'autre et notamment la fin de l'existence de l'autre, pour essayer de l'apprendre et le comprendre avant la fin._

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, où tout changeait pour eux. Où John Watson avait un enfant.

– Tu ne vas pas mourir dans la mission de ton frère... murmura John. Parce que ma fille à naître doit être notre héritage. Alors tu ne peux pas mourir... et tu ne vas pas mourir.

Ils étaient à genoux, sur le sol, entre leurs deux fauteuils, se serrant l'un contre l'autre, le corps en sueur. Revivre leurs souvenirs et se rappeler des temps immémoriaux où la magie, faute d'un meilleur terme, existait et les avait condamnés à ces existences perpétuelles avait été une expérience lourde et douloureuse, brûlant leurs poumons et glaçant leur sang.

Mais aujourd'hui, ils savaient enfin, et pourraient bientôt en être libres.

* * *

Savoir ne changeait pas grand-chose à leur situation, au fond. John retourna rejoindre Mary, et leur enfant à naître dans leur coquette maison de banlieue. Sherlock rejoignit son frère, et se prépara à sa mission suicide.

– Je n'y mourrais pas, tu sais, décréta-t-il paisiblement à son aîné.

Même si Mycroft faisait mine de rien, Sherlock savait qu'il était affecté par le fait d'envoyer son cadet à la mort. Sauf qu'il n'y mourrait pas. Il le savait. Il le sentait. Il ne pouvait pas y mourir, parce qu'il avait encore John, parce que c'était leur dernière vie, et même si ce dernier était marié à une autre, rien ne pourrait lui enlever les décennies passées aux côtés de cet homme, à l'aimer envers et contre tout, malgré les sociétés, les lois et les positions hiérarchiques qui avaient été les leurs.

Mycroft ne répondit rien. Il ne croyait pas à l'assertion de son frère. Et refusait de lui mentir en lui disant qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une mission classique en Europe de l'est et que personne n'essayait d'envoyer Sherlock à la mort.

* * *

Ils se retrouvèrent finalement tous sur le tarmac d'un aéroport, près d'un jet privé. Mary, sans difficulté, enlaça Sherlock.

– Prends soin de lui, lui intima-t-il.

Il n'avait rien contre elle. Mary était intelligente, dangereuse. Elle lui ressemblait, à bien des égards. John ne l'avait pas choisie, consciemment ou non, par hasard. Il avait opté pour la seule femme qui pouvait compenser décemment la perte de son âme-sœur.

Sherlock n'en voulait pas non plus à John. C'était entièrement sa faute. C'était lui qui était parti. Mary en avait profité. John avait choisi. Il n'y avait pas d'autre coupable que Sherlock, consumé dans le jeu de Moriarty. Aujourd'hui, Sherlock voulait partir de manière apaisée, confiant l'être humain qui comptait le plus pour lui sur cette planète à quelqu'un en qui il avait confiance.

Et Mary, et son ventre rebondi si proche du terme, était exactement cette personne-là.

– Toujours, lui promit Mary dans un doux sourire. Je suis désolée pour... tu sais.

Sherlock lui répondit en ourlant ses lèvres d'un léger sourire.

– Je pense que la moitié des évènements de nos vies se serait produit comme ça quand même. Que John et moi ayons été ensemble avant ou non ne change rien. Que tu l'aies épousé ou non n'y change rien non plus. On en revient toujours au même point, John et moi. Tant qu'il est heureux, je le suis aussi.

Elle ne pouvait évidemment pas réellement comprendre le sens de sa remarque, mais au fond de ses prunelles, on y lisait l'acceptation. Sherlock fut surpris de la véracité de sa propre remarque. Fut un temps, seul le désir violent de possession de l'autre avait gouverné. Jamais il n'aurait toléré (et John non plus, au demeurant) que son amant soit avec un ou une autre que lui.

Aujourd'hui, il y croyait de tout son cœur : le bonheur de John avait tout.

Mary le relâcha, recula, puis ce fut au tour de John de s'avancer vers lui, pour lui faire ses adieux. Tous les deux ressentirent un violent besoin de se jeter dans les bras l'un de l'autre, de s'embrasser, de fusionner et ne jamais se lâcher. Ils n'en firent rien.

– Tu vas revenir. Parce que le compte à rebours a pris fin. Il n'a pas recommencé. Alors tu vas me revenir, pas vrai ?

La phrase de John n'avait de sens que pour Sherlock, et Mycroft et Mary haussèrent des sourcils perplexes.

– Promis, décréta Sherlock.

Ils ne se touchèrent pas. Ne dirent rien de plus. Ils n'auraient pas pu se détacher de l'autre sinon.

Sherlock se détourna. Monta dans l'avion. Et s'envola vers la suite de son destin.

* * *

L'avion avait fait demi-tour. Sherlock était revenu à John bien plus rapidement que prévu. Moriarty et sa voix glaçante demandant s'il leur avait manqué avait été jugé nettement plus grave que Sherlock commettant un meurtre de sang-froid pour protéger son amant, la femme et la fille à venir de ce dernier.

– Ce pays a une drôle de logique, commenta John.

– Tu ne vas pas t'en plaindre ! répliqua Mary.

Elle n'avait pas tort. Il n'aurait pas dû s'en plaindre. Sherlock était à Londres, vivant, proche de lui.

Même si, au fond, la situation n'avait pas vraiment changé. Sherlock vivait à Baker Street, seul dans l'appartement qu'il avait partagé avec son âme sœur. John vivait aux côtés de Mary.

* * *

Les premières contractions de Mary arrivèrent à trois heures du matin, un mardi.

Ce fut John qui la conduisit à l'hôpital.

– Calme-toi, Mary ! Souffle !

– Aaaaaaah !

– Sherlock ! Est-ce que tu pourrais aider, un peu ?

John observait dans le rétroviseur sa femme hurler sa douleur, tandis que son amant, stoïque, pianotait sur son téléphone, comme indifférent à la situation. Ce qui était absolument faux, considérant qu'il avait rappliqué dans la seconde qui avait suivi le début des douleurs de Mary, et qu'il accompagnait le couple à l'hôpital.

– Calme-toi, Mary...

– SI TU ME DIS ENCORE UNE SEULE FOIS DE ME CALMER...

* * *

Rosamund Mary Watson, dite Rosie, blonde aux yeux bleus, les yeux de son papa et le nez de sa maman, comme le souligna très exactement Sherlock avec un air de suffisance qui aurait exaspéré n'importe qui, naquit à onze heures et onze minutes, à l'hôpital St Mary, ce même mardi.

* * *

– Tu sais, tu pourrais y vivre. Avec Sherlock.

John essayait vainement de dormir pour les trois prochaines minutes, avant que sa fille ne recommence à hurler. Sa femme, de toute évidence, ne dormait pas non plus. Elle allaitait, et c'était parfois pire pour elle.

– De quoi tu parles ?

– Être avec lui. Tu le pourrais, si tu acceptais de mettre ta fierté de côté. Tu l'aimes, il t'aime.

– Je t'aime aussi, répliqua John, mécaniquement.

Son épouse se redressa sur un coude, le regardant doucement à travers l'obscurité de la nuit (trop courte, comme toutes leurs nuits depuis la naissance).

– Pas comme tu l'aimes lui. Lui, ça va au-delà. Ça va au-delà de tout. Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Comme si vous étiez destinés à être ensembles, comme si vous l'aviez toujours été. Je ne saurais pas comment te l'expliquer, mais votre relation exsude l'évidence.

– Mary... gémit John.

– Je t'aime, John, et je sais que c'est réciproque, mais ce ne sera jamais comme tu l'aimes lui, et comme il t'aime. Je ne veux pas te perdre, c'est vrai, et je veux que Rosie ait un père. Je sais aussi à quel point tu lui en as voulu de t'abandonner pendant deux ans. Mais si tu mets de côté ta fierté et que tu lui pardonnes, on pourrait tout avoir, John. Tu peux vivre avec lui. Tu peux avoir Rosie en garde alternée, quand elle sera sevrée bien sûr. Je peux même déménager plus près de Baker Street. Tu peux tout avoir.

– Et toi ?

Mary haussa doucement les épaules.

– Tu m'as offert le plus beau cadeau du monde avec Rosie. Je n'espérais plus avoir un enfant à mon âge. Tu ne connais pas réellement mon passé, mais tu sais à quel point il a été trouble. Rosie vient apaiser mon existence. Le reste n'a que peu d'importance. J'apprécie vraiment Sherlock, tu sais. J'aurais aimé qu'il soit là à notre mariage. Il fera un bon parrain pour Rosie, même s'il lui apprendra des choses complètement délirantes pour un bébé. Il ne la mettra jamais en danger.

John hésita, se mordit la langue. Il n'avait rien ressenti de spécifique, depuis la naissance de Rosie. Il avait cru, et Sherlock aussi, qu'ils vivraient quelque chose de spécifique quand la malédiction s'implanterait durablement dans un héritier, mais à part l'euphorie de l'accouchement, John n'avait rien éprouvé. Sherlock n'avait rien éprouvé du tout.

Depuis, John ne pouvait nier qu'il désirait ardemment son ex-amant, qu'il avait envie de lui pardonner, de ramper avec lui sous les draps, d'unir leurs âmes et leurs corps. La proposition de Mary témoignait d'une ouverture d'esprit et d'une gentillesse sans borne, qu'il n'était pas sûr de mériter.

– Tant que Rosie est bébé, je ne vais pas te laisser seule avec elle, trancha-t-elle. On en reparlera plus tard.

* * *

Ils n'en reparlèrent jamais. Au cours d'une enquête de Sherlock, le passé de Mary lui explosa à la figure, littéralement, et les brisa tous, irrémédiablement. Cela brisa surtout Mary, corps désormais sans vie entre les bras de son époux, une large tâche de sang s'épanouissant au creux de son ventre.

* * *

– Suis-je un monstre de penser que nous sommes libres d'être de nouveau ensemble, désormais ? demanda Sherlock dans un murmure, tendant sa main en direction de John vêtu de noir.

Paume vers le ciel, main offerte. Le cimetière, que John connaissait déjà si bien pour l'avoir fréquenté plus d'une fois, parlant à la tombe de marbre noir qui abritait désormais Mary Watson, née Morstan, et non plus le cercueil vide de Sherlock Holmes, offrait un drôle de cadre à cet homme improbable qui ne savait pas demander, seulement exiger. Pourtant, en cet instant, Sherlock demandait et suppliait.

– Oui, tu es un monstre, lui confirma John en attrapant sa main tendue dans la sienne.

Rosie sur sa hanche gauche. La main de Sherlock dans sa main droite. C'était ainsi qu'il voulait vivre sa vie.

* * *

À l'échelle de leurs vies, si longues et si remplies, après tant d'existences à se perdre et parfois à se tuer, Eurus Holmes ne fut finalement qu'un problème mineur qui passa facilement.

– Tu as eu des sœurs plus sympas que ça, commenta simplement John.

Sherlock agréa.

Eurus fut enfermée sous meilleure garde.

Sherlock lui joua du violon.

Baker Street fut reconstruit.

La vie reprit son cours.

* * *

Jamais Rosie ne douta de qui étaient ses parents, et de ce que représentait Sherlock pour elle. Ses longues boucles blondes et ses grands yeux couleur de la mer faisaient vaciller le cœur de n'importe qui, et de son père et Sherlock les premiers. Elle ressemblait à Mary, à John et à Sherlock. Curieuse et éveillée, l'enfant grandit entourée d'un amour plus pur et parfait que bien des enfants.

Elle devint férocement intelligente, absurdement trilingue grâce aux efforts constants d'un Sherlock qui s'amusait. À l'âge de douze ans, elle était capable d'expliquer le tableau périodique des éléments. À quinze, elle maîtrisait l'anatomie d'un élève de première année de médecine, et trouvait absolument passionnant de passer du temps dans une morgue avec son parrain et sa marraine, Molly.

À dix-huit ans, elle apprit à tirer avec une arme. Son héritage ne mentit pas : elle mit dans le mille dès le premier coup. John ne savait même plus s'il devait être fier de sa fille ou désespéré de ce que Sherlock faisait d'elle, et qu'elle acceptait avec bonheur.

Puis enfin, à vingt ans, alors qu'elle rentrait passer les vacances de Noël à Baker Street après un trimestre de plus passé à Cambridge, elle leur annonça :

– Papa, Sherlock... la prochaine fois, j'aimerais vous présenter quelqu'un.

Ils se redressèrent dans leurs fauteuils respectifs, soudain très intéressés. C'était ce moment. Celui où tout allait changer. À compter de ce jour, la malédiction serait son lot à elle. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle la transmette à son tour.

– C'est un garçon ? demanda John.

Il n'aurait pas fait grand cas de si sa petite princesse avait préféré les filles, mais cela le rassurait que ce soit un garçon. La question, cependant, désarçonna légèrement sa fille.

– Euh, oui. Oui. Un garçon, répondit-elle en balbutiant.

– Tu voudrais des enfants, un jour ? enchaîna Sherlock.

– Pas forcément biologiques, précisa John. Tu peux aussi les adopter, je pense. Tant que tu les aimes.

Rosie en fut encore plus hébétée. Son père et son beau-père semblaient cependant pendus à ses lèvres, alors elle répondit :

– Oui... Je pense. Je crois. J'imagine que oui, plutôt oui, pourquoi ?

John et Sherlock échangèrent un regard, se sourirent largement. Aujourd'hui, ils faisaient porter le fardeau de leur malédiction à Rosie, mais si cette dernière avait un enfant à son tour dans cette vie, jamais elle ne connaîtrait cette douleur et ce bonheur mêlés de retrouver son âme sœur à travers le temps et l'espace, pour mieux la perdre. Et si l'enfant de Rosie avait à son tour des enfants, ce serait pareil. Ils seraient les derniers, et les premiers, à avoir enduré à travers les siècles le calvaire d'être des âmes-sœurs.

Qu'importait que les enfants soient biologiquement ceux de leurs parents ou non, tant que les personnes maudites par leur héritage aimaient et transmettaient leur amour. Au fil du temps, la malédiction s'étiolerait, deviendrait vide de sens, disparaîtrait, sans même que les personnes concernées en aient connaissance.

– Pour que tu sois heureuse, Rosie. Juste pour que tu sois heureuse comme nous.

Et dans un sourire, dans un réflexe, ils se redressèrent, s'enlacèrent, et s'embrassèrent. Comme si 'était la dernière fois. Comme si c'était la première fois.

 _ **FIN**  
_

 _Reviews, si le coeur vous en dit ? :)_

 _Bonnes fêtes de fin d'année à tous !_


	27. Remerciements

**Bonjour à tous et bienvenue sur cet ultime chapitre du Calendrier 2018, composé des remerciements, petits blablablas d'auteur et réponses aux reviews anonymes, comme d'habitude ! :) Parce que pour la nouvelle année, je vous souhaite bonheur et joie, et aime répandre des mercis et des câlins !  
**

Je tiens donc à vous remercier du fond du cœur pour la joie que vous m'avez apporté en ce mois de décembre, comme toujours si difficile pour moi (souvent à titre personnel, toujours à titre professionnel), vous êtes les lecteurs les plus formidables qui puissent exister, et je n'ai aucun mot assez puissant pour vous dire ce que je ressens que je lis vos doux petits mots au fil des jours !  
Vous l'avez remarqué, vous l'avez ressenti, ce Calendrier n'est pas tout à fait d'un niveau équivalent à celui de l'année dernière. C'est vrai, et j'en avais parfaitement conscience, celui-là a été volontairement plus simpliste et court, parce que je n'avais ni le temps, ni l'envie, pour y mettre autant d'énergie que l'année dernière !  
Et je doute d'avoir un jour l'énergie pour recommencer ça... Alors oui, je sais, je vous ai déjà dit ça l'année dernière, et au final, j'ai récidivé. Mais bon, cette fois j'ai fait promettre à une de mes bêtas de me foutre des baffes si j'évoquais la possibilité de recommencer... Elle est bien capable de prendre un train pour le faire en vrai, hein. Alors ne vous attendez à rien pour l'année prochaine :)

* * *

A l'heure où j'écris ces mots, nous sommes à 381 reviews, ce qui est un score magnifique et admirable et hallucinant et dingue, qui m'émeut et me surprend chaque jour un peu plus, à me demander mais pourquoi moi ? Qu'ai-je de plus que les autres ? Pourquoi mérité-je cet amour que vous me donnez chaque jour ? Vous, c'est les 38 petites fourmis qui m'avez laissé un mot ou des dizaines, et vous méritez tout l'amour du monde. Comme je le répète souvent, je n'écris pour personne d'autre que moi-même, dans un processus de catharsis de mes propres névroses, parce que ça me fait du bien à moi et rien qu'à moi. Je n'ai pas besoin du processus de publication pour exister, j'écris de manière égoïste des choses qui ME plaisent. Mais la publication, c'est toujours pour vous, en me disant que ce qui me plaît pourrait plaire à d'autres, et voir que c'est le cas, ça n'a pas de prix. Alors merci :  
 **Alliice-Klaine, Angel Sly, Ariane, BlueDragibus, Clelia Kerlais (mon Alpha, pour l'éternité), Dearlock, Electre1964, Firafadella, Haleah, Isop, JoyceAnn334, Kalane, Kty Koneko, Kyosuke98, Lylwenn Shadow, Mariloo46, Mimi Kitsune, MMMarion, Morganne-bzh, Mundanchee et Mudomo, Nahyra, Neko Kirei, Odea Nightingale, Rosedeschamps, Schroumpfette, Shinobu24, Siamoises, Sibeliuus, Takiematsu, The BrownignL9A2, Tiky, Toundra95, Vampire1803, Vhalla, Violonaire, WillMcHope, William Hecter. Et bien sûr les Guest dont j'ignore le nom !**  
(J'espère n'avoir écorché aucun pseudo)

* * *

Bien sûr, je ne peux pas faire un chapitre de remerciements sans adresser quelque chose de particulier à mes deux bêtas, **Elie Bluebell, ma Merveille, et Allteas, ma Biquette.** Pourtant, elles n'ont pas tout à fait tout corrigé de ce Calendrier. Elles me sont pourtant plus importantes et plus vitales que la correction de quelques fautes d'orthographe. Je les aime, et elles sont un moteur essentiel pour moi. Même quand elles ne corrigent pas un mot, elles sont une des raisons qui me permettent de cristalliser mon processus de création, et c'est grâce à elles que vous pouvez profiter de mes textes, alors remerciez-les bien bas.  
Les filles, je vous aime plus que tout.

* * *

Les réponses à toutes vos reviews viendront, je vous le promets. Vous le savez, c'est un devoir pour moi, en échange du droit que vous exercez à me laisser une review. Je m'y mets prochainement, et les salves de MP arriveront... dès que possible !

Mais je tiens déjà à décerner quelques mentions spéciales :  
 **\- Les fidèles :** _Aliice-Klaine, Electre, Shinobu, Odea,Vampire, Kty_ , qui êtes là depuis longtemps. Qui êtes toujours fidèles au poste. Qui ne déméritez pas et continuez de m'accompagner texte après texte. Mercifiniment.

 **\- Les soutiens spécifiques suite à la polémique liée au chapitre 23 du 22 décembre.** Elles se reconnaîtront, et je n'épiloguerai pas davantage là-dessus. Mercifiniment.

 **\- Les ponctuels et acharnés :** _Kty Koneko, Mimi Kistune, MMMarion, Mundachee et Mudomo, Shinobu24 et WillMcHope._ Vous avez reviewé tous les chapitres, sans exception (d'après le tableur de suivi que j'incrémente régulièrement, j'ai pu me tromper parfois, pardonnez moi si j'en oublie dans cette liste !), et pour cela vous êtes des super-héros pour moi. Vous êtes des héros, et je ne vous remercierai jamais assez de laisser une petit mot sur chacun des chapitres de mes petites grabouilles. Mercifiniment.

Et enfin je me dois, je crois, de faire un **remerciement spécial à Mundachee et Mudomo**.

Parce que tu es quelqu'un de fantastique. Parce que tu m'as presque demandé l'autorisation de faire un Calendrier de l'avent, alors que franchement, j'avais pas dire non, et jamais je ne me serais arrogé ce droit ! Parce que je t'ai répondu que moi, ça me paraissait peu probable que j'en fasse un. Parce qu'au final, j'en ai pondu un, et je suis vraiment désolée de t'avoir "concurrencé" durant cette période. Parce que je n'ai toujours pas trouvé le temps de lire le tien, mais c'est une promesse, je le ferais. Parce que tu as reviewé tous les chapitres. Parce que tes compliments et tes mots sonnent toujours justes et me touchent.  
Je te remercie du fond du coeur pour tout. Et pour toutes ces raisons, si tu le souhaites, je veux te dédier un OS ! Sur le thème ou le scénario que tu choisiras, à condition de ne pas être trop pressée, et je m'engage à te l'écrire en remerciements :) Envoie moi un MP pour en discuter *coeur*

* * *

Et sinon, je sais bien ce qui vous intéresse, vils sacripants, et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on lit ?

Eh bien navré de vous décevoir : **rien sur le fandom Sherlock BBC pour l'année à venir !** Comme je l'ai annoncé sur la publication de _l'Aîné_ , qui s'est achevé y'a une petite dizaine de jours, j'en reviens à mes premières amours : j'ai écrit un très long texte **Merlin** (BBC aussi, tiens, on change pas une équipe qui gagne xD), et je le publie à compter du **mercredi 23 janvier 2019 et jusqu'en... janvier/février 2020**. Pour ceux et celles qui souhaiteraient m'accompagner dans cette aventure, même sans connaître la série, c'est possible :) Un petit récap est prévu en début de publication pour les deux-trois fondamentaux et clés de lecture à maîtriser ;)  
Pour les autres, eh bien à plus tard ! J'ai des petites broutilles sur Sherlock qui traînent encore, mais je doute de me lancer dans une publication Sherlock suivie en parallèle... Parce que la double publication, c'est vraiment éreintant à gérer ! Et puis tout ce temps loin du fandom me permets d'écrire tranquillement, et on verra bien quand est-ce que je reviens sur Sherlock ;)

* * *

Du coup, durant ce temps-là, qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir écrire ? Eh bien... :

\- La fin du cadeau d'anniversaire 2017 (*KOF KOF*) d'Elie, toujours commencé, toujours pas avancé, toujours sur un thème secret, et ma nouvelle priorité absolue

\- Le cadeau 2018 d'Allteas. Et le 2019, parce que bon, hein, faut être lucide sur mon retard, autant le prévoir maintenant

\- Le cadeau 2019 d'Elie. Techniquement, il me faudrait même être déjà en train de le rédiger si je voulais le sortir à temps. Je n'ai aucune idée et aucun plot. AhAh

\- FAUST ET PERSEPHONE BORDEL DE MERDE DUSSÉ-JE Y PASSER LE RESTE DE MON EXISTENCE

\- Un JohnLock placé durant leur jeunesse qui va être affreux et sadique (oui, le même que l'année dernière)

\- Un truc bien horrible et tragique où je compte tuer tout le monde et vous faire pleurer des larmes de sang (oui, lui aussi le même que l'année dernière, que voulez-vous, j'ai une vie IRL, des gros bouleversements intervenus dans ladite vie, et une magnifique capacité à la procrastination...)

\- Le cadeau de Mundachee et Mudomo (oui, je ne dis plus OS, je ne fais plus confiance à mes propres capacités xD)  
Programme d'écriture sur les trois prochaines années, quoi... Comme d'hab. Je suis un élément du décor qui s'accroche xD

* * *

 _ **Réponse aux reviews anonymes !**_

 _Guest, sur le chapitre 2 :_  
Ah oui, on est bien d'accord, niveau fun et mignon pour attendre Noël, on en était très très loin, mais hey, le sadisme c'est mon meilleur ami :D Merci pour la review ;)

 _Guest, sur le chapitre 1 :_   
Ravie que ça t'enchante, merci pour la review ;)

 _Guest, sur le chapitre 14 :_  
En effet, comme tu l'auras constaté, le dernier chapitre était nettement plus long, et expliquait ce phénomène dans laquelle ils se retrouvaient réincarnés de vie en vie ! Merci pour a review ! :)

 _Guest, sur le chapitre 19 (18 Décembre - Londres - 1842) :_   
Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi, les parents rejetant les enfants pour ce qu'ils sont est quelque chose d'horrible, abscons, et qui me touche aussi profondément. Je suis terriblement désolée pour toi et ta famille, mais je trouve admirable que tu aies eu la force de changer d'avis et de revenir vers ta soeur, et j'espère qu'elle a désormais le soutien, autant que possible, de sa famille. Je félicite son courage et lui souhaite beaucoup de bonheur ! Pour en revenir au chapitre, la réaction du père de John, aussi odieuse soit-elle, n'est pas SI horrible à l'époque où se déroulent les faits... Aujourd'hui, le monde a quand même bien changé, et c'est tant mieux. Mais il reste des pays, des familles, des états, des lois qui briment encore les homosexuels et il ne faut pas abandonner le combat ! :) Merci de ta review !

 _Morganne-Bzh :_

Aaaaaaah, mon pire cauchemar, une étudiante en histoire ! Horreur ! Il faut savoir que l'histoire est l'une des matière que je détestais le plus, je ne parviens pas à retenir les dates, les noms, je mélange tout ! J'ai des connaissances de base, mais ça vole pas bien haut... Cette fic, c'était un peu un challenge à moi-même du coup. Et même si ma documentation, c'était surtout Google, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point cela me soulage de lire que je n'ai rien écrit de trop choquant ! :D Merci du fond du coeur pour ça, c'était l'un des plus beaux compliments que tu pouvais me faire ;)  
La fic que tu évoques sur les camps de concentration est "Somebody I shouldn't have to know", de Magdaline, probablement une de mes fics préférées :) Mais pour le coup, Magdaline faisait/avait fait des études d'histoire si mes souvenirs sont bons, donc elle était nettement plus calée que moi ! ^^

 _Guest, sur le chapitre 26 :_  
Entièrement d'accord, l'explication est un peu légère et capillotractée, en même temps quand il est question de réincarnation ou de voyage dans le temps ou ce genre de choses, soit c'est blindé et ça nécessite vingt pages d'explication, soit c'est un peu léger. Dans le format de ce Calendrier, qui avait surtout pour but de vous faire voyager à travers les époques en utilisant John et Sherlock comme trame principale, j'ai choisi la simplicité :D Merci d'avoir aimé et pour la review, en tout cas, cela me touche beaucoup.

 _Tiky :_ Même si tu as l'impression que donner ton avis est gauche, cela peut toujours faire plaisir à l'auteur(e), sache-le, et je te remercie pour ta review et tes compliments, et je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi, le Calendrier de l'année dernière était meilleur ;p  
Merci pour ton avis et ton soutien par ailleurs :)

 _Suprime :_   
Bonjour. J'ai beaucoup hésité à te répondre, puisque j'ai conscience que cela est parfaitement inutile à terme, et je n'apprécie pas de le faire en public. Cependant, j'ai pour principe de devoir une réponse à chaque lecteur qui me laisse une review, et je ne dérogerai pas à mes principes. De fait, cette réponse qui va suivre est la seule et l'unique que tu recevras de ma part, et je te saurais gré de ne pas aller importuner mes lecteurs par la suite. Que tu m'insultes et me menaces est une chose, mais je te prierais, puisque tu parles de respect et de décence, de ne pas impliquer mes lecteurs qui n'ont rien demandé, et qui ne méritent en aucun cas de se faire agresser.  
Sur ce, allons-y.

 _Indécence :_ Caractère de ce qui choque par son côté inopportun, ostentatoire, déplacé.  
Je pense que le côté ostentatoire est bien difficile à justifier, considérant que le chapitre qui te pose problème n'est que cela : UN chapitre sur 25. Quant à la question de "l'inopportunisme" ou du caractère déplacé, je pense qu'évoquer une réalité historique particulièrement tragique, il est vrai, est au contraire très opportun, et qu'il aurait été au contraire déplacé de ne PAS l'évoquer, comme si je souhaitais le nier. Bien sûr, j'aurais pu situer le texte à d'autres moments de la WWII, mais dans la construction de mon texte comme il a été pensé (faire voyager les lecteurs à travers 24 époques, 24 évènements plus ou moins majeurs de la construction de notre monde (occidental, je le reconnais, je suis très peu au fait de l'orient et l'Afrique) actuel), il me semblait nécessaire d'évoquer ce que l'Homme a pu faire de plus cruel, de plus horrible et de plus bas.

 _Absence de conscience morale pour utiliser cela comme matière à fiction :_ Eh bien, dit comme cela et selon tes propres mots, on devrait donc interdire tout ce qui traite de la WWII et des camps de concentration ? Car on ne peut pas inventer des romans, des films, des histoires sur ces évènements ? D'autres bien plus grands que moi s'y sont risqués bien avant moi, et on les taxe parfois de génie davantage que de gens dépourvus de conscience morale.

 _Utiliser pour mon propre plaisir et pour faire des vues :_ Mon plaisir, pas vraiment. Je ne te permets pas d'en juger, et vu la difficulté que j'ai eu à écrire ce chapitre, et la douleur qui en a résulté (j'étais chez ma bêta, et j'ai un souvenir très net de moi lui disant que je me demandais ce qui m'avais pris d'écrire un chapitre aussi difficile où j'avais du mal à sortir chaque mot tant ce que je racontais était dur), je ne pense pas qu'on puisse parler de plaisir. Quant à faire des vues, là encore ton jugement rapide sur ma personne est complètement erroné, parce que c'est VRAIMENT le cadet de mes soucis. Je n'écris pas pour être publiée, pas pour être lue. Par contre, et dans la continuité de ta logique, je te propose de prendre contact avec un certain M. Spielberg, il a réalisé un petit film pas très connu qui parle de ça, ça s'appelle la Liste de Schindler, et vu que ça a rapporté à travers le monde 320 millions de dollars, je pense qu'il y avait un léger but lucratif et vénal dans sa démarche à lui. Moi, je ne gagne pas un centime sur cette histoire, ni sur aucune de mes fanfics d'ailleurs. Ecrire un passe-temps et rien de plus, et la vénalité ne me paraît donc pas très à propos.

 _Insulte injustifiable à la mémoire de tous ceux qui ont subi la déportation :_ Insulter, c'est porter atteinte à la dignité, offenser, blesser. Dans la mesure où je ne nie pas la douleur (bien au contraire) de ceux qui ont vécu la déportation, que je dénie pas l'horreur des camps, que je ne minimise pas les faits, et surtout que je ne les élude pas, je ne vois pas en quoi j'ai pu offenser quiconque. Ne pas en parler, les oublier, nier, là oui, cela aurait été un grave manque de ma part.

 _Incitation à la haine :_ consiste à poser des actes qui sont de nature à susciter auprès de tiers l'expression de la haine à l'encontre de certaines personnes, en raison de leur religion ou de leur origine ethnique ou nationale. Il s'agit d'une infraction qui est punie par la loi.  
Déjà, pour ton information, je suis au regret de t'annoncer que même si le droit pénal n'est pas ma spécialité, appliquer la loi est mon quotidien. Ma profession, que j'exerce tous les jours, et avec brio. De fait, je suis parfaitement au courant de la loi. Pour information, une infraction pénale nécessite trois éléments : légal, matériel, et moral.  
Autant je ne nie absolument pas l'élément légal, l'incitation à la haine étant en effet un délit, autant l'élément matériel est tellement léger que je ne sais pas où tu le trouves. Je ne profère aucune insulte ni envers les déportés, ni les juifs, ni les peuples massacrés au cours de la Shoah. Par contre, j'insulte ouvertement les SS et Hitler, dans la bouche de Sherlock, mais je ne pense pas que cela soit ce qui te choque.  
Je ne valide pas les évènements survenus dans les camps, ni le génocide réalisé par les nazis au cours de la WWII et aucun personnage n'affirme que gazer des gens est quelque chose qu'on devrait faire plus fréquemment. Certes, John est un SS, et pour le respect de sa personnalité et du personnage que j'ai créé, je ne pouvais pas le faire changer d'avis violemment et brusquement lors de sa rencontre avec Sherlock. On ne remet pas en cause une vie d'éducation SS en un claquement de doigt, mais afin de justement éviter un personnage faible et stupide ou trop zélé nazi, tu constateras que John commence à remettre en cause les fondements de son existence et des camps de concentration bien avant sa rencontre avec Sherlock.  
Enfin, les évènements racontés et les noms cités sont TOUS rigoureusement VRAIS. (les expériences de Rascher, le baraquement X, l'appui de Himmler, etc.) Raconter la VÉRITÉ des FAITS RÉELLEMENT SURVENUS est donc selon toi quelque chose qu'il ne faut pas faire ? Désolée mais c'est un point sur lequel je suis et serais toujours en profond désaccord. Nous avons un DEVOIR de mémoire, et il FAUT en parler. Il faut raconter. Il faut que les évènements persistent. Par tous les supports possibles, même les plus anodins, pour que surtout, cela ne se reproduise plus jamais. Et hélas, sans avoir à aller très loin, certains évènements actuels me font peur. Intéresse-toi au sort des ressortissants non britanniques dans la future UK post-Brexit, tu verras que c'est édifiant. Alors non, désolée, je n'ai pas honte une seule seconde de mon texte et l'assume entièrement parce que la haine, la xénophobie ne doivent JAMAIS gagner.  
Enfin l'élément moral, qui traduit l'intentionnalité, est parfaitement inexistant. Si je voulais être aussi péremptoire que toi, je pourrais même t'accuser de diffamation de dire des choses pareilles à mon encontre.

 _Diffamation publique :_ action de diffamer, porter atteinte à l'honneur. En aucun cas je n'ai dénié les évènements survenus dans les camps, et donc ai porté atteinte à l'honneur des déportés, de la mémoire des disparus ou la douleur des survivants. Ni élément matériel, ni moral donc.

 _Apologie d'un crime contre l'humanité :_ Je pense sincèrement que tu n'as pas lu mon texte pour penser une seule seconde que je cautionne les évènements des camps. Encore une fois, ni élément matériel ni moral.

Ceci étant passé en revue, je pense que ce que tu ne supportes pas dans ce texte (mais que tu n'exprimes pas, ou très mal, préférant m'agresser à coups de menaces pénales) c'est que j'ai pu créer une romance entre un SS et un déporté. Mais si tu lis le texte attentivement, texte qui s'inscrit dans TOUT le recueil, tu constateras que la seule chose qui se passe entre John et Sherlock est de brutalement récupérer leurs souvenirs et vivre la malédiction, récupérant également les sentiments millénaires qui sont les leurs. Il n'y a pas de romance entre eux, un baiser tout au plus. De l'amour, oui. Ils s'aiment parce qu'ils n'y peuvent rien, parce que la malédiction veut ça. Je ne cherche pas à me dédouaner, je t'explique simplement la volonté de mon écrit. Est-ce que je pense qu'un SS peut ressentir de l'amour ? Oui. Est-ce que je pense qu'un déporté peut ressentir de l'amour ? Oui. Et ce, même dans de telles conditions. Car les sentiments sont ce qui font de nous des êtes humains, et personne ne peut les détruire ou lutter contre, ils peuvent survenir n'importe où. Si tu n'es pas d'accord avec cela, certes, je peux l'entendre, c'est ton droit. Auquel cas nous sommes d'accord sur le fait que nous sommes en désaccord, et il n'y a pas lieu de continuer à discuter.  
Je m'étonne cependant, au vu des propos que tu as tenu, que tu n'aies pas aussi violemment condamné le chapitre se déroulant durant les guerres de religion, John était un croisé et Sherlock une victime de la violence des croisés. La situation est pourtant rigoureusement identique, deux camps opposés, une guerre pour des fondements ethniques ou religieux, des personnages qui s'aiment au delà de toute considération et dans la tourmente. Fais-je également l'apologie des guerres de religion ? Prôné-je la supériorité du christianisme sur le judaïsme et la religion musulmane ? Pourquoi les croisés sont-ils différents des SS, sinon du fait de la proximité des faits de la WWII et le nombre de morts, uniquement dû à la modernité des armes de guerre et de mort ?

Enfin, je me permets de te signaler que pour quelqu'un qui ose parler de respect de mémoire, insulter directement une de mes lectrices ( _"comme le chien de garde que vous êtes"_ , pour ne citer que cela, bien que tout le message soit injurieux à son encontre. Vouvoyer ne veut pas dire respecter) est parfaitement déplacé et inapproprié, et décrédibilise totalement le propos dont tu te fais le bras vengeur. En outre, les insultes sur mes écrits (nullité politique, absence totale de qualité littéraire, voyeurisme) est hors de propos également. Sache néanmoins que je suis parfaitement conscience de la qualité de mes écrits et de ce que je fais, et tenir des tels propos n'est vraiment pas ce qui va me blesser !

Pour terminer, sache que seule ma conscience et le droit à la liberté d'expression justifient que je ne supprime pas tes reviews. Je ne prendrais cependant pas le temps de lire et de répondre aux potentielles prochaines, ne souhaitant pas entrer dans un débat stérile. Et tout propos injurieux sera supprimé. Je suis pour la liberté d'expression, mais pas la pollution visuelle, et ce pour le bien-être de mes lecteurs. Bonne fin de journée.

* * *

Encore une fois, je vous remercie tous pour le bonheur que vous m'apportez à travers vos gentilles reviews, au fil des années et sur mes différents textes, et la joie que j'ai de vous savoir fidèle ! J'espère vous retrouver nombreux sur mes prochains textes, que cela soit sur Merlin pour ceux et celles qui me suivraient ou sur Sherlock quand j'y reviendrais ! Merci pour votre enthousiasme, votre joie communicative, votre amour. **Merci.**

 _Gargouilles - 12/01/2019_


End file.
